


The Project Manager and the Cleaning Lady

by 22_Ti



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Coffee, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Guam, HCoM, More Fluff, New York City, Notes, Red Panda, Slow Burn, Toad - Freeform, ambien, cleaning lady, project manager, puns, secret admirations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 112,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22_Ti/pseuds/22_Ti
Summary: Beca Mitchell is a project manager for an environmental company who keeps having run-ins with one of the women on the late night cleaning crew. Is there more here than meets the eye? And what happens when Beca starts to be enamored by her uptight boss's friend?Related Instagram: Toadnfriends





	1. Cleaning Crew Conflict

The time was well past any normal person's working hours. The brunette stood behind her desk and gazed over the streets as she watched the miniature people wrapped in their overcoats and scarves with knit toboggans pulled tightly over their ears. The sparkling city lights hit the snowflakes as the falling precipitation began to color the ground white. She knew when time came for her to head home, the pristine white blanket would already be turned to a gray sludge. So for now, she'd enjoy the view while the snow was fresh.

A glance at the double clocks on her far wall informed her that she had about five minutes before her video call. She double checked her appearance in the wall mirror in an attempt to make sure she didn't look as exhausted as she felt. "I should have slept in a little longer today," she muttered to nobody. Unfortunately, preparation for this meeting needed to be completed which is why she'd now been holed up in her office fifteen hours today. She quickly applied a light coat of soft blush to her cheek bones and a quick coat of lipstick and readied to connect to the call.

As her finger hovered over the button, a vacuum cleaner began roaring like a freight train in the hallway without warning. Agitated, she ran to the doorway yelling for the worker to turn off the machine. The woman had her back turned and seemed to be dancing while she worked as indicated by the earbuds which were probably connected to her phone dropped into her uniform pocket. The brunette franticly reached down, removed her shoe, and threw it as hard as possible down the hallway, finally getting the cleaner's attention, motioning for her to turn off the machine. She then slammed her office door and ran back to her computer, just in time to connect to the meeting.

"Beca Mitchell here. New York office. My apologies for being late." Internally she rolled her eyes because she was only a minute past the designated time but better to err on the cautious side. She needed to learn the small island's culture in order to not make any inadvertent faux paus.

Ninety minutes later, the meeting was finally over. She laid her head on her desk. "Please tell me why I had to be assigned this project in Guam, of all places." Beca groaned as she thought through the complexity of working with the small U.S. territory half the world away. She was quickly learning that things were run differently in the tiny little Western Pacific island. The people had their own time-table, generally not rushed but exceedingly picky about the work completed. "This is going to be a long venture," she groaned.

Another glance outside let her know the snowing had eased some, but the drifts were still building and walking home would not be an option. "Uber it is." She had quickly realized that the quieter the floor became as people left, the more she talked out-loud to herself. "Now I just need half a dozen cats, and I'll be on my way to being a crazy cat lady!"

Beca gathered her outer garments so she could bundle herself before leaving the building. She went to slip on her snow boots so she wouldn't have to carry them, but something was missing. As she looked around the office, confusion crept through her as she could only find one shoe. She racked her brain to try to recall where the other could be then recalled throwing it at the woman running the obnoxiously loud vacuum right before her meeting. "Great, that's all I need. Now I have to go out in this mess with only my snow boots." After yanking open her office door to see if she could locate the wayward shoe, she saw it sitting in the middle of the door opening with a note slipped inside.

_I am so so so sorry. I hope I didn't disturb you too much. I assumed nobody was on the floor because it was incredibly late. Anyhoo, here's your shoe back. [Nice Chucks – I bet you have a pair to match all your business suits ;)] And here's an IOU for coffee … or something. Sorry again. ~ C_

Irritated all over again, she crumpled the note and tossed it into the trash can. After pulling on her shoe and slipping into her boots, Beca went down to the main lobby to dress for the chill and wait on her Uber.

* * *

New York University's School for Professional Studies offered a degree with an Environment/Energy Policy Concentration. Several teams had submitted project initiation feasibility studies and business plans for projects of their choosing as a part of their Sustainable Development course requirements. The top project had been picked up by Beca's company to continue and summarily assigned to her to put into motion.

While Guam was being serviced by several companies for water purification projects, the small island still relied on expensive petroleum imports for electricity and transportation as no production of fossil fuels existed in that area. The project submitted by the students proposed a means to provide affordable solar energy to individuals and businesses as well as eventually to the military base. Beca was impressed by the feasibility studies the students had done; she just wasn't impressed with being in charge of the foreign project.

* * *

Monday… Beca hated Mondays more than anything. This was the first weekend she had allowed herself to not work on the Guam project. When she was first handed the project, she had spent much of her own time reviewing the project initiation paperwork to make sure the company hadn't make an error in taking on this project. This weekend, she forced herself to not even think about work. She had busted her ass with fifteen plus hour work days all last week getting ready for the first conference call. She rarely left her office, even for lunch or dinner. She was getting to know the delivery guys pretty well.

"This week is going to fantabulous," she mumbled to herself as she picked out a dark blue suit with white pinstripes. She saw the countless pairs of Chucks lined up in her closet and chuckled as she selected a navy pair to pull onto her feet. "Why Ms. Cleaning Lady, yes, I do indeed have a pair to match all my suits." She chuckled thinking about the note the woman had left her after the incident with the vacuum cleaner. Beca also found a pair of dress flats to toss in her bag in case she ended up having a face to face meeting with someone in the office.

* * *

Whistling a chipper tune, Beca unlocked the door to her office and was immediately faced with a horrible stench. "What the fuck?" She pressed her face into the crook of her elbow and ventured a few short steps into the office. Her trash was over-flowing with delivery containers of food from the previous week. Half eaten boxes of take-out were scattered on the conference table. Another trash can had papers spilling over onto the floor. What she didn't quite realize was her office was in the exact state as when she had left a few days earlier.

She tossed her bag far enough for it to land on the couch then turned to make her way to her boss's office. "Jessica, is she available?" Beca motioned towards the tall door leading to her nemesis's office. The assistant motioned for her to be quiet and to take a seat. A few minutes later, Jessica picked up the phone and pressed a button. "Ms. Mitchell is here to see you." After listening for a few minutes, she hung up the phone and motioned towards the door. "She'll see you now."

Beca steeled herself as she pushed open the door which was the only barrier between herself and her boss. Beca tentatively stood at her boss's doorway. She shook her head, forcing herself to take a step inside the door as she tried to convince herself that she was  **not**  afraid of the woman who was sitting at her large desk, facing away from the brunette project manager. The terrifying woman was staring out her window over the city, her blonde hair pulled up into a tight bun. "Spit it out Mitchell. I don't have all day." The blonde spun around to face Beca and stood, placing her hands on either side of the paperwork spread out on her desk, leaning forward in an imposing manner. "Let me guess, you messed up on the Guam project already." Her steely glare was frightening at best. She made no secrets that Beca wasn't her favorite employee.

Beca screwed up her face. "No. Absolutely not," she replied indignantly. "The Guam project is going well and on schedule. Dare I say it's ahead of schedule, but it's too quickly to make assumptions."

The leggy blonde turned back to gaze out the window at the dingy snow that was now packed along the edges of the sidewalks after several routes of the plows which kept the streets passable. "Then what is it Mitchell?"

"Ummm my office?" Now Beca felt as though her complaints were trivial. Beca fought the urge to drop her eyes to the ground.

"Hhhhmmmmft. You have one of the better offices – sizable, nice view. I don't see the issue." The brunette could tell that her boss was in one of her moods, the kind where anything she said would be the wrong thing.

Beca wasn't sure how to bring up the condition of her office without sounding self-indulgent. "It's nasty. I don't think the cleaning crew has touched it in a while. Today's Monday, and a stench of stale food hit me particularly hard when I opened the door this morning." Beca just blurted out her issue hoping she didn't sound like a petulant child.

Her boss rummaged through some papers on her desk, found a folder and took a seat. She motioned for Beca to do the same. After flipping through some sheets, she looked back at Beca. "This," she waved the folder in the air, "is a weekly report from the cleaning crew supervisor. Their team only works between certain hours in the evening, and it seems as though that's when you've chosen to occupy your office."

"There's a vast time difference between here and Guam, like fourteen hours huge." Beca furrowed her brows as she found herself becoming defensive since she had been working her ass off on the project the past week. "What am I supposed to do?"

"I guess you are on your own Mitchell. Do what you do best – problem solve. That or clean your office yourself." The woman turned her back to Beca. "Anything else?"

"No Ms. Posen." The brunette was biting her tongue to keep from saying something she could very well later regret. She was also quite careful to not slam the tall office door on her way out.

* * *

Beca stomped down the hallway to her own office, stopping at the custodial closet to grab some trash bags and air freshener. She stood outside her office and pulled her shirt up to cover her nose and mouth. Shaking open one trash bag, she raced in to grab all of the old food containers first. Once those were safely tucked inside the bag, she tied it off and trotted down the hallway to the incinerator shoot.

Returning to her office, she sprayed the interior with the air freshener to kill the remaining stench. Once the air was tolerable, she set about emptying the other trash cans and picking up the paper overflow off the floor. Surprisingly enough, getting rid of the offensive left-over food and the trash strewn over the floor did not take long. However, she knew her office wasn't really  _clean_  since the floors hadn't been touched nor had the surfaces been wiped down. But for now it was tolerable.

Beca docked her laptop and powered it up. While waiting for the computer to boot, she pulled what else she needed from her bag. Launching Outlook, she immediately looked at her weekly calendar to see what her time looked like each day. She buzzed Jessica to see if she could get a copy of the cleaning crew's schedule e-mailed to her. While she couldn't avoid working late, now that the project was under way, Beca decided she could probably make time to eat out of her office on most evenings. Perhaps this could be her compromise to have a clean office. She may not know her schedule every day up front, but she could leave a note for the cleaning staff every morning when she came in letting them know when she'd be out of her office.

* * *

Despite Monday being one of the days designated for project team calls, Beca felt it necessary to free herself from the office for a bit of time to allow the cleaning staff to get in. She'd lived on take-out and delivery for so long that going out was a luxury. She wasn't sure if going out to her favorite Chinese delivery place counted, but somehow the food tasted different, better. Ordering something different pushed her out of her comfort zone and helped her to relax and actually feel she was rewarding her hard work with dinner out. "I really have to get out more," she muttered to herself.

Glancing at her watch, Beca realized that she could probably safely return to her office. Once there, she shrugged off her coat and tossed it over towards the coat rack, not caring that it landed on the floor. As a different odor tickled her nose, Beca stopped in the middle of her office. She sniffed once, then again, not quite being able to place the smell. Her coffee mug was sitting in the center of her desk on a light pink piece of paper.

_Thanks for leaving the note about when you'd be out to dinner. I didn't want to disturb you again. I tried to make sure your office was extra clean since I missed it all last week. I even used the good smelling spray, not the nasty industrial kind. I heard you are still going to be working late nights, so I brought you some fresh coffee. It's better than your Keurig. Have a good night. ~ C_

The brunette surveyed her office as she took a sip of her coffee. "C" seemed nice enough, but Beca didn't have time to think about the cleaning crew. She had work to do before the team call.

* * *

As she normally liked to connect to the team calls early, Beca was about to start the meeting when the vacuum started roaring outside in the hallway again. How could one machine be so obnoxious and fill the air with such noise pollution? "Seriously?" Her ire quickly died as she couldn't find herself getting angry at the woman who had so nicely brought her coffee even after Beca had lodged a complaint. She trotted to the door and peeked out. She was not expecting what she saw.

A few doors down was the cleaning lady dressed in a shapeless, drab industrial uniform which hung off of her body, hair tucked under her awful looking uniform hat. The woman had her back turned with her earbuds in. This time there was no doubt that she was dancing as the machine emitting the loud shvoooooooo noise was her partner. The woman she danced to the tunes in her ears, pushing the vacuum forward and tossing her left hand out then pulling back on the machine to do a little shimmy.

Beca started to approach her but decided against it. So she just took off her shoe and threw it again before retreating to her office to start the meeting on time. The woman would get the hint. She felt a little guilty but soon forgot as the meeting was underway.

As she was getting ready to leave after the meeting, she opened her office door to retrieve her shoe which she knew would be waiting, probably with another note.

_I brought the coffee as a peace offering. Maybe next time you can also let me know when you have meetings, too. BTW the blue Chucks don't really match your pinstripe suit today. ~ C_

The tone of the note didn't seem as kind as the others, but Beca realized that her actions were probably rude. She looked down at her shoes and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not exactly known for my fashion," she chuckled as she headed towards home.


	2. Joke's On You

The next morning on her way to work, Beca began to feel a little bad about throwing her shoe at the cleaning lady again. The woman  _had_  offered a peace offering, and Beca returned the favor by being an ass. The weather was still too chilly to walk all the way to work. There weren't any quick places to stop and duck into to search for something in the means of a weak apology. The project manager wracked her brain at something that would temporarily suffice. As she walked through the building lobby, she decided on a short-term solution.

The project manager buried herself in her work and made a great deal of headway. Her alarm went off indicating it was time to vacate the office for food. As Beca opened her office door to head to dinner and for her nightly office cleaning, a note with now familiar handwriting was taped to her door.

_Thanks for the pansies. They look freshly plucked from one of the pots in the lobby. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you? ~C_

Beca grinned and scribbled a quick  _Dunno_  on the bottom of the note. She doodled a stick figure emoji of the little man with his hands up in an "I don't know" representation. She closed and locked her office door and headed to her meal.

After dinner, Beca returned to another cup of coffee and a note with what was now familiar handwriting.

 _I thought so!_ Several different smiley face emojis were drawn.  
_Hey - how did the hipster burn his tongue? He drank his coffee before it was cool._  
_What do you call a cow who's just given birth? De-calf-inated!  
__Have a good night Ms. Mitchell ~C_

* * *

The next few weeks seemed to run smoothly for the tiny project manager. Thanks to the work of the NYU students, Beca and her Guam team were well into the project planning stages having the multi-faceted strategies outlined along with estimated required resources and funding sources. They were at the stage now where the different teams needed to split off, each taking a different strategy to maximize their approach to the project as a whole. The division of work was speeding things along quite nicely.

Back in the New York office, there was a definite pattern to the routine with the cleaning crew. Each day when she arrived to work, Beca had left a note on the door of the custodial closet about when she was taking a dinner break and if she had a late night call. And each night after eating, she returned to clean, fresh smelling office and delicious coffee which was always accompanied with a cute note and cheesy coffee jokes. Her calls were no longer interrupted by the obnoxious noise of a carpet cleaner. Work life was good.

Wednesdays were different. On those days, she returned to the traditional industrial smell of cleaners all office buildings used. And no cute note. And no coffee. Mondays had always sucked but now Beca was beginning to equally dislike Wednesdays. So she quit leaving her office on Wednesdays. She could deal with a dirty office for one day. If she needed a weekly call, Wednesday was the day on which she tried to schedule it, and she ordered delivery for dinner – Chinese, pizza, Thai, anything. As much as Beca hated to admit it, she had grown used to the routine with the cleaning woman.

One non-Wednesday evening after dinner, Beca headed to the restroom closest to her office. Hearing an unexpected voice when she opened the door, she froze. She'd grown used to catching glimpses of the kind cleaning lady dressed in her dumpy uniform often dancing with the cleaning equipment as she performed her duties in the hallway. But now Beca was a little closer, and the woman was mopping the floors of the restroom. Her earbuds were in and this time, not only was she was dancing with the mop, dipping it and dancing around, she was singing.

Beca stifled a chuckle despite knowing the woman wouldn't hear her over the music playing in her ears. Not wanting to disturb the cleaning lady or to embarrass her, she silently slipped out of the restroom and found another on the opposite side of the floor. The woman had done nothing but be kind to her, always leaving a fresh mug of coffee on her desk when she returned from dinner with a cute note and cheesy joke. Beca didn't want to make the custodian who seemed to always be so chipper self-conscious.

* * *

A crisp yet dry Saturday morning allowed Beca to walk to work the first time since the snow started several months ago. The Guam project was nearing its final planning stages about to move into the production phase. Beca needed to make a trip to the small Micronesia island and meet with all of her team members face to face. She'd stay about a week as they finalized the plans, budgets, roles and responsibilities. She had decided to head into the office on the weekend to make sure her things were in order and that she was not leaving anything important behind. Guam wasn't exactly a hop, skip, and a jump from New York City.

Jessica, her boss's receptionist, had lucked out and found a flight combination through Tokyo that was only nineteen hours in duration. After reviewing the budget, the determination was made that spending a couple hundred dollars additional on the ticket was worth more than tacking five to twelve hours onto the total travel time. She had Jessica make the reservation and to e-mail her in country project lead for recommendations on where she should stay.

The project manager grinned as she approached her favorite coffee shop as she thought about the tall drink she was about to order. Before she slipped inside the door, she glanced at the outdoor tables. New Yorkers were funny people. At even a hint of sunshine, they flocked outside despite the chilly temperatures and mounds of unmelted snow. A striking redhead who was leaned forward involved in a deep discussion with the person across from her caught the project manager's eye. After a second glance, Beca headed inside to order her drink.

While the line wasn't long, it wasn't exactly short either. Beca unwrapped her scarf and unbuttoned her overcoat so the indoor heat wouldn't make her combust while she was inside. She then stood with her back to the line and glued her eyes on the redhead outside. For lack of better words, the woman was hot. Her smile was infectious as she seemed to be quite involved in her conversation. Beca's eyes moved over to the woman's friend.

Despite the companion having a knit cap pulled down to keep the top of her head warm, Beca instantly recognized the person. It was her boss – Aubrey Posen. "Fuck." Beca mumbled the epitaph out loud. "Just my luck that this gorgeous specimen of a woman is friends with my she-devil of a boss." She had arrived at the front of the line, gave her order then went to wait at the end of the counter.

Rather than take her coffee to go, Beca chose to stay inside the coffee shop so she could continue her weird obsession with the woman talking to Posen. Normally she'd scamper quickly away at the mere thought of someone who was friends with her boss. Actually she didn't even think her boss had friends as Beca assumed her uptight and bitchy nature ran them all off. But the redhead seemed to be enjoying herself with an animated conversation with Beca's nemesis.

When Posen stood to come inside the shop to presumably get more coffee, Beca quickly hid her face behind her overcoat and ducked her head down for extra measure to keep from being recognized. She wasn't in the mood to deal with her boss no matter how jovial she seemed with her acquaintance. But the friend… maybe after Beca got back from Guam and filed reports with Posen to show how successful the project was, Beca could work up the nerve to ask about the redhead.

When she had finished her coffee and was sure the coast was clear of her boss and cute friend, Beca ordered another coffee to go and headed to her office a few blocks down to wrap up her preparations to head out of the country.

* * *

Beca checked and double checked her suitcase. She knew the weather would be quite different in Guam so she packed an assortment of warm weather clothes – both business attire and casual. Beca wasn't a heavy packer, but she did want to make sure that her clothing was appropriate and that she had options once she arrived if she needed to step out of her business look and more into a casual appearance.

She must have checked her documents multiple times for her plane tickets, hotel reservations, and passport. While a passport was not required for Guam itself, she was travelling through Tokyo so the passport was necessary. In her backpack, she also made sure that she had multiple charging cables, a few charged battery packs, and a few packs of gum. She then threw in a crossword puzzle book for good measure. Jessica had gotten her a travel guidebook to Guam and she made sure that was in the bag as well.

Despite having time to take the subway to the airport, Beca choose to take an Uber for the convenience factor. While she did not splurge on many things in her personal life, she had a tendency to weigh her professional time as a monetary value. Why spend over an hour in the subway system for a work trip when a car could get her there in less than half an hour?

After checking her bag and passing through security, Beca located her gate and settled into a comfortable chair to wait. She pulled out a pair of oversized headphones, plugged them into her phone and enjoyed one of the playlists she had created for the long flights. She put her neck pillow around her neck, closed her eyes, careful to not let herself fall to sleep too deeply and miss her flight.

After a while of not being able to relax, Beca leaned her head forward and dug the travel guidebook from her bag. As she flipped through it, she dog-eared things that looked interesting. The island was only a few hundred square miles. Apparently this was large in terms of Micronesian islands. However, a third of the island was government property – housing both an Air Force and a naval base. Second to the military, the island depended a great deal on the tourism industry to keep its citizens with an income.

She knew that she needed to reserve some evenings to spend with the team, but Beca wanted to make the most of the long trip and do some, if not all, of the fun and interesting things the island had to offer. One of the things she was most excited about was scuba diving. Despite holding her PADI certification for several years, Beca rarely got a chance to scuba dive. Because of the island's proximity to Japan and its involvement in World Wars I and II, Guam was included in the top sixty places to dive world-wide. Not many people got the opportunity to experience the war wrecks on the ocean floor as well the colorful coral reefs and slew of tropical fish that lived in the ocean.

Beca made notes in the margins of the book as she created a list of things she wanted to do. She tucked the now marked up guidebook back into her bag and glanced at her phone for the time. About twenty minutes remained before boarding, so the project manager decided to go in search of a coffee shop that wasn't Starbucks. She had long ago decided their coffee beans were over roasted leaving the coffee with a burned taste.

Luckily she found a Juan Valdez Café that had a fairly decent brew although their service was a bit lackluster. Beca tried to lighten things up a bit when ordering. "Ever notice when you serve someone a cold cup of coffee, they get boiling mad?" She wiggled her eyebrows as the barista just looked at her with a blank look on his face. Beca tried one more time. "What's the difference between Starbucks and a prostitute? Nothing. They both suck and empty your wallet!" At least this time, she got a small grin out of him as he slid her piping hot drink to her.

Settling back in her chair, her mind drifted back to the jovial woman on the cleaning crew who always left her a cup of coffee with a cute joke and seemed to eternally be dancing or singing as she worked. The woman was naïve to her audience, so when Beca caught glimpses of her, she typically watched until the woman waltzed out of view. If she turned towards the project manager, Beca quickly made herself scarce so as to not be caught leering at the help. She sipped her coffee realizing that, while better than Starbucks, it still wasn't as good as her personal delivery.

* * *

The project manager stowed her laptop bag under the seat in front of her for easy access and settled into her business class seat. The first leg of this trip was fourteen long, excruciating hours. While the rest of the plane boarded, she flipped through the hoards of movies available on the in-seat entertainment system and checked out the meal menu. Jessica had given her some information on her flights, but Beca hadn't taken the time to read over it.

The flight was code share on Japan Airlines. Beca had flown extensively on projects in the past, but nothing prepared her for what she was seeing on this airline. The Japanese menu offerings were unbelievable. Of course there were Western menus as well, but Beca had already decided she was going to live by the motto "when in Rome…" and order Japanese food. The meals were planned by world class Japanese chefs looked astonishing. She decided to patiently wait on the flight staff to ask for their recommendations on ordering.

Once the take-off announcements had been made and the initial excitement had waned, Beca decided to try to take a nap so she'd be ready when the food came. Because, of course, she was always about the food. She played a soft-song playlist in her headphones, pulled an eye mask down to block out the ambient light, drew the thin airline blanket over her chest and let herself relax.

* * *

Beca was jolted out of her sleep when she felt a body plop down next to her. She lifted the eye mask and squinted over to the formerly empty seat next to her. As she looked at the woman now occupying the seat, the woman gave her a little wave. "Hi!"

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Beca sat her seat up slightly and grumbled a hello in response. She was just going to pull her eye mask down and ignore the woman who had intruded on her sleep then she really got a good look at who had taken a seat. "Fuck," she muttered when she realized it was the smoking hot redhead from the coffee shop close to her work, Posen's friend. She reached up with the blanket and inconspicuously wiped any drool that might have escaped her mouth.

The woman gently poked her in the shoulder, her long, auburn hair falling in soft curls around her shoulders. Beca was at a loss for words at the sudden appearance of this woman in the seat next to her. The redhead cocked her head to the side and spoke again. "Ma'am?" She reached out and gently touched Beca's shoulder. "Ma'am? Your lunch?"

The project manager jolted awake, realizing that the attendant was trying to wake her up to lower her seat tray so she could eat. Beca whipped her head to the side and looked for her boss's friend. Disappointingly, there was nobody next to her. In fact, there wasn't even another seat. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, wiped her face and hands down with the hot towel brought by the attendant and began to eat.

As she enjoyed the Japanese cuisine, Beca began to analyze her dream. Yeah, her boss's friend was sexy as hell but she'd only seen her once, and that had been yesterday as she went to the office to finish up her last bits of business before her trip. The brunette could make neither heads nor tails of the dream but now visions of that vixen were stuck in her head.


	3. Island Time

Spending almost a full day on one airplane was not Beca's idea of a good time. Luckily she was a foodie and the airline meals were superb. Countless movies were at her fingertips – if only she liked movies. The project manager chose to spend her time working crossword puzzles and listening to her music.

When the stimulation finally became too much, she switched off her tunes and left the noise cancellation feature activated on her headphones. She tucked the puzzle book back into her backpack and pulled out a small sketch pad and a small pouch of artists pencils. Her best drawings often came from the depths of silence and contemplations about life's mysteries.

Lightly gripping a light charcoal pencil, Beca found herself sketching the woman who had been trapped in her brain – Posen's redhead friend. While she wasn't sure if the likeness was correct, the drawing looked just like Beca's mind's eye view. After sketching the face and knock 'em dead smile in tones of gray, the project manager reached for pencils with tan and red hues. Smudging the colors together, she made long, loose curls that fell down the woman's back and over the front of her shoulders.

Beca decided to forego any coloration on the clothes as the sketch was only of the woman's torso. But something seemed to be missing. She chewed on the end of pencil until she remembered the captivating eyes – next to the smile, the woman's eyes are what drew her in. Beca closed her eyes and tried her best to recall what she saw. However, her grogginess caused by long flight confused her brain. "Don't redheads normally have green eyes?" She muttered to herself. She dug in her pencil bag for her dark green pencil. She placed the tip on the corner of her drawing and stared for quite some time. She then changed her mind, dropped the dark green pencil back in her bag and drew out another color which satisfied her mind much better.

* * *

The layover in Tokyo was relatively short and uneventful. Beca cleared immigration, customs, and rechecked her bag on the last, much shorter, leg of the trip – a direct flight to Guam. Beca did have some time to wander in some of the small shops scattered around her concourse. The people were quite friendly if not overly kind in their attempts to convince her to purchase their goods. She ended up buying some confectioner candy of unknown origin because the samples tasted divine and a box of Japanese tea leaves because she knew tea was Posen's weak spot. Beca was planning to do as much kissing up as possible when she returned to New York City.

All too quickly, Beca's plane was boarded and she was headed towards the tiny island on a three-hour flight. She couldn't help herself but to hum the Gilligan's theme song in her head… _three-hour tour – a three-hour tour._

Because this flight originated in Tokyo, once the plane landed in Guam Beca had to again clear immigration and customs to get back onto U.S. soil. She grabbed her checked bag and headed out of the international arrivals area to the meet and greet section of the airport. While she knew what the people she would be working with looked like because of the video calls, Beca was cautious at meeting them face to face. She was a loner by nature and the island culture seemed to be quite outgoing and boisterous. They were serious enough when it came to their jobs, but she was just nervous about the rest of her stay.

A young boy came running up to her, attempting to tug her suitcase from her hand. Beca's eyes widened as she wasn't quite sure how to react. He was a slight young lad, no older than nine and wouldn't be a very good thief on the streets of New York City. A marginally chubby woman quickly came to her bag's rescue as she scolded the lad in what Beca only imagined was the local Chamorro language. A familiar man was not far behind. He waved a sign in the air on which her name was printed and gave a sheepish grin.

"I see my son found you before you saw the sign." He held out his hand. "Kurihi, your local project lead." Beca shook his hand as he motioned to the woman. "This is my wife, Amista, and my youngest, Guafi."

"Nice to finally meet you, sir." Beca was beginning to laugh as Amista still struggled with her son to get him to release the project manager's bag. "It's okay ma'am. He can pull it if he wants." The boy looked up at Beca, his brown eyes shining with excitement.

Amista apologized as the small lad took off at a slow pace with the heavy suitcase. "He doesn't get to interact with many non-islanders but the military people. He's been looking forward to you getting here." After a bit of small talk, Amista began to herd her husband towards the car. "I'm sure she's tired Kurihi. She's been traveling for upwards of a full day."

Soon Beca's bags were loaded and everyone was in the car. Guafi was chattering away with Beca struggling to keep up with his rapid fire questions. His father finally told him to be quiet for the time being that she was coming off of a very long trip. His eyes grew wide as he asked. "How long Miss Beca?"

She looked at her watch. "What time is it here now?" He told her that it was almost one in the afternoon. "Then I left the United States about one in the afternoon Guam time yesterday." This seemed to confuse him and slow down his questions to a reasonable pace.

"Your co-worker Jessica booked you at the Hilton." Kurihi looked in the rearview mirror at Beca for confirmation. "I hope you don't mind but when the team saw this, we decided that the Hilton wasn't how you needed to experience Guam your first trip. Sirena's cousin has a bed and breakfast and had an opening. You can walk out of your bedroom door and right onto the beach. You are going to love it. Plus, with the friends and family rate, it's about half the cost of the Hilton."

The small family of three talked incessantly. As polite as Beca was trying to be, her mind kept zoning out as she struggled to stay awake. The next she realized, she woke up curled up in the center of a huge bed in what she assumed was her lodging for the week. She vaguely recalled stumbling up the steps to a small cottage and collapsing on the bed. She sat up and swung her legs off the edge of the bed, spying her suitcase and backpack with a note laying on top.

_Once you wake up, find the host; her name is Hanomtano but she goes by Hano. She'll show you around your lodgings. Here is the agenda for the week. We are hosting dinner at our house at 6. Hano will bring you since she's coming anyway. See you then. Kurihi_

Beca pulled back the heavy curtain which was drawn over the sliding glass door. She was immediately in shock that the beach was literally at her doorstep. There was a small wooden porch with steps leading directly onto the sand. Less than fifty yards away was the ocean. She took a deep breath in and let the salty air seep into her lungs.

Forgetting about her plans to take a shower, Beca retreated back into her hut and immediately changed into a pair of swim trunks and a tight UnderArmor shirt she used beneath her wet suit when she would go scuba diving. Slipping on a pair of water shoes, she immediately headed out to the beckoning surf, allowing the crashing waves to wash away her tiredness and the filth from traveling for twenty-four hours.

She hadn't been relaxing long before she noticed a woman coming from the house in which she was staying. The woman was carrying a tray and a towel. Beca swam back to the shore, shook off the best she could and approached the woman.

"Beca, I presume?" The dripping swimmer nodded. The woman's smile was warm and welcoming. "I'm Hano. I see you found your way to my personal bath." Beca chuckled and nodded. She took the towel offered by her hostess and began to dry off.

"I woke up to this beautiful sight and couldn't resist." Beca was grinning.

"It's quite a journey to get to our island, but you do get an amazing reward once you arrive. I brought you a quick snack because I'm sure you are famished. But we need to leave in about half an hour to make it to dinner. Wear something island-casual."

* * *

The project manager was on-edge knowing she'd have to meet her entire team at a dinner function. As she and Hano drove up, considerably more people were there than Beca expected. Shock must have shown on her face as Hano told her that was a family gathering with spouses and children included. Beca immediately relaxed as she realized that she was not going to be put on the spot.

Hano found Kurihi and turned Beca over to the project's local lead. He gave her a brief tour of his house and the grounds, encouraging her to pick up a drink make from local fruits. Guafi quickly found his father and his new friend. He insisted on staying glued to Beca's side as a secondary host. When Beca ruffled his hair, he looked up at her with his huge brown eyes and grinned.

A tall, lanky man approached with his hand out-stretched. "I'm Tasi, lead for procurement and installation. Glad to have you on our island." He reached down and swooped up the young boy. "And this is my nephew."

"So you are Kurihi's brother?" Beca knew the team's names and faces relatively well; now she had to concentrate on getting the relationships down. Tasi nodded. "Your team has been moving quickly on the contracts with the panels."

Tasi frowned. "Yeah, well the vendor is a prick. BUT no work talk tonight. We all have full reports to give in the morning. And then tomorrow afternoon is team-building." His eyes sparkled.

Before Beca could question him about the team-building exercise, he turned, threw his nephew over his shoulder, and trotted off with his nephew playfully screaming and flailing against his uncle's back. So she continued to wander around watching people. Plates of food were beginning to appear in the hands of many people. She spotted the food line and went to find the end.

Amista quickly found her and hooked her arm through Beca's elbow and guided her to the front of the line. "Guests don't wait in line. And you, my dear, are the guest of honor here." She handed Beca a huge plate and walked her through the line and explained each food to her, encouraging her to take as much as she wanted. When food was mounded on her plate, practically falling off the edges, Armista walked Beca to a table and let her know the team would be joining her shortly.

Not much time had passed before all of the team leads had filled their plates and were sitting with Beca. When Sirena, the team lead for Grants and Sales, introduced herself, Beca immediately expressed her thanks for the accommodations with her cousin.

After looking over the schedule earlier, Beca had realized that she was paired with a team member almost every evening after work. "I appreciate the tentative schedule Kurihi. There are some things I'd like to do while I'm here, so I don't want you guys to feel as though you have to baby sit me the entire time."

Amista patted her on the hand. "This is our way Attau. You will find plenty of time for yourself, but this is our way."

Unsure of how to response, Beca tried a more direct question. "I can accept that. So what are we doing tomorrow? This team building exercise?" She tried to inject as much excitement into her voice as possible when in reality, these types of activities were the bane of her existence.

"Ahhh Attau. The look on your face tells many a tale." Tasi threw his head back in laughter. "Trust us. You will enjoy it." The entire team nodded in agreement.

"Attau? Why do you keep calling me that?"

Sirena looked at her team mates in a scolding fashion. "It's the Chamorro word for  _she who hides herself_. They mean nothing by it. You will become a maiana or flower soon enough."

* * *

Eventually Hano found Beca and they made their way back to the bed and breakfast. "Tasi will pick you up at 7:45 to head into the office. I can cook breakfast ready any time after 7:00."

"Oh you don't have to cook Hano. I normally just grab some coffee." Beca definitely was not used to this level of hospitality.

"For tomorrow, I must insist. Your body needs fuel for many reasons. Oh, and I'm told for you to bring a bag with clothes suitable for water. There will not be time to return before you go to your afternoon activity. They did not give me any more details. There are small bags suitable for this purpose in the front closet. They are also water resistant so you can use them for your wet clothes after your team building exercise."

Beca agreed and headed to her room. She left her sliding glass door open and just pulled the screen door over the opening. As she sat on her bed, she could see the ocean and hear the pounding waves. Through her weekly conference calls, she knew the team here was good. But tonight made her realize how bonded they were and just how quickly they accepted her as a part of the Guam family. She somehow felt her New York gifts were going to pale in comparison to the experiences they were going to share with her.

Curious as to what the team building activity was for the next afternoon, she packed her small bag. She also made sure all of her New York City gifts were in another tote. Jessica had purchased a variety of cheesy Big Apple gifts for grab bag gift to include a "I Heart New York" t-shirt, a Big Apple snow globe, a light up Statue of Liberty, and a toy New York taxi. Beca knew they weren't much, but maybe she could play it off with her "Attau" persona.

* * *

The next morning came early as mornings normally do for Beca. However, because of the time change and the nap she took the day before, she seemed to be adjusted to the extreme time difference. Sleeping with the screen open so the sounds of the ocean could lull her to sleep also went a bit in ensuring a good night's rest.

Hano had a variety of local fruit ready for Beca along with a steaming cup of locally grown coffee. While the project manager woke up, Hano fried some eggs and bacon for a heartier breakfast.

"Woah." Beca stared down at her coffee. "What  **is**  this?" She quickly downed the cup and poured herself another.

"I believe you call it coffee." Hano laughed. She knew what Beca was asking but couldn't resist teasing. Beca glared at her. "It's locally grown."

"I definitely need some of this to take home. Do you know if it's available in the states?"

"Actually our coffee is not exported. Most families grow it at their house, but overall the island doesn't have the capacity for mass production."

"So I can't take any home." Beca's voice was as sad as the look on her face.

"I didn't say that. We have a handful of companies that you can tour to see the full process. You can purchase roasted beans there. As well Armista would probably be tickled if she could give you some from her house. She likes you." Beca made a mental note to put a bug in Kurihi's ear for his wife.

* * *

The morning was spent with each team providing an update on where things stood with their portion of the project. There were two main teams, each with two persons. The second person played a minor role in the project, but Beca was a firm believer that good ideas did not form in a vacuum.

Sirena was in charge of Grants and Sales. She and her partner had identified the first round of possible recipients. "The Open Records Act allowed us to pull records of families receiving government assistance in the form of food stamps. The details were not kept on file; we just needed a starting place to find low income families to talk to." Based on the initial contracts she had drawn up, the grants for which she had applied had tentatively funded the first round of solar panels.

Next up was Tasi who was over Procurement and Installation. Beca could tell he was quite anxious. The look on his brother's face let her know this probably wasn't typical for Tasi. He ran his fingers through his long hair. He took a deep breath before speaking. "I suppose if you have spent any time around me, you know I despise the vendor we are thinking about going with. He's arrogant, condescending, and honestly – I don't trust him." Tasi went on to explain how the vendor avoided giving direct answers and pinning him down on contracts was difficult.

"Last week, he alluded to a much shorter discount period than we had originally discussed. He's also insisting on using his own installation team. And he talks to me like I'm an imbecile. I don't think he knows I have a degree in Energy Conservation." Beca's eyebrows shot up. Even she didn't realize this but understood this why the man was so efficient in his work.

Tasi went further to explain that he and his partner had not brought their concerns to the team until they had a solution to propose. Tasi had located a smaller start-up company who more than willing to work with the island project. "Their prices are better. The vendor will commit to the long-term discounts until we move into the military phase. AND he wants to use local labor for installation."

Discussion on the team reports was tabled until the next day to give everyone time to absorb and consider what they learned. Two things on the agenda for the next day were requirements for the first round grant recipients and installation concerns brought up by the same. Beca was pleased with the progress and impressed with their work. Kurihi could not have put together a better team.

A light lunch was brought in, and Beca let team member pick out their mystery wrapped gifts. Everyone got a kick out of the New York presents which made her feel slightly less uncomfortable about accepting the kindness shown by everyone she'd met thus far.

When the food was all gone, people began to grab their bags which were tossed in the corner of the meeting room and head to the restroom to change clothes. Beca cornered Sirena and challenged her to tell her where they were going. The Chamorro woman's eyes were sparkling as she said, "Let's just say we are more alike than you think."

* * *

The entire team piled into an old, battered passenger van with a picture of a scull on the side with two axes crossed behind the scull. The words "Axe Murderer GDS" were printed beneath the scull. Beca gave a chortle as she climbed in. "Seriously? I'm getting into a van that says axe murderer and you won't tell me where we are going."

Tasi got into the driver's side and started up the ancient van. "Nope."

After a short drive, the van pulled up to a marina and everyone piled out and walked towards a rickety building. The team members all went around back while Tasi took Beca in the front. "I heard you were PADI certified and wanted to take a look around our island waters. Jon here will hook you up with your gear." He then left through the back.

Despite her total excitement about going diving, Beca was slightly confused at the team building exercise portion of this. Regardless, she quickly got her gear and headed out to an extremely nice looking boat which she assumed would take her team out on a dive. Soon everyone was outside, each in their own gear which they apparently stored in the back of the building.

Tasi grinned as he walked up with the boat driver and dive master. "What do you think of my dive company?"

Beca's eyebrows shot up. "This is yours?"

He explained that he and a few of his friends opened up the shop a few years ago. He fronted the money while they provided much of the labor. "I bet you are also wondering how this is a team building activity. The entire team is certified, so it's really more of a reward. We all come out as a group once a month on one of the shop's slow days."

The project manager was grinning from ear to ear as they loaded into the boat to head to their first dive location. Sirena leaned over and yelled above the wind. "Did he tell you we are doing the tourist dive today?" Beca shook her head. "Sometimes it's nice to remember your roots."

She went on to explain the history behind the site they were headed towards. "This is the only place in the world this can be experienced." The pride was evident in her voice. "We are headed to a place with two wrecks that are practically touching – within an arms' reach of each other, a little over a hundred feet down."

"One is a German ship that was scuttled when the U.S. entered into WWI. She's resting on her port side. The other is a Japanese cargo ship that was sunk during WWII, and she's leaning on her screw. This is the only place in the world where you can touch wrecks from two different wars and two different countries. It's a grim reminder of the importance of Guam's physical location and why we have two military bases."

Not quite knowing what to say, Beca took in the solemn story and knew that what the team was offering her was special. The dive was special indeed and Tasi had brought along an underwater GoPro with which he took multiple videos and pictures of Beca as well as different team members. They also got some great team selfies. Beca found herself getting almost jealous of their monthly excursions.

* * *

The next day at work was spent discussing project specifics, particularly the items uncovered by the two teams the previous day. Sirena explained that the conditions of her main grant was that the recipient not be passive. She was proposing that for the first year, the residents pay one third of the monthly bill from the previous year's electric statement. Future rounds would step up the amount paid based on the residents' abilities. The hopes were that the solar panels would eliminate the need for any dependence on fossil fuel generated electricity, but having the residents pay a nominal fee seemed to satisfy the grant requirements.

Another concern was placement of the panels themselves. The planned number of solar panels per residence would be substantially heavy. Some people were concerned about the ability of their houses to be able to hold the pieces. Tasi and his partner agreed to go out to each of the first round recipients and take pictures to send to his vendor to ask for a plan.

The team also discussed the initial vendor. With the information Tasi had provided, the agreement was to not enter into a contract. Beca e-mailed Jessica to have her company's legal time to initiate new paperwork with the new vendor. This time she was sure to have the price discount for residents guaranteed and a clause about using at least 75% local labor for installation.

As she worked with her team, Beca quickly learned what "island time" meant. They always started a little later and ended a whole lot early than in the states. However, Beca found she didn't mind this because the teams were so efficient. On more than one occasion, she caught herself feeling this was more of a vacation than a work trip. Then she looked at the nightly reports she was writing up and realized that they were accomplishing so much more.

Each afternoon, one of the team members would take her to her little hut to allow her to rest and freshen up. Then a few hours later, someone would come pick her up for their activities. She also discovered this was Kurihi's way of giving each team lead individual time with Beca which she now understood was key in the strength of his team.

* * *

After the afternoon of team building, Sirena was next. She took Beca to Chamorro Village on Wednesday night. They watched a traditional cultural dance and gorged on the inexpensive stick food and traditional plates. Beca was able to pick up a variety of souvenirs and gifts for her friends and people in the office.

A crowd was gathered around a booth and Beca insisted they go see what was happening. Sirena stopped her and smirked. "Promise me if we go over there, you'll … well, that you will."

Beca looked at her strangely and nodded her head. "Sure. Whatever dude." As they worked their way through the crowd, Beca's face blanched as she saw the two humongous crabs and their handlers. Delighted children were squealing as they pet the large arthropods and teenage girls were trying to get up the nerve to hold them. "DUDE. That thing is HUGE. They have claws as wide as I am tall."

"You promised."

Beca shook her head. "Nope, no way, I'm out of here." She turned to walk away as Sirena caught her by the elbow. "Does this mean I can tell the team tomorrow that you wimped out?"

The project manager let out a breath and steeled herself as she got in line for the pictures. She asked the local who was handling the one she was about to hold. "What IS this?"

"A coconut crab," the girl chuckled. "And no, it doesn't bite." She handed Beca the huge purple and blue crab and showed her how to support its weight. "They are the largest land-living arthropod in the world, you know."

"I didn't know. Thanks." Beca tried to keep the sarcasm out of her voice as she handed the crab back.

Sirena was waiting in line to buy the official tourist pictures and cackled when Beca walked up. "I already posted pics and a quick video to Instagram. The team is going to love it."


	4. Goodbye Guam - Hello New York

The rest of the week was definitely productive – both for the project and for Beca's sight-seeing. Tasi took Beca out on several dives since the island was a boon for scuba divers. Some of the more unique reefs included fish of a brighter color than she ever could imagine. As she was taking in the sights around her on one particular dive, she saw another diver and Tasi motioning for her attention. When she swam over, she saw Tasi swimming alongside a huge sea turtle. He was dragging a small pouch presumably filled with food in front of the turtle's mouth to keep the turtle interested until Beca got close enough. She gently ran her hands over its shell while swimming next to the docile creature. They even went on a night dive which exposed her to marine life she would have never seen before, including some creatures that seemed slightly scarier when illuminated only by a spotlight.

Kurihi and Guafi's afternoon with Beca was spent at a cultural center. "The center is not open all of the time anymore because of funding." Kurihi explained. "But because of its importance to the island's history, the city government ensures its upkeep. A school group from the naval base is having a field trip today to learn more about the Chamorro culture. I always like to make sure Guafi gets in on these special days. He can never be too immersed in his cultural past."

The Lina'La' Chamorro Cultural Park represented over five hundred years of Guam culture as it was built around an actual ancient village. The stoneware and artifacts in the living museum dated back to the beginning of the Spanish era in the seventeenth century. Kurihi encouraged his son to explain the artifacts and displays to Beca as a means of reinforcing the boy's own knowledge.

After exploring all of the museum and watching a few of the native dances, they made their way to a small field in the back and started walking towards what appeared to be a barn. When Guafi began to giggle, Beca knew that she was probably in for another 'local treat that could only be experienced on Guam'. In the paddock were several horned animals that looked similar to large cows or very small bulls. Kurihi explained that the animals were similar to buffalo and were used to plow fields for centuries.

Beca leaned up against the fence admiring the large animals. Guafi motioned for her to climb over the fence with him. "Ummm no Guafi." She took a few steps backwards for good measure.

"But Miss Beca," he whined. "You have to. Please?" She raised her eyebrows at him as if to ask what was so important that she had to remove the barrier between herself and the animals. "Ride a carabo. Alllllllllllllllll the tourists do it." He was gently pulling one over by the large ring in the bovine's nose.

"Hard pass son. I'm not getting on one of those."

Kurihi threw his head back in laughter. "Come on Mitchell. You aren't afraid of that little thing, are you? My son is leading it by its nose." He waved his phone in the air. "You know the team is waiting for a picture and video. You can't let them down."

After some gentle cajoling and promises that the carabo was quite slow at its fastest pace, Beca climbed over the fence and managed to straddle the small ox and hang on for her life. Granted the ride wasn't as bad as she had expected, and Guafi was having a blast trudging through the plowed field. So all in all, it was worth it.

The afternoon ended at one of the island's small coffee plantations. Hano had given her a quick overview of the process, but watching the actually methods used to pick, dry and eventually roast the coffee was intriguing. Beca had never put much thought into her daily drink but would certainly appreciate the caffeine boost much more now. The woman at the plantation explained how the whole coffee beans stayed fresher when stored in the freezer. "Despite our beans being packed with a degassing valve, they are best consumed within two months."

Because Kurihi assured her that Amista would want to share some of her family's stash, Beca only purchased a few bags at the plantation before they ventured towards Kurihi's home. "I don't know to thank you for your hospitality this week Kurihi. Your family, your team, everyone has been amazing."

" _Our_  team, and yes, they have. They like you. That says a lot Attau."

The tiny project manager tried to act offended as she crossed her arms and blushed. "Seriously, I'm still Attau?" She and her lead both laughed at the nickname.

* * *

For the short time she was on Guam, Beca's life fell into somewhat of a routine. She woke up early each morning and went swimming in the ocean which was mere feet from her back door. Sometimes she took the time to sketch the various things she saw – the sunrise, the waves, the early surfers. She spent the mornings through lunch with her team members finalizing details of the project plans.

After a late lunch she was returned to her hut where she was given time to relax but more often than not found herself visiting with Hano if the proprietor was around. Then the designated team member would pick her up for their late afternoon or evening excursion. Dinner was always a family affair at the home of the team member who had accompanied her that afternoon.

Initially evenings were reserved for writing her reports to e-mail to Posen. Quickly the project manager realized that her boss would have to deal with short summaries and get a full report upon her return to the mainland. Instead, Beca would sketch and draw her experiences from her jaunts with her team members. She rendered an extremely detailed coconut crab with its exquisite shell colorings. Also in her book was a carabo with curved horns and a brass nose ring being led by a young boy. Beca also tried to capture the many brightly colored fish and reefs Tasi had taken her to. While she prided herself on her realistic drawings, many of the dive pictures ended up looking more like abstracts. There was simply too much detail to remember.

As Beca flipped through her sketch book, she realized it was almost full and made a mental to note to see if she could locate another before her trip home. At the front of the pad, she came across the picture of the redhead she had drawn on the flight from Tokyo. Closing her eyes, she tried to recapture her vision of the woman. Something about her was comfortable, relaxing. This trip had done incredible things not only for the project but for Beca's mental health and stress level. She wanted to keep this feeling when she returned and set her mind to finding out more about the Posen's friend on her return.

* * *

The new solar panel vendor had sent plans for some lightweight aluminum support beams which could be used on the roofs of some of the houses, and the same beams could be used on homes with ample ground space to construct a power grid. A local metal fabricator quickly created a few mock-ups which passed muster locally and in the United States.

After numerous checks with the local and New York legal departments, all of the contracts had been properly executed. Beca had the signed local agreements ready to take back with her to New York for finalization. The project was declared ready to move into the next phase, project execution. The vendor ordered the panels for the first round of the project and made arrangements to fly to Guam to begin training locals within the next few weeks.

The project manager felt compelled to reward her team with a celebration of sorts, something they would never do for themselves. She'd learned that their family feasts were a weekly celebration. Whether it was tradition, income or whatever, rarely did any of the islanders eat out in a restaurant. There were several American chain restaurants, but her conscious would not allow her to take her team to Chili's or Applebee's.

Beca settled on Yoko Zuna, a small place that served Japanese and American cuisine and had a nice banquet room in the back which she was able to rent. Initially she was wanted to invite everyone's extended family. However, when she suggested this at the final meeting, the team insisted it be just spouses. They wanted a more intimate setting since their boss would be leaving the next day.

* * *

As the project manager packed up her belongings that evening, she realized she wasn't going to have room in her suitcase and backpack for all of the items she had purchased. When she asked Hano to take her to a shop, the hostess simply found a hand-woven bag from a local vendor and insisted Beca take it. All of the breakable items along with the coffee she'd gotten from the plantation and Amista's backyard were packed in her newly acquired carry-on. Remembering how long the long flight was to get there, she also packed some more comfortable clothes to take with her. Everything else she was able to roll up and fit into her checked luggage.

Saying goodbye to the team was bittersweet. Promises were elicited for Beca to return along with assurances from the team members to visit New York City as well. The project manager jokingly threatened them to not show the solar panel contractor as good of a time as they did her. Of course, they vowed they wouldn't.

While she had two carry-on bags this time, neither was particularly heavy or bulky. When it was time to board the shorter flight to Tokyo, she had no problems locating bin space for her larger bag. She stowed her smaller backpack beneath the seat in front of her as the airline requested. Before she settled back in her seat, she got out a pad of paper and began making a list, this time of real presents to send to her Guam based team and Hano. They had all gotten a laugh at the cheesy New York City gifts she had brought, but now that she really knew her team members, she wanted them to have something from her that mattered. The vendor would be headed to Guam in a few short weeks, and she wanted to have more honest gifts ready to send with him.

When the plane landed in Tokyo, Beca was readying to go through the whole customs procedure again. As a pass through passenger, the process wasn't as daunting but annoying still the same. While she stood in line, a young child's voice caught her attention. Beca didn't mean to be nosy; sometimes, one can't help but to overhear. Apparently the young girl wasn't happy about being on a trip with her mother. She wasn't exactly misbehaving by making her mom physically drag her, but she wasn't being cooperative either. The parent was explaining to her daughter that this trip wasn't a choice. As Beca's time at the agent's window came up, she pushed the family scene from her mind.

After clearing immigration and customs and rechecking her bag, Beca quickly found the confectioners store she had bought the candies from her first time through. She had some packaged as a gift for Jessica and bought some for herself to nibble on as well. Thinking of the small girl she had seen earlier, she bought a coloring book and a small pack of crayons to tuck inside her backpack. The project manager then found her gate and settled down to wait on her flight.

Not too much later, the young child and mother from earlier took a seat across from Beca in the waiting lounge. The girl had obviously been crying, and the mom looked beyond stressed. While Beca normally wouldn't intrude, something told her the mother needed some interference. She took out the book and crayons, looked at the mother and raised her eyebrows in question. The mother instantly looked relieved and nodded.

"Hey," Beca stage whispered. The little girl looked at her. "I'm Beca. What's your name?" The little girl looked cautiously at her mom who nodded her head.

"Sammi."

"Well Sammi, it seems as though the shop gave me this coloring book and crayons, and I don't even color with these." Beca exaggerated as she showed the child her sketch book and pencils. "Would you like to help me color?"

The little girl's smile was shy, but she nodded as she came over to sit by Beca. Soon she was quickly distracted from whatever had her upset earlier and took the coloring book back over to her mom to snuggle against her side.

"You didn't have to do that, but thanks. I'm Jill." The woman gave Beca a tired smile.

"Looks like you are having a hard go of it, so it's the least I could do."

Sammi was completely consumed with her coloring, and Jill obviously needed someone to talk to. She and her husband were having problems. He was stationed in the Air Force on Guam. But Jill had found out that he was cheating on her. When she confronted him, he told her he wanted a divorce and that she should go home to her mother. "The military frowns on extramarital affairs, and he could get into a lot of trouble since the other woman is his captain. But I decided it was best to pack up our things and leave."

"Sammi was born in Guam. She's never even been off the island. The three-hour flight was okay, but I'm afraid the newness will wear off on the super long flight to New York. That on top of missing her dad is going to make this for an extended flight."

Knowing that boarding was going to begin soon, Beca asked the woman for their boarding passes and excused herself to go to the counter. After a long conversation with a lot of persuading, she walked back to Sammi and Jill with two new boarding passes. She didn't say much, just handed the frazzled mom the new passes.

"What did you do Beca?"

She shrugged. "I checked the airline's app and the seat next to mine was vacant. So I traded seats with you and Sammi."

"But these are business class seats. I can't take your seat. We are in coach."

"Yeah but I shared part of your story with the agent. Her asshole ex cheated on her, so she helped us out. Woman power and all that. You have my seats and I have a seat in Economy Deluxe that has a little more leg room… like I need it." Beca laughed. "It's already done, so just enjoy."

* * *

Beca knew that travelling in Economy wasn't going to hurt her. Of course it wasn't as comfortable as Business Class, but she'd get over it. She had already planned on sleeping on the way back to get her body used to being back on the Eastern time zone. And why waste Business Class on the snoozers when a harried mother and her young daughter could enjoy it.

This time, she stored her laptop bag in the overhead bin so she'd have her change of clothes accessible at her feet. She settled into her seat and popped two Ambien to help her sleep on the long journey back to the Big Apple. She remembered thinking she should put on something comfy to sleep in then nothing else.

The next time Beca woke up, she found herself wearing everything that was in her carry-on bag. If that wasn't troubling enough, she apparently had the thought  _it's a long flight, you know. Put on some sweatpants or something_. Seemingly, she thought changing would be a hassle so she had pulled the sweats on right over her jeans and boots. "God," she muttered to herself, "Stacie is SO going to get a kick out of what I did this time. I clearly should not be taking Ambien."

Seeing that she was now sweating, Beca peeled off the purple and blue plaid button-down flannel along with the sweatshirt she had pulled on over her original t-shirt. She kicked off the sweatpants then folded them neatly and repacked her carry-on. Next she took her bag to one of the larger restrooms to properly change clothes.

* * *

Out of her fog of exhaustion, Beca heard the tumblers of her apartment's front door unlock and the door snap open against the safety chain. "Becs! Hey pipsqueak! Open the door. I'm going to blow your phone up and bug your neighbors until you let me in!" Beca moaned and covered her head with her pillow hoping her friend would go away. With the constant vibrating of her phone ringing and Stacie banging on the door, she finally gave up trying to go back to sleep. Beca pulled on a pair of yoga pants, tied her hair back, and went trudging to the door.

Her best friend had her face wedged in the door and had resorted to singing an obnoxious song in an effort to get Beca out of bed. The project manager put her hand firmly on her friend's face and shoved it out of the door and slammed the door shut so she could release the safety chain. "Fucker." She then retreated to her bathroom to brush her teeth and splash some water on her face. "I need my beauty sleep you know, Stace."

"Whatever cute cheeks. I brought sustenance." Beca could hear her friend rummaging through paper bags as she unpacked whatever she had brought. When she emerged, she saw that Stacie had brought a huge paper cup of was formerly her favorite coffee and was in the process of pulling out the typical Sunday spread of donuts and pastries they consumed to help with the alcohol absorption. "Caffeine, sugar, and grease – a cure for all that ails you."

Stacie was a tall, slender brunette who was nearly half a foot taller than her best friend. She was one of those types of people who woke up looking beautiful without even trying. While she was quite the sexual being, oftentimes she didn't even mean to come across that way. It just happened. When Beca first moved to the city, she tried out one of Stacie's Pilates classes. While the workout was a little intense for the shorter woman, the two immediately became close friends.

Beca moaned as she crawled on top of a barstool and put her head on the counter, hiding her face in the crook over her elbow. Stacie pushed the coffee towards her friend until it bumped her arm. "Drink up." The shorter woman peered out of her arm and glared.

"New York coffee tastes like shit. And why are you pumping all of this poison into your body?" Beca motioned to the donuts. "Aren't you a fitness instructor?" The project manager was grumbling as she settled her head back into the darkness created by her arms.

"Who the fuck are you and what have you done with my friend?" Stacie grabbed the scruff of Beca's t-shirt and jokingly shook her like a rag doll.

Grudgingly Beca sat up and started to slowly sip on her coffee, swirling it around in her mouth to try to regain some of the familiar taste. She selected one of her favorite pastries and began to eat. "Stace, you are going to DIE when you taste the coffee I brought back from the island. Amazing doesn't even describe how fabulous it is. And…" she swallowed rest of the sugary treat she'd been eating, "I'll have you know that I ate completely healthy while I was gone. Lots of fresh fruits and home-cooked meals and well, everything. The trip was like a body cleanse."

When the project manager was sufficiently awake, she began to tell her best friend about the adventures she had while overseas. Stacie assured her that she had followed a lot of the antics and experiences on the team's Instagram page. "Sounds like the trip was a success. I'm now officially envious. Can I go next time?"

"Sure," Beca chuckled. "Oh fuck. I have to tell you want I did on the way home. You are going to die. You know how I am on Ambien, right? It's a hell of a drug. Like I sort of black out the second that I take it. Then I wake up to a surprise every time."

Stacie about choked on her coffee, "Like the time you woke up and all your DVDs were in your fridge?"

"Yeah like that or the time I made enough scrambled eggs to feed a small army." Beca was chortling at herself. "Well this time, I took a couple of pills as soon as we took off, and I remember thinking.  _I should put on something comfy to sleep in_  and then I remember nothing. Stacie, when I woke up, I was wearing everything that was in my carry-on bag. Ev-er-y-thing! And I had a 90 second video of my salad. Not an accident, mind you – like I was Martin Scorsese filming this salad." Stacie put a hand on her friend's arm to stop her story so that the taller brunette could catch her breath from laughing so hard.

Beca went on. "And the troubling thing about everything in my carry-on is that I clearly had the thought,  _put on some sweat pants or something. It's a long flight, you know._ " But apparently I thought changing would be a hassle so I went straight over the jeans, straight over my boots. So… I like the first layer was my outfit I boarded in and then sweatpants and then I guess I must have thought  _welllllllllll I like all these clothes. That's why I packed them. I like this shirt. I'll just put this one on_."

At this point, Stacie was snorting and holding her stomach. "But it was nerve-wracking Stace. Because I thought to myself - was it a hurried process, you know I was sort of sleepy and I'm just doing it? Or was I giving the other passengers a fashion show. I'm not sure. I don't know, and I'm not sure I want to know." By now Stacie was laughing so hard she couldn't even listen, and Beca was talking to herself. "It's better I don't know."

When the taller woman finally caught her breath, she said, "So you were in some type of hypnotic state videoing your salad."

Beca nodded her head. "Yep, I thought you'd appreciate that one. My good old friend Ambien. It's like a time travel and a little surprise." Beca emphasized surprise with a snap of her fingers.

* * *

Now that Beca was fully awake, she started unpacking the parts of her bags that had presents so that she could give Stacie what gifts she had brought and get the others ready for work the next morning. She convinced Stacie to help her wrap since that's one task Beca absolutely abhorred. During the holidays, most of her presents were gifted in brown paper bags.

"No trading of presents Legs. I bought specific things for specific people. Besides you got easily triple of what everyone else has."

"Awwww I your bestie friendie little one. That makes me happy."

"Shut up."

Stacie ended up getting some true 100% coconut oil directly from the fruit of a Guam coconut tree along with a coconut candle and soap, both of which smelled divine. "Ok pipsqueak. Now you are my bestie. You know what coconut does to me." Stacie waggled her eyebrows suggestively. Beca had also brought her a necklace Hano had handwoven out of coconut husks especially for Stacie.

"The woman that owns the hut where I stayed made that just for you. I have pictures of her making it that I'll send you later. Now this is a pound of coffee beans from one of the plantations on the island. Keep it in your freezer. I'm coffee'd out right now or I'd make some. But seriously, only make enough for you to drink. You won't want to waste it." Beca chuckled.

"Oh, and one more thing." Beca dug around in her suitcase and found a rolled up t-shirt which she threw over to her friend. Stacie shook out the shirt as an odd look crossed her face.

"Got Kelaguen? What the hell is kelaguen?"

Beca laughed. "Google it later. I thought it'd be a good conversation starter when you have one of those classes full of hot women."

Stacie shrugged as she put the shirt with the other presents. "What-evs Bec. But thanks for loading me up. You should vacation more often!"

* * *

After Beca was putting in her last load of laundry and Stacie was done with the wrapping, the project manager came around to sit on the couch next to her friend. Stacie had found Beca's sketch book and was flipping through the pictures she'd sketched while on the island. "These are stunning Beca. I've always been amazed at how talented you are." Stacie continued to look at drawings in the second book which Beca had purchased right before she returned to the mainland.

"Hmmm."

"Hmmm what Stace?" Beca tried to see which illustration she was looking at.

"So what did you NOT tell me about this trip, eh? Did Miss Beca get a lil somethin' somethin'?"

"Dude? What? No!" She tried to grab the book from her friend's hand. Unfortunately, Stacie's arms were much longer, and she was able to hold the second book right out of Beca's reach.

"Wait!" Stacie started muttering under her breath and used her other hand to flip to the front of the first book. She held them both up and compared. "Well I'll be damned Mitchell. You sly devil you."

"What the fuck Stace?"

Her friend dropped the second sketch book into Beca's lap. "Explain." One word is all Stacie said as Beca looked at the pictures to which her friend was referring.

The last few pictures in the new sketch book were familiar ones of the sunrise and sunset on the beach in front of her hut and one of the hut itself. But this time, a woman was in three of them. In one, she was sitting on the steps of the hut's porch. Another she was clothed only in a white bikini and about to dive into the ocean. While the third had her in a big floppy hat, looking shyly at the artist.

"Now tell me Beca. Who the hell is this redhead and where have you been hiding her?"

Beca was struck silent as she didn't recall drawing the pictures. "Ummmmm. I, errrr…" Even if she explained to Stacie that she'd only seen the woman once at a coffee shop a few weeks ago, it wouldn't justify these pictures. So Beca just shrugged.

Stacie began cackling. "Let me guess. You don't know who this woman is, but she's stuck in your craw. She tapped the second book. And you drew  _these_  on the way home while on Ambien. Priceless Mitchell. Priceless."


	5. Got Kelaguen?

While she was energized by the work her team had completed during her trip to Guam, Beca was simultaneously exhausted by energy she spent by constantly being around people. People drained Beca. She typically worked alone, in a vacuum, making herself quite the loner. Her team had been quite accurate when they nicknamed her Attau.

She also had not quite adjusted to being back in the Eastern time zone or rested from the long flight home. Regardless she knew she was expected back in the office to write up the final report and to give her boss an update on her trip and the project as a whole. Because the planning phase was over, Beca would transition to "regular hours", only staying late for her weekly team meetings.

Beca awkwardly unlocked her office, kicking the door open before she dumped the armful of bags she was carrying along with her briefcase and computer backpack on the couch in her office. She glanced around at the familiar office which somehow had a feeling of unfamiliarity about it. Something seemed different; however, through her fog addled brain, she couldn't pick out specifics.

She stumbled to her desk at least to where her desk  _used_  to be. After setting her coffee down and taking a look around, she realized one reason her office felt foreign. Much of her furniture had been rearranged. Most of the moves were slight, but her stuff had been changed nonetheless. The irritation began to build as she began to search her brain for a reasonable explanation. Looking down at her desk, her confusion began to clear slightly as her desktop was covered in a multitude of colored notes and stickies. The writing was entirely familiar as it was the same as on all the quirky little notes the cleaning lady had left her with her after dinner coffee.

As she sipped on her now inferior coffee, Beca's fog began to lift along with her spirits as she took a seat and began to read the bits of the miniature novel left for her, tiny bright slips of a paper at a time.

**_Day One_ **

Freedom for Ms. Mitchell!  
I took the liberty to have your carpets deep-cleaned.

 _Q: What kind of pet just lays around the house?  
_ _A: A car-pet!_

 _Q: What did the rug say to the floor?  
_ _A: Don't worry, I've got you covered!_

**_Day Two_ **

The way your desk sat, there was absolutely no way for you to enjoy the incredible city view out your window. I rearranged your furniture so you could enjoy the outdoor scenery while you work your insane hours.

 _I tried to catch some fog, but I mist._  
_Trees are relieved when Spring comes. (Think about it.)  
_ _I stayed up all night to see where the sun went. Then it dawned on me._

**_Day Three_ **

All of your furniture has been thoroughly cleaned and polished.

_The furniture store keeps calling me back… But all I wanted was that one nightstand._

**_Day Four_ **

When I was cleaning your furniture yesterday, I found a few pictures tucked beneath your desk blotter. While they were not in plain view, I presume they mean something to you since you keep them in your office I hope I did not overstep by having them framed.

No jokes accompanied this day's task.

Tears welled up in Beca's eyes as she picked up the double frame which contained two pictures of her mother. One was a candid snapshot Beca had taken of her mother gardening, pruning flowers in their front flower box. She fondly remembered the other one which was taken right after her high school graduation as it was one of the last pictures she had of her mother before a senseless act of teenage distracted driving took her life.

The other frame was a collage of pictures which included her entire, albeit small, family. How the woman knew the perfect way to group the pictures was beyond her. Her heart twinged a bit as she realized someone else had touched her precious photographs. However, the end result was so perfect, the annoyance quickly passed.

**_Day Five_ **

Your bookshelves had magazines and books haphazardly stacked everywhere. They have been arranged and organized by topic. The most recent ones now live on the coffee table while other ones are on your shelf.

_President Trump went to a furniture store. He was surrounded by his bodyguards, and everyone immediately took notice of the unusual sight. They looked closer and they saw who it was. Everyone was in awe. "Why would Trump be picking out furniture?" they all asked each other. "He should have his staff do it for him". Finally, one man asked the President, "What are you doing in this little store of ours?" To which Trump replied, "Oh, I'm getting a whole new cabinet"._

**_Day Six_ **

I watered your plants.

Beca started. "Plants?" She said out loud to nobody in particular. "I don't have any frigging plants." Then she took a look around and noticed that indeed, there were now plants in her office. There was long, hanging green plant with broad leaves in a basket near the window so it could get full sun. A small tree stood in the corner. And some type of flowering plant was sitting on her desk "What the fuck?" She laughed. She then read beneath the note, expecting there to be some cheesy joke about plants.

_The long planting hanging in the window is an ivy. Her name is… Ivy. The small tree is a ficus tree. His name is Frank. And the plant with pretty flowers is jasmine. Her name is … Jasmine._

_And don't worry. I'll help take care of them. I don't want them to die._

_Welcome Home!_

As Beca wondered how the woman knew she wouldn't have a clue on what the plants were or how to care for them, she looked at the carefully wrapped package she had brought from Guam for the cleaning lady. Suddenly it didn't seem quite enough for all of the kindness the woman had shown her. Beca opened her bottom desk drawer and hid the present. After doing a quick Google search, she found what she wanted online. A few key clicks later and a much more complete gift would be delivered to her office in a few hours. Oh the joys of the internet, Amazon Prime, and living in New York City.

* * *

Beca had written up several reports while she was overseas which made it easier for her to compile her complete report for Posen. There wasn't much to add per say, mostly formalities and boxes to check-mark. She also needed to drop off the executed documents with legal so they could be officially processed and file the forms which officially shifted the project to its execution phase.

The project manager lugged the large canvas bag Hano had given her to Jessica's desk along with an armful of paperwork which she plopped down on the corner of the desk. "I hate to do this to you, but here's all the contracts that need to be finalized. I have a meeting with the vendor set up for tomorrow, then the regular project meetings will start up next week again."

"Well it's good to see you, too, Bec." Jessica chuckled as she moved the paperwork off the corner of the edge where it was precariously sitting.

"Oh geesh, I'm sorry. Guess I could have lead with that, huh?" Beca rubbed her bloodshot eyes. She pulled out a few gift-wrapped presents and laid them on her desk. "Or started with 'I missed you Jessica. Let me show my appreciation for all your hard work.' These are for you. Hide the candy or I might steal it. Mine's already gone." Beca laughed. "Is the boss-lady free?" After checking Posen's calendar and phone, Jessica buzzed Aubrey who called Beca into her office.

"Hey Posen."

The tall blonde rolled her eyes. "Why do you insist on calling me that,  _Mitchell_?"

"Could it be because you call me  _Mitchell_?" Actually Beca didn't know why she started calling her supervisor by just her last name, probably because she knew it irritated her. "Jessica has all the reports and contracts from the trip. But I figured you'd want an oral report, too."

Beca shuffled her feet as she was still standing in front of her boss's desk. "And I brought peace offerings. She gently placed the bag with the remainder of the gifts on Posen's desk. "I figured that since you sent me to paradise that a little bit of that should come home with me."

Aubrey's shocked look pleased Beca since she knew she'd caught her supervisor off-guard, which was hard to do. Aubrey motioned for her to sit down as she took the wrapped presents out of the bag. She started by examining the hand-crafted bag. "Beca this is gorgeous. May I keep the bag as well or is that too much?"

"No Ms. Posen… Aubrey, it's fine." For the first time, Beca felt as though she and her boss were finally making a connection. Sad that it took a hand-made gift from half a world away to do it though. She watched as Aubrey unwrapped each box, carefully lifting the tape so as to not ruin the paper then folding the paper as if she was reserving it to re-use.

Once everything had been unwrapped, Aubrey's face had a much kinder, gentler look. "Thank you Beca. This was very kind of you. I wouldn't have guessed you knew me so well." Beca didn't tell her that she only knew of her boss's tea fetish – that the rest were just Guam style gifts. "I appreciate your thoughtfulness. I look forward to reading your final report." She glanced at her calendar and clock. "I wish I had more time right now because I would love to hear more about your trip."

"Maybe later in the week."

"Have Jessica set something up."

* * *

When Beca got back to her newly decorated and arranged office, she plopped down in her chair. She pulled out the remaining box in the bags she had brought from home. She slid the picture from its box and stared at the gift from her Guam team.

The main piece was a piece of driftwood that had been planed smooth on one side while the edges and back remained the unique texture of wood that had spent countless hours bobbing in salt water. The team had taken a picture at the restaurant the last night, and someone must have had it developed overnight and shellacked the picture to the front. Seashells were randomly affixed as decorations as well as the fixed to form the word "Attau".

Hano had given it to her at the airport and had her slip it into her carry-on without looking at it. Beca had forgotten about it until she was unpacking and came across the farewell gift. "Damned onions." Beca wiped the corners of her eyes. Her new family pictures were sitting on her desk, and she placed her team picture right alongside.

The project manager caught a glimpse of the other presents that she still needed to give – to the woman that cleaned her office. Beca felt weird for worrying that she hadn't gotten the woman enough. Thankfully Amazon had a gift wrapping option, so Beca wouldn't have to struggle through that painful process. She arranged the presents on the coffee table in front of her office couch then left a note on the custodial closet to let "C" know that they were for her.

* * *

When Beca arrived at work the next day, the things she had left for "C" were gone. When she checked various places in the office and did not find any cheerful notes, her heart sank. Either she had offended the cheerful, dancing custodian or the woman had flat out hated her presents. Beca's mind was going in a million different directions because she thought that surely what she had chosen had been perfect. Nonetheless she had to shake her concerns off because she had a lot of work to be done.

The project manager buried herself mindlessly in her work until her phone began to blow up mid-morning.

 _Stacie:_  You fucker  
_Stacie:_  Call me!

Stacie then immediately called… twice in a row. By the time Beca could even get to her phone, three more text messages had come in. She quickly pressed Stacie's contact and called her best friend.

"Hey – it's my favorite Pilates instructor. What's up?" Beca had an inkling of why her best friend was so uptight this morning but was going to make her admit to it.

"Don't be all nonchalant with me pipsqueak. You know what's up!" As hard as the taller brunette tried, she could never come off as sounding mean. "I'm going to choke you when I see you."

"Awww Stace. You don't mean that." Beca was laughing. "Let me guess – you just wore the  _Got Kelaguen_  shirt without googling."

"Uhhhh yeah, and that hot chick I've been telling you about? Apparently she's ex-Air Force and was stationed guess where… Guam." Stacie made a gagging sound. "I can see fish and shrimp – I mean that's ceviche which is normal. But beef and chicken? Seriously?"

"So did you lose your shot with the hottie from your class?"

"No." Stacie had lost her steam but was still being pissy. "We have a date. But she is hell bent on finding a place that serves that kelaguen crap."

Beca burst out laughing. "It's not that bad Stace. Buck up and take one for the team."

 

* * *

After finishing up all of her tasks for the day, the project manager packed up her laptop to head towards her condo, delighted that she was leaving while the sun was still shining for the second day in a row. Somehow that content feeling was overshadowed by not having any of the normal silent interactions with the oh-so-entertaining cleaning lady – no notes, no late night coffee, no caught-off-guard dancing.

As she stepped out of the building, Beca pulled her sunglasses from the top of her head and settled them down on the bridge of her nose. The pleasant weather allowed her to enjoy the walk home - gave her some exercise and also some fresh air. As fresh as the polluted air of NYC could be. Her earbuds were already pushed snugly into her ears, and one of her favorite playlists was keeping her company on the walk home.

Beca had a tendency to get caught up in her music, so she had to made a conscious effort to not run into people as she walked. Her eyes were drawn to two women walking in front of her. Their arms were hooked together and their gait was slow as they seemed to be concentrating on their conversation. Beca quickly recognized her boss's long blonde hair. She then realized that Aubrey was yet again with her redheaded friend. The project manager slipped in behind the pair, hoping to not be discovered. Beca turned off her music and removed one earbud, leaving the other in case she got caught eavesdropping allowing her to play it off.

"Aubrey, I'm so sick of everything. School, this dead end job, all of it."

The tall blonde placed a gentle hand on the other woman's arm. "I wish I could make it better. But at least you have something that brings in money for now."

The redhead sighed. "I suppose. And I guess there's always church."

"Exactly. That should be on top of your list of blessings. And you have me."

As the pair's conversation turned less specific, Beca slipped in her other earbud and turned up her music. She turned down the street towards her condo and tried to make sense of what she heard. Did her boss have a girlfriend? Were she and the hottie redhead dating? They did look sort of cozy. Beca shook her head to clear that offending image. She knew she definitely had some detective work to do if she wanted to discover who the redhead was and if she was taken – by Posen.

* * *

The next morning when Beca walked into her office, there was a note with familiar handwriting laying on her desk. A huge grin spread across her face as she sat down to read it.

_Ms. Mitchell:_

_Thank you so much for the lovely gifts. I tried the coffee, and it's to die for. I'm not sure why you left Guam when you could drink this all day every day! I appreciate the bean grinder because I don't have one and without – I wouldn't be able to try the coffee. But I guess that's what you were going for. The French Press is also cool (I couldn't come up with another word to describe it other than cool.) It's a very interesting way to make coffee, so sophisticated. I'm going to be selfish and leave all of these at home to enjoy. Sometimes the other guys here get into my coffee stash, and I'm not budging with this._

_Sorry I didn't thank you earlier. It's weird having you back in the country and not on the schedule you used to be on. I'm sure you like working normal hours though. Maybe part of you misses my jokes, though!_

_Anyway I don't mean to rattle on. Thanks again for the kind gifts._

_~C_

The project manager was extremely relieved to know she hadn't offended the kind worker. Beca felt all warm and fuzzy knowing her present was such a big hit and smiled at the easy sense of humor the woman displayed. But Beca did indeed miss the easy-going interactions with the woman.

* * *

Late Wednesday afternoon, Beca found herself doing an informal reconnaissance mission around the floor of her company's office. She was going to make her purpose in life to find the one woman on the cleaning crew that had brought so many smiles to her face. Beca wasn't sure if the woman worked on Wednesday's because that's the one night that she apparently didn't stay long enough to clean her office and to leave Beca her late night coffee.

Beca wandered around the floor, peeking into darkened offices where people had gone home for the day and into the restrooms in hopes of finding the cleaning lady. Once she had exhausted her search through the entire floor, she remembered that she had the final report to give to Posen. She grabbed it and headed to her boss's office hoping that either she or Jessica was still at work.

While Jessica's desk was empty, the light was on in Posen's office. She lightly knocked and heard a voice tell her to come in. But as soon as she swung the door open and stepped inside, she froze. In front of her was the cleaning woman she'd spent the last half hour or so searching for. Thankfully, the woman's back was to the door because she was in the process of unbuttoning her uniform shirt. While she knew she shouldn't be watching, Beca was frozen like a deer in headlights as the woman stepped out of shapeless and homely uniform to reveal a curvaceous, sexy body.

"What's wrong Bree? Why aren't you coming into your office? It's not like you've never seen me naked before." The cleaning woman was teasing with her words as she turned around. Beca's eyes immediately went to the ground. "Hmmm… leer at the help much? It's okay, I'm pretty confident about all this." She motioned to her body as she pulled on a much better fitting dress.

"Ummm I just needed to leave these for Aubrey errrrr Ms. Posen. I didn't mean to walk in on you." When Beca was sure the woman's body was covered, she looked up to see the cleaning lady taking off the ugly uniform hat, removing the bobby pins from her hair and shaking out the gorgeous red locks that had been haunting Beca in her dreams. "Oh, it's you."

Not sure what Beca meant, the woman replied, "Yeah it's me."

Beca stumbled backwards as her addled brain finally pulled together all the pieces of the puzzle. The cleaning lady was Posen's redheaded friend. Posen's redheaded friend, possibly girlfriend was the cleaning lady. However now that she had all the pieces of the puzzle, she was more confused than ever, so Beca decided it was best for her to just leave.

She went to walk past C towards the door when the redhead gently grabbed her elbow to stop her. "I meant what I said. I love the coffee, thanks again."

The project manager looked at her and stopped for a moment. She muttered under her breath. "They're not green. That's what was wrong. Your eyes. They are blue." Blushing, Beca ran from the office to try to make sense of everything that had just happened.


	6. That's Chloe

Beca stumble-ran to her office to grab some things before she hauled ass to the elevator to get out of the building. As soon as she turned the corner, she saw the redhead exiting Posen's office heading for the same bank of elevators, so Beca made a sharp right out, slamming nearest fire exit door open with her shoulder, and started taking stairs two at a time until she got to the ground floor. She stood at the outside door breathing heavily after the exertion. Luckily the fire exit was on the side of the building towards where she lived, away from the front of the building where the redhead would probably be leaving.  _Why didn't I listen when Stacie told me I needed to do more cardio?_

Beca cracked open the door to take a peek just in case. She stood there a bit longer allowing herself to catch her breath and to provide additional buffer so she wouldn't run in to the redhead. Once she felt sufficient time had passed, she pushed the heavy door open and took off in a jog towards her condo, arriving in record time.

After unlocking the door, entering, then relocking the door behind her, Beca slumped down on her couch and buried her head in her hands. Her mind was racing a million miles an hour with thoughts like –  _Oh. My. God, Posen is going to kill me. What the fuck, how did I miss that C is the redhead, FUCK, are they dating?_  The last thought was the one that stuck in her craw the most.

The adrenaline was slowly wearing off, revealing an ache in her shoulder where she busted through the upstairs fire door.  _Those bastards are heavy._  She went to the kitchen, rummaged in the freezer for a bag of frozen peas for her shoulder and then pulled out a beer from the fridge before returning to the couch and propping her feet up on the coffee table. She savored her beer as the peas did their job numbing some of the pain in her shoulder.

Beca had been having dreams of the redhead, even sketching her in her Ambien-induced haze on the trip back from Guam. Her attraction to her boss's friend was obvious. Hell she was cute as a button, and now that Beca knew that she had a killer body, her mind wasn't going to let that rest. Then her thoughts went to the cleaning lady who she'd had an informal back and forth with since this project started. "C" was kind, adorable when she danced with the equipment, and funny as hell in her notes that she left Beca.

"Could it be," Beca said out loud, "that I like both of them – the redhead  **and**  the cleaning lady?" She then shook her head. "Oh gawd, Beca 'effin Mitchell, what are you saying? She's the same person." The project manager thought about things for a long time. She came to the conclusion that she already adored the cleaning lady's personality, and she apparently had a crush on the redhead since laying eyes on her. "So that's settled. Now I just have to find out two things – First is she gay? Second - If yes, is she dating Posen? If yes, then no, I'm golden!"

* * *

Chloe remained in her best friend's office long enough to finish getting dressed. She was still laughing at Beca Mitchell's reaction of walking in on her changing clothes. She'd never have imagined the project manager to be so shy. Then again most people didn't peg herself for being so confident and out-going. As she headed to the elevator, she heard running feet and the sound of the fire door slamming. She thought to herself that someone sure was going to get their exercise jogging down all those stairs.

As she walked to her church half a dozen blocks away, her mind replayed the woman's reaction to her.  _It's you._  Chloe didn't think the project manager actually knew what she looked like. She'd try to stay fairly hidden, especially with the hideous flour sack of a uniform that housekeeping made her wear. "I can't believe I have to hide my body. That's my greatest asset." Chloe chuckled. "That… and my mad dancing skills… and my voice." The redhead often talked to herself, particularly when walking somewhere. It kept her entertained. She personally thought she was quite a funny person.

Anyway she didn't think "Ms. Mitchell" knew what she looked like because hell, she thought Chloe's eyes were green when  _everyone_  who had ever looked at her knew they were blue, so bright blue that they would shine across a room. Even strangers would stop her to comment on her entrancing eyes. "Green eyes? Pshaw, that's so stereotypical for redheads."

Chloe arrived at church quickly and sat all of her thoughts of the project manager aside as she went inside. There would be plenty of time for considering the mysteries of Beca Mitchell later.

* * *

Because of her job, the project manager was used to putting everything on paper, planning out things to the minute detail. Beca downed a few beers to settle her nerves, exchanged the thawed peas for corn, and tossed a frozen meal into the microwave. She then went to change clothes while her dinner heated up. Most of her clothes were way oversized because they were "comfier for lounging". She slipped on a large t-shirt, baggy sweats with a huge hole in the knee and big fluffy socks. Right when the timer for the microwave went off, she was pulling her hair back in a loose ponytail – totally slumming.

Beca retrieved her food, another beer along with a pad of paper and a pen before she settled cross-legged on the couch with a large lap tray so she could balance her food and write at the same time. After pondering what passed for food in the Styrofoam packaging from her freezer, she began to eat, drink, and write…

She started with a heading at the top. "What I Know About C"

1) She works in my office as a part of the cleaning crew.  
2) She hates her job.  
3) She has a great sense of humor.  
4) She loves coffee.  
5) She is kind.  
6) She's going to college.  
7) She attends church.  
8) She has gorgeous red hair.  
9) Her eyes are blue, not green. Beca made a mental note to try to fix that on her drawings.

She looked at the list then started another list on the bottom half of the page. "What I Don't Know About C"

1) Is she gay, straight, or…  
2) Is she dating Posen? Beca shuddered at the thought as she wrote down this unknown.  
3) What's her major?  
4) How religious is she? She paused for a moment and looked at number four. For most people that would not be something to even consider. To each their own, right?

* * *

_"Good morning everyone. We have someone new joining our Sunday School class this morning. This is Beca Mitchell."_

_"Hi Beca," some of the kids responded while others laughed at the girl who showed up at Sunday school in a black skirt and top with black converse shoes. She had huge ear spikes and heavier eye make-up than people normally wore at church._

_"She is Dr. Mitchell's daughter and just moved here from out of state. I hope you will make her feel welcome and show her what a loving church home Grace Baptist is."_

_The sullen brunette pulled a chair away from the group and sat down with her arms crossed. She had already heard several of the "young adults" in the class snickering and making comments under their breath. They had already made up their mind that she wasn't welcome, and Beca knew she didn't want to be there either._

_When the Sunday School teacher began the lesson today, she announced the scripture and asked if anyone knew what it was about. "2 Corinthians 4:7-9". None of the teens volunteered anything._

_Beca quietly mumbled under her breath. "God has the power, not us."_

_The teacher smiled at her. "Thank you Beca, you are correct. We have hope in God, even in the tough times." She went on with the lesson about how sometimes everyone has one of those days when they want a "do-over". The longer the lesson went on, the more uncomfortable the small newcomer became. When time came for students to share a tough time they had recently had, Beca bolted out the door to keep the class from seeing the tears that started streaming down her face as soon as she got out of the room._

_Later the teacher found her in the restroom, sitting in the corner with her head covered up with her hoodie. Beca shared that her mother had gotten into a car accident the month before and didn't make it. That was her do-over day, keeping her mom from getting in that car. Despite having graduated from high school, Beca had to move in with her dad since she didn't have any place to go until she decided what to do with her life._

_Her father thought going to church might give Beca another support system. "But these 'young adults' are just mean kids. They judged me as soon as I came in today like I was back in high school. Just because of the way I look. Do you really think I can open up to them and share my deepest feelings? I don't think so."_

_The Sunday School teacher counseled with her a while, but Beca wouldn't budge. She had a difficult time trusting people anyway, and the other kids had blown their chances right off the bat. "Sorry ma'am. Thanks for talking to me, but I won't be back."_

_She helped Beca off the floor, and the brunette washed her face of the tears. As they walked out of the restroom, several of the students were in the hallway. Beca did her best to ignore their childish giggles and whispers as she walked out of the church._

* * *

Beca shook her head to clear her mind of those memories of a place that was supposed to be supportive and kind. Church wasn't a deal-breaker for her, but she would have to find out more about Chloe's involvement. She also refused to allow herself to pass any type of judgement since that's what turned her off of church back when she was only eighteen.

She read back over the lists and began to formulate a plan to find out whatever she could about the redhead. She ripped the first paper off the tablet and started a third list. The third list included everything she wanted to know about C. And she knew exactly who to go to in order to find some answers.

The next morning, Beca arrived at work early and made a delivery to the desk of her hopeful new secret agent friend. She took a page from C's book and found a cute potted flowering plant which the florist said would bloom year-round along with some of Jessica's favorite cookies. Beca chose to not leave a note but knew she'd be coming back when the coast was clear of the boss.

Since it was Thursday, Beca knew there wouldn't be anything waiting for her in her own office, not that there had been since she returned from Guam to find the adorable notes, but she could still be hopeful. Then realization hit Beca the events of the evening before. Seeing the custodian in nothing more than her underwear certainly would make it awkward for exchanging notes with the woman.

When the project manager was certain that Jessica was at her desk and the boss was holed up in her office, she grabbed a few bottles of pure coconut water from her mini-fridge and walked down the hall to Posen's secretary's desk. She grinned as she caught Jessica posing for a selfie with her new plant.

"Got you a new friend there Jessica?" The woman's face blushed. "Don't worry about it. That was cute. I also brought you some of your favorite coconut water but kept it in my office to make sure it stayed cold." Beca offered the two cardboard bottles. "Vita? Right?"

Jessica nodded and reached for the bottles. "You left this?" She motioned to the plant and cookies as she cracked open the plastic seal of one of the bottles. "And brought me coconut water? What do you want Mitchell?" Beca laughed and tried to give an innocent look. "No. Seriously Beca. What's up?"

"I don't know the price for information Jessica. Just know I'm willing to pay it."

The blonde took a long drink of the coconut water and recapped it. She stored both bottles in her own mini-fridge behind her desk. She turned back around and rested her elbows on her desk. "Depends."

"On."

"What information you want and how badly you want it." Jessica loved teasing with the project manager. She was so easy to get flustered but in all honestly, she had a very kind soul and would do just about anything for anybody as long as she thought that her bad-ass reputation was being upheld.

"Posen."

"Ooooooooooookay. What about her?"

"I know how anal she can be. In my mind's eye, I visualize a set of files in her office – a file for each of her employees, her friends, and especially her friends who are employees." Jessica eyed her but refused to confirm or deny. "Come on Jessica. Blink one for yes, twice for no."

Jessica burst out laughing. "Seriously? You just asked me if my boss keeps files on people."

"Yeah, of everything she needs to know about them. Employees like me for example – my date of birth, my date of hire, past projects, current projects, address, etc." Jessica cautiously nodded. "And her friends – birthdays, favorite colors, things they like, things they don't like, dating status." Now Jessica was fighting her giggles.

"You want information about one of Aubrey's friends." Beca looked up at the ceiling. "And you want me to sneak into  _my boss's_ files to get it?" Beca screwed her mouth sideways and looked back at the blonde. She gingerly nodded her head. "Crack Mitchell. You are on crack. Do you know what Posen will do to me if she catches me?"

"So she  _does_  keep files! I knew she would." The project manager grinned. "Name your price Jessica. I just need info. I'm willing to pay. At first I just have a few questions that you can probably answer without going into her files. Then if those things pan out, name your price, each tidbit is worth something."

The blonde secretary thought for a moment then rubbed her hands together gleefully. "You must be desperate Mitchell. But I'll play your game."

Beca pulled up the chair next to Jessica's desk. "Okay three questions. Do you know Posen's redhead friend? A little taller than me, piercing blue eyes?"

"That's easy – her name is Chloe."

"Khloe? Like Kardashian, Khloe?"

"No jack ass, C.H.L.O.E."

Beca mentally slapped herself. She knew the woman's name started with a C. It's how she signed all her notes. Jessica had taken the coconut water out of the fridge again and took a large swallow when Beca asked her next question. "Is Posen dating Chloe?" Suddenly the project manager was covered in milky white liquid. She quickly leaned backwards and began to laugh as she grabbed a tissue to wipe the drink from her face. The mouthful of coconut water Jessica had been drinking had come right through her nose.

"Funny Mitchell. Are you serious? God no." Beca let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Chloe is Aubrey's best friend. Plus, Chloe works here, and Aubrey's kind of her boss or at least her boss's boss. So no, they aren't dating. God." Jessica took a while to clear the liquid from her nostrils and to clean up her desk.

"Okay, last question about Chloe. What's her favorite color?"

"Easy – yellow. Now if you are done, I have work to do." Despite trying to act annoyed, Jessica was secretly amused by the project manager asking these questions about their boss's best friend. Something definitely was up. She knew Beca had some good connections. So Jessica knew she could milk this … a lot.

"Jessica?"

"Yes Beca?" She avoided meeting the project manager's gaze."

"That file folder that has everything about Chloe? What's your price?"

Jessica gasped like she was shocked. "That's so wrong Mitchell." She looked at the project manager whose eyes were now pleading.

"I don't have to have the file. Just give me the highlights – you know. Her birthday, her favorites, likes, dislikes."

"That's a big ask Mitchell."

"Name your price."

The secretary already knew what she was going to ask for but stretched it out. "La Bohème. Two seats. Grand Tier or better."

"Ouch."

"That's for me to get into Posen's files. Upon delivery – a pair of Knicks tickets – anywhere but the nosebleed section." Beca's mouth dropped open. "You said to name my price. Well Mitchell, that's my price."

"You know I have connections at The Met  _and_  you know I have season Knicks tickets. So you know what Jessica, you have a deal." She extended her hand towards the blonde to shake. "I'll have your La Bohème tickets tomorrow."

Jessica did a quick fist pump as Beca turned to walk off. Getting information about Chloe for the project manager would be easy. Jessica just scored two sets of awesome tickets, mostly for procuring information she already knew. Little did Beca know that Jessica was friends with Chloe, too.

* * *

Beca trotted back to the flower shop she had visited earlier in the morning to get Jessica's plant. The joy of living in New York City was the ability to find just about any type of store open at any time of the day or night. As soon as she stepped inside, her head was on a swivel looking for an arrangement of yellow flowers or a yellow plant.

"You're back so soon?" The same woman who had helped her earlier that morning approached her. "Did your friend like her plant?"

"It was perfect Mrs. Alfonsi. You did an excellent job. So good that now I need something else. This time for a friend whose favorite color is yellow. All things yellow."

The florist thought for a moment. "Does it need to be a plant? Or would your friend mind fresh cut flowers?"

Beca shrugged. Honestly she didn't really know what Chloe would like as the only thing she knew about her was that she liked plants and yellow and corny jokes. Surely she wouldn't mind cut flowers. What woman doesn't like flowers?

The florist disappeared into the back and soon came out with the most adorable yellow vase with a huge smiley face chock full of yellow and white flowers, more yellow than white but well balanced. There was a bright yellow ribbon with sparkles tied around the neck of the vase. "Daisies."

"Mrs. Alfonsi you are amazing. They are darling as can be which is exactly what I need." Beca handed her a credit card, finished the transaction then gave the florist a big hug before grabbing the bouquet and rushing back to the office.

Back in her office, Beca thought long and hard about what to write to Chloe. She had several mis-starts before finally finishing a note she was satisfied with. She left the note and flowers on her desk along with a quick note on the janitor's closet door before heading home.

* * *

_Hi Chloe (I bribed Mrs. Posen's secretary for your name):  
_ _I wanted to apologize for barging in on you yesterday. I obviously had no idea you were in Ms. Posen's office. Please find it in your heart to forgive me. I hope these flowers will make your daisy._

_Beca_

_P.S._

_What do you get when you cross Lassie with a daisy?  
_ _A collie-flower!_

Chloe re-read the note several time as she sat in Beca's chair. That was her favorite place to sit because it made her feel closer to the mysterious project manager. She grinned as she recalled Beca's awkward reaction the day before when she walked in on her changing clothes. In all honesty, Chloe was shocked as well but hadn't wanted to show it, instead putting on her brave – 'I'm pretty confident about all this' bit. Aubrey had always warned her that her boldness might get in trouble someday to which she always replied that it could also bring her something good. In this situation, Chloe chose to think she'd been brought something good.

* * *

Beca got home and immediately went to change into her jeans and a sweatshirt. She picked up her phone to text her best friend.

_To Legs: Thursday night follies?  
_ _To Shorty: Hell yeah.  
_ _To Shorty: Same bat time?  
_ _To Legs: Same bat channel!_

Although she perhaps would never admit it to her best friend, the shorter brunette trusted Stacie probably more that anyone in her life. Ever. After Beca's mother passed away, the teen's life began to crumble. Eighteen quickly turned into nineteen, and her father only gave her the rest of the semester following her mother's death to grieve before giving her an ultimatum of working to pay her part of the rent or starting college in the Spring semester. Grudgingly she chose college because she knew that's what her mother would have wanted.

Her senior year of college, she landed an amazing internship which lead to her current position. Because her father taught at the university she attended, she hadn't had to pay tuition. Because she'd never really lived with her dad, she felt obligated to live at home with him, her step-mother, and step-sister. All of this allowed her to graduate debt free. She had spent little to none of her mom's life insurance monies and none of her inheritance. Being thrifty along with having a good head on her shoulders allowed her to live in New York City without a roommate while her best friend lived in a small flat with two other Pilates instructors.

But meeting Stacie right after she arrived in the city was the best thing that had ever happened to her – someone that was not connected to Beca's past, only knew what Beca chose to share, and respectful of the boundaries Beca put around her. Plus, her best friend was damned funny and hella sexy.

When Beca noted the time, she realized she need to kick things into high gear to beat Stacie to the bar. Thursday rules were that the last to arrive bought the first three rounds. The bar wasn't far from her place; in fact, it was about halfway between her and Stacie's which is one of the reasons they always went that. That, and Stacie had the hots for one of the Thursday bartenders.

Beca barely slid into their booth, beating Stacie by less than a minute. "Blue Moon Legs. Ice cold, no glass." Beca chuckled since she could tell Stacie had run to try to beat her. As the taller brunette brought the first round of drinks to the table along with a bowl of snacks, she slid in across from her friend. "Soooo, how's kelaguen girl?" Beca grinned as she sipped her beer.

"Mostly just texts so far. We have our first date tomorrow. She wanted to get together tonight, but I told her my wife always demanded Thursday's." Beca dipped her hand into the snack bowl and threw a pretzel at her friend.

"Damned right!"

"So how's your first week back been? Seen the girl from your dreams or should I say your dream girl?" Beca struggled to not spew out the mouthful of beer she had been about to swallow. "I take that as a yes."

"Whatever makes you think that?" Beca couldn't look at her friend.

"Ummm the bright red shade of skin on your face, perhaps?"

Beca had already decided to simply lay out the full story for Stacie – about the cleaning lady, Chloe being Aubrey's best friend, seeing Chloe almost naked – everything. She needed an objective opinion about the situation – as objective as Stacie could be about anything involving women of interest. She drained her beer and send her friend to get round two.

When Stacie returned, Beca was nowhere to be found. "Beca?" A hissing noise came from beneath the table. "Becs?" Stacie was looking around the bar for her friend who had been sitting at the booth only minutes ago.

"Stace, hush. I'm down here."

Stacie bent down to look under the table. "Beca, what the fuck?"

"Shut up. Sit down and act normal." Even though Beca was whispering, she sounded frantic, panicky almost. "She's here."

"Who's here?"

"Ugh. Chloe dumbass. My dream girl."

"Where?"

"I can tell you are being obvious looking around. STOP. They just came in and took a table against the other wall."

Stacie gave a low wolf whistle. "Damn Mitchell. I see why you are hiding. She's a hottie." Beca pinched Stacie's calf. "Ouch! But she is Becs. You've got yourself some competition."

"Huh?" Beca was obviously confused.

"That blonde she's with is smokin'. How are you going to beat that? Her date is f.i.n.e."

"Fuck you Stacie. That's not her date. That's her best friend. My boss."

Stacie paused and let out an audible swallow. "That's Posen? Wow!"

"Yeah, and the redhead – that's Chloe."


	7. Project Chloe

Stacie took a seat at the table and started whistling nonchalantly, swinging her legs in circles purposefully trying to kick Beca. "Stop it," the shorter woman whispered. "You are acting like a child."

"Says she who is hiding beneath the table. So now what?"

"I don't know. I gotta get out of here without them seeing me. Distract them?"

Stacie started to get out of her seat a little too quickly. "Gladly. I thought you'd never ask."

Beca latched on to her friend's pants leg. "I take that back. Don't go over there. Please."

"I don't know Becs. They are both pretty sweet looking." Stacie had switched to her sing-songy voice reserved solely for teasing her friend. "I bet I can get some digits."

"Don't. You. Dare. UGH. Let me think let me think letmethink." Beca was quiet for a few moments. "Gawd it's gross down here."

"Wait!" Stacie's voice perked up. "They just motioned to the bartender to not take their drinks. I think they are going to do the girl thing and go to the restroom together." A few moments passed. "YES! They are gone… for now. Let's go."

Beca scrambled from beneath the table, tossed some money towards their bartender, and the friends headed out the door.

"Now where? Wanna try Zewks?" Stacie looked at her best friend.

The shorter woman shook her head emphatically. "Nope. They've never come here before. I'm now officially afraid they'll find us anywhere we go tonight. Let's go back to my house."

* * *

"This is a cute place Bree. I like it."

"Cute? It's a bar Chloe. You definitely need to get out more." The redhead took a deep breath, exhaled and took a sip of her drink. "Seriously and I say this as your best friend. Between classes, work, and church, you barely have time for yourself. What about  _you_  Chloe? Do you even have time to sleep?"

Chloe gave a dour look at her friend. "There's plenty of time to sleep when I'm dead." Aubrey gasped. "Not like that Bree. I just have things to do, and once those things are completed… I can move on to having a real life."

The tall blonde placed a comforting hand on top of her friend's. "There's nothing from keeping you from having a real life  _now._ "

Two more women came into the bar and slid into the opposite side of the booth. "Hey Jessica, hey Ashley. Good to see you guys."

"Chloe! What a pleasant surprise. I didn't know you were coming out with us tonight." Ashley clapped her hands excitedly. "Yay! Thursday nights with the church ladies."

As the redhead finished her drink, she stood up. "Actually I can't stay. I have a test tomorrow morning and need to study. But it was good to see you, all of you."

Aubrey grabbed her friend's hand to keep her from leaving. "Chloe, at least consider being open to meeting someone. You need a distraction."

The redhead threw her arms around her best pal and gave her a colossal hug. "Who said I don't already have a distraction?" She winked at Aubrey before turning to leave.

* * *

Beca handed the taller girl another beer as she leapt over the couch to settle next to her friend.

"Let me get this right Becs. The woman that cleans your office and who used to bring you coffee every night is the redhead with whom you are infatuated and is also your boss's best friend. Does that cover it?"

"Yup." The project manager nodded. "And I might have made some expensive bribes to Posen's boss to find out more about her." Beca told her about her conversation with Jessica and what Jessica had asked for in return for information.

The longer Beca talked, the more Stacie laughed. "Gee Becs, I want you to woo me. Please? Such a romantic."

"Shut up nerd. I am not."

* * *

Chloe's friends watched her leave the establishment before Ashley got a round for the table. When she returned, she raised her glass. "To Chloe. May all her hard work pay off." Her friends responded in kind. The women sat around a bit talking about how they couldn't wait until Chloe graduated in the spring.

"I know she wanted to attend university full time during the day so that she didn't stretch out school forever, but she seems to be working herself into the ground. She's always so busy." Aubrey was almost pouting as it was obvious she missed spending time with the redhead.

"What do you think she should give up Bree?" Ashley swirled the drink in her glass, tilting it, and poking the straw into the corner to slurp up the last of the liquid. "Church is only two nights a week, and I think that provides her the creative outlet she needs." Ashley smirked as she said, "we gotta quit calling it church."

"Well it is choir practice and it is in a church, right? Okay so what else can she give up? School? Work?" Jessica said, almost giggling. "You  _certainly_  don't want her to quit her job now do you?" Aubrey frowned at her secretary nee friend. "Besides, what were you saying to her when we walked up about her needing to be open to finding a 'distraction' I think you called it."

"What does that have to do with work? Besides, all Chlo could do was joke about it." Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Mmmm I dunno boss. There may be someone on her radar. At least I know someone that has Chloe on  _her_  radar." Both women leaned towards Jessica expectantly waiting for the juicy details.

* * *

"So let me get this right, you are letting Mitchell bribe you for information about Chloe." Aubrey wasn't sure whether she should scold her employee or laugh at her friend.

"Come on, Aubrey. The whole interaction was actually kind of cute. I don't even have to break into your office to get the good stuff." Jessica smirked. Before her boss could explode, she said, "Now wait a minute Bree. We all know that your type A personality keeps files on all of your friends."

The stern boss frowned and replied, "how else can I keep track of everything?"

Ashley jumped up and gave Aubrey a hug. "And we love you all the more for it. So tell us more Jess."

After securing promises that what she was about to share would go no further than the four women at the table, the secretary shared her conversation with the tiny project manager. "I thought maybe with your information, Aubrey, and some enhancements from Ashley and me, we can set Chloe up pretty nice. Someone to do some nice things for her. I mean, you should have seen the bouquet of daisies Mitchell got her just because I said her favorite color was yellow. Aca-awesome."

"Wait," Aubrey stopped the conversation. "Why is Mitchell even asking about Chloe in the first place?"

"Theirs not to make reply, Theirs not to reason why, Theirs but to do and die…"

"The Charge of the Light Brigade? Seriously Jessica?" Aubrey rolled her eyes as she went to get everyone another round. When she came back to the table, Ashley had a pad of paper she had pulled from her purse and a pen poised, ready to write. "And you are going to write… what?"

"A list of Chloe's favorites…" The glint in Jessica's eye told Aubrey there was more to the story. "Before you ask why again, let me tell you the 'what's in it for me, well us'. Just for trying, I, errr,  _we_  get a pair of "La Bohème tickets, Grand Tier or better." Aubrey's mouth dropped open. Her secretary knew that was Posen's favorite opera. Aubrey narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. On final delivery,  _we_  get a pair of Knicks tickets, anywhere that's not in the nosebleeds."

Aubrey jumped up, almost knocking the table over. "That's so not fair Jess. You know that's my favorite opera.  _And_  do you know where Mitchell's season tickets are? Why should we help you? In fact, I'm hiding my file on Chloe first thing tomorrow." The blonde boss was definitely hot.

Jessica took advantage of the time to get a round of shots for the table. Aubrey didn't even wait for the other two before downing hers and slamming the empty glass on the table. She reached for her overcoat to leave when Ashley grabbed her by the elbow. "Posen, chill. Hear Jess out."

"The opera tickets are for you boss." Jessica's voice had softened. She hadn't expected Aubrey to get so bent out of shape, but with this news, Aubrey's eyes were tearing up. "The Knicks tickets… Ashley and I are going for her birthday."

"Yes!" Ashley gave a fist pump in excitement. "Goin' to the game for free!" After giving Jessica a hug, she positioned the pad of paper in front of her. "I say we get started on this list."

* * *

The next morning, Beca was a bit late getting into work because she had to go by her theater contact and trade away yet another pair of her Knicks season tickets. Five rows up from center court. While it was painful, she knew they were going to a good cause. And that cause was now deemed Project Chloe. As soon as she got into work, she went to see Jessica before even stopping by her office.

"Two La Bohème tickets, Parterre level, Saturday. As requested." Jessica opened the envelope from the MET that Beca had dropped on her desk and examined the tickets.

"Impressive work on such short notice Mitchell."

"Ugh, Mitchell? I play that game enough with her." Beca nodded towards Posen's door. "Can't it just be Beca?" The brunette flashed her cute smile trying to get into even better graces with the secretary. "Do you have anything for me?"

"After lunch,  _Beca,_ " Jessica teased. The night before the women had decided to at least make Beca wait a bit.

"Don't wait too long." The project manager turned to walk towards her office. She made a show of tucking the Madison Square Garden envelope into her back pocket.

"Hey Beca." Jessica stopped her. As Beca turned back around, she smiled. "Chloe really liked her flowers. Good job." She had a change of heart as she motioned with her head for Beca to come back. When the project manager got back to the secretary's desk, Jessica slid an envelope over to her. When Beca went to open it, Jessica shook her head, held a finger to her lips indicating she should be quiet and shooed her away.

* * *

The small brunette kept a death grip on the envelope like a gust of tornado-strength wind was going to whisk it from her grasp and into the gray-blue skies. After unlocking her office, she placed the envelope in the center of the blotter on her desk and looked around. She smelled the fresh clean scent of the cleaning fluid only Chloe used in her office. She saw Jasmine and Ivy and Frank all thriving in her office. She smiled as she realized how much she had enjoyed the plants since her return from Guam.

And then… she saw the note propped up between the two frames of her family. There were tiny strawberries printed around the edge of the stiff paper. Unconsciously, Beca lifted the note to her nose and took a deep whiff. Sure enough, the fragrant scent of the red berries filled her nose. She was afraid to read the message in fear it would hold words she didn't want to see.

_Hi Beca,_

_The flowers were cute as can be, just like you when you got all flustered because I was standing in front of you with nothing but my underwear on. Maybe I should be the one apologizing to you. #sorrynotsorry_

_Thank you for your kindness._

_Chloe_

_P.S. I miss bringing you coffee. Can I say that?_

After re-reading the note several times, Beca stared off into space trying to decipher what all Chloe meant with her words. Of course, the brunette never took things at face value and was trying to read into the meaning. Then again sometimes she was clueless. This time – she didn't know which she was doing – over-simplifying or dreaming big.

She grabbed her phone and texted Stacie.

_To Legs: Jessica came through!_  
_To Shorty: Sweet… ~dancing emoji~_  
_To Shorty: What's next on your list?_  
_To Legs: ~chocolate bar emoji~ Apparently she has a sweet tooth  
_ _To Shorty: What about Red? She leave you anything?_

Beca took a quick picture of Chloe's note to send to Stacie along with a message.

_To Legs: It even smells like ~strawberry emoji~_  
_To Shorty: I can smell your brain frying over here. Don't over think it.  
_ _To Legs: Gotta run get some candy_

Beca checked the time and knew she'd have to rush to get things ready before Chloe's shift. She'd Googled places to find the specific chocolate that Jessica had on the list. She scored when the Manhattan store was only two subway stops away and had not only the bars but also hot cocoa mix and chocolate covered coffee beans which were a double-plus.

At the store, the project manager carefully made her selections to make sure her picking the gifts to be obvious she hand-selected them – not that she had just gotten a pre-made basket. As she was checking out and about to wait for the clerk to wrap her assortment, she had an idea and asked the cashier to wait. Beca found some by-the-piece stationery and wrote her note to Chloe to be included inside the wrapping.

_Chloe:_

_I miss you bringing me coffee. Can I say that? I enjoy watching you dance. (Shhhh you didn't hear that from me.) Someone with such a sweet disposition as yours surely likes chocolate._

_Beca_

_Q: What is a monkey's favorite cookie?  
_ _A: Chocolate chimp._

_Q: What did the M &M go to college?  
_ _A: Because he wanted to be a Smarty._

As a final thought, Beca got another piece of stationery and made a quick sketch. Even the clerk laughed when the brunette handed it over to be wrapped with her purchase. "If this doesn't get you a date, nothing will."

* * *

Chloe waited to clean Beca's office until the end of her day. Fridays were always the close of a long week, and the redhead wanted something to look forward to. While she didn't expect anything after the flowers she'd found on Thursday, she was still hopeful.

When she flipped on the light in the office to see a familiar box from her favorite chocolate store, Li-Lac Chocolates, sitting on Beca's desk, Chloe held her breath the box was for her. She was slightly disappointed when she saw the official in-store wrapped box as this wasn't the project manager's normal thoughtful picked-out-just-for-you present. Regardless she couldn't resist her favorite candy in all of the city and opened the packaging anyway to reward her week's work with a single piece of chocolate. When she saw the hot cocoa and chocolate covered coffee beans, Chloe let out a squeal of delight, knowing that Beca had indeed custom selected the items. And then, if any doubt remained, she saw the note.

Carefully pulling the message from amongst the items, Chloe's eyes started to water and she realized that Beca had written the note to have it wrapped with the things she'd gotten to make certain the redhead knew the things were just for her. She laughed at the corny jokes that had become their trademark back and forth volley and then shifted to the second page.

Once she saw the drawing, she laughed. And laughed and laughed. Someone, Beca presumably, had sketched a chocolate bar with spindly little stick arms shaking spindly little stick hands with a white milk carton. The caption said "Chocolate Milk Shake". The cartoon was priceless.

Chloe was able to finish out her evening of work with a smile on her face. Her vacuum cleaner had never quite had a dancing partner like it did this Friday night.

* * *

Despite the weather warming up, Chloe showed up to practice Saturday morning with a steaming cup of hot cocoa. She also had a smile as big as her home state of Georgia spread across her face. Jessica, Ashley, and Aubrey all mobbed her when she walked in. Aubrey took her travel mug and put her nose right next to the opening and took a deep whiff.

"Oh my god Chloe. Is this Li-Lac hot cocoa?" While she knew it was, smelling it actually made Aubrey jealous.

Jessica took the mug from her boss and acted like she was going to take a big gulp. "You know what they taught us in Kindergarten. Don't bring any if you don't bring enough for the whole class."

Chloe snatched the drink container before Jessica could get a drink. "Girls, girls, girls." She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she purposefully drained the rest of her hot chocolate in front of her friends. "Oh wait." The redhead dug in her bag and pulled her hand out, fist closed. "I brought you something." She then placed a single chocolate covered coffee bean in each of their hands.

Her friends burst out laughing. They didn't dare complain because they knew how good the Li-Lac coffee beans were and how much Chloe was sacrificing for giving even three of the beans to her fellow friends.

A man and woman took their places at the back of the church gym. "Okay ladies and gents. Take your places. We only have two weeks until it's competition time so we need to take advantage of every practice session we get."

* * *

"Becs, seriously, a chocolate milk shake? That's corny." Stacie playfully shoved her friend in the shoulder almost knocking her off the stool in the kitchen.

"That's the point Stace, don't you get it? Corny jokes and puns. That's what draws Chloe and me together." Beca scooped another large spoonful of Lucky Charms and shoved it into her mouth. "I'm gonna marry her someday. Mark my words."

Stacie laughed as she chewed on her buttered toast. "First you gotta get her number munkin. Ooooh and then reality strikes."

Beca thumped a soggy green clover that had fallen onto the breakfast bar over at her friend. "Be nice. I know where you live."

"Gross."

Beca pulled out the list given to her by Jessica. "So your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to help me with Project Chloe. I really want to ask her out."

"So just sack up and ask her dude."

"It's not that easy Stacie. There has to be magic... like in these here Lucky Charms."

"Yes Beca, it is easy. Look here," she waved the paper in front of her friend's face. "You know her favorite food, her restaurant which strangely enough doesn't serve her favorite food, wine, hobbies, hang outs, everything. You know just about everything you need to woo this woman. Just ask her out."

"I know everything but the most important thing – if I ask, will she say yes?" Beca looked down into her bowl of pink hearts, yellow moons, orange stars, and green clovers.

Stacie gave her friend a moment because she knew Beca held a deep-seeded fear of rejection. She softly said to her friend, "Becs, you can charm the dew off the honeysuckle." She knew her fake Southern accent always made her friend laugh. "She can't say no to you."

* * *

"I have one more semester Bree. One! Once I pass my boards, I can start to practice as a physical therapist." Chloe had taken a rare break Saturday after practice for lunch with her best friend.

Aubrey speared some lettuce onto her fork. "Are you going to get board certified? Doesn't that take like a residency, clinicals or something?"

"I'll make that decision next semester. But you were right the other night at the bar. I'm working so hard on building a future that I'm forgetting about my present. I know I have goals, but I think I'm losing sight of who I am. Who Chloe Beale is."

"Hmmmm." Aubrey's sound was non-committal as this was what she'd been trying to tell her friend for weeks. So she tried to steer her friend towards what she was really interested in finding more about – how Beca and Chloe were connected. "So let's find Chloe Beale again. How about you start by going on a date? I bet I can find someone nice for you to go out with." Aubrey knew she was probably pushing some of her friend's buttons, but she was curious as to Chloe's reaction.

Surprisingly, Chloe smiled. "No thanks Aubrey. I think I can find my own date." The initial smile turned into a blush as Chloe's thoughts expanded to include the short brunette whose office she cleaned four nights a week.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh kay. Is there something I should know?" Aubrey stared at her friend with a knowing look on her face. She knew Chloe had a hard time keeping secrets and looked like she was dying to share something.

The redhead took a deep breath. "Tell me everything you know about Beca Mitchell."


	8. Checkmate

"Beca Mitchell, eh? The little pipsqueak who's one of my project managers?" Aubrey knew exactly to whom Chloe was referring but couldn't let on lest she be busted. The blonde rolled her eyes for effect.

The redhead playfully slapped her friend's arm. "Don't call her names. I happen to find her sweet. Adorable even."

"Seriously Chloe? Maybe there are two Beca Mitchell's in this city because sweet and adorable doesn't describe the one who works for me. The Beca Mitchell I know is stand-offish, sullen." Aubrey motioned for the server to refill their drink glasses as her friend frowned at her. "Okay so let's pretend I agree with your assessment; why are you asking about her? What gives?"

"I just want to know what the all-mighty, all-knowing Aubrey knows about one of her employees."

Aubrey thought for a moment. "Actually, not much. I think she's from Maine, has an older brother, graduated from the University of New England. I know that, while I'll probably never tell her this, I was damned lucky to be able to hire her. Several companies threw their hats into the ring, and she chose to come to New York City and my firm. She's one of my best project managers. That's about all I know sweetie."

A shadow of a frown crossed Chloe's face – something that rarely happened. Aubrey reached over the table and grabbed her friend's hand. "Talk to me. What's going on?"

Chloe took a deep breath and exhaled. "Let me tell you what  _I_  know about Beca. She probably has fifty pairs of Chucks, one in every color they make, and she matches them with her outfits. She's a damned good aim with her shoes. Enjoys a good cup of coffee – wait let me rephrase that, is a connoisseur of the best coffees worldwide. Generous. Hilarious as hell. And I'm starting to believe she has a mole on the inside because it's like she  _knows_ me."

The redhead began explaining interactions she had with Beca, even going as far to pull out the notes Beca had left for her and pictures she'd taken of all the gifts the project manager left. "I mean I can understand her bringing me whole coffee beans from Guam. Coffee had been  _our thing,_  but she took that a step further and gave me a grinder and this awesome French press. Who does that?"

While Aubrey knew of the flowers and chocolate, she hadn't heard of the things that had happened between her friend and employee before Jessica made her little side deal. Her heart was quickly warming up to Beca, especially since she hadn't seen Chloe this animated and enamored in quite some time.

"Then last week, I was using your office to change clothes for church." Chloe turned red as she began to giggle. "Beca barged in to put something on your desk, I think. And there I was in nothing but my bra and underwear. Surprise!"

"CHLOE! Oh my goodness. What happened?"

"I think I scarred the poor girl for life. She was stuttering and stammering as her eyes were glued right on my chest. I think she's a boob-man. Anyway, she couldn't get out of the office quickly enough. If I'm not mistaken, I think she even opted to run down the stairs rather than to face me at the elevator."

Aubrey slapped her knee laughing. "What I wouldn't have given to see that!"

As Chloe continued to talk to her friend about Beca, Aubrey was running scenarios through her mind about how to get some information about Beca. Jessica and Ashley were right; this was a prime opportunity to set Chloe up with someone who was going to treat her right and at least give something of a social life. Her opinion of her best employee had definitely been changed.

"Give me a few days Chloe, and I'll see what I can dig up for you."

* * *

When Beca got to her office on Monday, there was a game board set up on the coffee table in front of her couch and chairs. She knew the comfortable atmosphere might be a tad bit laid back for an office, but she liked dedicating a part of her space to relaxation during meetings with just a few people.

Another note was tucked beneath the edge of the game; this one smelled of lilacs.

_Hi Beca:_  
_I hope you had a great weekend. There's something I have to get off my chess. I'm very competitive. Dare to take the challenge. Your move.  
_ _Chloe_

Beca chuckled as she read so many innuendos into the note the redhead had left. She took a look at the chess board and saw that Chloe had made a classic opening move. The project manager's chess game was fairly rusty, so she decided to brush up on moves before countering Chloe's.

She had a meeting with her Guam team that night, the first since she returned and the first since the contractor had been scheduled to get to the island. Beca hoped he had delivered the box she had sent for them. Kurihi hadn't said anything, so she was excited to hear if they liked their presents. The project manager went down the hall to the custodial closet to leave a note like she had done before which explained what time she was going to be out of her office for dinner and when her meeting would be.

Beca thought about what to do about Chloe. She grabbed her phone and thumbed out a message.

_To Legs: I don't think I can draw this out much longer_  
_To Shorty: Sucker_  
_To Shorty: What's the plan?_  
_To Legs: See if she'll take her dinner break with me in my office… tomorrow_  
_To Legs: Is that dumb?  
_ _To Shorty: Nope_

So Beca wrote out a note to leave for Chloe, well she tried to, anyway. After getting a bit of work done and brushing on her basic chess strategies, Beca made her move and scurried off to eat dinner, taking her first fifty or so drafts to drop down the trash shoot herself to keep the redhead from finding them.

* * *

When Chloe discovered the project manager had a late night meeting, she was excited. She had meant it when she said she'd missed leaving Beca coffee. The habit which had formed before the woman went overseas had been hard to break, probably having a lot to do with the fact that Chloe didn't want to break the habit. She found the woman charming, endearing even.

When she went into Beca's office, her eyes immediately went to the chess board. When she saw that Beca had made her move, she squealed with excitement and clapped her hands. First because Beca had played. Second, and more importantly, the move was so beginner that Chloe was going to be able to stomp Beca. "I warned her I was competitive." Chloe smirked. Before she made her next move, Chloe sat on the couch and picked up the note Beca had written her.

_Dear Chloe,_  
_Competitive, eh? Don't beat me too hard. I'm fragile and might break (or at least pout). I made my move, so here's me making another. I'd really like to play this game but maybe over some food. I know you can't work all evening without a break. How about I order us some burgers from the place across the street? Tomorrow?_  
_Your move,  
_ _Beca_

Chloe was absolutely beaming from ear to ear as she made her next chess move. She thoroughly cleaned Beca's office with her special smell-um good disinfectant. She'd had a feeling about today and had brought an extra-large carafe of Guam coffee from home. Chloe happily filled Beca's travel mug with the best coffee and left it in the center of her desk, where it rightfully went. She watered Jasmine, Frank, and Ivy then pulled off a few dead leaves.

* * *

When Beca returned to her office and saw her coffee mug on her desk, she took a sip and about melted into her chair. Chloe had sacrificed some of her Guam coffee for her. Then, she read the note. It was simple this time. The words read:

_Game on!  
_ _~C_

The project manager could help but to shout out, "YES!" and do a fist pump in the air despite the fact she was alone in the office. She was finally going to have a chance to talk to the redhead – fully clothed.

* * *

The project manager pulled out her meeting agenda and readied herself to connect to Guam which she did, right on time as always.

"Hey guys! You miss me?" Beca was exuberant because this was the first she had seen her team members since she left the small island.

"Ahhh Attau, I believe I speak for the entire team when I say we definitely miss you here on the island." The project manager was feeling particularly silly and began to spin in her chair.

Tasi spoke up next. "The vendor dropped off an interesting box from you Attau."

Beca stopped spinning and looked into the camera. "Yeah? And?"

Everyone started talking at once. Finally, Kurihi hushed them and spoke. "I think I can speak fairly for the group. Your books were quite unexpected and brought back many memories."

Each day Beca had been on the island, a different team member had taken her out to explore the local scenery. She had customized photo books for each of them to include pictures of their special day together along with common photos of all the team members at team functions. She had also included some shrink-wrapped rainbow bagels from the famous Bagel Store in Brooklyn as well as some cupcakes from Magnolia Bakery in Manhattan. The cupcakes were considerably more difficult to package for shipping, but luckily, they weren't being sent via post, only a relatively short trip in the hold of an airplane.

"The drawings you sent Hano," Sirena said. "Those look original. What gives?" Beca blushed slightly before admitting that sketching was one of her hobbies. "Well she loved the pictures and already has them up in her house and guesthouse."

"I am glad you guys seem to like your presents." Beca was extremely pleased. "I wasn't sure how to thank you for what all you did for me outside of the job during my visit. I decided to share my memories so you'd understand how much I appreciate each and every one of you."

Once all the sappy thank you's were over, the team got down to business to give their project manager an update on the beginning the project execution – installation of the first round of solar panels. Things were going smoothly, and Kurihi sent over the number updates for them to go over as a group.

All in all, Monday ended quite nicely for Beca. She'd not only had a successful team meeting with a great cup of coffee in hand, she also had successfully invited Chloe to eat dinner with her the next day. The project sauntered over to the chess board, pondered the redhead's last move, and selected a piece to slide to its new position.

* * *

As Beca got ready to head home for the night, she began texting Stacie. Her head was down looking at her phone, and she had a huge grin on her face.

_To Legs: It's a date!_  
_To Shorty: A date?_  
_To Legs: Well she's coming to my office for dinner tomorrow_  
_To Legs: Can I call that a date?_  
_To Shorty: Sure pipsqueak. Call it whatever you want  
_ _To Shorty: I'll be expecting an update_

Little did Beca know that Chloe was hiding around the corner watching her leave. The redhead smiled herself only hoping that Beca was as excited about the next evening as she was. She slipped back into the project manager's office to make another chess move before leaving for the night.

* * *

Beca came in Tuesday morning to see her queen laying on her side. She snatched up Chloe's note which was short.

_Beca,_  
_I told you I was competitive. You fell into the classic four-move trap. I almost hate to do this to you but Checkmate!_  
_Chloe  
_ _P.S. I don't want you to pout. Here's your consolation prize: 332-555-2322_

The project manager was indeed being torn between pouting that Chloe had beat her in only four lousy moves and ecstatic that she'd gotten the redhead's phone number. She made a mental note to find someone to teach her how to really play chess.

She grabbed her phone and saved Chloe's number.

_From Unknown: Good morning_  
_From Unknown: Smooth move slick_  
_From Cute Redhead: ? Who is this?_  
_From Unknown: Found your number on the bathroom stall wall_  
_From Unknown: Just kidding_  
_From Unknown: It's Beca  
_ _From Cute Redhead: Ohhh hi! Good morning_

Chloe quickly saved the number.

_From Tiny Project Manager: Are we still on for a fancy dinner for two in my office?_  
_From Cute Redhead: Yup_  
_From Cute Redhead: I take my break around 6:30. That okay?  
_ _From Tiny Project Manager: The food and I will be here waiting_

* * *

That evening, Beca made sure to arrive with the food as close to 6:30 as possible to make sure it was hot and fresh. Nobody likes soggy fries. She'd stashed a couple of bottles of water and various sodas in her mini-fridge, not wanting to be too obvious she knew Chloe loved Dr. Pepper. "God Mitchell, you are getting her favorite food and now you are worried about her drink? Dork." Beca was so nervous and had started randomly talking out-loud to herself.

There was a tentative knock on her office door. "Come in." Chloe entered in that god-awful cleaning lady outfit and stood in the door way. Beca just stared with her mouth open.

The redhead crossed her arms in front of her chest trying to hide the hideous uniform. "I know, it's awful, right? They make us wear these things, and they don't even fit."

Beca shook her head. "No, you don't look awful. Not at all. I am just struck at how different you look, you know with your clothes on and all." Beca's face immediately flushed as she stuttered and stammered to try to dig herself out of the hole she had immediately stepped right into. "What I meant to say is…"

"It's okay Beca. Don't worry about it." Chloe crossed the room and took a seat on of the chairs. "Let's eat before I run out of time."

"Uhhhh of course." Beca handed Chloe a bag that had a cheeseburger fixed exactly how Beca secretly knew she liked it along with her favorite - an order of garlic Parmesan cheese fries. Beca's bag had a chili dog and plain cheese fries. She shyly said, "I guess I should have asked you want you wanted. I just took a stab at your order. We can trade if you want."

Chloe pulled her things out of the bag and squealed in delight. "Beca, this is perfect! Wow! I'm going to eat with you more often for sure if you keep this up."

"That's the idea," Beca said then winced. "Oops, did I say that out loud?"

"I'm afraid so," Chloe giggled.

The pair visited about mundane topics while they enjoyed their food. Chloe told Beca about her college classes and how she was almost finished with her Doctorate of Physical Therapy. "Then I have to decide how much further I want to go."

"You are getting your doctorate and you can go further? Damn brainiac, no wonder you beat me in four moves." Chloe explained clinicals and board certification. "That doesn't leave you much time for having fun, does it?" Beca asked. "Work and school?"

"I have church. My friends call it my creative release." Chloe beamed as she said this. "Two days a week. Wednesday evening which is why I don't get to clean your office and on Saturday mornings. You should drop by tomorrow. We are having choir practice. Aubrey is in the choir, too. Show your support!"

Beca looked down at her uneaten fries. "Ummm I'm not really a church person."

"Well just think about it. I'll text you the address and the time. Plus, it's not your typical choir practice. It's a capella."

"A capella. Oh right, this is a thing now." Beca responded

"We sing covers of songs but do it without any instruments. It all comes from our mouths!" Beca couldn't help but to smile at how chipper Chloe explained it.

Beca reacted, "Wow. Well I'll think about it."

"Time for me to go. Thanks for the dinner Beca. I really am tickled that we got some time to actually talk, not that the notes aren't delightful and all. But this – this was nice." She pitched forward and wrapped her arms around an unexpecting Beca. "Oops sorry, I'm a hugger. Bye Beca. See you tomorrow at church."

The project manager groaned as she sat back down on the couch. She was definitely into this woman – hook, line, and sinker. Beca gathered all the dinner trash and went to put it down the shoot.

* * *

Beca and Stacie cautiously entered the church on Wednesday and found their way to the gym following the instructions Chloe had provided. Beca stopped right before going in. "I feel weird dude. This is their choir practice. Plus, it's a church." The shorter brunette was whispering to not be offensive to the gods or whoever. Stacie just pushed her friend towards the door. Beca had said that Aubrey was going to be there, so she had an ulterior motive for making sure her friend went.

The pair slipped in and took a seat in the risers right inside the door. Chloe looked towards them as if she had heard the door click shut. The bright look on her face showed her excitement as she gave Beca a little wave. She leaned in towards the group of women she was talking with and suddenly, three additional sets of eyes turned towards Beca.

"What the fu… heck?" The project manager was confused because standing with Chloe was Aubrey, Jessica, and a third woman. Aubrey gave her employee a brief acknowledgement with a head nod. Jessica gave a tiny wave. But Ashley's face had flushed red and was staring at Stacie. "I knew Chloe and Aubrey were best friends, but Jessica…?" Beca pointed out the two blondes.

"Fuck," Stacie muttered under her breath.

"Stace! I don't think that's a word you can say in a church."

The taller brunette buried her head in her hands. "You don't understand. That's kelaguen girl."

"WHAT?" Beca whisper yelled. "I thought you said you two never went on a date."

"We didn't," Stacie moaned. "I didn't exactly ghost her; we just kind of stopped talking. She kept coming to Pilates, but we never really connected again."

The choir group looked like they were getting ready to get started. Their leaders got them organized and the began to go through vocal warm-ups. Fortunately, the singers did not have a direct line of sight to the risers so Beca felt comfortable watching Chloe. Once the group was warmed up enough, the male leader spoke.

"Competition is this weekend, so this is our last official practice. Let's make it count." The group shifted around then he counted off and pointed at a large man who was mid-center who started a quite familiar song.

_A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh_

Stacie leaned over and whispered to not distract the singers. "What is this Beca? This doesn't sound like any church choir I've ever listened to. Lion King?" Beca waved her off and listened in amazement at the sounds the singers could make with absolutely no instruments. The pair sat silently as the choir cycled through four well-known songs from Broadway plays, all a capella style, complete with choreography.

When the leaders signaled it was time for a break, Chloe grabbed a towel and a bottle of water and headed towards Beca. Stacie mumbled something under her breath that sounded something like  _time to pay the piper_  and walked towards Ashley, Jessica, and Aubrey.

"You came!" Chloe's infectious smile comforted Beca as she gave the small brunette another unexpected hug. "I told you we weren't a 'normal church choir'."

"You can say that again." Beca's grin matched that of the redhead's sitting beside her. "Those weren't even church songs."

"Naw, the whole church and choir practice thing is a joke between me and my friends. This is obviously the a capella group I told you about – about the only creative thing I let myself do between work and school."

"And coffee and chess…" Beca teased. "But I'm glad I came. That guy said you have a competition Saturday?"

Chloe grinned. "Yeah it's just a local thing with groups from all over the five boroughs. In college, competitions were downright serious – but all this is just for fun. You should come watch."

* * *

As Stacie approached Ashley, she found her palms beginning to sweat for some reason. Before she got to the trio, Ashley stepped away from the other two and met her half way. "Hey Stacie. Fancy seeing you here."

"Yeah, sorry I lost quit texting." Stacie decided to offer an olive branch to the woman from her Pilates class. "You still want to go out and grab dinner sometime?"

The short haired woman chuckled. "For kelugan? No thanks. That shit is nasty. I was just messing with you." Stacie gave a sigh of relief. "I should probably fess up. You are cute and all and sexy with those long legs of yours. But you aren't quite my type. I don't date women. The reason I was flirting with you is because of my friend." She motioned with her head towards Aubrey and Jessica. "The blonde."

"Oooookay. They are both blonde." Stacie was afraid to get her hopes up.

"The one on our right." Ashley described what Aubrey was wearing.

"That's Posen, Beca's boss."

Ashley perked up. "Yeah, that's her. You know her?"

"Only that she's my friend's boss. Does  _she_  date women?"

"She doesn't know she does yet, but we all see it. You know how it is when you know your friends are gay or at least bi-sexual before they do."

Stacie chuckled. "Ain't that the truth? Well introduce us. I can take it from there."

The pair went up to Jessica and Aubrey, and Ashely introduced Stacie who had turned on her charm. "You are Beca Mitchell's boss, right?"

Aubrey eyed the tall brunette warily. "Yeah."

"She's my best friend. And from looking at the three of you over here and those two over there, is it fair to say that Beca has been taken advantage of? You know, this whole bribery deal?" Stacie was choosing her words carefully.

Jessica giggled while Aubrey's face blanched. "You won't tell her, will you? We just really want Chloe to get out more and Beca seems to really like her. Oh my, please don't ruin it for Chloe."

Stacie acted like she was thinking hard about something. She then pointed at Aubrey and smiled. "I have an idea. How about you and I have dinner after practice to discuss it? Or lunch tomorrow?" Aubrey hesitated. "I know it's the middle of the week, but this is some serious business. I have to know your intentions with my best friend." She held out her phone, waiting for Aubrey to put in her number.

The blonde rolled her eyes as she took the phone. "Brunch tomorrow. Ten am. I'll text you the address." Aubrey put in her number then called herself so she'd have Stacie's number.

"Looking forward to it." Stacie's smile was sly as she winked at the group and walked back to Beca and Chloe. She crawled up on the risers and stuck her hand out to the redhead. "You must be Chloe. Beca can't stop talking about you." She flashed a stunning smile as her best friend did her best to knock her off her seat.

"Time for me to get back to practice. I'm really glad you came Beca and think about Saturday, please. Nice meeting you Stacie." Chloe climbed down and went back to begin the second half of rehearsals.

"Dude what the hell were you talking to them about?"

"Nothing of importance Beca." Stacie blew her breath on her fingernails and acted like she was polishing them on her shirt. "But guess who got Posen's number and a brunch date for tomorrow?" She pointed to herself. "This girl!"


	9. The Tone Commandments

Stacie stood at the corner of the restaurant, not quite in view of the blonde with whom she was about to share a meal. Obviously dressed for work, Aubrey was sitting prim and proper with her ankles crossed and hands folded in her lap. Stacie was glad she had put some decent clothes, so she wouldn't feel out of place at the table wearing her work-out gear. She gathered her wits and approached the woman waiting her arrival.

The brunette slipped into the chair next to the blonde and smiled. "Good morning Posen." She waited for a reaction and was surprised when there was none. She picked up a menu and glanced over the brunch items. "I'm glad you made time for me today."

"Mmmm," Aubrey murmured noncommittally. She motioned to the server. "Would you like something to drink?"

Stacie pointed at the juice already on the table to indicate that was what she wanted and added, "And water please."

Sipping her orange juice, Aubrey jumped into the conversation that was the reason for this meal. "Jessica didn't bribe Mitchell, you know." Stacie's expression was dubious. "Mitchell came to Jessica looking for information about Chloe and told Jessica to name her price. She never dreamed Mitchell would pay. Those were pretty big asks. Jessica thought Mitchell would just laugh her off and Jess would give her the information anyway."

"Well Beca has it bad for your redheaded friend – if you haven't figured that out yet."

"Yeah, well. Chloe has it bad, too. Which is why I want to help her in any way I can." The server came back with Stacie's drinks and took the women's orders. "I need your help Stacie. Chloe was asking for information about your friend, and I realized how little I knew about my employee."

"How long do you think it will take before they are onto us? Or at least onto each other?"

Aubrey shrugged. "Right now, I'm just interested in making sure they stay interested." While waiting on their food, Aubrey started to gather some basic information. "Okay, favorite color?"

"Plaid." Stacie grinned. When Aubrey rolled her eyes, Stacie continued, " _blue_  plaid."

"What does she drink?"

"Ale."

"With meals Stacie. Like lunch."

" _Ginger_  ale. Her favorite Jello – strawberry. Cough drops - cherry. Starting to see the pattern?"

"You are worse than Mitchell." Aubrey leaned back so the server could place her Eggs Benedict in front of her.

"Come on Posen… I'm not that bad." Stacie positioned her Belgian Waffle with strawberries in just the right position and picked up her knife and fork.

Before the blonde cut into her food, she said, "can we end with the last name business? Stacie?"

While the pair were eating, Stacie avoiding talking about Beca, rather tried to steer the conversation towards learning more about Aubrey, but she found that Beca's boss was pretty tight-lipped about herself. "Beca is a complex person but simple at the same time." Stacie scooped the last of her waffle into her mouth.

"She can have trust issues, and we are pretty good friends. As much as she likes Chloe, I don't want to violate her trust by sharing too much. Mmm but I do have something for you." She reached into her messenger bag and pulled out a few take-out menus. "Maybe these can help Chloe. I know that on Tuesday, Beca surprised her with a burger from that place across the street. Maybe Chloe can return the favor tonight." She handed over the menus. "What Beca always orders from each place is circled."

Aubrey's face lit up as she motioned for Stacie to excuse her for a moment as she pulled out her phone.

_To Chloe: I have some info for you_  
_To Chloe: Ask Beca if she wants to have dinner again_  
_To Aubrey: Really?_  
_To Aubrey: Clapping emoji_  
_To Chloe: I'll have Jessica get the food before she leaves for the day_  
_To Chloe: Thai okay?  
_ _To Aubrey: Perfect_

"Okay, sorry about that Stacie. I just wanted to give Chloe a heads-up."

"That's cool. Hey, errrr, thanks for meeting me today. I was just blowing smoke yesterday. I'd never mess this up for Beca because I haven't seen her like this about anyone since she moved here. And to be honest, I wanted to see you Aubrey. I don't want to take up more of your morning, but maybe we can do this again – this weekend?" Aubrey's face blushed as she looked down to her lap.

The sly look on Stacie's face should have warned Aubrey something was coming. Stacie reached over the table and wrapped a lock of Aubrey's golden hair around her finger. "You know," Stacie whispered as she leaned forward, "sometimes I do blonde, too." With that Stacie got up and walked away, leaving Aubrey speechless.

* * *

Beca got her things settled in her office and made a beeline to Jessica's desk. She knew Aubrey would be late coming in due to her "brunch date" with Stacie. She sat on the corner of the secretary's desk. "Sooooo Jessica; aren't you the sly one?"

"Well Beca, you  _did_  say to name my price. And you got your information, right? No harm, no foul."

Beca chuckled. "And I appreciate it Jess. I don't get the cloak and dagger game though. Why didn't you just tell me you two were friends?"

"What's the fun in that Beca? Plus, I never dreamed you'd come through with the tickets. Plus, it wasn't just for me. Boss lady loves that opera, and I took my friend Ashley to the game for her birthday. So, thanks."

"Thanks to you, too. The inside scoop has helped."

"I've heard. She's all giddy about things Beca… keep it up."

Beca grinned as she walked back to her office.

* * *

The project manager's head was pounding as she reviewed the latest data and pictures from the solar panel execution phase in Guam. She loved her job, but sometimes the information was overwhelming. Sometimes she believed it was easier to be on the work site with a hard hat on her head and steel toed boots on her feet rather than being a number cruncher. But at this point in her career she needed to be able to manage from her office.

A buzzing came from her desk drawer, and Beca pulled out her phone. Her face lit up when she saw the message was from Chloe.

_From Cute Redhead: Good morning Beca!_

Beca quickly texted back.

_From Tiny Project Manager: Hey Chloe. Good morning back_  
_From Cute Redhead: Are you up for dinner again tonight?_  
_From Cute Redhead: My treat_  
_From Tiny Project Manager: Twist my arm  
_ _From Cute Redhead: Great! See you at 6:30_

Beca ran her finger over the messages on her screen and looked around her office. She really liked how she could now indeed see the great view outside her office since Chloe had rearranged her furniture. The plants certainly livened up the place. And the framed pictures of her family made the project manager feel a little more at home. Chloe was definitely having a positive impact on her environment, and now her day was going to go much more smoothly since she had something to look forward to.

* * *

Dinner couldn't come early enough for the project manager. She only had one "Chloe-secret" left up her sleeve. The small surprise was wrapped in red paper with black polka dots, tied with a white bow. She set the box on the coffee table then set up another game board.

At 6:30 sharp, a small rap was heard on the door. Beca quickly opened her office and took the food bags from Chloe. "Smells good." As she unloaded the food, the redhead pulled the drinks from a small insulated cooler: Dr. Pepper, root beer, and a few different kinds of ginger ale. Beca pretended not to notice and grabbed her favorite brand.

When she saw the food, she was beaming. She wondered if this was a result of Stacie's brunch with Aubrey. Chloe seemed so proud of herself that Beca couldn't bear to break it to her that they were both being fed information from their friends. It was a conversation they needed to have soon but another time – another place.

"Why Chloe, you've brought my favorite. I'm tongue thai'd. Thank you." The brunette grinned as she dug into her container with gusto. "I definitely think we need to continue this tradition."

"Well Beca, just thai and stop me." Both women laughed. The redhead reached for a Dr. Pepper without thought while Beca twisted open her ginger ale. She looked over at the game board. "What's this? Another challenge?" She giggled.

"Maybe one I can win. I admit my chess game is a little rusty, but I'm a little better at checkers."

"Hey Beca? Why didn't the tree like to play checkers? Because it was a chesnut tree."

"My god Chloe, where do you come up with these?" Beca could barely keep her eyes off the woman who was occupying her every thought.

"Just a talent I suppose." The redhead flashed a blinding smile. "What's that?" She pointed to the neatly wrapped box sitting on the edge of the table." Before Beca could respond, a quiet alert went off on the redhead's phone. "Oh goodness. My break is over. I appreciate you eating with me Beca." She shyly moved closer to the project manager and slipped her hand into Beca's.

Only one word came to Beca's mind. Electric. She stood still for what seemed to be a million years before she heard Chloe calling her name. "Beca… Beca? Are you okay?" Chloe squeezing her hand brought the project manager out of her trance.

Beca slowly brought the redhead's hand up to her lips. " _Touch has a memory._ " When Chloe looked at her strangely, Beca simply said, "John Keats." She gave a crooked smile. "Back to work missy. Stop by later and pick up your present."

After Chloe left, Beca plopped down into her office chair and ran her hands through her hair. However innocent it may have been, Chloe touching her hand impacted Beca. She could deal with brief, meaningless touches she encountered throughout the day because she blocked the contact out of her brain.

In reality, Beca couldn't recall the last time she'd had intimate contact with another person. Yeah, she gave Stacie a hug every once in a while, but that was Stacie and it was normally more a "let-me-help-you-into-your apartment-because-you-are-drunk" kinda side-hug. Beca just wasn't a touchy-feely person. Then again there wasn't really anyone in her life she wanted to be touchy feely with. Until Chloe.

Beca spun her chair around and searched her shelves for a particular book. She easily found the thin book with its green jacket.  _The Giving Tree_  by Shel Silverstein. Her mother had given it to her for her high school graduation. The project manager opened the book to read the words her mother had written inside the cover.

 _"Too often we underestimate the power of a touch, a smile, a kind word, a listening ear, an honest compliment, or the smallest act of caring, all of which have the potential to turn a life around."_ ~ Leo F. Buscaglia

_Never forget that the most precious gift you can give to anyone is the one you discover inside yourself. I wish you the happiest future my darling daughter. I'm so proud of you.  
_ _Love, Mom_

Beca chuckled as she thought how something as simple as Chloe's touch and her mother's words were able to stir so many emotions inside of her. Maybe this was the sign that she needed to open herself up and see where this led.

* * *

By the time Chloe made it back to clean Beca's office, she couldn't help but to be disappointed that the project manager was gone for the day. The brunette had moved one of the checker pieces. She'd chosen black, of course, leaving Chloe to be red. The redhead had thought it was funny that since Beca had lost so quickly in chess, that she'd made a checker challenge. She couldn't help but to smile because the brunette was just so adorable.

When Chloe went to dust off the desk, she found the small box wrapped in red paper with black polka dots, tied with a white bow. There wasn't a note, but Chloe unwrapped the present anyway. Nestled in a bed of red and black tissue paper was the most precious ceramic ladybug. Chloe squealed in delight as she took the small bug out of its box and examined it. The antennae were on tiny springs and bounced whenever the insect was jostled. Chloe grabbed her phone and immediately thumbed out a text.

_From Cute Redhead: OMG She's adorable_  
_From Tiny Project Manager: ?_  
_From Cute Redhead: Rosie_  
_From Tiny Project Manager: Who's Rosie?_  
_From Cute Redhead: My new little friend_  
_From Cute Redhead: Ladybugs are my favorite_  
_From Tiny Project Manager: I'm glad you like Rosie_  
_From Tiny Project Manager: Dinner tomorrow?_  
_From Cute Redhead: I can't. We have one more walk-through before Saturday then a team dinner_  
_From Cute Redhead: It's tradition_  
_From Tiny Project Manager: I'll just sit here and pine away_  
_From Cute Redhead: :(  
_ _From Tiny Project Manager: Just kidding. Have a good night and tell Rosie good night for me_

**_Group Text: Aubrey, Jessica, Ashley  
_ ** _From Chloe: How did Beca know I like ladybugs_

Chloe sent a picture of Rosie to the group

_From Jessica: She's soooooooooo cute!_  
_From Ashley: Beca or the ladybug?_  
_From Chloe: We are going to talk about this tomorrow_  
_From Aubrey: Don't be mad Chloe  
_ _From Aubrey: We love you!_

* * *

Beca was emotionally drained and asked Stacie if they could have Thursday Night Follies at her place? She wasn't in the mood to put up with Stacie's roommates and couldn't handle the bar crowd. Stacie brought the beer and arrived at Beca's about the same time as the food Beca ordered.

The various containers were spread out on the breakfast bar and each woman was digging into her favorite. "Stacie, when she grabbed my hand, I froze – like an electric current was holding our hands together. Then when she broke contact to leave, I had goose bumps running up and down that arm."

"Crazy Mitchell. If I didn't love you so much, I'd tell you that you need to get out more. Be free. Love and be loved. You know…"

Beca reached across the bar and jabbed her friend in the arm with her chopsticks. "Ass! Hey – tell me about brunch."

A Cheshire cat grin spread across Stacie's face. "It was… yummy." She cackled.

"Seriously Legs. You didn't overshare, did you?"

Stacie sat down her chopsticks and the carton of Chinese she was eating from and looked at Beca with a serious look. "No Beca, I didn't overshare. In fact, I distinctly recall telling her you were a fairly private person. Gave some menus of places you like to order from and told her few other minor things. That seemed to make her happy enough."

Beca seemed relieved. "Thanks Stacie. I trust you. And I got my favorite Thai for dinner. Yum!" She rubbed her stomach in jest. "Chloe's friends were willing to give up things about her, and I honestly think Chloe's okay with that. That seems to be the type of person Chloe is."

"If you already had dinner, how are you eating again?"

Beca rubbed her stomach. "Bottomless pit!"

The friends talked about random things for a bit as they finished their food and downed a couple more beers. "Hey Legs, what are you doing Saturday?"

"I have four classes. Why?"

"Seriously? Gawd that's too much exercise for me. What's the chances of getting out of the afternoon ones? The girls' a capella competition is Saturday. I'm going to watch Chloe and thought you might be interested in joining me."

"Hell yeah. Jean has been asking for extra classes. I bet she'd jump at the chance for the money. Good idea pipsqueak."

"I'll ask Jessica for the details tomorrow, so we can surprise Aubrey and Chloe. I'll text you with the details."

"Oh, Aubrey will be surprised alright." Stacie wiggled her eyebrows just to make her point.

* * *

Beca loved Fridays for many reasons. She loved this particular Friday because she was going to get to see Chloe at the competition the next day. When she got to her office, she found a note from Chloe with a simple arrow pointing towards her desk drawer, signed with a heart around a C. She opened the drawer and found half a dozen packages of Reese's Peanut Butter cups. She laughed out loud because Stacie hadn't mentioned spilling the beans about her obsessions with the candy.

There was a card taped to one package that said, " _There are so many 'Reese'-ons I think you are adorable."_ Another note was nestled amongst the bars of the candy.

_On Halloween I went to a costume party. I spotted a guy dressed in a monkey costume with a jar of peanut butter in one hand and a chocolate bar in the other. I asked him what he was dressed as, and he replied, "Me? I am a Reese's Monkey."_

Beca grabbed one of the candy bars and a soda out of her fridge and went to pump Jessica for details about Saturday's competition. She tossed the candy at the blonde secretary and sat the soda on her desk.

"You know we are busted, right, Mitchell?" Jessica tore open the packaged and handed one of the medallions of candy to the project manager. "Chloe texted us a picture of Rosie last night and insisted we talk tonight at the run-through."

Beca grinned. "That's okay. I think we've graduated into need-to-learn-about-each-other-on-our-own territory. You know, like grown-ups."

"She really likes you Mitchell."

The project manager assured Jessica the feeling was mutual. "So – this competition Saturday. How would you guys like a couple of extra people rooting for you from the stands." Jessica grinned as she grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote out the details. "Please don't tell Chloe or Aubrey. I'd like it to be a surprise."

Jessica explained that their foursome of friends traditionally had a late lunch after the results were read. She agreed to work out the details with Ashley to make sure reservations were for six rather than just four.

* * *

The NYC Five-Boroughs A Capella competition was held in a small community theater in the Bronx. A few teams from each borough were represented. While Beca and Stacie's only exposure to a capella was the practice they attended on Wednesday, suffice it to say they thoroughly enjoyed themselves. The teams were each talented in their own way.

Chloe and Aubrey's team, The Tone Commandments, walked onto the stage, Stacie and Beca began obnoxiously clapping, yelling and stomping their feet. Chloe and Aubrey had completely different reactions to their surprise fans in the audience. The redhead beamed a smile right into the audience as she found Beca who was waving like a fool. Aubrey's tightly pursed lips fought a smile when Stacie put two fingers into her mouth to do a shrill wolf whistle at the women.

"I feel so much better leering at Aubrey now that I know it's not a church choir." Stacie laughed as her statement resulted in a sharp elbow jab in the ribs from her friend.

Stacie and Beca stayed just long enough to find out that The Tone Commandments came in second out of the field of twelve. As planned, the pair then rushed off to surprise the group at their traditional lunch spot, well to surprise two of them anyway despite their cheers and jeers already alerting them to their presence.

The Tone Commandments crawled off stage after receiving their trophy. Chloe was anxiously scanning the room for Beca. Since Jessica and Ashley both knew she was waiting at the restaurant, they were trying to get their group of friends to head that direction. Chloe finally gave up looking for the tiny brunette and began sulking as they walked to get their traditional after competition meal.

Beca had texted Jessica letting her know where the table was. As the group neared the table, Chloe's eyes lit up as she saw the familiar back of the project manager and her taller friend. She was about go over to Beca, Aubrey stuck out her arm to block the redhead. The four women stood and watched the informal performance of the duo in front of them.

Stacie threw her head back as she shook her hair and sang, "In the jungle, the mighty jungle. The lion sleeps tonight."

Beca chimed in, "In the jungle the quiet jungle. The lion sleeps tonight."

They both started mimicking the moves that The Tone Commandments had done on stage as they sang together. "A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh"

When the four singers began to applause, both informal singers spun around, embarrassed at their audience. Chloe ran forward to throw her arms around Beca's neck. The shorter woman instinctively stiffened before she realized this was Chloe and relaxed into the embrace. "You can sing!" The redhead announced.

"Naw, we were just goofing off." Beca eased away from the hug and pushed back to look at Chloe who had a broad smile on her face.

"I thought you'd left." Her lower lip jutted out in a fake pout.

"Surprise." Beca threw her hands up. She pulled out the chair next to hers and motioned for Chloe to sit. "That'd be kind of silly for us to schlep all the way out here to the Bronx then just leave. Don't you think?" She grinned at Chloe as she reached for one of the celebratory bottles of wine which was waiting for the group.

Stacie looked at Aubrey who was visibly nervous. "Hi." Aubrey gave a small smile. "You guys were great!" Since Ashley and Jessica had already claimed their chairs, Aubrey had no choice but to sit between her best friend and Stacie. Stacie had promised Beca to not scare the woman off, so she was on her best behavior.

After Beca poured wine all around, the woman toasted to The Tone Commandant's victory. Jessica reached over the table to snag the other bottle of wine. "And next year, we are going to win because  _we_  have found two more ringers for our team. She motioned to Stacie and Beca.

Stacie waved her hands in front of her face. "Oh no. No, no, no, no. This girl doesn't sing. We were just goofing off. Y'all's set was just so catchy. Loved it. But synchronized nerd singing is not for me."

The table's conversation was all over the map – sometimes pairs of people isolated themselves from the group and with others it was all six women trying to talk over each other. Beca tried to stay involved in the discussion, but honestly there was only one thing occupying her mind, touching Chloe. She was dying to reach out for the redhead's hand but was terrified of how Chloe would react in front of her friends.

When Chloe reached for Beca's hand beneath the table, interlacing their fingers, the brunette felt that familiar shock as what could only be described as happiness flowed through her arm to the rest of her body. The redhead leaned over and whispered in the project manager's ear. "I think we need to talk."

Beca's eyes widened as she began to sweat nervously. "Ummm, okay. Did I do something wrong?"

"Absolutely not cutie pie. I don't believe that's in your DNA." Chloe's lips were brushing right up against Beca's ears. That touch coupled with their hand holding virtually short circuited Beca's brain.

"Chloe?" Aubrey broke the trance between the two. Chloe leaned away from Beca's ear but kept holding on to her hand. "You know it's not nice to keep secrets."

The redhead snickered. "Secrets? I think everyone here at this table is guilty of that." She used her other hand to point at Ashley, Jessica, Aubrey, and even Stacie. At the walk-through the previous evening, Chloe had cornered her friends and found out what all they had done in the information sharing.

Stacie leaned into the center of the table like she was about to share something monumental. "I have a secret for you Chloe. Whisper into her ear again, and you'll probably fry my best friend's brain."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of the time of year, I wanted to take a few moments and let you know I'm thankful for each and every one of who reads my works. Double thanks to those of you who take the time to leave a supportive comment. I appreciate all of you.
> 
> For those of you who celebrate this crazy American tradition, Happy Gobble Gobble Day


	10. Truths Bring Fears

Ashley nudged Jessica as she motioned towards Stacie who was leaned well into Aubrey's space talking quietly to her. The friends looked at each other and quietly gave each other mock high-fives so as to not burst the bubble between Jess's boss and Beca's friend.

Suddenly Jess grabbed Ashley's hand and forced them out of their seats. She dug in her purse for some money and tossed it on the table. "Hey guys, sorry to eat, drink, and run but Ash and I have some place to go."

Luckily Ashley played along. "Yeah, ummm, glad you two came out to support us." She held her hand up to her ear to mimic a phone. "Aubrey – call me! Chloe… enjoy Spring Break!"

Jessica giggled. "Yeah, don't do anything I wouldn't do." With that that pair left, leaving the other four women at the table.

Chloe turned to Beca and focused her attention on the project manager. She put a finger under Beca's chin and lifted it up. "You know, if you were a vegetable you'd be a cutecumber." She gave a giggle as Beca blushed. Their interest was definitely focused on each other

Stacie took advantage of Aubrey being unable to talk to her friend to continue with her earlier conversation with the blonde. She had been trying to list various reasons that Aubrey should allow her to take her out for dinner. "Come on Aubrey; it's just food. You have to eat, don't you?"

While Aubrey was enjoying Stacie's antics and her company, she was afraid to commit to dinner. But she didn't want to put Stacie all the way off and refuse the implied date. "How about lunch?" Aubrey was shocked to hear those words come out of her mouth.

As surprised as Aubrey was, Stacie was equally as delighted. "I have two morning classes tomorrow, but I'm typically done by eleven. I just would need time to take a quick shower. Maybe we could meet close to the studio?"

Beca suddenly spoke up. "Hey boss, have you ever tried Pilates? I mean, it's not for me, but you should try one of Stacie's classes. I think you'd dig it."

"Awesome idea pipsqueak." Stacie leaned over Chloe to give her friend a fist-bump. "My second class starts at nine-thirty. Come try it out, no charge of course. Then if you survive, I'll buy you lunch."

Aubrey agreed to the challenge and promised to show up the following morning for Stacie's class, after which they would get lunch. Stacie promised to text Aubrey with the studio details then both women said they needed to take their leave.

Until she stood up to say goodbye to Stacie, Beca hadn't even realized that she and Chloe were still holding hands. When she let go to give her friend a brief hug, she immediately felt the loss of warmth. When it was just Chloe and Beca left at the table, Beca shocked herself by instinctively reaching for the redhead's hand.

"I'm not ready to leave just yet." Chloe murmured as she snuggled closer to Beca. She turned and whispered into Beca's ear again. "About what your friend said about frying your brain…" She let her lips lightly graze Beca's lobe as her warm breath tickled the inside of her ear.

Goosebumps ran up both Beca's arms as she shuddered and laughed. "Ummm yeah. Probably." She pulled back from Chloe a bit and stared into her eyes. "God, I can't believe I ever thought your eyes would be green."

"I remember you saying something like that when we first saw each other. What's up with that?"

The pair agreed to take a walk while they continued to visit. Beca made sure the bill was settled as she continued the conversation. "It's actually not the first time I'd seen you, in Posen's office that is." The brunette pulled Chloe up as they stood. She explained how she had seen Chloe and Aubrey once outside the coffee shop down the corner from where they worked. "I must admit that I was mesmerized. Of course, I didn't know  _who_  you were at the time. I thought maybe Posen had a girlfriend."

Chloe chuckled at this comment. "Bree is just discovering herself. I'm particularly tickled that Stacie is interested in her."

"Stacie's my best friend. I trust her with my life."

"If you trust her, then that's enough for me. Bree is just now coming into who she really is, who she has been since college."

Beca raised Chloe's hand to her lips and kissed it softly. "Anyway, I saw you that morning and was just floored. You are gorgeous, cute, and everything. Honestly, I was jealous of Posen. I also saw the two of you walking one day and followed you for a bit as I headed home."

"Creeper." Chloe playfully shoved at Beca's shoulder.

"One of the things that you don't know about me, well I don't think anyway, is that I like to draw. On my flight to Guam, I couldn't get you out of my mind, so I made a few sketches of you. I had never gotten close enough to see your eyes. The drawings were black and white except for your scarlet hair. I needed an eye color, and I went with the typical Irish theme and chose green. And there is the background behind the green-eyed comment."

"Will you let me see your drawings some day?"

"Perhaps." Beca didn't tell her about the Ambien sketches or how she was drawing Chloe because not only could she not stop thinking about her, the redhead had invaded her dreams.

Despite the temperatures starting rise, March was still pretty chilly in the Bronx. Beca shrugged off her jacket and made Chloe wear it. Rather than continuing to walk around outside as the temperature continued to drop, the pair decided to catch the subway back to Manhattan.

* * *

Despite the loudness of the click clack of the rails and the noises of the subway car, Chloe continued her conversation with Beca. "Season ticket holder for the Knicks, huh?"

"You talked to your friends then? I can't believe Jessica didn't tell me she knew you and then snookered me out of opera tickets and another pair of Knicks tickets." Chloe giggled. "Oh it was for a good cause; don't get me wrong. I just… God I really am a creeper. Stalker numero uno right here."

"Beca, it's okay. I love all the incredibly sweet things you did for me. I didn't even suspect anything until Rosie. But you aren't a creeper. Look at me. I went to Aubrey trying to get information from her."

"You aren't mad at me?"

Chloe leaned over and let her breath linger against Beca's cheek. She moved in and gently pressed her lips against the project manager's skin, her cheek close to the corner of her mouth, and said softly, "no Beca. I'm not."

Fire shot into the depths of Beca's stomach as her heart began to race. She hadn't been expecting the kiss and knew she had to get a grip on her emotions if she wanted to have any chance to being around Chloe without scaring the redhead off. Beca swallowed a deep gulp of air and gathered her wits. As she finally got the nerve to look over at the woman still holding her hand, Beca was pleased to find the crystalline blue eyes twinkling at her without a bit of judgement.

Beca decided to be completely frank with the redhead and to jump in feet first about the situation. "I do need to be honest with you though Chloe. All those things I did in the office, they weren't really for the redhead I saw that day with my boss. It started after I had been an ass to you – twice – and threw my shoes at you, you started leaving me coffee and cute notes. You even called me on my shit when I picked those flowers out of the lobby for you."

They both laughed. "I watched you dance, you know." When Beca said this, Chloe's face turned scarlet as she slapped a hand over her mouth. "A few times with the vacuum and once you were even singing with the mop." Chloe buried her head into Beca's shoulder.

"I'm so embarrassed!"

"Don't be. The reason I'm telling you this is because I don't want you to think that the things I did at the office were for you, the redhead. Yeah – you," Beca motioned up and down Chloe's body, "are hot, but the cleaning lady has a killer personality. The night I walked in on you changing clothes and put two and two together – that's when I realized that I had to find out more about you. Maybe to even get to know you – all of you; the cute redhead  _and_  the witty cleaning lady. I'm mesmerized with both of you.  _That's_  why I asked Jessica to find things out for me." As Beca finally stopped talking, she realized that she had said all of that in one breath and she gasped for air.

"Wow."

"I practically bare my soul, and that's all you got?" Beca laughed nervously. The subway suddenly grew eerily quiet between them.

Finally, Chloe spoke. "I don't know what to say Beca. We've never really actually talked a lot, and I feel like I barely know you despite the all small moments we've shared. That was a lot to lay on me at once."

Beca dropped Chloe's hand and slid away slightly. "Ummm I'm sorry."

Silence.

Chloe reached back over for Beca's hand after a few moments, but the brunette avoided her touch. "Don't be. I just need some time to process everything you just said." After a bit, Chloe spoke again. "This is my stop. Let me know you got home okay?" Beca nodded as she watched Chloe exit the train and head for the exit.

* * *

When Beca got home, she was still trying to figure out how such a great evening had ended leaving her feeling so empty. She grabbed a beer and sat on her couch fiddling with her phone. She looked through the pictures and videos she had taken of The Tone Commandments' performance as well as the pictures taken of everyone at the restaurant. She decided her favorite was the one of just her and Chloe where Chloe had slung her arm around Beca's shoulders and pressed their cheeks together. The redhead had a magical smile.

She had one unread text which she had avoided reading because she knew who it was from. She finally decided to rip the bandage off and see what the woman had to say.

_From Cute Redhead: I'm home. For what it's worth, I had a great time tonight._

That made Beca feel even worse. She had a good time, too, until she'd word vomited about how she couldn't stop thinking about a woman she'd seen twice on the street or how she'd really enjoyed things the fucking cleaning lady had done for her – like Beca was someone special. Chloe was an angel and probably did those types of things for everyone. "I'm an idiot." Beca decided that talking out loud when she was upset was a better way for her to work out her feelings.

Despite the ridiculous aching pain she felt in her chest, Beca didn't want to keep Chloe up wondering if she'd made it home.

_From Tiny Project Manager: FYI – made it home  
_ _From Cute Redhead: You okay?  
_ _From Tiny Project Manager: [thumbs up emoji] G'night_

Her phone rang almost immediately. Chloe. Beca pressed ignore.

_From Cute Redhead: Bec?  
_ _From Cute Redhead: Bec please pick up. I'm sorry.  
_ _From Tiny Project Manager: for?  
_ _From Cute Redhead: Reacting the way I did. You don't deserve that._

All Beca could do was think about all the reasons she never let anyone get close. She squinched her eyes shut to try to keep the tears in. When she couldn't, she roughly wiped them away with the back of her hand.

_From Cute Redhead: Bec? I'd really like to talk to you. Please.  
_ _From Tiny Project Manager: Not tonight. I'm headed to bed.  
_ _From Tiny Project Manager: Maybe tomorrow. G'night_

* * *

Chloe was devastated at how she had reacted with Beca. Even worse, she couldn't believe she got off the subway, leaving things unresolved with the project manager. Relief coursed through her body when she received the text that Beca had gotten home okay. But that same elation had crashed when Beca refused to talk to her, to allow her to explain.

After looking at the time and ensuring herself that it wasn't too late to call her best friend on a Saturday night, she called Aubrey.

"Hey Chloe, are you just now getting home?"

"Kinda."

"Must have been a hell of a night." Aubrey teased. She was tickled that Chloe might have found an interest other than school and church, especially now that a capella season was over.

"I think I fucked up Bree." Chloe sniffled.

"Are you crying Chloe?" Aubrey got a non-committal sound as a response. "What's wrong?"

Chloe shared what all she and Beca had talked about and how Beca had explained when she first had seen Chloe. She also told Aubrey about listening to Beca talk about watching her dance and sing at work. When she relayed the part about Beca making the connection between Chloe the redhead and Chloe the cleaning lady, the redhead was in full blown tears.

"Chloe, take a deep breath. Breath. Listen to me. Calm down. Shhhh." Once Aubrey had Chloe settled, she tried to find the root of Chloe's anguish.

"I didn't know what to say to her Aubrey. After everything she told me, I had nothing. I stopped talking. It was like she could feel my angst. She stopped holding my hand and moved away. Slightly but she still moved away. Then my stop came up and like an idiot, I got off. Told her to let me know she got home safely and left. Now… she won't talk to me."

"That's why you are upset? She won't talk to you? Well why in the hell did you get off the subway then?"

"I don't know Bree! I told her I needed time to think about what all she had said."

"But WHY?" Aubrey was beginning to get frustrated because she didn't understand what was going on.

Chloe gave a deep sigh. "Aubrey, I only have a few months of school left. Then I don't know where my life is going to take me. I might go directly into practice or take a residency to prepare for board certification. I barely have time for myself. Do I really have room to date someone?"

"My god Chloe. You two have honestly just met. Give Beca a chance. She really likes you."

"That's just it Aubrey, that's part of the problem. Beca… she already has a well establish job. You say she likes me. But what do I have to offer her? I'm only the woman who cleans her office." Chloe was almost whining at this point.

"Oh god Chloe, just stop the pity party. You have a lot to offer. We, your friends, are always telling you that. Any woman would be lucky to have you in her life."

"Okay then why won't Beca talk to me, let me apologize?"

"Look you didn't hear this from me, but you know the other day when Stacie and I had brunch? She gave me a little insight into our tiny project manager. She doesn't trust easily. It sounds as if she opened up to you tonight – a lot. Then by just getting off the train without talking, you slammed that line of communication closed."

The friends talked a bit longer, Aubrey suggesting some things Chloe might do to help the situation. Once they hung up, Chloe definitely understood things a lot better and felt like she had a grasp on what to do next.

* * *

After a few beers, Beca decided to take a hot, relaxing shower before bed. She started warming up with water while she went to pick out a worn-out comfortable t-shirt and flannel pajama bottoms. She slipped into the steamy shower, letting the hot water beat down on her shoulders. The more her bathroom fogged up, the more the tension slid out of her body.

Beca was curious about why Chloe had called so soon after leaving the subway train claiming she needed time to think. She was almost beating herself up for not answering the redhead's call, but Beca was confused at what she had done to illicit such a reaction. Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing. Thinking that Stacie was calling to brag about her lunch date, Beca quickly shut off the water, grabbed her towel and reached out to punch the speaker button on her phone.

"Hey Stace."

There were a few moments pause before someone on the other end spoke. "Beca?" It was Chloe. "Beca please don't hang up."

Beca blinked away the tears that sprung forth as she kicked herself for being so weak. "I won't. But I'm just getting out of the shower. Give me a minute? Actually, how about I call you after I dry off and get ready for bed?"

"Will you?" Chloe's voice sounded small and unsure.

Beca was stuck between being frustrated at herself for answering the phone without checking caller ID and being desperate wanting to talk to Chloe. "Two minutes. Max." She hung up, plugged her phone up by the nightstand and got ready for bed.

She heard a few text messages come in, so she checked before calling Chloe back.

The first message was a picture of a German sausage. Then a text.  
 _From Cute Redhead: Forgive me for being a brat? I'm the wurst._

Beca couldn't help the smile that came to her face as she crawled between her sheets and texted back.

_From Tiny Project Manager: Do you want to do this by text or still want me to call?_

Beca's phone immediately rang. This time she answered. "Hey."

"Hey back." Chloe's voice was soft and timid. "Thanks for calling back."

"You called me silly." Beca didn't like this version of Chloe. She liked the happy-go-lucky redhead and not the one who sounded like she was fearful of an abusive father. "It's going to be okay, you know." She was trying to reassure Chloe as well as herself.

"Is it?" The redhead was afraid to say much of anything in fear of running Beca off.

"Yes Chloe. Like you said tonight at lunch, there are some things we need to talk about. Maybe there's just a few more things we need to talk about than we thought."

"I'm sorry Beca."

"I know."

"Leaving like I did was wrong. It felt bad, still feels bad."

Beca asked why she left then. Chloe admitted that she didn't know. Beca found herself steering the conversation in other directions just because she couldn't stand sad-Chloe.

"You said you feel like you don't know me." Chloe found herself relaxing in Beca's smooth, calming voice. "How about we do something to fix that? NOT involving pumping our friends for information." Beca hoped the honest smile she had on her face was coming through in her voice. She felt herself forgiving Chloe without even knowing what had happened only because she was certain that she'd find out soon enough.

"I'd like that."

Beca decided to pull out her last ace and suggested they meet for breakfast at Sarabeth's East. She had to pull the phone away from her ear when Chloe's excited squeal came screaming through the phone. "Beca! That's my absolute favorite restaurant." The redhead paused before announcing, "okay damn it. What else do you know about me? This is so unfair." Beca could absolutely visualize the pout on the redhead's face.

"That's the last thing your friends told me. Promise. From here on out, it's just you and me babe." Beca found herself actually laughing out loud at Chloe's reaction.

"Okay Ringo Starr. See you tomorrow."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Beca hung up the phone feeling like she could actually get a good night's rest now that she had talked to Chloe. Of course, they hadn't sorted things out, but she knew they would. She set her alarm to make sure she made it to the Upper East side restaurant on time. She then flipped through her pictures again to locate the one she had decided she liked best.

_From Tiny Project Manager: [image]  
_ _From Tiny Project Manager: Thought I'd share my lock screen pic  
_ _From Cute Redhead: Awwww I'm stealing it  
_ _From Tiny Project Manager: G'night Chloe  
_ _From Cute Redhead: XO_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn I hope my updates weren't too close together. This is what happens when one takes a whole week of work. She gets caught up in the writing world. Gobble Gobble!


	11. Getting to Know You

Despite her incessant worrying about being late, Beca arrived at the restaurant first and got a table. She ordered a coffee for herself, two waters, and a basket of muffins. As she took her first sip of her fragrant hazelnut coffee, a stuffed frog appeared on her shoulder. The project manager chuckled as she turned to see Chloe standing there. "You snuck up on me."

The redhead stuck her lower lip out and said in a gruff voice. "I'm toadly sorry. Please frog-ive me?" She then made a ribbit noise as she hopped the frog off Beca's shoulder to her stomach and onto to her bread plate She turned the cute little feller so he was facing the project manager.

Beca laughed as she picked him up and shook her head. "Is this your way of telling me I have to kiss a lot of frogs before I find my prince?" She rubbed the soft nap of the stuffed animal against her check then placed him by her silverware.

"Princess, maybe. Honestly, I just thought he was cute. Then after a short conversation, he agreed to come to brunch with me to try to get back into your good graces." The server arrived and placed the muffin basket on the table as Chloe slid into the chair opposite of Beca and gave her coffee order. Beca noticed that Chloe did not choose the adjacent seat and tried to not read anything into that action.

"Good morning." Beca hoped her nerves weren't evident in her voice. "I'm glad you could make it Chloe. It means a lot to me." The brunette struggled with not adding a  _you mean a lot to me_  to that statement. Despite her anxiety, she really wanted to believe that Chloe's attempts at an apology were genuine. But beyond sausages and stuffed frogs, Beca needed to find out what went wrong the previous evening. She needed assurance that Chloe wasn't rejecting her because of what she had shared.

"I'm pleased you gave me a chance." Chloe picked up the menu and began to peruse the breakfast selections. "Have you decided what to eat? I love this place."

Beca just smiled as she looked over her food choices. She was afraid to eat anything that would upset her stomach even more than it already was. She selected the vegetable frittata, hold the peppers. As the server returned with Chloe's coffee, they both gave their orders – Chloe choosing the seasonal pumpkin waffles.

Chloe rooted around in the muffin basket with her fork, speared one of the small sweet breads and reached over to put it on Beca's plate. "That's the best in the whole basket." She found another and began to butter it for herself.

The project manager couldn't help but to stare at the redhead who was so cheerful and seemingly carefree, much different than the woman she had last seen who couldn't seem to get away from her quickly enough. Beca picked up the frog and spoke to the stuffed animal. "Hi. What's your name?"

"Toad," Chloe chirped.

Beca chuckled. "Your names are so ingenious – Ivy, Jasmine…"

"Don't forget Frank," the redhead pipped.

"So Toad. How well do you know Red over here? … Not that well? … Hmmm okay, I was hoping maybe you could ask her some questions for me."

Chloe's face softened as she reached across the table and snagged the project manager's sleeve so she could give her hand a quick squeeze. "Becs, you can talk to me, you know. Toad – he really doesn't know much." She gave a warm smile before pulling her hand back across the table.

The two avoided any serious conversation while they ate. Beca didn't want to ruin the trip to Chloe's favorite restaurant. As the plates were cleared, each woman ordered more coffee. Beca sat back in her chair. She wasn't sure where to start. "Why did you leave last night?" She caught herself off guard with the question she blurted out, but now at least it was out there.

"For the most part Beca, I'm not one hundred percent sure. I honestly had a great time with you yesterday." She blew her breath out. "I have each of the few times we've spent together. I mean, I enjoy your company more than I have a right to…"

"Wait, what does that mean? More than you have a right to?" Beca was truly confused.

Now that she had a second chance to explain herself, Chloe was terrified that she was going to mess it up even worse than she had the previous evening. "When you told me you had seen me on the street with Aubrey and you'd been watching me in the building – dancing and all… That made me feel funny. Not ha ha funny, just different. But when you said that you wanted to reconcile the woman you saw on the street with the woman who cleans your office… I realized that's all I am, a woman who cleans offices."

Beca's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to make sense of Chloe's reasoning. "That's not all you are Chloe. You are so much more than that. You are witty, kind, and lord knows you are intelligent as hell. In a matter of a few months, you will be Dr. Beale."

"I don't have anything to offer you Beca. I don't even know where my life will take me after I graduate." Chloe looked up at the woman sitting across from her, eyes glistening with tears.

Seeing this was breaking Beca's heart. "Why don't you let me be the judge of that Chloe? I enjoy your company. Doesn't that count for something? Your friends like me, even Posen which is amazing since I didn't think she'd ever give me a second thought more of less approve of me going out with her best friend."

Beca stretched her hand out over the table and held it there, palm up. She didn't say anything but waited for Chloe to think about what she'd said. After a few moments, Chloe shyly moved her hand from her lap and slid it into Beca's. The brunette gave a gentle squeeze as she moved into the chair next to Chloe.

"Touch has memory." Beca lifted Chloe's hand to her lips and again kissed it as she had only a few days prior. "I know because I have constantly thought of your touch since the first time we held hands. Don't let this go because you don't feel you have anything to offer. Let me decide if I like what you have to offer. Please?" She looked at the redhead with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry I got off that subway train Beca. I never meant to hurt you."

"I know Chloe, I know. Toad told me."

* * *

Aubrey was nervous about seeing Stacie that morning for many reasons. First was the Pilates class itself. She'd been taking yoga for a few years as a release from work-related stress, so she was confident in her flexibility. But strengthening her core muscles, her stomach? She feared she wouldn't be able to keep up with the class and would disappoint Stacie.

And that brought her to the second reason she was nervous. Stacie. Her friends seemed to endlessly be teasing her about women. Sometimes they'd catch her doing a double-take at a particularly delicate specimen of the female nature in passing. And they were always making her blush as they were people watching and took turns picking out women they felt might be Aubrey's type.

When Stacie had approached her in the church during their practice break, Aubrey could barely string two sentences together. While she didn't quite realize what she was getting herself into, she finally relented and put her number into the tall brunette's phone. Brunch the next morning had been quite pleasant as they focused much of the attention on Beca. Aubrey admired Stacie's loyalty to her friend.

However, when Stacie left, Aubrey had been so caught off guard by the brunette's actions and words that she must have sat there for a good half hour trying to recover. Fortunately, Stacie had been much better behaved at lunch after the competition. She was nervous indeed, but she knew her friends would never let her hear the end of it if she backed out of this date.

When Aubrey arrived at the gym, Stacie bounced up to her. "Hey! I'm glad you could make it. And you brought your own mat. Awesome." She took the blonde's bag and led her to the locker room to stow it for her. Aubrey still hadn't said anything. She was afraid Stacie would notice that she was just staring in admiration.

Stacie was wearing black form-fitting leggings and a black sports bra. Her flat mid-riff was completely exposed. Aubrey was afraid she was going to have a difficult time keeping her eyes off the tall brunette's lithe, toned body and her concentration focused on the class. She looked down at her own clothing and realized she was wearing loose fitting, more flowing pants and a double tank top. Not quite as revealing, but she almost hoped that Stacie would find it cute.

The tall brunette led Aubrey to a place on the floor where she could easily see Stacie but not be up front where everyone could easily see her. "This is one of the beginner classes. Just listen to the instructions and watch me. Don't be afraid to ask if you have any questions." Stacie flashed her a huge smile and went to start the class.

* * *

"So Chlo, you want to know more about me, huh?" Beca's dark blue eyes were twinkling. She had accepted the redhead's explanation about the evening before and wanted to alleviate some of the concerns that had come up. "Want to go to one of my favorite thinking spots?"

Feeling more confident about the situation, Chloe quickly agreed. When Beca reached for the check, Chloe grabbed her pocket book. "Split?" Beca shook her head and quickly paid the server so the redhead couldn't complain.

Their destination was only two subway stops away, and Beca refused to share where they were going. "I want a few more minutes of you not thinking I'm a total nerd." As they got off the train, Beca instinctively reached for Chloe's hand. Each time their skin connected, the brunette was surprised at how easy the touch came for her. The warmth spread from their grasp through her body, settling in her stomach. She knew she could quickly become addicted to the feeling.

The pair approached the brown brick building and climbed the stairs to the front entrance. Chloe stopped because she wanted a picture with the stone lion on the steps. "The public library is one of your thinking spots?"

Beca nodded. "They have some pretty comfortable couches, and I know where there's a few tucked away in a corner where we can talk without disturbing anyone."

Soon the couple were settled into the plush couch in a hidden spot, Beca on one end and Chloe stretched out with her head in Beca's lap. The familiarity Chloe showed by how she chose to lay shocked Beca, but the brunette was surprisingly comfortable.

The project manager smiled down at the redhead. "How do you do this?" Chloe tilted her head with a questioning look. "Make me feel like this – safe, cozy even." The redhead gave a brief shrug and a soft smile. "Okay, let's do this. What do you want to know about me Chlo?"

"Whatever you want to share?"

"Mmmm okay." Beca shared about her family growing up, leaving out the information about her mom's death. They talked about college and how she ended up in New York City. The brunette's arm was stretched across the back of the couch, and her other arm was propped on the arm rest of the couch.

Chloe reached up to pull Beca's hand off the couch arm and held it. "What's your greatest fear?"

Beca's eyes widened in shock. "Wow you just went for it, eh? My greatest fear?" Beca thought for a moment. "Failure, I suppose. I tend to be a perfectionist." She moved her arm off the back of the couch and wrapped a few scarlet locks of hair around her finger. "What about you?"

The redhead closed her eyes. "Not being good enough, I suppose. My family has always been super supportive, so I'm not sure where that fear comes from. I have a need to please everyone – my family, my friends, my instructors. I don't want to disappoint anyone by not being good enough."

Gazing down at Chloe, Beca softly replied. "Sounds like you are looking out for everyone else. What about Chloe? Who’s looking out for her?"

The redhead closed her eyes for a moment before looking up at Beca. She sat up and moved flush against the project manager, wrapping her arm around Beca's and laying her head on the brunette's shoulder as Beca instinctively wrapped her arm around Chloe's shoulders. The redhead changed the subject. "Tell me about Stacie."

Beca grinned. "She's great – my best friend. To be honest, she's my only friend. I'm pretty much a loner."

"I'll make a deal with you. If you share Stacie with me, I'll share my friends with you. I have a pretty solid core group of pals. And they all already like you."

This comment made Beca blush, and the subject was immediately changed yet again. "Did I hear Ashley say something about your Spring Break?" She felt Chloe nod. "Any plans?" This time the redhead shook her head. "Maybe we can change that." Beca could feel the woman snuggled into her grinning against her shoulder.

* * *

Stacie's Pilates class was only forty-five minutes long. Unlike at the end of a yoga session, Aubrey found herself feeling the workout in her muscles. She made her way back to the locker room for a quick shower and a change into clean clothes. Stacie met her outside the locker room. "You've taken yoga, haven't you? Your flexibility shows. Good job today Posen." She took Aubrey's bag and mat to lock up in the office so they wouldn't have to be bothered with them during lunch.

As they walked to the restaurant, the conversation between them came easily. Aubrey thanked Stacie for letting her audit the class. She expressed interest in maybe signing up for additional classes which pleased Stacie to no end. "It's definitely meant to be a core strengthening exercise. Just don't forget about your cardio."

Aubrey blushed as her mind went to watching Stacie's flexible, toned body during class and envisioning some other cardio she might be interested in. "Ummm yeah, I run – unless it's totally freezing out."

Fortunately for Aubrey, Stacie was on good behavior again today. Otherwise there was no telling what direction the conversation would have gone. She prided herself in always having a solid grip on herself and her emotions, but something about this brunette attracted her, drew her in.

The pair talked at length about different getting-to-know-you things such as where they were raised, what brought them to the city, and if they felt their personality matched their astrological sign. Little things that are all a part of learning more about a person. Things that aren't threatening.

Inevitably their conversation turned to common ground – Beca. "Have you heard from Beca since lunch yesterday?" Aubrey found it curious that she hadn't heard from Chloe again since the previous night when she had called so utterly upset. She thought that surely Beca would have reached out to her best friend as well. When Stacie asked why, Aubrey gave a non-specific explanation about Chloe calling her thinking she'd upset Beca.

"That's odd. I don't see that happening since Beca's really into her." Stacie pulled out her phone. "Let's do a little sleuthing."

_From Legs: What's shaking pipsqueak?_

There was quite a pause before the return answer came.

_From Shorty: At the library with Red. Talk later…_

Stacie showed Aubrey her phone. "Things seem cool. If Beca was upset, she certainly wouldn't be at the library. That's one of her safe places." Aubrey's relief was obvious in her face. "I'll prod further if it makes you feel better." Aubrey thanked her and said that wouldn't be necessary.

* * *

"Stacie, I'm not sure what's gotten into me. I mean she basically ripped my heart from my chest last night. But we somehow ended up having breakfast this morning and working things out. How did she do that?"

The taller brunette had her feet kicked up on the coffee table. "Maybe you like her more than you care to admit short stack. Aubrey asked about you, ya know. I think Chloe must have called her about what happened between you two on the train."

"That why you texted me?"

"Yup. Now hearing what happened, I'm surprised you gave her a chance to explain. Remember when I forgot your birthday last year? You wouldn't talk to me for a week."

Beca chuckled. "Yeah but she's a hell of a lot cuter than you." She ducked as Stacie took a swing at her. "Tell me about your day. How'd things go with Posen?"

"She's flexible. I'll give her that." Stacie wiggled her eyebrows. Beca chastised her for objectifying her boss and asked about the planned lunch after Pilates. "We had a nice visit. She is cautious, reserved even – doesn't show her feelings much. A lot like my best friend."

"Hey now, I think Chloe is proving you wrong on that. I seem to be wearing my feelings on a sleeve around her. When are you seeing Posen again?'

Stacie picked up her phone and unlocked the screen to check her messages. "I'm leaving that up to her. Hey, can you ask Chloe what her favorite flowers are?"

The shorter brunette began to laugh. 'Oh no my friend. I'm not getting wrapped up in that cycle again. I can imagine she'd love anything you sent. I bet she's be even more impressed if you delivered them yourself."

Beca jumped when her phone buzzed. She looked at her best friend, embarrassed. Only Stacie and Chloe ever messaged her, and Chloe's texts were so unpredictable. When Stacie saw her friend's reaction, she tried to wrestle Beca's phone from her grasp. "Let me see it. Lemme have your phone Becs." Stacie was laughing as she had Beca's arm in a death grip with one hand and began to tickle her with the other.

"Sta.. Stacie… That's not fair. STOP IT." Beca hated being tickled. Then again, who liked the sensation? She instinctively dropped her phone to stop the near painful feelings.

Her best friend quickly grabbed the phone and pressed the unlock button. Of course, the phone was password protected, so Stacie quickly grabbed Beca's hand and pressed her thumb against the home button.

 _From Cute Redhead: Did you return your books late?  
_ _From Cute Redhead: Because you have fine written all over you._

"Isn't she the punny gal? That's cute pipsqueak. I see why you like her." She handed the phone back to Beca who snatched it and read the messages herself.

 _From Cute Redhead: Thanks for today Beca  
_ _From Tiny Project Manager: The pleasure was all mine_

After a few more messages back and forth and a great deal of teasing from Stacie, Beca locked her phone and tucked it away where her friend couldn't get it again.

* * *

Monday morning at work, the project manager was going through her calendar prioritizing tasks and ensuring her schedule was optimal. When she opened her e-mail, she found an unexpected subject line in one that had arrived early this morning.

 _To: Beca Mitchell_  
_From: Human Resources_  
_Subject: PTO Request_  
_Body:  
_ _Ms. Mitchell, your PTO request for five days has been approved._

The project manager was confused since she had not put in for vacation time. In fact, she hadn't taken a single day of vacation or sick leave since starting with the company. She picked up the phone and called Jessica who didn't answer her phone.

Annoyed, Beca glanced through the rest of her e-mails. When she found nothing pressing, she walked around to her boss's office. Jessica was missing from her desk, and someone was in with Posen. The short brunette rolled her eyes and took a seat to wait for the person to leave. Eventually the door cracked open a bit and Beca was surprised to see her best friend standing there. Stacie gave Posen a quick hug, kissed her on the cheek, and turned to head out the door. When she saw her best friend, she winked and headed to the elevator.

Beca walked to the now open door and saw the vase of pink tulips sitting on her boss's desk. Apparently, Stacie had taken her advice and delivered flowers in person. She gave a light rap on the door frame. "Pose… I mean Aubrey. May I come in?" The blonde turned and motioned for her favorite project manager to come in. "HR made a mistake. I got an e-mail saying my PTO had been approved? I never put in for vacation."

Aubrey sat behind her desk and motioned for Beca to do the same opposite her. "That's the problem. You work too hard and never stop. You need to take a break. I applied for your days off, and you taking them is non-negotiable." The project manager tried to argue with her boss but didn't seem to make any traction. "Now go Mitchell. I'll e-mail your team and push back any of your meetings until next week."

A grumpy project manager returned to her office to gather her things. "What makes Posen think she can choose when I take off work." She was trying to not let her ire get to her. Her laptop was shut down and stored in its backpack, and she was looking around to make sure she had everything before heading home when she heard a knock on her office door. "It's open."

A bright voice rang out from the doorway. "Hey you. A little birdie told me you were taking some time off. You didn't mention that yesterday."

Beca's head popped up as she grinned at the redhead who was standing in the doorway. She paused as she looked at the woman, taking her in as any bit of tension she previously had left her body. "I didn't know I was. Posen pretty much forced this on me." She flashed a smile at the redhead. "What I'm concerned about is that if you are not working for a week and I'm off, too, who's going to take care of the kids?" Beca waved her hand towards the plants Chloe had gotten her when she was in Guam.

"I'll get Jessica to take care of them." Chloe giggled. She wandered over to Beca's bookshelf and started looking at the titles as if she'd never seen them before. "So Beca now I can ask you what you asked me yesterday. Any plans?"

Beca gave her a crooked, sidewise grin. "Spending time with a certain redhead?" Her eyes showed the hope her mind was thinking.

"I thought you'd never ask."


	12. Spring Break Begins

Beca's earlier ire at her boss had been all but forgotten. She grabbed Chloe's hand as they headed to the elevator. "What's the plan Stan?" When Chloe shrugged, the project manager responded, "Oh lawdie, one of us is going to have to do some thinking then, eh? Regardless, I am  _not_  spending the day in this monkey suit. Mind if we drop by my place so I can change?"

Since they hadn't yet made plans for the day and had plenty of time, the pair decided to walk to Beca's apartment. While the weather was still brisk, the day was nice for a stroll. The project manager had already become accustomed to Chloe's small touches and rather enjoyed holding her hand. The closeness was addicting.

Neither of them had anything specific in mind. "How about we do some non-tourist tourist things? I bet neither of us has really seen the city that we live in, and there's so much here." Chloe leaned into the slightly shorter woman and placed her head on her shoulder. They tossed some ideas about and agreed that some "See NYC like a Local" web pages might come in handy.

When Beca turned to go up the steps to a high-rise complex, Chloe stopped short and her eyes widened as she looked up. "You live here?"

"It's no big deal – and there's a story that goes along with it. Come on silly!" Beca tugged on her hand to get her to join her.

As they rode the elevator up, Chloe asked, "soooooooooo, what's the tale?"

The redhead was definitely difficult to resist, but Beca wanted the day to stay on a positive note and wasn't quite ready to share. "That, my friend, is a story for another day." This time, Beca was able to resist the pouting.

As she began to unlock the various locks on her door, she gave her disclaimer to Chloe that she didn't recall the state her apartment was in. "Forgive me if there's a huge mess. I had this thing on Saturday. Then I had this other thing on Sunday. And those things kept me from my chores." She grinned at the redhead as she pushed open the door. "Not much to see." She swept her hand across the space. "Living area, kitchen, kitchen table." She pointed down the hall. "Bathroom's down there. And that door… is my bedroom. And that, is the grand tour. Make yourself at home while I change."

Chloe wandered around the living room, looking at pictures that were hanging on the wall and sitting on the shelves of the wall unit. She saw pictures of an adorable young brunette, in various periods from about the age of six to eleven. She was always sporting pigtails in a leotard. In one, a few huge medals hung around her neck and she was grinning from ear to ear. While the child was quite younger, the smile was unmistakably Beca. Other pictures showed Beca competing in different gymnastic events at various ages.

"I didn't know you had a sister," Chloe teased. "Who's the cutie pie in these pictures?"

"Shut it Beale." Beca had forgotten about her childhood pictures being in the living room. Only Stacie had ever been in her apartment, and that teasing had stopped years ago. "I only have a brother, and he doesn't look nearly as good in a leotard." The brunette came out of her bedroom wearing jeans and an UNE sweatshirt.

Chloe wanted to know more about the pictures, and Beca obliged of course, telling her that she was in gymnastics for several years. "I mostly did the floor exercises, vault, and sometimes the balance beam."

"I bet you have some videos of cute little Beca Mitchell someplace, too. I'd love to see them." The redhead batted her eyes because she knew that helped with her charm.

"Pfffft fat chance Red. They are on VHS."

After considering this for a moment, Chloe said, "I heard there are companies who can transfer things like that to digital media. Ooooh that'd make an awesome Christmas present for your mom. She'd get a kick out of showing her future grand-babies their mama winning all these medals and trophies."

Beca's demeanor immediately changed as she walked away from the picture wall. "Water?" Beca opened the fridge and got out a pitcher of cold water. She poured herself a glass. When Chloe didn't respond, she poured a second glass as well and carried them both to the coffee table and took a seat. The brunette fired up her laptop. While she waited for it to come on, she patted the cushion next to her.

When Chloe sat, she left several inches of space between the two of them. "I'm sorry." Her voice was quiet, meek. She was quickly turning back to the sad Chloe that Beca didn't know and didn't like.

Beca scooted over, closing the gap and handed the redhead her water. "It's okay Chloe. I will tell you about my mom this week. I promise. Just not today." She leaned over to shoulder bump Chloe. When Chloe didn't really respond, Beca leaned further and further until Chloe was practically laying on the couch. When Chloe began to giggle, Beca knew things were alright in their world.

She sat cross-legged on the couch, resting the laptop where they could both see and did a few quick searches to get a baseline. Soon they had a list of possibilities and agreed they needed to check the weather forecast for the week.

"Who knew there were so many zoos in New York City?" Chloe was astounded when that search came up. Beca told her that she thought she'd heard that each borough had its own animal sanctuary. After learning this, Chloe got excited beyond imagination. "What a coincidence! Five days in spring break, five boroughs."

Despite the teasing twinkle in Chloe's eye, Beca decided she'd best shoot down that idea before the redhead got serious about it. She did agree to go to two, at most, simply because the redhead was so excited. They agreed that each person would rank the activities based on what they wanted to do, and they'd decide together based on those rankings.

"Now that we have some choices, what do we do today?" Beca closed her laptop, placed it on the coffee table and leaned back against the couch.

Chloe pondered the choices for a bit before speaking. "Honestly this is my first day off in forever. What would you think about doing nothing? Maybe stay here and visit?" Beca didn't say anything immediately. "Or we could go to my place." Chloe quickly added.

"No! No, no. Here is okay. Are you sure you want to be trapped with me inside for the day?" Beca's dark blue eyes gleamed as her smile was bright.

* * *

"A roast?" Chloe's voice was suspicious. "It's almost afternoon and you want to cook a roast when you don't even have the ingredients. Impossible Beca."

Beca struggled up, trying to untangle herself from the web of arms and legs that had been wrapped around her. She trotted over to the kitchen and rummaged in the cabinets. "Viola." The brunette swung a device up and clanged it on the counter. "I present to you, the Instapot."

"I never imagined you as a Home Shopping Network kinda gal Beca." Chloe laughed as she teased Beca.

An aghast look crossed the smaller woman's face. "Pardon me? Amazon Prime, thank you very much. Want to go shopping?" Chloe was doubtful they'd have a meal in time for later but agreed to go shopping anyway.

The pair went to a small market and as they walked around collecting what they needed – fresh produce and the sorts – Chloe quickly realized that every worker seemed to know Beca. She greeted them all by name, and each rushed to help her make the best selections. The project manager took her time to have a conversation with each one about their lives, family, or what have you. A warm feeling crept into Chloe's chest when she realized how kind of a person Beca really was. Her thoughts drifted to her situation as a janitor in Beca's office and when Beca had told her that's not all she was, that she was so much more.

"Where'd you go?" Beca came up and softly kissed Chloe's cheek. "Penny for your thoughts." Chloe shook off the question and moved over to the cheese section where she picked out various cheeses for a nice spread later.

As the two worked their way towards the back of the store, they picked out snacks and drinks for the week. Things that could easily be stashed in coat pockets to nibble on throughout their adventures. Eventually Beca was standing at the meat counter.

"Claude," she grinned at the butcher in his white apron stained with faint smudges of red. "How's Junior and Mama?" The two caught up on his family for a bit before she told him what she wanted.

As the butcher selected the meat from the case and began to wrap it up, Chloe's eyes grew large. "Beca? That's one huge chunk of meat there. Are you sure we can get that cooked today? My mama's roast always took hours."

When the brunette started frozen then suddenly burst out laughing, Chloe's lips pursed, and her eyebrows pressed together. "What's so funny Beca?"

When Beca finally was able to catch her breath, she breathed out, "seriously Chlo? Huge chunks of meat?" The frown was still plastered on the redhead's face as she nodded. "Where did that come?"

Chloe gave a mock huff and turned her back to Beca who grabbed her hand and pulled her back around. The redhead's frown wouldn't go away until the smaller woman gave her a soft kiss. When they had everything they needed plus some, the two made the trek back to Beca's apartment.

Chloe was still hesitant at the Instapot, so Beca explained how it worked as she started cutting vegetables. Chloe made a quick fruit and cheese tray then began to help with the veggies. Beca turned the device on sauté to brown the meat then dumped the other ingredients in, locked the lid and set the button. "There you go, ninety minutes and then soup's on!"

* * *

The snack tray was on the bar and each woman grabbed a soft drink from the fridge and settled on a bar stool to begin munching on grapes, cheese, and the sort. "Hey Beca?" The brunette gave a mumble." Why are bears especially cautious in March?"

Beca rolled her eyes. "Why Chloe?"

"They're trying to avoid spring-loaded traps!"

"Okay Beca Mitchell. Tell me three things I don't already know about you."

"What? Chloe, you already know things about me." Beca wasn't a person for personal sharing.

"I didn't know you had a sister," Chloe teased. For this she got a play pinch from the brunette.

"Okay, we'll start there." Beca held up one finger. "I was when I was nine, I was national champion on the Junior Olympic team in floor." She motioned to the pictures on the wall. "I have the medal in a drawer or box somewhere."

Chloe's mouth dropped open as Beca admitted to this nonchalantly. "Seriously?"

"No Chlo, I'm lying. Yes seriously. And no, you can't see any videos."

"But, but, but, the little dance routines are so adorable. I love watching gymnastics on television." Beca frowned. "I bet I can talk you into showing those videos someday." Chloe's voice was matter of fact as she was so sure of herself. "Okay that's one. Next?"

Beca's face was astounded. "That should count for at least two Beale. How many people do you know that were on a Junior Olympic team? AND a champ?" Chloe wouldn't let her off the hook, so after a few moments of thinking, the brunette held up a second finger. "I am an amateur photographer. I think I've taken at least five beginner classes, and the information never really sinks in. But I love taking pictures – with my phone or my big camera."

When the brunette acted like she was finished, Chloe shook her head. "That was only two. You have one more. Come on. One more thing I don't know about you."

The project manager gave her a crooked smile. "I have another. But how about you share some first?"

Chloe screwed her mouth sideways as she thought. "One. If I hadn't gone into physical therapy, I would have gone into veterinary medicine. My undergraduate degree allowed me to go either way. After doing some volunteer work at a clinic, I decided that I wouldn't be able to handle the surgical side or HBCs and things of that nature."

"HBC?"

"Hit by car. I just couldn't bear working with poor animals who couldn't tell me where they hurt or what they needed me to do. So instead I chose people that I can at least try to reason with."

"Interesting choice. Either way, you'd be Dr. Beale. I'm still impressed." Beca squeezed the redhead's hand. "Next?"

Chloe blushed as she chuckled and pointed to the small scar on her forehead. "I got this when I was two. We lived in Tampa. I tripped and fell on a brick walk we had in front of our house. Fourteen stitches. Of course, I don't remember it, but my mom relives on a regular basis, especially whenever I bring anyone home. I know the story well."

"Have you always been clumsy?" Beca loved that she finally had something to tease the redhead about.

"Pretty much except when I'm dancing." They both laughed. "Okay, your third thing."

Beca felt her cheeks blushing and tried to use her hands to hide the growing redness. "I have an admission to make. I wasn't completely honest with you earlier. Promise you won't make fun of me?" Chloe laughed and nodded. "Ummm so the zoo in Brooklyn. I  _really_  want to go there. Ummmmm." Beca was getting excited. "They have red pandas at the Prospect Park Zoo. They have red pandas!" Her giddiness was rubbing off on Chloe.

"Well why are we not there right now?" Chloe questioned.

Beca held her hands out in front of her gesticulating wildly. "There are red pandas at the zoo." Her voice shifted to a high-pitched squeak almost as she described them. She held her hands up like she was squishing a face. "They are like a fox and a raccoon and a bear and a dog and a cat." She was talking faster and faster at this point. "They are like every adorable animal in one animal." The project manager's eyes were wide, and she was definitely animated. Chloe thought she was being quite adorable. "Since I saw my first one, I'm  _so_  obsessed with them that I've made it my life goal to work so long and so hard that I'll someday to be rich enough to buy a red panda. I want like a farm of red pandas." She threw her hands up like that was her final dream in life.

Chloe couldn't stop laughing so decided to question Beca again. "How big does a red panda get?"

"I don't know. I'd like to think they are like babies." The brunette held her hands up showing the small size. "With my luck, like any wild animal, she'd tear my apartment apart then I'd be like what are you doing Red Panda?"

The redhead snorted. "So you wouldn't even name it?"

"Nope, I'd call it Lil' Red. You're Big Red, she'd be Lil Red." Beca was so overworked about her excitement about the animals that she was almost out of breath. "So, can we go see them?" Chloe nodded because if Beca got this excited when she simply talked about the animals, she could only imagine her reaction when the brunette saw them. She'd then recalled something she had seen on the Prospect Park Zoo webpage and made a mental note to check it out.

* * *

Chloe was saved from sharing her third thing when the timer went off. As Beca released the steam on the Instapot and opened the lid, the redhead was in awe. She reached around the shorter woman with a fork and pulled off some of the tender meat. "Mmmmmmm Beca! This is amazing. All of this in less than two hours. I will never doubt you again." She started rummaging through drawers and cabinets to set the table while Beca scooped the roast into large earthen bowls. Chloe pulled apart some fresh bread they had picked up at the market and also set down the fresh coleslaw they had made earlier for something fresh to accompany the roast.

Of course, the taller woman raved the entire time they ate about how yummy the roast was. Beca was pleased the Chloe liked her cooking. "That's okay Beale. If you liked this easy meal, wait until you try my baking."

"You bake?" Chloe was shocked at all the was learning about the project manager. How did she ever think before that Beca would ever hold back on her?

"Yup. Ask Jessica and Aubrey. When I get in a mood, they always end up with lots of homemade goodies."

After the meal had been finished, Beca packaged up some of the roast in a few separate containers. When Chloe looked curious, she informed the redhead that she'd text Stacie later who would come by for some food. "She eats like a horse. And if you want to take some home, too, it will save for a few days or you can freeze it."

At Beca's mention of Stacie, Chloe inquired about possibly seeing if Aubrey and Stacie wanted to go to dinner one night later in the week. "I know they've gone out on their own, but knowing Aubrey, I'm sure she still needs more convincing." Beca agreed to run the idea past her friend as well.

"What do you want to do tomorrow Chlo?" The pair were back on the couch simply enjoying each other's presence.

"I have some ideas, but I need to check a few things out. Can I text you tonight with the details?" Beca agreed then Chloe informed her that they'd have an early morning and a long. "I probably need to go so we can get some sleep." She was excited about her idea for Tuesday and wanted to get home where she could fully plan it out to perfection.

* * *

_From Cute Redhead: I'm home safe_  
_From Cute Redhead: Thanks for today Becs_  
_From Tiny Project Manager: Of course. I'm looking forward to this week_  
_From Cute Redhead: For tomorrow, wear some thin layers and a jacket_  
_From Cute Redhead: Bring your big camera_  
_From Tiny Project Manager: My camera? Where are we going?_  
_From Cute Redhead: It's a surprise. We'll be gone all day!_  
_From Cute Redhead: One more thing. Bring Toad_  
_From Tiny Project Manager: ~laughing icon~ got it! Camera, Toad and we won't be back early_  
_From Cute Redhead: I'll be there at 7:00 am_  
_From Cute Redhead: Good night Becs XO  
_ _From Tiny Project Manager: Night Red_

* * *

Luckily Beca was able to crawl out of her bed the next morning, make coffee and be ready when Chloe came knocking on her door at 7 am. She wasn't sure how any one person could be so damned cheerful at that hour, but she was certainly getting used to it which scared the fuck out of her. Chloe sat down two to-go cups of coffee from the place they both liked as well as some bagels. Beca scarfed down half of one and wrapped the other to put in her camera bag with the other snacks. Since Beca had already made coffee, she filled two large travel cups with that coffee for later.

As they made their way to the subway station, Beca kept asking where Chloe was taking her. "You'll see soon enough. Oh! Did you bring Toad?"

Beca wrinkled her nose and said with a dour face, "damn it. I knew I was forgetting something." The look of horror on Chloe's face was priceless, so Beca pulled Toad from her jacket pocket and had Toad give Chloe a kiss. "Of course, I brought Toad."

After consulting her notes, Chloe made sure they were on the B train headed towards Brooklyn. The subway was not as full of morning commuters as she imagined it would be then she realized most people would be going into Manhattan to work, not vice versa. When they exited Prospect Park Station, she could feel Beca starting to quiver with elation beside her.

"A...a...are we g…going…" Chloe thought Beca was going to stroke out she was so worked up.

"Yes baby, we are going to the Prospect Park Zoo. I hear they have red pandas here." She gave Beca a knowing wink. Then she realized what she'd called Beca and was hoping that Beca had been so distracted about visiting her favorite animal that she didn't notice.

"But, but, but, the zoo doesn't open until ten. That's," she checked her watch, "two hours." Beca was whining at this point. "I have to sit out here, soooooooo close to the cutest animal on earth but can't see them for two hours. That's not fair." She crossed her arms and began to pout just like a petulant child.

Chloe couldn't help but to put her hand on Beca's cheek and kiss her forehead. "Stay here; I'll be right back." Beca found a bench to sit on where she buried her face in her hands before taking out Toad.

When Chloe came back, she caught some of the one-sided conversation. "Toad, Chloe is so mean. She brought me here to see my favorite red pandas, well, favorite next to frogs, of course. But now I must sit out here for two hours … You think that stinks, too? Yeah!"

The redhead outstretched her hand to pull up the brunette. "Come on Ms. Pouty McDoubty. Time to go."

Beca was pulling back, definitely still pouting. "I want to sit here. For two hours."

"Hmmm, okay." Chloe raised her eyebrows. "Then may I borrow your camera? One of us needs to go in."

When Beca heard the words 'go in' her ears perked up. "What? We are going in?" Chloe didn't answer just grinned and pulled Beca up.

An attendant let them in a gate and locked it behind them. They got into a golf cart and drove to the interior of the zoo. "Hi, I'm Melody. I'm going to be your key staff person today although you'll see lots of us. It's great you could join us for our special photography program. Do you know what this morning is going to look like?" Beca shook her head emphatically while Chloe just smiled. Melody already knew this was a surprise for Beca and played along.

"First, we are going to review some camera basics, learn the tricks of the trade from our animal staff to getting just the right shot of our furred clients. Different things for different species. Then we'll head out to the zoo before it opens to take exclusive photos under the guidance of our resident wildlife photographer. Animals will be enjoying seasonal enrichment with our beautiful exhibits as the setting!"

Beca turned to Chloe. "Seriously dude? You brought me to the zoo. To take pictures. Before it opens? Oh my god." She then directed her attention back to Melody and said meekly. "Ummm may I ask if we are going to get to take pictures of the red pandas?" Her voice was anxious and expectant. When Melody said they would, Beca actually started battling with her emotions to not cry. Chloe wrapped a comforting arm around her and pulled a tissue out of her pocket to save Beca from wiping her nose on her sleeve.

* * *

While Beca was immersed with taking her pictures, Chloe was going around with Toad and her iPhone. The staff thought this was endearing and would position the stuffed animal in places he'd normally never get to go, at least not without getting in trouble. Chloe got some excellent pictures, too.

When they had gone through the Discovery Trail, Beca spotted her first red panda. Several were together in a tree, legs flopped over the branches of a tree, using their long bushy tails for balance, Chloe realized that the earlier excitement Beca displayed was indeed honest. She stared at the animals for a while. Suddenly she remembered her camera and furiously started taking pictures from different angles. Periodically she'd squeak then look around to see if anyone heard her enthusiasm. Chloe took several candid shots of Beca watching her beloved red panda.

By the time the pair had finished the photo tour, the zoo had been open to the public for a while. When they saw a gift shop, each woman went in separately insisting the other stay out. When they exited, Beca flopped down on the bench where she had earlier sat pouting. "Best. Day. Ever." Her grin was infectious.

The morning was nothing less than astonishing. Beca was so attentive to everything the animal staff and photographer said and must have taken a million pictures. "These are turning out so much better now that I know better techniques. Chloe, I couldn't have asked for a better morning." She was dying to go through her pictures, but her battery was dying and needed to be charged.

"Days not over yet Becs. Let's go eat."

* * *

After finding a small café on the park grounds right outside the zoo, the women shared a light lunch, and Beca took advantage of a nearby outlet to re-charge her battery. She was still too pumped up to eat much, and Chloe was just enjoying watching the brunette. Something outside the window caught Beca's eye.

"Hey Chloe, there's an old carousel out there." The redhead's eyes twinkled. "But from the look on your face, I bet you already knew that and that's what we are doing next." Chloe nodded her head.

"It's almost a hundred years old Bec. The animals are hand-carved! I'm so pumped."

Once they finished their lunch, the two women headed to the carousel and waited to be admitted. As soon as their turn came, Chloe raced to one of the dragon-pulled chariots. She slid into the seat and patted the space beside her for Beca to sit. Beca pulled out her camera and slipped into the chariot next to the redhead.

As the music started and the animals began to chase each other in a circle, Chloe had out her phone videoing. She was enthralled at being on the antique ride. Beca quietly slipped out of her seat and captured several candid pictures of the redhead. In some, she had her eyes closed as her auburn hair flowed behind her while others showed the amazement in her eyes as she looked at the hand-carved masterpieces around them. Beca convinced her to get up and try some of the other animals so she could take pictures.

When the pair got off the ride, they captured each other's hands as they walked up the path some towards the Brooklyn Botanical Garden which was right around the corner. "We have to come back later in the spring when the cherry trees are in bloom. Why go to DC when we have beauty right here in our own back yard!" Chloe loved plants and gardens almost as much as she loved animals and carousels. They took their time wandering around the Japanese garden and peeked at the rose gardens even though they had been pruned back and were still dormant from the winter. As they were exiting, Chloe got the giggles. She was laughing so hard she couldn't speak but pointed at the sign outside the garden.

It said, "Spring is here. I'm so excited I wet my plants."

I'm stealing that one!

* * *

When Chloe told Beca their day wasn't yet over, the brunette was astonished. "We are headed to Dumbo."

Beca rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to the movies today Chloe. I don't like movies that much anyway."

"What? How can you not like movies?" Chloe shook her head. "Meh, that's a story for another day. I can't believe you don't know what Dumbo is. Then again, I didn't either until we started looking for things to do this week. Does this make us bad New Yorkers?"

As they wandered down toward the Brooklyn bridge, Chloe explained that Dumbo was short for Down Under the Manhattan Bridge Overpass. "It's this trendy little neighborhood with cobblestone streets. This used to be a more industrial area, so there are a lot of warehouses that have been converted to high-end restaurants, cafes, and things of the sort. Now if I had my choices, I'd live in the top of one of these warehouses. I always thought that would be my dream house. The architecture is amazing."

As they walked they saw all sorts of businesses. As they got closer to the waterfront, they realized the area was also a strong hold for visual as well as performing arts. Artists had created the most picturesque murals on the sides of the brick buildings. Beca promised Chloe that they'd make plans to come back and maybe bring the gang. The project manager was glad she'd had a chance to charge her battery because there was so much here to take pictures of, including the bottom of Brooklyn Bridge from the shore.

Chloe spotted a gem exchange and begged Beca to let her go in. While the brunette had never been into stones and crystals, she knew she'd probably never deny Chloe anything. The redhead wandered around a bit before finding a clerk. "I'm looking for some good amethyst pieces. Darker, preferably double terminated. Two that are as close to identical as possible."

Beca hung back a bit and simply watched as the clerk made some selections. Chloe would pick up one to cup in her hands and close her eyes. After a few minutes, she would either hand the crystal back to the clerk or place it aside. Eventually she made a final selection of two and held them in her hands a bit longer before deciding they were what she wanted. After checking out, she refused a bag and slipped them into her jacket pocket.

"What was that all about?" Beca chuckled after watching the redhead.

"I love crystals. Amethyst is my favorite, and I wanted us to have a matched pair. I'll charge them when we get back to your apartment." Beca didn't quite understand anything Chloe had just said but left things at that.

* * *

Darkness was quickly upon the pair as they wandered back down to the other end of the park. Here, they sat along the promenade and looked at Manhattan across the East River. "This is a much better view of the city skyline than fighting the tourists to go up in the Empire State Building." They were able to see absolutely everything.

Beca made some settings changes on their camera and steadied it on a railing to try to get some good skyline shots. She hoped that the alterations she had made along with the stabilization of the railing would help get some clear shots.

The women agreed they were exhausted and would just head back to Beca's and either pick up take-out on the way home or have left over roast. "I vote for a pot roast sandwich." Chloe chirped.

"A pot roast sandwich it is."

As they rode the subway home, Chloe explained the healing powers of amethyst and how she sometimes worked with crystals. "I rely on science for my job and school. But I also do dabble in alternative things such as crystals and reiki for personal use."

When Beca asked about reiki, Chloe patiently explained that as well. "I'm a Reiki Master Teacher, just a fancy for title for a Level III who can teach others."

* * *

After arriving back at Beca's and eating dinner, Chloe couldn't stop yawning. She wrapped her arms around Beca as they sat on the couch. Beca quickly realized she needed to send Chloe home, or she'd fall asleep right there. She elicited a promise from the redhead to let her know when she got home and said she'd text her with tomorrow's plans.

 _From Cute Redhead: I'm home Becs_  
_From Tiny Project Manager: Thanks for letting me know_  
_From Tiny Project Manager: I'm trying to plan another great day. I'll message you before morning  
_ _From Cute Redhead: Sounds good. Night XO_

Beca tossed her phone on her bed as she continued to get ready to sleep. She slipped the piece of amethyst under her pillow as instructed by Chloe and went to brush her teeth.

Chloe realized she had a few messages from Aubrey asking her how things went. She thumbed out a quick message and sent it without paying much attention.  Then she shed her clothes, crawled into bed and fell fast asleep.

When Beca came back to bed, she had one last message waiting.

 _From Cute Redhead:_   _Bree, I had an awful time! I don't know what to do. Let's talk tomorrow._

Her heart shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've taken some liberties to fit things to my liking. The Prospect Park Zoo doesn't have a photography program, but the Central Park Zoo does. Both zoos have red pandas, but there was more I wanted them to do in Brooklyn. 
> 
> Plus it’s the park AK mentions. So why not?


	13. Pandamonium

Chloe woke to the gentle sunlight brightening her room. She stretched her body out and immediately grabbed her phone off the bedside table to check for messages. The excitement to learn what Beca had planned quickly reminded her of all the things that made the cute little brunette irresistible.

Her heart sank when she didn't see any messages from Beca, but oddly, three more were waiting from Aubrey.

_From Aubrey: ?_  
_From Aubrey: Did you make it home?  
_ _From Aubrey: I'm worried_

The redhead was totally confused because she distinctly remembered messaging Aubrey what an awesome time she had. Chloe sat up and propped herself up against the wall and began to look at her texts. Sure enough, there was no message to Aubrey after she got home. A sinking feeling grew in her stomach as she switched to the only other conversation she had in the past few days.

 _To Adorable Red Panda Lover:_   _Bree, I had an awful time! I don't know what to do. Let's talk tomorrow._

That sinking feeling in her stomach immediately turned to nausea. Chloe lurched out of bed and barely made it to the toilet before the queasiness turned to bile emptying into the sink. Her hand was wrapped tightly around her phone as she slid down the wall of her bathroom and sat on the floor. She looked at the message again, her mind running a hundred miles an hour.

"How could I be so stupid?" Chloe pressed the cool surface of her phone against her heated forehead as tears began to fall. As she read and re-read the text, she realized that first she had sent the message to Beca and not Aubrey and more importantly, her damned phone had auto-corrected that one damned word which totally changed the meaning and absolutely ruined her world. She'd been so exhausted but did want Aubrey she'd had an remarkable time. Her phone had changed that one word  _awesome_  to  _awful_. And now, she was right back to where she was on Saturday night probably erasing all the progress she and Beca had made in the past three days.

The redhead started to call Beca but decided to wait and to work things out in her own mind before trying to decide what to do to rebuild Beca's trust yet again. Instead, she called Aubrey.

* * *

When Beca woke up, her entire body ached from crying; her muscles were stiff, and her head was pounding. She was curled up in the center of her bed hugging the stuffed red panda she'd bought the day before at the zoo. It had meant to be a present for Chloe, but she didn't give it to her last night. She sniffled as she thought about the last message Chloe had sent.

 

The project manager looked at the stuffed animal. "You know Lil Red. I don't know why I am surprised. I should have known something like this was coming after Saturday. … No, I'm not going to let her explain. There can't be a reasonable explanation for this. … Lil Red, she didn't have a good time, or even an okay time, she had an AWFUL time."

Beca gave another sniff as she talked to the stuffed animal. "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me." The brunette sighed as she sat up and swung her legs off the bed. She tucked Lil Red next to Toad and pulled the covers up around them. Despite the painful reminders of Chloe, seeing the two stuffed animals gave her a small modicum of comfort.

After washing the crusted tears from her face and brushing her teeth, Beca padded into the kitchen for some coffee. She also snagged some of the cut-up fruit leftover from the pot roast meal and made her way to the couch. Tucking her legs beside her, she sipped on her coffee as she popped pieces of fruit into her mouth. She texted Stacie asking if she had classes.

_To Shorty: Yup. Two morning and two afternoon_  
_To Shorty: What's up?_  
To Legs: Nada  
_To Legs: Call me if you can during lunch_

The project manager was at a loss as to what to do for the day. She'd been so excited to spending the entire week with Chloe that she'd put no thought into what to do otherwise. When Beca saw her camera sitting on the bar, she gave a deep sigh. She knew the fresh memories would be painful, but she had to at least dump her memory card so the pictures wouldn't get accidentally corrupted.

She slid her laptop into its docking station and turned on her second monitor. After hooking up an auxiliary hard drive, the memory card was slipped into place. Beca poured herself another cup of coffee and settled down to start working on her photographs. The first order of business was to transfer them all from the SD card to her hard drive. She also moved them into Cloud storage, leaving no chance to losing any of the great images. The rest of the morning was spent just sorting the pictures into categories of animals then separating out her favorites.

The pleasing memories of the day before almost made her forget the crushing last message received from Chloe. As Beca realized mid-day was upon her, she was certainly surprised Chloe had not tried to call or message to talk her way out of this particular mess. This went a little bit further to convince Beca she needed to write Chloe out of her life.

The project manger's phone showed an incoming call from Stacie. "Hey Legs. What's up?"

"I should be asking you that Shorty. I thought certainly you'd be out with Chloe."

Beca paused, not knowing what to say. She then rolled her eyes and said, "naw, I don't think it's going to work out Stace." She explained about their day and how everything was going well, right up to the last text. "At least I learned the truth. I was opening up way too fast, and – that's not my style. You know that. Before we went into the zoo, she called me 'baby' even. I don't think she realized I heard her. That's a little fast for me, especially for someone who had a shitty time."

From the camera angle, Stacie could see the large monitor on which her friend was processing pictures. She realized that if Beca was able to do this after having her heart smashed – again – that she was starting to shut down her emotions, separating what she was feeling from reality. It's how she often dealt with things. And she knew by experience that once Beca did this, she was quite difficult to reach psychologically.

She wasn't quite what to do to help her friend, but she knew she had to act. Something more was going on here, and Stacie was going to get to the bottom of the situation. They decided Stacie would come over with dinner after her last class. The friends would eat, get drunk, and talk trash about women.

* * *

"God, I thought you'd been kidnapped. Or that you two had gotten a little friendly last night." Aubrey smiled at her friend. "How did things go yesterday?"

"Yesterday was amazing. Right up until the end." Chloe dropped the smile on her face. "Bree, I screwed up again." Chloe was upset but not as panicked as the last time she called Aubrey about Beca. This time she knew exactly what she had done but had absolutely no idea on how to fix it. She started at the beginning and told Aubrey everything, ending with the mistaken text message with the horrifying autocorrect fail.

Aubrey knew her friend was devastated and recognized the scared look on her face. "Have you tried calling her Chloe? Explaining?"

The redhead rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands. "Nope. She's not going to believe me Bree. The woman is so guarded, and now I've breached her trust twice in four days. Hell, I wouldn't talk to me either."

Aubrey wasn't exactly sure what to say but seeing her friend hurt was devastating. "How about I call Stacie? They seem to have an unwavering friendship." She convinced Chloe that a shower and breakfast would make her feel better and promised to get back with her as soon as possible.

* * *

Aubrey sent Stacie a message asking her to call when she got a chance.

_To Limber Blonde: You got it_  
_To Limber Blonde: Beca wants me to call her during lunch, but I should have time to call you too  
_ _To Pilates Queen: Thanks_

Knowing that Stacie would have a baseline of this issue before she called comforted Aubrey. She hates airing other people's dirty laundry, but in this case, she needed help. Both their friends did.

When Stacie finally called, she and Aubrey quickly shared what all they knew with each other.

"You mean all this is over a fucking autocorrect error. Geesh, can't Beca catch a break. I'd be laughing if I didn't know how upset my little friend is." Stacie's heart was breaking for her best friend as she and Aubrey tried to figure out a solution for the situation. "I'm sorry Aubrey. Beca's shutting down emotionally. Once she crosses that threshold, she's going to be hard to get back. It's hard to explain… it's just… Beca."

Eventually Stacie came up with a possible plan. "She may end up hating me for this, but I think it's worth a shot. My little short stack friend needs someone other than me in her life telling her that's she's worthy. And I strongly feel that person should be Chloe."

* * *

Aubrey FaceTime'd Chloe again, surprised to see her friend still in bed – not having moved from where she'd been when they had talked earlier. "I thought we agreed you'd take a shower and eat breakfast Chlo."

"No you wanted me to do that. I want to lay her and wallow. Why am I such a loser Bree? Everything I touch falls apart."

"That's not true Chloe, and you know it."

"Beca is the sweetest, most kind, cutest, most adorable person I've met in ages. She's  _never_  going to trust me. Ever. And I don't blame her. I wouldn't trust me either. When I come back to work next week, may I be assigned to another floor?"

Rather than feeling sorry for her redheaded friend, Aubrey was getting angry. "Chloe Beale! How many times have I told you that this pity party does not look good on you? You are an amazing, wonderful, intelligent woman and any woman would be lucky to have you in her life. We will work through this. And no, you can't be assigned to another floor."

The friends talked for a while longer then Aubrey shared Stacie's plans. Chloe's first concern was Beca being angry at Stacie. Then she feared Beca becoming even madder at her. "There are too many things that can backfire with this plan."

"And your solution is?" When the redhead couldn't come up with anything, Aubrey told her this was the best thing for them to try. "Now get your ass out of bed and shower."

* * *

Chloe quietly sat down in the hallway outside Beca's appointment. She reached into her satchel and pulled out a textbook to do some reading she needed to finish over the break. She had decided the wait could be dual purpose and allow her nerves to settle some before she faced the brunette again. Knowing Beca was right on the other side of the door made her stomach queasy, but she fought through that and began reading.

Not too long after Chloe arrived, a delivery boy came out of the elevator and strode to Beca's door. When he stretched out his hand to ring the doorbell. Chloe stopped him. She paid for the order, giving him a tip generous enough so he wouldn't question why she was sitting outside.

She sat the order beside her like she and Aubrey had discussed. And waited. Sure enough, when the odor of the Chinese food had permeated beneath the door, Beca opened her apartment looking for her friend. "Stacie, did you lose your key again?" She stopped abruptly as she looked down and saw Chloe sitting there. The project manager's demeanor completely changed as she went to slam the door.

Chloe leapt to her feet. "Wait!" She held out the bag of take out. "Your food. Stacie's not coming." The redhead just dangled the sack in front of her, making no effort to move towards the door. Beca reached out to take the food and shut the door. Chloe's heart sank as she grabbed her book, stuffed it in her satchel and turned towards the elevator.

She heard the door open behind her. "I don't know what kind of games you are playing  _this_ time, but now you have my best friend involved. Come in." Beca's words stung Chloe, but she accepted the feeling and stepped over the threshold, dropping her bag right inside the door.

Tears welled up as soon as she saw Beca, and Chloe was at a loss. So, the redhead did what she always did best and reached towards the tiny brunette for a hug. Beca quickly jerked back, not even allowing the briefest of contact. Chloe's heart sank even further as she wondered why she was even tried to come to salvage this.

As Beca was pulling out plates and drinks, Chloe looked over to Beca's computer and saw the pictures from the previous day. "Did you get good some good shots?" Beca nodded. "I'd love to see them. Someday." When the project manager didn't respond, Chloe knew that line of conversation was dead.

"If you are wondering why I'm getting out plates for Chinese, it's because I always out order Stacie, and she refuses to eat from the same container. I figured we could share if you wanted."

Chloe climbed up on a barstool and scooped some rice and food onto her plate. The women ate in silence for a while before Chloe tried to speak. "Bec…"

Beca held up her chopsticks and stopped Chloe mid-thought. "I don't mean to be rude Chloe, but I'm not interested in what you have to say. I believe you said enough in your last text." Chloe remained quiet. The brunette wasn't sure if the silence made her upset or angry that the woman across from her wouldn't even defend herself. She was here for a reason, wasn't she? But Beca wasn't going to press and just let that silence sit between them and fester.

Chloe refused to make eye contact with Beca. She finished eating, took her plate to the sink then went to grab her bag to leave. Beca jumped up. "NO!" She yelled startling Chloe. "No damn it. You don't get to jack with me like this. You said last night, after I had the best day of my life, that you had an  _awful_  time. What's even worse is that you said it to Aubrey. I would have never known if you hadn't made  _that_  mistake."

The redhead's shoulders were slumped down with her chin nearly resting on her chest and her fiery hair falling over her face, yet there were no hiding her tears. Her voice had again grown barely audible as it had on Sunday. "You said you weren't interested in what I have to say." She reached up with her arm and brushed away the tears as she looked up at Beca. Her eyes were rimmed red and more blue than the sky had ever been because of her emotional state.

Despite her being upset, this look made her even more beautiful than Beca had seen her. Vulnerable. Beca was trying to not wrap her arms around Chloe to comfort her, to stop the crying. She could see the anguish deep within her which confused the brunette to no end. "Did you really have that bad of a time Chloe? I thought we both had a great day."

This made the tears fall even more. "Oh Beca, I can not imagine a better day than yesterday. Then I went and pulled a stunt like that. Things like this is exactly why I told you Sunday that don't deserve you; you are so far out of my league."

The project manager couldn't handle the torment anymore. Despite her personal pain and confusion over the situation, she could not stand to see Chloe like this. She stepped towards the redhead, gently removed her bag from her hand and wrapped her arms around Chloe. She had so wanted to avoid the redhead's touch when she'd come in earlier, but now it was Beca initiating contact. They stood this way for quite some time. Then Beca guided the other woman to the couch. Chloe kicked off her shoes so she could put her feet up on the couch and snuggle into the project manager's embrace.

"I'm sorry Beca. I hate my phone, absolutely despise it. The developers can suck it." This almost made Beca laugh except she knew Chloe was still upset. "That text you got. Yeah it was meant to go to Bree. But it was also meant to say AWESOME. That I had an awesome time. I think autocorrect thought it would be funny to change the word." She went on to explain how she fell asleep immediately afterwards and didn't realize her mistake until the next morning.

After hearing the explanation, Beca felt slightly better but she still didn't have that same warm feeling as she sat with her arms around the redhead. She wanted to have the magical sensation – the one that wiped her mind of nothing – but Chloe. However… that feeling was simply missing. She squinched her eyes shut as she fought her own emotions not quite sure what she was going to do about the situation.

* * *

"We haven't heard from either of them yet." Stacie lifted up her wine glass in a toast. "Cheers to hoping our friends are still alive."

Aubrey chuckled. "Here's to hoping you still have a friend. I know how much Beca means to you Stacie. I hope you haven't risked your friendship to the point beyond repair." Stacie assured her that nothing could tear her and Beca apart. Nothing.

"Thanks for meeting me out this evening Aubrey. Beca's not the only one smitten, you know." Aubrey blushed at the Pilates instructor's smooth words. Stacie gently lifted the blonde's hand to her lips and softly kissed her skin. "Even if those two don't work out, I hope you and I can continue to date."

Aubrey raised her eye brows in surprise. "Date? Is this what we are doing?"

Stacie murmured a positive sound and leaned forward to place her lips on the corner of the blonde's mouth. "I certainly hope so."

The fluttering sensation in Aubrey's stomach was too strong for her to control her actions. She turned her head slightly and returned Stacie's soft kiss but directly on her lips. She opened her eyes and looked into Stacie's. "Than it shall be."

* * *

Despite her own internal discomfort, Beca kept her arms wrapped around Chloe as they sat on the couch. The redhead seemed so small and scared that she couldn't bear to move away despite her need to recapture some personal space. Finally, the project manager felt she was going to suffocate and got up like she needed to take a trip to the bathroom.

When Beca returned, she brought Chloe's gift from the zoo yesterday. She held it behind her back as she spread a blanket over the couch and settled down at the other end. Their feet could still be touching so she wouldn't seem stand-offish, but she'd still have room to breathe.

"Close your eyes." When Chloe complied, Beca tucked the stuffed animal beneath the blanket next to Chloe's chest. "Okay." As predicted, Chloe's reaction was to squeal in delight declaring the red panda the cutest thing she'd ever seen. "Her name… is Lil' Red."

"Of course it is!" This was the first time Chloe had shown any delight all evening. Her eyes were even sparkling. "Oh Beca thank you. I love her. Oh, did I tell you? I have some red susPANDAs. I should have worn them tonight to help keep my pants from slipping down."

Beca thought about it for a moment then laughed. "Always a kidder Beale. Always a kidder."

As if she suddenly remembered something, Chloe leapt up, holding her pants like they were falling down, trying to make Beca laugh. She dug something out of her bag which was still sitting by the door. She handed the brunette a sack then snuggled back under the blanket with Lil' Red. Beca pulled out a shirt which sported a picture of a red panda. It said: Prospect Park's Cutest Resident – Tails Down. Beca gave a sideways grin as she thanked Chloe.

The two women sat on the couch for the longest time visiting about some of the most random things. When Chloe got a far-away look in her eyes, Beca simply watched and wondered what the redhead could be thinking.

Chloe took in a deep breath and held up three fingers. "Third thing you didn't know about me. I'm not very good at relationships or dating even. I've been in some challenging situations in the past which are probably the reason I am how I am today. Self-fulfilling prophecy and all. I know I'm a smart person, and I'd like to think I have a great deal to offer someone. But I always seem to be messing things up." She motioned the space between herself and Beca. "Case in point." She breathed in and let her air out with a whoosh. "I guess what I'm trying to say is please be patient with me. I really like you Beca, and I'd like to see where this goes. I'd like to think the feeling is mutual."

The pair sat in silence for a bit before Beca spoke up. "I was thinking Chelsea Market tomorrow." She flashed a shy smile at the redhead who nodded her head. "I have some more work to do on these pictures tonight, but how does seven sound?" Chloe agreed to be at Beca's by seven for their trek to the market. "Maybe a smooth calm day without all the PANDAmonium?" Beca waved her shirt for emphasis.

"Good one Mitchell. You are learning."

When Beca stood to walk Chloe to the door, she braced herself for the inevitable hug she knew was coming. The redhead stood at the door, trying to read the expression on Beca's face. Finally she gave a shy wave as she left without trying to make physical contact with the brunette.

Beca closed the door and ran her fingers through her hair. Her heart really wanted to trust Chloe but her mind was sending out all sorts of warning signals. Now she just had to decide which to listen to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to kimmania for her accidental auro-correct that lead to this! XO


	14. Chelsea Market

Beca felt a warmth against her back, a light breath caressing her bare shoulder blades. She opened her eyes and looked down to see a pale-skinned, freckled arm tucked around her waist. Confusion wracked her sleep addled brain as she slowly turned over. Not only was Chloe was snuggled tightly against her, their legs were intertwined, locking their bodies together. Beca didn't know whether to enjoy the comfort of the feeling of another person's touch or to be angry at how the two got there. Something in the back of her mind told her she was supposed to be upset with the redhead despite their obvious compromising position.

Beca jolted into a sitting position as her phone's alarm loudly blared from the bedside table. She fumbled for the offending device and turned off the noise. Looking to her right, she saw only an empty bed. Her dreams had again been playing tricks on her mind as she had woken up alone, the same way she had fallen asleep. Where the dreams tricks or were they showing her heart wht it really wanted?

After sitting up and pondering her feelings about her dream, she made the decision to crawl out of bed so she could be ready when Chloe arrived. Sometime during the night, Toad had leapt to the floor and crawled under the bed. Beca retrieved him as she made her bed and snuggled him between the pillows. She felt silly kowtowing to a stuffed frog. But he was a cute reminder of the redhead.

After starting a pot of coffee and showering, Beca stared at her closet trying to figure out what to wear. They would be inside for the better part of the chilled morning, so she picked out a pair of skinny jeans, without rips to keep the wind out thank-you-very-much, a short-sleeved tee, a three-quarter length sleeved jersey, and a blue plaid flannel. She had another closet which was virtually all shoes. Picking those took longer than her clothes. Eventually she settled on a pair of light powder blue Converse.

The entire time she was getting dressed, she was replaying the events of the previous day in her mind. Beca was listing positive things as well as the negative. Obviously, Stacie believed the redhead or she wouldn't have played swap-a-roo with the Chinese food date. Chloe seemed remorseful enough. She didn't exactly exude deception vibes. She does happen to be her boss' best friend. (Beca hoped that was a positive.) This all pointed Beca's heart to wanting to trust the redhead.

Yet Beca's mind was not so trusting. Why did the project manager feel different when hugging Chloe yesterday? There hadn't been any spark. And Beca didn't want it to feel different. She wanted that tingly feeling, the one from all the times before. The one that caught her off guard. Maybe today she could convince her mind to back off and let her heart take back over. Just maybe.

When Beca heard a knock on her door, she checked the time on her phone. She opened the door to an exuberant, bright face that could only belong to Chloe Beale. "What do you do, stand outside and wait for the exact time before knocking?" Beca stood aside to give Chloe room to enter.

The redhead slipped inside, careful to not invade the project manager's personal space. Something about this caused a twinge in Beca's chest. Maybe she wanted her space invaded this morning. Chloe looked at the coffee the smaller woman offered and gasped. "Oh no! You didn't make breakfast, did you?"

The brunette laughed. "No Chlo. I think there will be plenty of food where we are going." Relief flooded Chloe's face as she topped off her thermos with hot coffee. "Let's go."

When Chloe hung back a little, Beca stopped and asked her what was wrong. Chloe's voice was barely audible as she asked, "can Toad come?" Beca laughed as she motioned for Chloe to retrieve the stuffed animal from the bedroom. When she came out, her smile stretched from ear to ear. "Lil Red is a little bit rambunctious for these types of outings. But Toad – he's just right." She tucked the stuffed frog into Beca's coat pocket so he could see where they were headed.

* * *

The pair found one of the end entrances to Chelsea Market and immediately were caught up in all the sights and smells. The stalls of foods and wares were endless, stretching as far as the pair could see. Both women's stomachs were growling so their first order of business was to find breakfast foods. They decided to share a blueberry bagel which would stave off their hunger as they nibbled their way through the market.

Most of the vendors had food samples displayed at the front of their stores. Beca and Chloe made an agreement that if the sample looked good, they'd walk around the entire shop. If it tasted good, they'd make at least one purchase from the store. "That way I won't feel guilty about filling up on all this free food." Chloe seemed concerned about cheating people out of their wares. But apparently, she wasn't too concerned because soon, she and the brunette were lugging cloth bags full of goods they had purchased.

At some point during the morning, Chloe had latched onto Beca's hand, slipping her arm through her elbow. By the time Beca realized this, she found she had settled back into that warm, comfortable feeling, the buzz was back. Their fingers were meshed as natural of a gesture they had shared on Tuesday. Beca didn't know at what point her body had allowed her to enjoy Chloe's touch again, but she certainly wasn't questioning it.

As the two wandered around the market booths adding to their bags of goodies, they would stop to peruse additional items of interest as well as to take selfies with Toad or pictures of Toad in compromising positions. When they reached the other end of the market, Chloe checked her phone. "You do realize that we just ate our way through Chelsea Market and it took us almost four hours to do so."

Beca moaned as she rubbed her stomach. "I know I certainly stuffed my face. Must. Have. Rest."

* * *

The two walked away from the market a bit until they were in the midst of Chelsea Park. The grasses of the rolling hills were starting to turn green as winter turned into spring. They found a patch of that green behind some benches and stretched out. "Sorry I didn't bring a blanket." Beca was leaning back, weight on her elbows with Chloe's head laying in her lap. "At least the sun came out." She had shed her layers down to her tee shirt. Chloe's bottom layer had still been long sleeved so Beca rolled up the sleeves to her flannel and made Chloe change into it. As they relaxed in the sun, Beca was playing with the curls in Chloe's hair thinking how adorable the redhead looked wearing her clothes. Conversation had gone back to being easy, neither of them cautious or guarded.

"How do you do this Chloe?" The redhead looked at her unsure of what Beca was asking. "This… make me feel at ease. Then again you could probably make a caged lion feel comfortable."

"Are you calling yourself the king of the jungle?" Chloe giggled as Beca rolled her eyes. The redhead shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just me."

"Most people easily get under my skin and irritate the hell out of me. I crave space. But you… you I want next to me, touching me. It's so foreign." When Chloe looked concerned, Beca quickly added, "but it's a good thing Chlo. I like it. I like you."

Chloe pulled the project manager down beside her and snuggled close. "Yes, that  _is_  a good thing. I kind of like you, too."

"So Junior Olympics national champ in floor exercise, huh?" Chloe loved to tease just because she knew Beca would blush. "You are still so tiny. I bet you still have the moves." Now the redhead's tone had turned to challenging. "You know, can't vault me for trying."

"Oh my gawd Chloe, these are getting bad. But yeah, I still got the moves." Beca scoffed. She honestly wasn't sure, but she wasn't going to back down from a challenge. "Once a champ, always a champ."

Chloe only had to say two words to get Beca on her feet. "Prove it." Beca quickly dumped the redhead out of her lap and scrambled to her feet, looking around for the flattest, smoothest patch of grass in the area. Chloe flipped over to her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows.

First Beca ran out a bit and did a cartwheel. "What are you? Twelve?" The redhead was taunting. Beca teasingly stuck her tongue out as she tried to think about what other moves she could still do.

"I got it," the brunette announced. "Round off, back handspring, ending with a back tuck." Beca called out her combination as she backed way up. "Don't blink!" She took off running with her tongue sticking out in concentration. She completed her round off and back handspring and was just just about to stick her back tuck landing. Then it happened. In slow motion. Beca's feet hit a slick spot in the grass and her legs went flying out from under her. In slow motion. By the time Chloe realized what had happened, Beca was flat on her back.

When she reached Beca, the brunette's breathes were shallow and her eyes squished shut. The redhead was horrified. "Beca. Beca?" She was afraid to touch the smaller woman. "Oh god, please be okay."

After what seemed like forever, Beca finally opened her eyes. "Crushed it!" Her announcement was triumphant as she tried to giggle, but apparently the pain made that not so possible. "Wheeee that was fun." Beca had gotten her breath back but was in a fair amount of pain.

"I am so sorry Becs. I should have never challenged you like that."

"I should have never tried that move." She struggled to sit up. "I'm  _not_  twelve anymore.

Chloe held her down. "No! Not until I check you out first."

"Chlo, you've been checking me out all day. Don't deny it." She wiggled her eyebrows because laughing was painful.

"Seriously Beca. I'm not a doctor. Yet. But remember I kinda know a lot about joints and soft tissue injuries. Either let me do this or I'm calling Stacie. We'll end up going to the hospital." Chloe muttered something else under her breath.

"What was that? Did you just threaten me with my best friend AND my boss?"

"Whatever it takes Mitchell."

* * *

After a cursory exam, Chloe determined nothing was broken but Beca was probably going to be sore for a few days. She allowed Beca to sit up and helped the brunette struggle to her feet. With Chloe's help she hobbled over to a tree to use to help stabilize her back some as she decided exactly how much pain was going to be involved in walking.

"I really think the sooner we ice your back, the better Becs. My place is close to here. It's a dungeon compared to your apartment, but we need to get some ice on your muscles or you won't be walking tomorrow." Beca didn't care if Chloe lived in the sewer as long as she didn't have to make the trek all the way back to her own apartment.

Chloe gathered up their purchases in one hand and used the other arm to support the brunette as she stumbled along. Beca could only make a few dozen yards at a time before she had to take a rest. Chloe spied a pharmacy and made Beca promise to stay seated as she ran to get some ibuprofen. She gave the project manager a few pills to help ease some of the ache while they hobbled along.

At one point, Beca was near crying as her mid-back was spasming. "Can't we just catch an Uber?" Her pitiful voice nearly brought tears to Chloe's eyes.

"Becs, it's not much further. One block, I promise." Sweat was dripping down the redhead's back despite her changing into Beca's lighter shirt. Relief was evident for both women when Chloe announced they were home. "Well at my home. I'm going to let you catch your breath while I take these packages up." She bound up the stairs to her apartment and grabbed a few ice packs before going back down.

She eased down next to Beca and placed two ice pack across her mid-back and strapped them in place with an ice pack. "Let's sit here for a bit." Chloe kept one hand on the ice packs to make sure they weren't becoming too cold. "Damn it!" Beca looked over in confusion. "I'm so sorry Beca. I just remembered; I live in a second-floor walk-up."

Beca's shoulders slumped. "I guess that's better than a third-floor. It's okay Chlo. Let's get this show on the road. I think I need to lie down." The ibuprofen had started to kick in and the ice was numbing her back a bit, so getting Beca up the stairs wasn't as painful as they thought. As soon as they pushed through the door, Beca collapsed face first on the couch. "FUCK this hurts."

Chloe immediately rolled Beca to her side, instructed her to bend her knees and tucked a small pillow between them. "That should ease the stress on the muscles." Beca was exhausted from the effort taken to get to Chloe's place. Once she found a position she could tolerate, she fell fast asleep.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, Beca found herself in an unfamiliar room. She tried to sit up but was immediately hit with nauseating pain. "Damn it," she mumbled. As she tried to clear the cobwebs from her head, she tried to make sense of where she was and why she hurt so bad. "Chlo?"

The redhead was instantly by the side of the couch with a wooden spoon in her hand. "How are you feeling Beca?" Beca tried to convince Chloe that she was better to no avail. Chloe announced it was time for another dose of ibuprofen and more ice packs. "You've been asleep for a while. But that's a good thing."

"Yeah it kinda hurts." She took the pills offered by the redhead and helped situate her body to position another set of packs on her back. "Thanks." Beca took a whiff and realized something smelled incredibly good. "Are you cooking?"

Chloe nodded. "I can hold my own sometimes. Freshly made tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches sound okay?" Beca couldn't believe she was already hungry after all they had eaten at the market but agreed that food sounded good.

The food was soon ready, and Chloe sat a plate with half of a large grilled cheese down and a huge mug of tomato soup. The pain had eased up enough for Beca to sit up while eating. "My god Chloe. This looks amazing." The brunette took a long drink from the mug and sat her soup down on the tray. "I can't believe you made that from scratch." She picked up the sandwich and examined it.

"Do you always investigate your food before you eat it?" Chloe giggled. For that question, the redhead received a playful frown. "We bought everything for the grilled cheese today at the market. Of course, I don't think we were thinking of this combination, but I bet it works."

Beca pulled apart the sourdough bread pieces and peered at the white melted cheese. She poked at the gooey non-cheese substance and tasted her finger. After contemplating her taste buds, she took a tentative bite of the sandwich. Her eyes widened as she chewed and swallowed then took a huge bite. "Waftd iv bis? No bember mm m'kit."

Chloe chuckled. "Don't talk with your mouth full Becs. I'm glad you like it. It's the white Cheddar from the cheese monger by the Italian guy. And the bread was fresh from the baker."

The project manger swallowed and took a gulp of air. "No Chlo,  _this_!" She pointed to the brown goopy stuff.

"Oh, that's bacon jam. You like? We got that from the corner place where Toad sat on the vendor's lap. They let us sample it on crackers."

"I don't care where we got it. That shit is dope." Beca took another huge bite but this time chewed and swallowed. "Wait, I do care where we got it. That's going on my permanent shopping list. Who would have thought – bacon jam on a grilled cheese sandwich?" Beca quickly finished her soup and sandwich before Chloe could even consider stealing a bite.

* * *

Chloe became shy as Beca looked around her painfully tiny flat. There was a small bed against the back wall where Lil' Red proudly sat, a minuscule kitchen without room even for a small table and chairs. The doctorate student's books seemed to be piled on the coffee table which served as her both desk and study area. The project manager assumed the door by the bed led to the bathroom.

Chloe watched her looking around the study. "I know it's teeny. I don't even have a TV. There's no place to put it even if I wanted to watch." Her meek voice revealed her discomfort with Beca seeing how she lived. She was sitting on the far end of the couch with her knees drawn up around her chest, arms wrapped around her legs.

After watching the redhead for a bit, Beca whispered, "hey. C'mere." She motioned for Chloe to move closer, raised up her arm and allowed Chloe to snuggle into her embrace. Between the two of them, they found a position that wasn't putting too much of a strain on Beca's back. "I don't care where you live or what your apartment looks like."

She brushed Chloe's hair with her fingers and tucked it behind her ears. "I care about you." Beca tapped on Chloe's chest to emphasis this. The pair sat in silence for a while. "I may have finally figured out what's been going on the past few days. We have some commonalities – ones that make us feel threatened, insecure even. And you know what? That's okay. We can work through those."

Although it didn't seem possible, Chloe snuggled yet closer to Beca.

* * *

"Beca Mitchell. You ARE staying here tonight." Chloe announced this in a way that the petite brunette knew she had no choice in the matter. "There's no way you can make it to your apartment without stopping like a bajillion times. And why be in that much pain? You will feel better tomorrow." Beca finally agreed to stay the night and head home in the morning.

"Sorry this has been a jacked-up Spring Break Chloe." Beca pulled herself off the couch, using a lot more energy than she realized it would due to the spasms. She rested with her hands leaning against the edge of the couch to let the pain subside. As she headed to the bathroom, she called over her shoulder. "May I borrow something to sleep in?"

When Beca emerged, Chloe had a shit-eating grin on her face and stretched out her arm. "Here you go," she chirped.

"No! No way, no sir, no how." Beca stumbled backwards a step to get away from the light blue jammies with little yellow ducks printed on them.

"Oh, come on Beca Weca. Ms. Ducky says you'd be so cute in her outfit."

"Ha, ha. You quack me up Beale. I'll sleep in my clothes, thanks. I'm NOT putting those on. One picture of me in that," her hands fluttered to the ducks, "and Stacie has blackmail for life!"

Chloe brought her other hand from behind her back and offered Beca a clean shirt and sleep pants. "Lucky those are MY pj's or I might be offended!" She flashed her bright smile at Beca and disappeared into the bathroom to change.

While the redhead was in the other room, Beca managed to wriggle out of her jeans and T-shirt and into the soft clothes she'd been left. She then stretched out on the couch and looked around the apartment. Yes, it was small, even by New York standards. The only thing Beca could see that screamed Chloe was the coffee grinder and French press she had given her when she returned from Guam and tons of medical textbooks. Several things came to the project manager's mind that she could do to inject some vibrancy into this otherwise small apartment.

When Chloe emerged, Beca couldn't help but stare. The blue in Chloe's ducky pajamas brought out her eyes. Beca kicked herself.  _Who thinks this shit?_  Her smile could just melt the largest Artic iceberg.  _Mitchell you are losing it._ The brunette realized in a matter of hours, if even that, Chloe Beale had managed to slip back under Beca's walls. She was gorgeous, intelligent, and sexy as hell. Moreover, she liked Beca.

Before Beca realized it, Chloe was sitting on the edge of the couch. "Mitchell, I don't want you to think you are sleeping here. Over to the bed missy." Chloe grabbed her hand and began to tug Beca towards the small bed on the back wall. "You are injured and sleeping on this lumpy couch will only make your back worse. Plus, I changed the sheets when you were asleep earlier." After a considerable amount of back and forth, Beca relented and moved to the bed.

Chloe puttered around a bit, putting things on her nightstand and readying her house for the night. Beca lay on her stomach with her face buried in one of the pillows. Knowing the redhead was close at hand comforted Beca because she had honestly feared going home with nobody to help her if one of the horrid back spasms hit.

She heard a short snick and smelled a light sulphur odor before the scent of peppermint wafted towards her nostrils. Beca turned her head towards where she knew Chloe stood and saw the redhead had lit a large candle. "Such a romantic Red... seduce me when I can't run?" Beca kept her voice light and playful.

"That's me Mitchell. No, I am going to try a few things, with your permission, of course. The first," she waved her hand towards the candle, "is smell. To help you relax." She lay a gentle hand on Beca's back. "May I touch you?"

Before Beca could catch herself, she sucked in a deep breath. She hadn't been expecting that question. "Errrrrr..."

"Purely in a therapeutic way Becs. Remember... physical therapist here. We just finished a seminar on massage and the benefits for soft tissue injuries." Chloe's voice went soft, cautious. "But it's ok if you don't..."

"Yes. Yes please." Beca had to figure out how to keep from bringing meek Chloe out. "I was just caught off guard. I'd love you to touch me."  _Fuck. What did I just say?_  "Ummm I mean... sounds good Chlo. Do your thing." Sometimes Beca rattled herself more than others rattled her.

The physical therapist eased herself onto the edge of the bed, careful not to jostle Beca. Dipping her hands into a tin, Chloe rubbed her hands together to ensure the salve was warm. "I'm going to touch you now, okay?" She then eased her hands beneath Beca's shirt and spread the concoction over her mid-back where most of the pain was. As Chloe began to softly press her fingers into Beca's muscles, the project manager couldn't help but to groan with relief.

"My gawd Chloe, not that your hands don't feel delightful, but what is that stuff you are using?"

Chloe described the massage lubricant which also served as a warming agent. "This should relax your muscles and let you sleep better."

When Chloe asked if Beca was okay with her shirt being moved up some to bear more skin and didn't get a response, she took a chance and did so anyway. The smaller woman had taken her surprise by not flinching when Chloe had first started rubbing her back. Beca seemed so relaxed and out of it that she wanted to give her a proper massage to lessen Beca's morning pain.

As she rubbed, the brunette seemed to scoot closer towards Chloe and was relaxing into the manipulations. Chloe knew her job was done when Beca started softly snoring. The redhead pulled the covers around the project manager, tucked Lil Red into bed with her, and smiled as she kissed Beca's forehead.


	15. Let the Cards Fall Where They May

The next morning, Beca opened her eyes, searching the unfamiliar surroundings for something she recognized. When she saw the stuffed animals tucked in around her, her smile brightened as she remembered she was in Chloe's apartment. "Chloe...? Chloe! Help me! I'm ..." Chloe came bursting out of bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her, hair dripping, obviously right out of the shower. Beca was again stunned by the scarlet hair which clung to her head and down her front. The joke she was trying to play choked in her throat as she stared.

"What?" Chloe barked. "Are you okay?"

Beca shook the vision of what was beneath Chloe's towel from her mind. "Help me. I'm being attacked by zoo animals?" She gave a sideways grin in hopes she looked as adorable as she thought she did and that she could pull off the stunt.

To her surprise, Chloe burst out laughing. "I think you can handle it Mitchell." Her face grew solemn. "How're you feeling?"

Beca gently twisted her back a tiny bit to test the limits of the strain. "A lot better. Nothing a couple of ibuprofens won't fix." She took a deep breath. "I smell good, too. Peppermint."

Chloe returned to finish her shower while Beca got up to make two cups of coffee with the French press. The complicated method was tedious, but the result was well worth it. She'd only taken a few sips when the redhead emerged freshly showered and dressed.

Because it was Friday and technically the last day of Spring Break, not including the weekend, Beca asked if Chloe was interested in spending another day at her apartment. "I can show you some of my drawings and we can look through the pictures from Tuesday. I have some ideas of what I want to do with some of them, but I need you to pick out your favorites."

Of course, Chloe agreed because any time spent with Beca was a bonus. "Maybe," she started cautiously, "we can see if Aubrey and Stacie would like to do dinner. Then a movie night?"

"We could definitely do dinner. Stacie typically doesn't work Friday evenings. But a movie night... not so much. Game nights are more my style." The pair each messaged their respective friends about dinner, letting them know they'd send the details later in the day.

* * *

On the subway back to Beca's, the project manager slipped her hand into Chloe's. "Thanks for taking care of me last night. Your backrub really helped."

"I wasn't just going to let you lay there, goof." Despite trying to play off the praise, Chloe's face was flushed. "Besides, it was my fault anyway." She put her head on Beca's shoulder and snuggled in.

"Stacie would have just sat there and laughed."

"Soooo does that mean I can't show her and Bree the video?" Chloe quickly scooted away in case Beca, well she wasn't sure how Beca would react.

The project manager gasped. "You didn't!"

"I did." Chloe giggled as she dug out her phone. "I haven't watched it yet because I was waiting for you. I imagine it's pretty ugly." They watched the video together alternating between laughing and wincing.

"Better be glad you are adorable Beale." Beca surprised herself as she leaned over and kissed Chloe's cheek, a little closer to the corner of her mouth than planned.

* * *

The project manager had all the pictures off her SLR still pulled up on the computer. She also hooked up both phones to the hard drive to pull off pictures to have them all together. They worked their way through the folders with Beca picking her favorites and Chloe picking hers. But the project manager's lips were sealed when it came to her plans.

One thing they did agree on was that if Toad was going to continue in their excursions, he needed an Instagram. They settled on ToadnFriends which would encompass many pictures Beca had from other travels as well as Toad's. Lil' Red might be invited if she started to behave herself. While Beca worked a bit on her super-secret photo project, Chloe started uploading pictures from Toad's outings thus far, making sure to tag PT2BChloe and AttauNYC.

Beca smelled Chloe before she felt her, the lingering smell of peppermint on her hands as she snuck arms around the brunette and burrowed her face in her hair. "Hey! No peeking." Beca was teasing, of course, but honestly didn't want Chloe to see.

"I'm not. But I miss you." When Chloe pulled her up from her desk, the redhead had a perfect pout coupled with the most forlorn look Beca had ever seen."

"How can I resist  _that_  look? How about we fix that?" Beca shoo'd the redhead to the couch as she went to get them something to drink. She returned with a couple of bottles of water and a few sketch pads. She made Chloe promise to not laugh at her sketches. "It's just a hobby, you know."

Beca pulled Chloe into her chest so they could both comfortably see the drawings. They went through a few books with Beca explaining some of the locations while others required no description. The project manager almost skipped the sketch book she had worked on during her flight to Guam. She recalled Chloe's reaction when she originally told her the story and didn't want to scare the redhead off again. But this was how it all started and if Chloe was still bothered by it, Beca needed to know.

She kept the book closed. "Remember that night coming back from the a cappella celebration?" Beca knew her nerves were bleeding through. "I told you that, despite only seeing you a few times, you had evaded every part of my being, even my dreams. On the flight to Guam, I drew these." She opened the book and showed Chloe the drawings which were completely in charcoal except her fire engine red hair and green eyes. "I know I got the eye color wrong. God only knows how because your eyes are spectacular. I hope someday you will let me draw you again."

Chloe hadn't spoken. She softly reached out and placed her fingertips on the sketch. "This is how you remembered me after only seeing me twice?" Her eyes didn't move from Beca's work. "I..." she reached up to her face with her other hand and brushed away some tears. "I don't know what to say Beca; it's beautiful."

Beca used her own thumb to wipe away some more of Chloe's tears. "Chloe... look at me Chlo." When the redhead turned and looked up, eyes again crystal blue because of the tears, Beca leaned in and pressed their lips together, a comforting, loving kiss not fueled by lust or passion. As the kiss broke, she leaned their foreheads together. "I only draw what I see Red. You are beautiful."

The project manager decided to not take chances of their bubble bursting, so she didn't share the sketches of Guam or the Ambien tainted pictures from the return flight. Those could wait for another time.

* * *

Beca was sitting on the low wall outside the restaurant as Chloe was situated between her legs, arms around her waist. The two were so engrossed in their own conversation that when Stacie came flying up, launching herself in the air to land next to her best friend almost knocking her over, Beca gave out a small shriek of surprise. "Damn you, Legs."

"Hi Shorty. Red. Aubrey said she's going to be a bit late and for us to go ahead and get a table. Said something about you knowing what she likes." Stacie's tone was suggestive as she hooked her leg around Chloe's to pull her closer.

"Nope. Get your own date Stace. I don't share." Beca mock-glared at her friend as she shoved the taller woman away from the redhead. Chloe was enjoying watching the comfortable banter between the friends.

The trio were quickly seated and placed their orders. Stacie put her chin on her elbows which were on the table and leaned towards Chloe. "So Red, are you two finally getting along or do I need to kick some pipsqueak butt?"

"Stacie!" Beca was aghast at her friend's blatant question. The taller woman was within arm's reach, so Beca punched her friend in the shoulder, giving her a look that ensured that Stacie shouldn't push her luck.

"Actually Stacie," Chloe's sweet smile was almost disarming as she changed the subject. "We don't know anything about what's been happening with you and Bree."

Stacie's smile was fierce as thoughts of the long-legged blonde filled her mind. "She's come to a few more classes. I have to say she has quite a knack for Pilates. She's definitely building her," Stacie cleared her throat, "core."

"Be nice," Beca muttered under her breath.

"Hey, that was nice. Strengthening core muscles IS the foundation of Pilates." Stacie tried to play her comments off as innocent.

The three chatted about random things until their food arrived. As the waiter placed the last order down, an out of breath Aubrey slid into the last open chair. "Sorry I'm late guys. I wanted to change clothes." She looked at Stacie then back at Beca and Chloe before giving Stacie a chaste kiss on the cheek. She looked at everyone's order and motioned towards Beca and Chloe's plates. "Well aren't those huge chunks of meat?"

Stacie immediately choked on her tea as she laughed. "What the actual fuck?" Because Chloe and Aubrey were laughing so hard, Beca had to explain it as she'd been told. She told her friend it was a throwback to their undergrad years. Jessica had started it, so the other Bellas picked up trying to use the phrase unexpectedly to shock people. Stacie blotted the front of her shirt. "Not that I mind tea coming up through my nose, but a little warning next time Becs?" Beca shrugged and pointed at Aubrey.

As dinner continued, Beca's back began to bother her from sitting. She fished a few pills from her jacket pocket, swallowed them, and excused herself to walk around a bit. She reassured Chloe she was okay and would be right back.

When the project manager got up to ease the pressure on her back, Stacie immediately jumped in with questions wanting to know what was wrong. Chloe gave them the CliffsNotes version, promising to explain more during game night.

"You mean Beca got hurt and you didn't make her go to the doctor?" Stacie was trying to not be overly protective of her best friend, but she knew what level of pain it took for Beca to show discomfort.

Aubrey placed her hand on Stacie's thigh. "Babe, remember this is what Chloe does. She's going to be a practicing physical therapist in a matter of a few short months. Beca is in good hands."

"Her hands more than good. I'll vouch for that." Nobody had realized Beca had returned to the table. She looked at her best friend and winked. "Too bad you'll never feel them." Chloe blushed not only at Beca's complement but also at her innuendo.

Stacie was uncharacteristically quiet, especially as upset she had just been with Beca being injured. The project manager noticed she was squirming ever so slightly in her seat. The shorter brunette was going to call her out until she noticed Aubrey's hand beneath the table cloth, probably the reason Stacie was now silent. She chuckled quietly and saved that little nugget of knowledge for a later bout of teasing.

* * *

Chloe and Beca were tidying the project manager's apartment in time for the other pair to come over for game night. The brunette pulled glasses down from the cabinets and made sure the ice maker bin was full.

Beca heard the jingle of keys as her apartment door was unlocked. Stacie be-bopped in, closing the door behind her. "I brought snacks." She waved a plastic sack in the air. "Hi Chloe!"

"Stacie, you didn't." Beca hissed when she saw what her friend had. "I meant real snacks."

Stacie was reaching into one of the taller cabinets for a bowl. "How did you get these bowls up here shorty?" She rinsed out the bowl, dried it, and filled it with the contents of her bag – miniature packages of peanuts, pretzels, small packages of cookies, and assorted nuts. The tall brunette then went and settled herself in one of the arm chairs. "Munchies?" She presented the bowl to Chloe.

The redhead looked at the bowl strangely for a moment then fished out a package of honey roasted peanuts. "Stacie, care to share how you got all these baby, Beca-sized snacks?" Her smile was playful as she opened the nuts.

"I can hear you!" The project manager's voice came from the kitchen. "This place isn't THAT big. Two of her roommates are flight attendants. And Stacie is a cheapskate. Thus, the airline snacks."

Stacie pointed at the peanuts Chloe was eating. "I'm glad you like peanuts. Southwest has stopped serving them on their planes, and I didn't want them to get stale."

Chloe's phone buzzed. "Aubrey said she's about five minutes out. Do we need anything? Real snacks maybe?"

Stacie mock gasped like she was offended. "Naw, that's okay." Beca came over and kissed Chloe on the cheek. "I always have back up in case Legs pulls this stunt."

* * *

When Aubrey arrived, the foursome gathered in the living room first. Chloe plugged her phone into Beca's TV. "So yesterday you guys got the short version of how Beca injured her back. I thought you might like the cinematic version."

Stacie rubbed her hands together. "You got it on video? I knew I liked you for a reason Red."

They watched they clip of Beca's aerobatic attempts a few times – regular speed, slo-mo, and sped up. Stacie was literally crying. "I hate to be laughing at you, Becs, but that's some fancy shit you were trying.

After the interest of the video of Beca's mishap had run its course, the project manager hooked up her hard drive to show a few of the pictures they had taken over the week. Aubrey was amazed at her employee's photographic talent. The smaller brunette shuffled to another folder to show Aubrey the Guam team and the adventures she had when working on the island.

"I sent you there to work Mitchell."

"And work I did." Beca playfully crossed her arms. "You saw my reports." She liked this lighter side of her supervisor.

As Beca was pulling out all the games to decide from, Chloe dragged her college friend over to Beca's display shelf. She was showing Aubrey all the lovable pictures of Beca growing up in the gymnastics world.

"What are you two over here whispering about?" The small brunette came over and wrapped her arm around the redhead.

Aubrey looked down at Beca. "You seriously competed on the national level?" Beca grinned and nodded. "A woman of many mysteries Mitchell. I'm impressed."

"Thanks. It would have been much more impressive had I been able to stick my landing yesterday!"

* * *

The four decided on a game of Cards Against Humanity. "I'm not sure I should be playing this with my boss." Beca was wary, but Chloe convinced her Aubrey had a dry sense of humor and wasn't easy to offend. Each couple sat across from each other to help cut down the cheating which Beca assured the other that Stacie would find a way to do.

Beca read her black card and then the white cards the others had tossed in the middle. She laughed as she made up her mind and read. "I drink to forget…  _alcoholism_." Stacie pumped her fist as she grabbed the black card to add to her growing stack.

Next was Aubrey's turn. She read the black card. "In the seventh circle of Hell, sinners must endure  _blank_ for all of eternity." Everyone contemplated their choices and tossed them in. "In the seventh circle of Hell, sinners must endure  _some douche with an acoustic guitar_ for all of eternity." That black card went to Beca.

Chloe selected her black card. "This is your Capitan speaking. Fasten your seatbelt and prepare for  _blank_." When she read the submissions, the redhead's face was perplexed. "Damn it. I can't decide. What do I do?" She looked over to Beca for help who just shrugged her shoulders. "Screw it. I'm going to hell anyway. The two winners are Survivors Guilt AND 72 Virgins." The women snickered as nobody would admit to either card.

The group took a break while Beca refreshed everyone's drinks. The score was close and when the group was ready to start up again, Stacie announced it was her turn. "Change of game play folks. One more round. But this time, we are playing with this expansion set. The Pride Pack… with glitter."

The women laughed until they realized Stacie was serious. She pulled the pack out of her pocket and ripped into the foil wrapper. When the seal broke loose, actual glitter went flying everywhere – all over Stacie, the table, the floor. "Oops." Stacie gave a sheepish grin. "I guess they really did mean 'with glitter'."

"You know you are cleaning that crap up Conrad!"

After the cards were shuffled and dealt, they decided to play a speed version. Each person would select their black card to display in front of them. The others would put down their white cards for each together. Once the all the cards had been played, they'd go around the table and read.

First was Stacie. " _Excuse me, straight man, but blank isn't for you, STRAIGHT MAN._  The winning card was: 30 shirtless bears emerging from the fog.

Beca was choking over her selections so badly, Chloe was afraid she wouldn't be able to speak. "This is definitely a winner.  _We're here! We're blank ! Get used to it!"_ Beca held the white card up between her fingers as she read: "Licking that pussy right!"

Aubrey read hers and contemplated the answers. "Hmmpft. Don't read anything into this answer.  _YAAAAAAS! You are serving me blank realness!_ Whatever straight people do for fun."

And the last question was read by Chloe. " _GOD HATES blank!_ Those cheekbones, honey."

* * *

The women all agreed they had about as much fun as they could handle. Everyone chipped in cleaning up Beca's living room – both Aubrey and Chloe doing their best to get the glitter off the floor. "I suppose it could be worse Mitchell." Beca glared at Stacie. "Could have had carpet in here."

Eventually things were about as clean as they were going to get although Beca knew she'd be finding glitter for weeks. When Aubrey and Stacie made a point of leaving together, Beca asked Chloe, "what's your read on them?" Beca was curious. She knew Stacie well but wasn't always able to understand her boss.

"There's definitively an attraction. I'll grill her… later. Right now, I have other things to concern myself with."

"Hmmmm, yeah? And what that?"

"At dinner, something you said. I have good hands, huh, Mitchell?" Chloe draped her arms over Beca's shoulders as the brunette sat on the couch.

"Mmm incredible hands, Beale." Beca turned her head slightly and gave Chloe a soft kiss. The redhead's imagination could have very well been playing tricks on her, but she felt as though each time Beca gave her an innocent kiss, the project manager's lips stayed pressed against her skin longer and longer. Then again, it could be wishful thinking. Then Beca asked. "Could I talk you into using those astonishing hands again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those who know me understand that I'm a little off the wall. There is now an Instagram, "ToadnFriends". Toad isn't posting this week as I'm still trying to teach him to use the phone. But some of his friends have taken over and hijacked Toad's page. It's open but feel free to have some fun. 
> 
> P.S. Toad loves to be tagged by other stuffed pals.


	16. Backrub Part Deux

Despite the request for another massage having come from the project manager, Chloe felt odd about doing this in Beca's apartment. In her own apartment, it was much easier to keep things clinical. NSA back massage, if you would. Yesterday when Beca got injured, Chloe really tried to focus on Beca. What did Beca need to feel better? How could she help Beca's back injury? Once the former star gymnast was relaxed into a state of oblivion, Chloe had allowed her mind to wander. Mistake number one. The instant Chloe's mind shifted from "patient" to "Beca", she knew she was headed into dangerous territory.

Of course, she wanted to get her hands on Beca again. Who wouldn't? She just had to remember...patient first. The task would be infinitely more difficult when the environment was the intimacy of the project manager's bedroom. However, one could not say she wasn't expecting – or at least hoping – for this since she had packed supplies in her bag.

Chloe went through her routine of making sure Beca was comfortable. She lit her scented candles, vanilla this time, and gathered her necessities by the bed. "I'm not using the heated ointment this time Beca, just regular lotion. I think we should just concentrate on your muscles."

"Whatever you say Doc." Beca swallowed a few times to gather enough moisture in her mouth to be able to talk. She'd thought about Chloe's hands on her back all day. Well… she'd thought of them lots of places, but she couldn't really 'go there', could she? When Chloe had gone into the bathroom to change into sweats, Beca had stripped off everything but her panties and covered herself with a towel. From the previous day, she recalled Chloe having to work around her clothes which seemed cumbersome.

Having everything ready, Chloe straddled Beca, settling down right behind her ass. When she realized the brunette had on nothing but her underwear, she about lost it.  _It's okay. It's alright. You can do this._  Chloe tried to imagine Peter, one of the other students she had worked on during her massage classes. He had a massively hairy back, quite unattractive. Of course, they were also working on tables. But now, she was straddling the hottest woman she'd seen in her life.  _Patient first, patient first, UGH._

Chloe moved the towel aside and warmed the lotion in her hands. "I hope you like vanilla." She started with long, achingly slow strokes up and down the length of Beca's back, distributing the lubricant across her skin. She then started right above the brunette's rear and pressed down with all her weight and rubbed the heels of her hands up Beca's spinal column, from her lower back all the way up to her shoulders, letting her weight do most the work. She drew her palms back down then advanced back up with her hands a bit wider out the project manager's back. The long strokes were designed to lengthen the muscles and help relax tension.

The redhead started to knead the muscles in Beca's lower back where most of the pain resided. When the tiny woman beneath her let out a low moan, Chloe struggled to stifle a giggle. Beca mumbled something into her pillow. "I can't understand you Becs."

Beca slowly turned her head sideways. "I  _said_  please don't stop, even if I start to sound a porn movie." Her words were cut off by another groan.

Chloe worked the muscles in Beca's back from bottom to top. As she slid each hand to the project manager's sides to relieve the tension there, Beca's breath hitched. Chloe then realized she was rubbing quite close to Beca's breasts, so she steered a bit further from those areas. The redhead stared at the pictures on the wall above the headboard as she struggled to concentrate only on the physicality of the muscles along Beca's spine which were associated with the rib cage. As she massaged each muscle, she mentally recited its name as if studying for a final exam. Anything to keep her mind off the fact that Beca was between her legs, melting beneath her fingertips. Oh, and the noises.

"Chlooooooooooooooooooooe. God that feels sooooo good." The longer this went on, the more difficult the task at hand became. Chloe's mind definitely began to wander.  _What would it be like to share a more intimate kiss with the brunette that had obsessed her thoughts for weeks? How would it feel to touch Beca? Really touch her._  Then... Chloe heard a bothersome noise. "Pleeeeeeeeease don't stop Chloe." Chloe was torn between relieving Beca's tension or figuring out what she had heard.

* * *

"I just need to get my phone Stacie. I can't believe I left it in Beca's apartment." Aubrey was facing Stacie as she had her arms wrapped around the leggy brunette's neck. She reached up and gave the woman a sultry kiss. "I'm glad you have a key. I really don't want to disturb them." The elevator dinged as the doors opened onto Beca's floor. "Do you think we should call first?"

Stacie shook her head. She quietly slipped the key into the lock and turned it gently to not disturb Beca if she were relaxing. Plus, she didn't want to slam the door open and have it bounce against the security chain which her friend only fastened when she didn't want to be disturbed. As the door opened, she turned to Aubrey and whispered, "you think you left it on the breakfast bar?" Aubrey nodded as Stacie stepped into the apartment. And froze. She quickly put her fingers to her lips and motioned for Aubrey to come inside. The place was dark except for candlelight flickering from the bedroom. Silent but for Beca's moans and begs for Chloe to not stop. When Aubrey started to giggle, Stacie's eyes widened, and she put her hand over the blonde's mouth. "Hush Bree. We are so going to get busted." Stacie's whispers were right in Aubrey's ear.

They both knew they probably should leave, quietly. But each were immobile, listening, imagining what was going on in the bedroom only a few steps away. Aubrey pulled Stacie's hand away from her mouth and attacked the brunette's lips, catching Stacie off guard. Quickly recovering and moving into the kiss, Stacie backed Aubrey up, lifted her and sat her down on the bar. She broke the kiss and began sucking her way down Aubrey's neck as she unbuttoned the blonde's shirt for better access.

* * *

Chloe cocked her head sideways, slowing her rubbing, listening. Beca immediately whined about her stopping. The redhead dropped down on the bed next to Beca. "Shhh Beca, I heard something. I think someone's in here."

A few rattles and other random noises came from the other room. Beca's protective instincts kicked in as she leaned over her bed and pulled out a metal baseball bat. When she crawled out of bed to investigate, she realized that she was virtually naked. Looking around the room, she spied an old robe that Chloe had found who knows where in her closet. She slipped it on and tied the belt so she wouldn't have to accost burglars in nothing but her panties.

She motioned for Chloe to stay in the bedroom and quietly crept towards the living area ready to bash in the skull of whoever or whatever was in her home. And then, she saw them. Beca wasn't quite sure that her eyes were telling her the truth, but the longer she watched, the more amusing it got. She walked in a bit further and hit her couch cushions with a resounding thwack from the bat. "Stacie Conrad, what the FUCK?"

Aubrey was perched on Beca's breakfast bar, shirt completely undone with her hand dipped down Stacie's jeans. Stacie's mouth immediately released Aubrey's breast from the hold her teeth had on it as she frantically tried to cover Aubrey's chest by pulling her shirt together. Both women's lips were swollen from the frantic kissing in which they were earlier engaged.

"Ummmm sorry Becs. Aubrey errrrr left her phone. We just came back to get it." The blonde hopped off the bar and turned her back to get redressed as Stacie rebuttoned and zipped her own pants.

"So why were you two about to fuck where I eat breakfast?" Beca had a good feeling she knew what they had heard which lead to what they were doing. She didn't know whether to laugh or be pissed. She held up her hand to stop any explanation before it came. "Wait, I don't even want to know. What I do know is that you need to take this," she motioned between Stacie and Aubrey, "to one of your places because we are  _not_  having a foursome."

Aubrey was beet red as she sputtered out apology after apology. By this time, Chloe had joined Beca in the living room, fully dressed as she had always been. Her arms were crossed as she glared at her best friend. Realization that the two had not been having sex hit Aubrey like a ton of bricks and her apologies increased tenfold as she and Stacie fled the apartment.

* * *

Beca and Chloe returned to the bedroom, and Beca flopped back onto the bed still dressed in her robe. "Talk about a buzz kill." Beca laughed. "I can't believe those two were making out hard in my kitchen. A bit longer and we might have gotten a better show."

Chloe crawled over Beca to lay next to her. "That was so out of character for Aubrey though. I'm still trying to decide if this is a good thing." Chloe threw her arm over Beca's chest and tucked it beneath her other side. "I'm sorry they ruined your massage Becs."

"Nothing was ruined Chlo." Beca's talking stopped as Chloe's free hand drifted across her back. The pair tucked in, side by side, each enjoying the closeness of the other. The project manager found herself quickly floating back into her earlier relaxed mode with the gentle touches through her robe. Chloe was struggling to keep her mind on the patient, but her mind kept drifting to other things she wanted to be doing to Beca.

Then Beca whispered. "Chloe?"

The redhead's attention snapped back to her task, the therapeutic task. "Yes Beca? Do you want me to stop?" There was no concern in her voice, no worry. For once, she was not worried if she had overstepped any boundaries.

"Yes... no. Not really. This feels good."

This time Chloe's breath hitched as Beca turned around to face her. "I meant what I said the other day Chlo. I really like you." The redhead smiled as she nuzzled into Beca's neck.

The pair stayed in that position for a while. Chloe's mind was racing like a souped up Chevy at a drag race. Massages aside, this was the closest the two had physically been. Laying down, with almost full body contact, Beca virtually naked with only a robe between her and Chloe. "Oh god why did I think that?"

"Think what Chlo?" Chloe could feel Beca smirking, the redhead realizing she had spoken out loud. The smaller woman dipped her finger beneath the redhead's chin and lifted ever so slightly so they could see each other. Beca's dark blue eyes were bright, clear with a hint of seriousness. She glanced down to Chloe's lips then back up to her eyes. "I really want to kiss you right now."

Chloe's eyes sparkled a little more as she halved the distance between their mouths. Her voice was barely audible. "Well… I'm waiting Mitchell." Beca leaned back slightly, watching Chloe's hooded eyes as the redhead stared at her mouth. She knew that the moment she kissed this woman, really kissed her, she'd be sunk and not able to stop. Chloe again reached for Beca's lips like a small child toddling towards a balloon about to be lost to the sky.

Beca relented and closed the gap to press her lips against the other woman's. She drew a deep breath as she watched Chloe's eyes drift closed as she leaned into the kiss. The brunette allowed her eyes to close as she placed one hand against Chloe's cheek. She pulled the woman closer to her, gently sucking her lower lip into her mouth. The sensations felt by the brunette was like a giddiness she'd never felt before… pure pleasure.

Chloe savored the sensation of Beca capturing her lip between her teeth, feeling the electric pulse that flowed between them. When her tongue gently flicked against Beca's lips, the brunette released Chloe's lip and the intensity of soft, gentle kiss ratcheted up. Then it slowed just as quickly. Beca again pulled back slightly, causing Chloe's eyes to flutter open. "Stop that." Chloe's voice was teasingly high pitched. "Quit moving away from me." She tugged the smaller woman back towards her.

"I can't help it Chlo. I like looking at you." Their blue eyes locked onto one another as Beca's tongue lightly skimmed the redhead's lips. "Kissing you… I feel as if my soul is awakening. I've waited for this moment for so long." Beca pressed their lips together, allowing them both to become lost in each other.

Now it was Chloe's turn to whimper. "I want to touch you."

Murmuring through the kiss, Beca reminded her that she had been touching her. Chloe broke the kiss and hooked a leg around Beca and pulled herself to where she was straddling Beca, this time on her stomach. She reached for the bottom of her T-shirt and swiftly pulled it over her head. Beca quickly reached behind Chloe to undo her bra and push it off her shoulders. She then pulled Chloe back to kiss her.

The redhead murmured "well at least this levels the playing field some." Beca's hands immediately went to Chloe's bare back, gently pressing her fingers into the woman's taut muscles, pulling their bodies together closer so they could continue to kiss. Chloe tried to speak but had to whisper through Beca's lips because the brunette refused to allow the kiss to stop. "I promise there was no ulterior motive behind the massage. You needed it. Your back needed it."

Beca sucked Chloe's lips into her mouth before releasing them with a pop. She grinned as she continued running her hands over Chloe's bare skin. "Are you saying you weren't the least bit turned on touching me Beale? Running your hands all over my body, digging into my skin, caressing me with your fingertips?" As Beca spoke, she was mirroring her words with actions. Chloe's eyes were closed tight as her breath heaved with anticipation. "Hmmm Dr. Beale? Do I not turn you on or am I just another patient?" Beca's voice was low, throaty. Chloe whimpered. "What was that Red?"

"Yes."

"Yes to which question?"

Chloe was struggling with her words as Beca was making sweeping motions against her skin as she spoke. "Yes… you turn me on. I've wanted you since the first day I set eyes on you." Chloe swallowed as if gasping for bits of air which seemed to allude her.

Beca covered the other woman's mouth with her own and urged them into a deep, soul searching kiss. She then trailed her teeth down Chloe's jaw to the sensitive nook beneath her ear. Afraid she'd latch onto her neck and leave a mark, Beca simply dragged her tongue down Chloe's neck to her collar bone. A gentle nip was rewarded with a moan from the woman beneath her.

When Beca made her way to Chloe's breast, the woman exhaled a breath neither knew the redhead was holding. Beca ran her tongue lightly over Chloe's nipple then gave soft breaths to cause it to peak. The project manager gently sucked the breast into her mouth, flicking the hardened nipple with her tongue.

"Yesssss. So good baby." The redhead untied the robe and pushed it back from Beca's shoulders, allowing the project manager to shrug out of it. Chloe then again picked up rubbing Beca's back, allowing herself to be much more sensual this time.

Beca drifted kisses across to Chloe's other breast as she gently cupped the first with her hand as if to protect it from harm. This time, she made a few circles with her tongue then sucked the nipple into her mouth. Hard. Chloe cried out as bucked her hips trying to find a place to rub. As Beca continued her fervent sucking, she rewarded Chloe's pleas by slipping her thigh between the redhead's legs and pressing her hips back to the mattress.

Chloe wrapped her fingers in Beca's hair and pulled her back up to her mouth. Their kisses were now frantic. Chloe was quickly becoming unwound with how gentle Beca was being with one breast, rough on the other ... all the while keeping Chloe pinned from riding her thigh right into an orgasm.

Suddenly Beca was between Chloe's thighs and had dropped both her hands to Chloe's hips and was pulling their bodies together in a slow, exasperating rhythm. Chloe's hands were still wrapped in Beca's hair. She pulled the brunette's face to the crook of her neck. "B...Bec baby. God. Do something." Sweat was dripping from them both.

Beca gave a strong lick against Chloe's neck. Then repeated the action on the other side as she increased the speed of her hip motion. "I am baby." She planted another kiss on Chloe's face who now had the sheets fisted in her hands. She lifted herself from Chloe's body slightly making sure she kept steady pace against Chloe.

When she shifted back to only giving Chloe her thigh, the redhead immediately whimpered at the loss but wrapped her leg around Beca's and pressed hard. Her whimpers were quickly silenced as Beca pressed her breast into Chloe's open mouth. The sound changed to a moan as Chloe sucked Beca into her as the brunette gave a similar groan of pleasure.

Beca scooted up on Chloe's stomach as she dipped her fingers into Chloe's panties to feel her wetness. "Fuuuuck Chloe." She sucked Chloe's juices off her fingers.

The redhead shifted Beca over so she could give equal attention to the other breast. "Becs..." Chloe's voice was frantic and breathless. "Something has to give. I'm about to explode." To Chloe's dismay, Beca pushed her to her back. She reached between their bodies and gathered her own wetness on her fingers. When she placed her hand on Chloe's mouth, the redhead greedily licked away every drop as her eyes remained glued on Beca's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toad quit being shy and put his pic up at ToadNFriends on Instagram. Stop by and say hi! He adores his fans!


	17. Follies and Flea Market

Beca placed a hand on either side of Chloe, hovering over her before dropping to the mattress to lay next to the other woman. Both were breathing heavily with arousal. The project manager propped herself up on one elbow to look at the redhead. Chloe's pupils were blown as she looked at Beca with desire in her eyes. Her tongue flicked out to moisten her lips then she spoke. "Why'd you stop? Did I do something wrong?"

The brunette leaned over and gently kissed Chloe as she chuckled. "No, not at all. We were just uhhhhhh getting a little intense." She shyly ducked her head down, this time avoiding Chloe's eyes.

"Errrr isn't that the point Becs?" Chloe was still squirming a bit as she tried to shove her foot beneath the crook in Beca's knee to bring her leg back where she wanted it. The project manager smirked as she scooted a tiny bit further from the redhead. "Beeeeeeeeeecs." The redhead's libido was in full bloom.

Beca lifted her head to look at Chloe. "I just want to make sure we are okay." She motioned between them. "With this." Chloe's confused look told her she needed to be more specific. "Look, it's taken us a while to get to an honest first kiss. I don't want us to get all wrapped up in the heat of the moment and do something one of us might later regret."

Chloe flashed her million-watt smile at the project manager as she turned on her side facing Beca. "I assure you that I've wanted to kiss you for weeks. As far as this," she ran her hand along the bare skin on Beca's side, "I could never regret. Ever. I ache for you Beca. But if you  _want_  to go slow,  _need_  to go slow, I'm okay with that, too."

Receiving that permission allowed Beca to release the small bit of tension she was holding. "Slow is fine with me." Her voice was low and quiet as Chloe had said exactly what she needed to hear.

Chloe's words came from her heart, just as her actions when she was working on Beca earlier. The redhead decided to return Beca to a heighted state of bodily awareness. She rolled Beca back to her stomach, this time lying beside her. She began rubbing the smaller woman's muscles again, gently but firmly. Touching, just the essence of touch helped the small bit of tension melt from Beca's muscles. She ran her hand to Beca's head, intertwining her fingers in the woman's soft hair, massaging her scalp before allowing her fingers to drift to Beca's neck.

"I adore the way you touch me." Beca's voice broke the silence to startle Chloe who quickly recovered, soothing Beca's neck with her fingers, brushing against her throat.

"I adore touching you." Chloe leaned in to breath her words directly into the other woman's ear, gently nipping her lobe as Beca's breath caught. "Very much so." Chloe sat up and propped her back on the headboard. Beca's body was limp and offered no resistance when Chloe squeezed her tightly, eased her up between her legs, and wrapped her arms around Beca's chest. "I am not sure you know how much you mean to me Becs." Chloe's voice was soft, yet she was certain that the other woman did not miss what had been said.

Chloe rubbed Beca's shoulders and down her arms to her hands as whispers of desire escaped the redhead's lips. A slight smile escaped Beca's lips which let Chloe know that she was enjoying the feeling of their torsos pressed together. Her desire for the brunette was deep, and she couldn't resist softly suckling on Beca's neck. The woman leaned her head to the side to give Chloe more room as she drew in an excited breath.

"Chlo…" The redhead gave a murmured response. "God Chloe, that feels… you feel… fuck."

The physical therapist was allowing her hands to roam more, fingers drifting to various small muscle groups, gauging Beca's reactions to let her know the limits of touch. As Chloe moved her hands to Beca's front, the brunette flinched as fingers grazed her hardened nipples. The arousal had gone unnoticed but certainly was evident now as a familiar moan slipped from Beca's throat when Chloe began to knead her breasts.

Any bare skin was now fair game for Chloe to touch, from fingernails scraping Beca's stomach to her breasts to the portions of her bare legs that Chloe could reach. The only movement coming from the project manager was her pressing further back into Chloe. Yet when Chloe tapped her shoulder, Beca immediately complied to lie down and Chloe was right next to her, ensuring that skin contact was never broken.

"As erotic as you are and as bad as I want you, I want to preserve this moment." Beca pressed her lips against Chloe's in such a fashion that left no room for interpretation that she still wanted slow. "Your sweet, sweet lips." The rest of what she'd been trying to say was lost as Chloe took over the kiss. Beca's only recourse was to slip her hands through the fiery locks of the woman next to her and allow control to be taken. When Chloe did allow the kiss to be broken, both women were gasping. The kiss had not been hot and heavy but sultry in a different way, lips and tongues fitting together like puzzle pieces.

"Slow is good." She looked down Chloe's body, realizing that the woman had only removed her top earlier. Beca gave Chloe an evil grin as she slipped her hands down and hooked her fingers in the waistband of the redhead's jeans. She received the nod as she unfastened Chloe's jeans and began to work them down her hips. The redhead lifted her hips to help slipping off the bottoms, leaving both women only in their panties.

This time, Beca's hands began to roam with relaxing, soothing touches. She again pressed her lips against Chloe's knowing that if she looked at her, the redhead would be able to see the depth of ache in her eyes. As much as Beca was trying to preserve the moment, she found herself wanting to return to the earlier physical passion they had shared. Chloe's breasts were calling to her as she wanted to get the woman worked back up to the level at which they had been before. The closeness alone was creating havoc for Beca's body. She knew that she had already surpassed the level of wetness she'd earlier experienced.

Beca had somehow lost the ability to speak in nothing more than whimpers when she realized she was no longer being kissed by the redhead who was working her way down Beca's legs. Chloe rubbed her way down, dragging her breasts along Beca's skin until she made it to the project manager's feet. Never in a million years would have Beca thought that having the bottom of her feet massaged would be so erotic. Then when Chloe lifted a foot to her mouth and teasingly sucked the tips of her toes, Beca couldn't help the gasp that escaped her mouth. Chloe continued the sensual play by kissing her feet and running her tongue along the instep of Beca's foot – first one and then the other.

Beca could do nothing but bask in the sensations of being touched in ways never before imagined. Chloe tightened her grip on the brunette's calf and followed her hand with soothing lips on her legs. Beca lifted her head slightly to watch as Chloe continued to rub, to touch, to feel. She knew that the actions were exciting Chloe as much as they were her.

Once Chloe worked her way Beca's legs, she stopped and tilted her head as she stared at the woman with a near predatory look in her eyes. She drew her knees up then settled herself down on Beca's leg. At sometime during this, Chloe had shed her panties and had spread herself on Beca's thigh so they could both feel how wet the redhead was. "Chloe." Beca could barely get the name out of her mouth. At this point, Chloe knew she could take Beca. She could have her. Any. Way. She. Wanted. Control of her body had been fully relinquished.

As Chloe gently moved herself around on Beca's leg, she reached up with a single finger to Beca's face, around her lips. The brunette licked it, gently sucking. Chloe removed her moistened finger and dragged it across her cheek and down to one nipple. Her finger continued its journey down Beca's stomach and down to her hips. She traced the inside of the brunette's leg who immediately lifted her hips up, silently begging.

The redhead moved between Beca's legs so she could remove the remaining offending piece of clothing keeping the pair from being completely naked together. Having decided that there had been enough foreplay for lifetime, Chloe wasted no time in burying her face between Beca's thighs, saturating her face with the wetness that had been building. Her tongue wasted no time in flicking around Beca's most sensitive areas as the brunette was already beginning to shake and tremble.

Things were happening so quickly; Beca's back arched as her legs tightened around Chloe's head. But the two women had fought long and hard to get to this point; Chloe wasn't going to allow for quick release. She wanted to make sure that Beca knew that this was  _not_  going to be a one-time thing. She hooked her arms beneath Beca's knees and interlocked her fingers over Beca's stomach. When she backed her mouth off ever so slightly, Beca began to whine and beg. Her attempts to lift her hips back to Chloe's mouth were hindered by the redhead's hands locking her down.

Chloe almost climaxed herself when she heard Beca's soft voice, begging to be taken. She knew she was probably as wet as Beca, but she wasn't ready to let the woman come just yet. She moved her mouth away ever so slightly and used long strokes of her tongue to bring Beca back down from the precipice. Not yet. As much as Chloe wanted her, not yet. The cat and mouse game continued. She took Beca to the edge then eased her back down. When her begging, aching, and moaning turned to cursing and snarling, Chloe finally gave her want she wanted. She began to suck. And lick. Beca's back arched up, wails keening with an edge of fear that she was going to again pulled back from the brink.

Not this time. Chloe let her get so high. Get so wet. Beca was moaning… shaking…trembling to where Chloe thought she was about to explode right alongside the brunette. Chloe slipped two fingers into Beca. Deep. The project manager cried out and came down so hard on her hand as her body was fighting off orgasms. Her insides tightened on Chloe's fingers. While the redhead could not move her hand, she managed to work her fingers inside of Beca, reaching to the deep places against Beca's walls, the ones that made Beca scream and cry in a way that urged Chloe on.

Then… Beca exploded. And collapsed… exhausted. Slowly Chloe removed her hand, wiped her face on the sheets and crawled up the bed to reach Beca who was already curled up in a ball. The redhead reached to the floor to bring the discarded covers to cover them and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman. She softly kissed Beca on the back of the neck. The project manager hooked a hand in Chloe's arm that was draped over her. The last thing Beca felt before falling asleep was the beating of Chloe's heart against her back.

* * *

Beca's eyes fluttered open then she immediately shut them again when she saw no sunlight was streaming in her window.  _It's too early to be awake._  She knew it was Saturday, one of the last days of her vacation, and Saturdays meant she didn't get up before noon unless she had to. When Beca felt another body behind her, she was reminded of a cruel dream earlier in the week where she had thought she was waking up with Chloe wrapped around her. She looked down and saw the same pale-skinned, freckled arm tucked around her waist. She wiggled her legs only to find Chloe's legs were wrapped around hers. Now she just had to figure out how to wake herself up from this dream.

"Becs?" A soft whisper of breath tickled her neck. "Are you awake?"

Beca turned over and realized that Chloe was really in her bed. This wasn't a cruel dream, or even a dream at all. The woman was in her bed. She looked into Chloe's sleepy eyes. "Good morning Red." She was rewarded with a smile from the redhead whose auburn locks looked as though she'd been through a wind tunnel.

"Morning baby. How are you feeling this morning?"

The term of endearment warmed Beca's heart as the previous night's events came flooding back to the forefront of her mind. "I'm feeling… good." Suddenly Beca became aware of exactly what all had happened or hadn't happened. "Oh god Chloe. I'm so sorry. I … fell asleep on you. I'm so sorry."

The redhead twittered at Beca's concern. "If you are worried about me, don't be. Let's just say I… enjoyed you. A lot!" She winked at Beca which caused the brunette to blush. "Are we okay?" Chloe's banter turned to concern.

Beca closed the indiscernible gap between them. "We are… okay. More than okay." She tenderly cupped Chloe's face in her hands and lightly touched their lips together. She then pushed Chloe's shoulder, indicating she wanted Chloe to turn to her side. "It's only fair. You held me all night, so it's my turn." She wrapped her arm around Chloe's waist. "I'm not quite ready to get out of bed just yet."

* * *

The next time Beca opened her eyes, an empty space next to her in bed along with the smell of coffee prompted her to swing her legs over the bed and look around for some clothes to slip on. She grabbed an old t-shirt from her dresser and pulled on some raggedy sweatpants, so she could stumble into the living area with some modicum of modesty. Chloe was wearing the robe Beca had donned the evening before when she'd gone to explore the Staubrey evasion. Her auburn hair was wrapped into messy mop of curls on top of her head. Beca couldn't take her head off of the woman.

"It's creepy to stand there and stare Becs." Chloe turned around with a coffee cup in her hand. She brought the mug to her mouth and took a sip. "Good morning. Coffee?"

"Good morning." Beca flashed a huge crooked grin. "I think I like seeing you standing in my kitchen, in my robe." She made her way over to Chloe, took the coffee from her hands, placed it on the counter, and wrapped her arms around the woman to pull their bodies close. Beca leaned her head forward and rested her forehead on Chloe's, making sure their eyes never broke contact. Chloe's gaze was intense as she kept looking down to Beca's lips then back to her eyes.

Beca ran both her hands up Chloe's arms and cupped her hands around the redhead's face. Her tongue darted out to lick her own lips as she held Chloe's chin in her hands. She dipped her head and slowly closed her eyes as she subtly and softly brushed her lips against Chloe's. Beca paused and softly inhaled the smell of her and whispered. "You smell nice Chlo."

"You probably smell the coffee." Chloe whispered back, her heartbeat quickening because of Beca's proximity. Beca opened her eyes, grinning at Chloe as she barely touched their lips together as she kept her eyes locked on Chloe's. Beca's light touch turned to a soft kiss which then turned to a full kiss. Chloe softly moaned as Beca finally relented to a stronger kiss.

When Beca broke the kiss, she reached around for Chloe's coffee cup and handed it back to her. She then poured herself a cup and turned to lean against the counter against which Chloe was leaning. "Been up long?"

Chloe drained her coffee as she shook her head. "Only one cupful."

Beca padded over to her refrigerator and pulled out a sack of fresh bagels. A continued search yielded some cream cheese and some berries. "This would do for a light breakfast. Or would you rather go out?" As an answer, Chloe reached for the berries, began slicing the strawberries and placing them in bowl as Beca toasted the bagels.

"Two more days." Chloe made a face as she made this admission to the project manager. "Then it's back to reality. Despite everything, I've had an incredible week Beca. Definitely the best Spring Break ever. I don't want this to end." She leaned over to give Beca a kiss on the cheek.

"Who said this is ending?" The project leaned over and gave Chloe a soft shoulder check. "I kind of having you in my life and not just in my office. Plus, there is what, a little over two months until graduation? Your licensure exam? Then you get to start practice."

Chloe stretched her arms over the breakfast bar and buried her face against the crook of her elbow. "Ugh. School. Becs, I have no idea what I'm going to do. I still haven't decided about board certification."

"Is that something you have to decide right away?"

"Ahhhhh I have a line on two clinics with open positions I may apply to. I need to talk to my advisor to see his recommendations on what to do. Meh."

Beca snuggled her face into Chloe's neck and began to raspberry her bare skin. "I have a recommendation. How about we go to Hell's Kitchen? I know there are cooler flea markets over in Connecticut, but Hell's Kitchen is so much easier to get to from here."

The redhead immediately popped up, any sign of a dour look wiped from her face. That smile. Beca would do anything for that smile. "Shopping… yay!" Chloe clapped her hands. "The weather is warming up enough to have lots of vendors out."

The pair finished their meager breakfast then agreed that Beca would come over to Chloe's flat in about an hour to give her time to shower and freshen up. As much as neither woman wanted to part company, they knew if they wanted to actually see HKFM that day, Chloe needed to head home for a bit.

* * *

As Chloe left the brunette's, she pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket and powered it on then slipped it back into her pocket. Both she and Beca had turned their phones off after the incident with Staubrey so that the would not inadvertently be interrupted again. She could feel the vibrations of the messages coming into her phone.

When they finally stopped, she pulled her phone out and saw she had a dozen text messages from her best friend and three voice mails. Chuckling, she began reading through the texts which clearly showed how frantic Aubrey had been when she and Stacie had left the apartment. The apparent panicked state her best friend had shown through in the texts.

Chloe thought about what she wanted to say then thumbed out a quick message.

_To Aubrey: Hey, my phone's back on  
_ _To Aubrey: Hope you two had a good night ~wink emoji~_

The response was almost immediate as Chloe's phone rang. The redhead answered with a sing-songy voice. "Hi Aubrey, you little minx you."

"Chloe! Thank goodness. I thought you weren't talking to me." Aubrey's voice was shaky, nervous.

The redhead smiled as she responded. "No silly. We just turned off our phones… and double latched the front door."

Aubrey breathed a sigh of relief. "Chloe, I have no idea how to apologize to you, so I'll just say I'm sorry."

"It's okay Bree. You two seemed to get … caught up in the moment… even though the moment you interrupted was only a backrub, not what you apparently thought. But it was a good massage though… had potential." She could sense Aubrey turning red through the phone.

"I don't know how I'm going to face Beca at work on Monday." Aubrey's angst was building again.

"Well you have a day and a half to figure that out Aubrey." Chloe felt that her friend was about to launch into questions about her and Beca. She wasn't quite ready to share so she blurted, "hey – I need to go for now, but we can talk later. Okay?"

* * *

The two women walked through the flea market, periodically browsing through the booths which held a hodgepodge of vintage items mixed with a little bit of junk. There were book sellers as well as jewelry, craft, and art vendors. Beca seemed particularly interested in older pieces of framed art and photographs. She made several bulky purchases and plied Chloe with kisses to help her carry her items.

Beca spied a crafty-type vendor and veered over towards the artisanal bath soap stall, Popi. There were a myriad of scents drifting around the space, making picking any one out difficult. Many of the soaps also had lotions and candles with the same smell. The project manager motioned Chloe over and motioned for her to smell some of the product. The redhead lifted various boxes to her nose to sniff.

A blonde about the same height as Stacie approached the pair. "Good afternoon ladies. Are you finding flavors to you liking?" She stood behind the display table with her arms behind her back.

A brunette walked up beside the other vendor. "Piper, I told you, they are scents. Soaps don't  _have_  flavors." She walked off in a huff.

The blonde rolled her eyes at her business partner. "Don't mind Polly. Anyway, how can I help you?"

Beca urged Chloe to pick out two sets of the soap, lotion, candle combination packages. Chloe selected vanilla and lavender. The project manager added rosemary mint to the pile. As Piper packaged their purchase, Chloe dug into her purse for her credit card. Beca immediately held up her hand to stop Chloe. "No babe, this is on me. My thank you for taking care of my back when I was injured."

"Becs, I can't let you do that. Remember, it's my fault you hurt yourself. No…" Chloe tugged on Beca's sleeve, pouring on a tremendous amount of Chloe charm as she batted her eyelashes and pouted.

Piper laughed at the redhead's antics. "How do you resist her?" She finished the last protective paper wrap and bagged the items.

"It's hard; believe me." Beca body-blocked Chloe from the display table where the vendor was patiently waiting for payment. She captured the redhead's lips with hers as she held her arm backwards with her credit card.

The vendor swiped her card and completed the transaction. After she cleared her throat, Beca broke the kiss and turned to sign the iPhone screen. "Thanks Piper."

As the pair walked away, Chloe latched herself to Beca's arm as best she could since they were both ladened down with purchases. She was chattering away about the flea market, the stalls they had visited, basically everything since the moment they had arrived. "I wish we could carry more. I could stay here for hours."

Beca chuckled. "We can make a habit of this, you know. Visit different flea markets, wander around, get in trouble with everything we buy."

"Hey," Chloe chirped. "I didn't actually  _buy_  anything today. This," she dramatically shifted the purchases they were carrying, "was all you."

Leaning over to kiss her cheek, Beca said, "Yeah, well, some of it is  _for_ you."


	18. Spring Break Ends

Beca found herself unable to sleep, her eyes glued on Chloe's face every single moment. Not being able to sleep normally made her nervous and anxious but not tonight. Her mood was mysterious as Chloe's expressions reflected her relaxation and her innocence. Did she find Chloe cute? Yes! Or was it more than that? She knew the redhead was quite attractive yet when she slept, she seemed… vulnerable which seemed to trigger the protective side of Beca. Chloe was snuggled into the project manager's side, so Beca tugged her in tightly and held her. When she was sure Chloe was safe, she allowed herself to finally drift to sleep.

The next morning, the sun peered into her window, gently waking her with its soft rays. Beca tried closing her eyes when she caught a glimpse of the angel lying next to her, the beams of the sunrise light colored her hair like a fiery halo. How much of that was the sun, and how much was Chloe herself? The brunette pushed herself from the pillow and again gazed at Chloe much like she had when she went to sleep the previous night. Strands of amber hair from the woman next to her got tucked behind her ear as Beca fluttered soft kisses on her cheek.

"I thought I told you yesterday, Becs. It's creepy to stare." Chloe's sleepy eyes drifted open as her smile woke up and danced across her face. She reached up to capture Beca's lips in a gentle morning kiss. "But… since you are so adorable, I suppose I can let it slide." Chloe punctuated her statement with a smooch to Beca's nose. "Is it weird I've stayed over two nights in a row?"

Beca cocked her head sideways with a look of confusion on her face. "I stayed at your place, too, Chloe."

Chloe pondered this then replied, "only because you were hurt."

The brunette's perplexed look remained. She didn't want to jump to conclusions, yet at the same time she wanted to understand what made Chloe ask that question. The previous evening had been heavenly, not one Beca would soon forget.

* * *

_As the pair made it back to Beca's apartment and were riding up the elevator to her floor, Chloe got a devilish look on her face. She wiggled her body between the frames and packages they were both carrying and pressed herself against Beca's body. Leaning forward, she captured the project manager's earlobe between her teeth as she pushed her breasts against the other woman. Beca's eyes were screwed shut as she concentrated on not dropping her parcels. Then the redhead kissed her – deep and searing._

_The elevator dinged, alerting to their arrival on the correct floor. Beca fumbled with the lock as Chloe had set down what she'd been carrying and now stood behind the smaller woman, sucking on her neck and tweaking her hardened nipples through her shirt. Once the door was opened and the packages safely brought inside, Chloe slammed the door shut, locking it, before she threw Beca against the wooden surface. The project manager's mind was spinning all different directions as the redhead had again taken control and was nothing less than all over her._

_"I have thought about you all day Becs." The brunette didn't know how it happened but suddenly Chloe was now pressed against her with no shirt or bra. This realization empowered Beca as she pressed her knee between the redhead's legs and used the leverage to push her back until they both collapsed onto the couch. The brunette immediately kneeled next to the woman who had been so in tune with her own body the previous night and kissed her. Hard. Beca engulfed Chloe's lips, sucking them into her mouth then Chloe forced the brunette to take her tongue in as well. The redhead was soon whimpering and writhing on the narrow, cushioned surface._

_Beca moved down Chloe's body, roughly kissing until she reached Chloe's breast. Given the attention Beca gave to the soft tissue right beneath the redhead's breast, Chloe moaned as the brunette's mouth surely left a mark on her skin. She smiled knowing the woman kneeling next to her had left a temporary brand on her skin. While Chloe enjoyed the access Beca had to her from the side of the couch, she wanted her closer, on top of her. She tugged at the brunette's shirt to encourage her on the couch._

_Instead as Beca stood and pulled Chloe to her feet and moved them both to the bedroom, each shedding their remaining clothing before sliding beneath the sheets. Beca's earlier kiss turned softer, more sensual. Her lips touched Chloe's hair, then her ear, the side of her neck. She ran her arms up and down Chloe's arms to warm the goosebumps that had risen. Chloe pushed her fingers into Beca's chocolate locks to keep their lips from separating._

* * *

Quite the warm feeling settled in Beca's stomach as she recalled making love with Chloe. Dare she say the evening felt different, magical even? For the first time in her life, she didn't mind waking up with another person with whom she'd shared such affections. She felt at ease… safe. Beca briefly processed these feelings before addressing Chloe's question. She wanted to ensure that the redhead was honestly listening to her, believing her; so before she spoke, she placed a gentle hand on each side of the woman's face.

"Chloe, the past two evenings we've spent together have been heavenly. Dare I say, the intimacy between us is unlike any I have shared in a very long time, if ever." She studied Chloe's eyes and saw that her words were having an impact. "If you want me to be truly honest, if you had left either night, after we shared our time, I would have felt cheapened, abandoned even. No, I don't think it's weird you've stayed over two nights in a row."

Emotion flooded Chloe's face as she flung her arms around Beca. "Oh god. Thank you Beca because I don't think I could have walked out that door had you asked me."

* * *

Had it not been for two growling stomachs, the couple would not have emerged from the bedroom until evening. However, by noon, they agreed they needed to be adults and to get something to eat. Dinner had been passed over for extracurricular activities the day before, so their bodies needed fuel. After sharing some coffee and part of a leftover bagel, Chloe jumped in the shower while Beca called in a delivery order. She then laid out some clothes she hoped would fit the redhead.

When Chloe emerged, Beca was again stunned by her flawless beauty. She recalled how, from the night she spent at Chloe's, how the woman's damp hair hung down in ringlets in a deeper shade of scarlet. She left some cash on the breakfast bar, pressed a quick kiss to Chloe's lips and stumbled into her room before she could open her mouth and say something that would embarrass her.

As Beca finished her shower and got dressed, her mouth began to salivate at the smells of the food wafting into her room. Chloe had arranged the cartons on the table, with plates, remembering that was how Beca often ate with Stacie. The project manager slipped her arms around Chloe's stomach and kissed her on the curve of her jaw. "What, you don't like my germs?" Chloe only giggled as they sat and began eating.

"I got a message from Bree."

Beca smirked. "Yeah?"

"She still feels horrible."

"I think it's hilarious." Beca shrugged. "I would have never expected that from her. Stacie, on the other hand, all day long."

"She and Stacie want to take us to dinner tonight, as an apology. I think she wants to get the discomfort of facing you out of the way before work tomorrow."

"Whatever makes her feel better." Beca grinned. "I don't think it will help her though. She's too damned high strung."

Once the pair decided on a place to eat, Chloe messaged Aubrey that they'd be 'delighted' to meet them for dinner at 7:30.

* * *

After lunch, Beca and Chloe settled on the couch, the redhead's feet were tucked beneath her as she was snuggled into Beca's side. "I can't get over how right this feels."

The project manager smiled against Chloe's head as she kissed her cheek. "This has been an incredible week Chlo. There have been a few times I've told you 'that was another story for another time'. Care to learn a little more about those other time stories?"

Sensing the importance, the redhead leaned back a bit so she could see Beca's face to judge her seriousness. "Always." She rearranged herself to could keep her eyes on the smaller woman.

Beca breathed in deeply to steel her nerves, closing her eyes in the process. When she opened them, she motioned to the apartment around her. "The story ends… here." She held up a single finger indicating she'd be right back. After rummaging in her bedroom a bit, she came back with a small photo album. "It begins here." She flipped open the album and began to show Chloe some pictures, hoping her composure would remain. "This is my mom."

Chloe chose to not say much as they looked through several pages of pictures. She did mention how beautiful Beca's mother was and how she could see the resemblance.

"When I was gone to Guam, do you remember the pictures you framed for me?" Chloe nodded. "Thank you by the way. I don't know if I ever thanked you." Tears were threatening to spill from Beca's eyes. "The double frame, the one with two pictures of my mom." Beca smiled as she remembered when the shot was taken. "I took that when she was working in her flower garden. I don't think she ever knew I even took it." Chloe slipped her hand beneath the album to wrap her fingers around Beca's, who immediately latched on with a death grip.

"The other photo was at my high school graduation, the last my family has of her. She was killed a few weeks later by some punk kid who couldn't stop texting long enough to get where he was going. My parents were divorced, and it had been just me and her for so many years. And then… I suddenly eighteen and alone." The tears now flowed freely. Chloe put the album aside and pulled Beca tightly into her chest. After a few moments, the brunette chuckled as she spoke again. "I can't believe you found those pictures. And I can't believe you had them framed. It means a lot to me."

Beca bent her knees and put her feet on the couch so she could lean against Chloe. "I had never really lived with my dad, so I moved in with him and my step-family. I certainly was in no shape to immediately live alone. Wise man that he is, my dad didn't let me wallow for long. He gave me the choice of going to school or paying rent. I know how proud my mom was when I got accepted to the University of New England, even though my dad taught there. Fortune was on me to live for free and attend school with no tuition. I graduated debt free, something not many people can say. Of course, I'd give it all back, pay any amount of money for even one more day with my mother. But my dad was right, when he forced me to move on and to live."

She twisted her head around, mouth reaching for a comforting kiss. "With my inheritance from my mom and her life insurance, I'm able to live in this awesome place without a roommate or four." She chuckled. "Stacie hates me for it. I won't even let her move in." Beca shifted her body so she was sitting back up, facing Chloe. "All of this is to say… I fear only a few things in life, one of those is losing someone I care about." She placed a forefinger on the redhead's chest before speaking again. "And Chlo, you are someone I care about."

"I appreciate you opening up to me Beca. I will do my best to not put my foot in my mouth anymore or run away or make you feel as though you are losing me. We all have our stories, myself included. I'm glad you shared yours."

Despite gentle urging from Beca, the redhead chose to not share, promising that she would soon.

* * *

Chloe and Beca had their hands clasped together as they walked towards the restaurant. "Promise me you won't tease her Beca? She  _is_  trying to make amends."

"Stacie needs to apologize, not Aubrey." Beca scoffed. "I still can't believe they were about to have sex on my counter. Do you seriously think they heard me enjoying your massage and got worked up?"

Chloe laughed as she nodded her head. "Yup. I think that's why Aubrey is particularly upset. She realized what was happening and what they interrupted."

"So not the fucking in my kitchen part?" Beca shook her head as she smirked, knowing she now had a lot to hold over her boss now.

Stacie and Aubrey had already been seated and were waiting with an open bottle of wine. Beca pulled out Chloe's chair before taking a seat herself. "Ladies." The project manager shook out her napkin and placed it in her lap. "I trust that you've been," she cleared her throat, "enjoying yourselves?" Beca's voice dripped with innuendo. Stacie was used to her friend's teasing and just chuckled.

On the other hand, Aubrey's face reddened as she looked down to her lap. "Mitchell… ummm Beca… I do hope you know that my apologies are sincere."

The project manager grinned and decided to have a bit of fun. "What apology would that be Posen?" She felt Chloe kick her under the table and decided to behave. "Don't sweat it Posen, water under the bridge, yada yada yada." While Aubrey didn't fully believe her employee, she seemed to relax a bit and loosen up.

"What have you two been up to since the last time we saw you? Friday was it?" Chloe took a dainty sip of wine trying to keep from giggle.

"Oh a little bit of this, and a little bit of that," Stacie answered so Aubrey wouldn't have to. "Bree has come to a few more classes, working on that core, ya know." She winked at Beca who nearly choked on her wine.

Chloe tried to rescue her friend by steering the conversation into more neutral territory. She talked about her last few months in school. When Aubrey prodded her about her plans post-graduation, her friend shared the options she had told Beca. "I actually have an appointment with my advisor on Monday. I'm leaning towards applying for a residency in pediatrics, but I want to make sure entering a residency right out of school is the best option. Maybe try out different areas to make sure working with children is an area of concentration I want."

While Chloe and Aubrey caught up, Stacie and Beca were mostly content to listen to their conversation. Beca didn't want to cause Aubrey more embarrassment, but since she was wrapped up talking to her best friend, the smaller brunette asked her friend how things were going.

"I like her Becs. Obviously. She's… different. You told me your boss was up-tight. I don't know – I don't see it."

"Could be all of the extra-curricular action she's been getting." Beca playfully shoved her friend. "Who would have thought we could have released Posen's tension just by getting her laid."

"Hey now, don't cheapen my experience just because you haven't gotten any yet." Beca sharply raised her eyebrows at her friend's words. "Oh you devil. We definitely need to talk this week, and  _before_  Thursday night follies."

The conversation between the two brunettes was interrupted by Aubrey excusing herself from the table. "I'll be right back." When Chloe stood to join her, Aubrey waved her away and turned towards the restroom. After a few minutes, Stacie said she was going to check on the blonde and left as well.

Chloe turned to Beca and put her chin on her clasped hands as her elbows were on the table. "Thanks for not being too cruel to her babe. She was genuinely uncomfortable in asking to meet us tonight." Beca leaned forward to gently kiss the redhead.

"For you, anything." The two continued to talk, mostly about how neither wanted their lives to return to reality the next morning. After a bit, Beca checked the time on her phone. "Damn it's been a while. I hope Aubrey is okay. Do you need to go check on her?"

Chloe folded her napkin and placed it on the table. As she stood, she kissed Beca again, gave her a smile and went to check on her friend. She walked into the restroom and didn't see either woman standing by the sinks, so she knew Aubrey wasn't sick to her stomach. She leaned against the wall and began to dig in her purse for her phone to call her friend. And then… she heard it, a muffled moan coming from one of the stalls. She peeked down under the door and saw one of Aubrey's legs and Stacie squatting down. Chloe imagined if she could see the rest of the scene, the blonde's other leg would be wrapped around the brunette's shoulder and Stacie would have Aubrey's skirt hitched up working her with her tongue. She stood there for a moment while she thought about what to do.

"Bye Aubrey, bye Stacie. Beca and I are leaving. Told the server you'd get the bill. She'll watch your bags." She then ran out of the restroom ensuring the door slammed behind her. She grabbed Beca by the hand, pulling her out of her chair. By the time she found the server to relay that the "other couple" was getting the bill and had left their purses as collateral, Aubrey was racing out of the restroom to catch her friend.

"Chloe… Beca… wait. I can explain."

The redhead threw back her head and laughed as she made Beca flee the restaurant with her. Once they made it far enough away from the restaurant Chloe shared what she had seen. "At least they didn't have sex in the elevator. That would have been wrong on so many levels."

"Good one Chlo. Good one."


	19. Decisions About the Future - or HR Hell

Chloe reached under her pillow to fumble for her phone and silenced the alarm. She pushed herself up on her elbows, checked the time, then flopped back down on her back. She took some time to daydream for a bit, thinking about the two previous mornings that she had woken up in Beca's bed, wrapped up in the brunette's slender limbs and frame. While they had only spent two nights in the same bed, Chloe felt connected to Beca like no other before.

As they left the restaurant the previous night, the pair headed to Chloe's small apartment. When Beca refused to even go upstairs, the redhead thrust out her lower lip in a pout like no other. Laughing, the brunette failed to cave in. "We've had all week together Chlo. You have a very important meeting tomorrow, school… and we both have to go back to work."

"But I'll miss you." Chloe flung her arms around the shorter woman's neck and tried to use her lips on the brunette's soft skin as a different means of persuasion.

Beca gave her a crooked smile as she pushed back slightly. "I'll miss you, too." She gave Chloe a kiss on the forehead then a more intimate kiss on the lips. "Good night Beale." She nudged the redhead to go into her building and did not leave until Chloe waved from the second story window. She blew the woman a kiss, turned, and made her way to her own apartment.

 _From Tiny Project Manager: I made it home_  
_From Cute Redhead: Thanks for letting me know_  
_From Cute Redhead: I do miss you, you know?  
_ _From Tiny Project Manager: I miss you, too. G'night_

When Chloe reread the messages from the previous night, she smiled. After a bit longer daydreaming, she glanced at the time again. As much as she enjoyed reliving her time with Beca, she realized that she needed to get out of bed before she was late to her meeting.

 _From Cute Redhead: Good morning Becs  
_ _From Cute Redhead: Have a super day_

* * *

Jessica buzzed the intercom in her boss's office. "Sally from Human Resources is on her way down."

Aubrey's stomach began to rumble as it roiled and lurched. "Did she give an indication as to why?"

"Something about Mitchell. She didn't say anything else."

Aubrey was barely able to thank her secretary and disconnect. She felt bile rise in the back of her throat, hoping that she would be able to choke down the vomit that threatened to come. She stood behind her chair, chin ducked to her chest as she mumbled to herself. "Beca Mitchell, what  _did_  you do?" The blonde was upset that Beca hadn't let her apologize before filing a harassment complaint against her. Then again, Aubrey  _had_  apologized then immediately screwed up again. Literally.

She grabbed the water glass on her desk and drained it, hoping to calm her stomach. She had thought that she and Mitchell had gotten to a point where they were beginning to understand each other, especially since their lives had become intertwined with Chloe and Stacie's. "I suppose if Mitchell  _did_ report me to HR, I deserve it."

Right before the Human Resources representative walked in, Aubrey managed to take her seat behind her desk and opened a bottle of mineral water in hopes of appeasing her stomach's queasiness. When Sally walked in, Aubrey slowly stood, forced a smile on her face, and stretched her hand out. "Hi Sally. Can I get you something to drink?"

Sally declined the offer, took a seat in front of the blonde's desk, and placed a file folder on its edge. "I'm sure you know why I'm here Ms. Posen." Aubrey swallowed deeply and made her way back around to her own chair, fearing anything she might say in admission of her recent sexual escapades around her subordinate. Sally picked up the folder and tapped its edge on the desk's surface. She then tossed the folder over to Aubrey who was beginning to sweat as she battled the nausea threatening to overcome her.

"Your employee, Beca Mitchell…" Sally raised her eyebrows and motioned for Aubrey to open the folder. The HR representative let silence hang in the air. "She's been with us for a bit over two years. Quite the dedicated worker she is. Imagine my surprise to learn… the first time off she has ever taken was last week." The HR representative paused for effect. "Then I reviewed her performance statistics and evaluations." Aubrey was flipping through the pages in the folder in front of her, confused at what she was seeing. "The question  _I_  have Aubrey," Sally smiled softly, "is why haven't you promoted her? Or at least given her a raise?"

Aubrey's mouth had dropped open as she tried to make sense of what Sally was saying. "You… want to promote Mitchell?" The blonde was definitely feeling like a deer caught in headlights as she was expecting to be answering to a sexual harassment complaint from her subordinate, not a promotion.

Sally was equally as confused. "Yes Aubrey, her work merits a promotion and the raise that goes along with it. I'm surprised you didn't submit the paperwork with her last review."

"Must have slipped my mind." Aubrey was muttering as her mind was working out the differences between what she'd been expecting and reality. "I'll correct my oversight immediately. Thank you for bringing it to my attention." As quickly as Sally had come in, she was gone. As soon as the HR person left, Aubrey drained the mineral water to let the bubbles sooth what remained of her nervous stomach.

* * *

Chloe stood and extended her hand across the desk. "Thank you for your time today Dr. Williams. You've really helped me to make some choices in the direction I'd like to take my career." She picked up the stack of papers from his desk, "I'll get these residency applications filled out immediately."

The redhead turned and almost bounced out of her advisor's office. She'd never felt so confident about a decision in her educational career than then one Dr. Williams had helped her make. Of course, she needed to talk to her best friend, her stable voice of reason. And she wanted to talk to Beca since the woman was quickly becoming important in her life.

Despite being early, Chloe made her way to next class and found her seat. The quiet time before her classmates began to arrive would give her time to process. She slipped the applications into her bag and pulled out her phone. Because she'd dawdled getting out of bed, she had almost been late to her advisor meeting and hadn't had time to check her phone. When she unlocked it, a huge smile spread across her face as she saw several messages from Beca.

 _From Tiny Project Manager: Good morning yourself_  
_From Tiny Project Manager: I had an excellent start to my day since I woke up to messages from you_  
_From Tiny Project Manager: Best wishes with your meeting this morning  
_ _From Tiny Project Manager: Have a super day. Stop by my office if you get a chance_

 _From Cute Redhead: Meeting went well  
_ _From Cute Redhead: I'll bring dinner and tell you all about it_

_From Tiny Project Manager: Can't wait to see you_

* * *

A warm feeling crawled through Beca's chest as she read Chloe's messages. She had been checking her phone constantly hoping to hear from her. Reading the texts didn't bring Beca relief per say, more of a feeling of contentment. That Chloe was coming by with dinner was a great bonus.

Beca had her feet propped up on her desk, looking at the electronic frame she held in her lap. Several pictures were flashing on the screen – many of their past week together as well as some of Chloe and her friends which she had gotten that morning from Jessica. Beca had the app on her phone and could use it to add or change out pictures from anywhere.

The frame was one of the gifts that Beca wanted to give Chloe to help bring some personality into her apartment. An added bonus would be that it would help Chloe think of her whenever she saw it. Once the pictures were loaded the way the project manager wanted, she wrapped the present and placed it on the table in front of her office couch.

There were a few other things Beca wanted to do for Chloe's apartment, but she wanted to make sure she made perfect decisions. For that, she knew she probably needed to go to Posen. She grabbed the USB from her bag and headed down the hall.  
  
Jessica's eyes widened when she saw Beca turn the corner and head towards her desk. The project manager jerked her head towards their boss's closed door. "She available?"

"Ummmm not quite at the moment." The secretary was uncharacteristically nervous for some reason.

"She gonna be long? Or can I wait?"

Fortunately, Jessica was spared from answering when the door opening as the representative from Human Resources left. "What's she doing down here?" Beca's was curious at what had happened. Jessica shrugged as she held up a single finger, indicating to Beca she should wait. After a few moments, the secretary told Beca she could go in.

"Hey Posen." Beca closed the door behind her.

"Mitchell." Aubrey tried to keep her voice calm, neutral. The two stared at each other before the blonde spoke again. "Ummm I guess I owe you another apology."

Beca snorted a chuckle. "Posen… errrr Aubrey. I don't know how many times I have to tell you. It's okay. You don't owe me an apology. Frankly, I find it humorous that you can't keep it in your pants around Stacie." She narrowed her eyes and got a devilish look on her face. "Or have you always hidden this sexual demon from us?" The project manager teased in hopes of setting her boss at ease.

"Hmmpft. Beca… Oh never mind. You'll think what you want anyway. Why did you walk all the way to my office?"

"All thirty yards? Would you believe me if I said I needed the exercise?"

Aubrey was slowly relaxing with their playful banter. She knew how much her best friend adored the project manager and how much she needed approval of their budding relationship.

Beca slid the USB drive across the desk and Aubrey slipped it into a port and clicked it open. "This folder." Beca tapped on the screen. She gave Aubrey time to look at the pictures.

"These are really great Beca. From this past week?"

The project manager nodded. "The day I got hurt, Chloe took me to her place. I noticed it's a little bare. There's nothing in her home that screams… Chloe, which I find hard to believe." Beca explained her idea to Aubrey and why she wanted her boss's help. Beca was quickly winning more brownie points not only because she asked for assistance but also because Aubrey knew how much her friend would love this gesture.

* * *

Chloe rushed into work at the last possible minute, giving herself just enough time to get changed into her uniform. After retrieving her cleaning cart, she stopped by Jessica's desk to say hi. "I've missed you Jess!" The two friends talked a bit about getting all the girls together Thursday evening for dinner to catch up since choir practice was over. Chloe's work schedule hadn't changed which left her Thursday afternoons free. The cleaning lady even talked her friend into going to get her and Beca's dinner so she wouldn't have to cut into her break time.

The redhead loved working during the late afternoon and early evening since the majority of the offices on her floor were empty, their occupants long gone. She could put in her headphones and get lost in the music as it coursed through her body, dancing and swirling with her cleaning implements like they were partners on a dance floor.

When Jessica texted Chloe to let her know she was headed across the street to grab their food, the redhead made her way to Beca's office. She had fought the urge to go see the project manager when she had gotten to the building lest she get caught up in the woman's charm. Chloe pulled off the hideous maid's hat her company made her wear as she stood in Beca's office doorway as it was her least favorite part of her uniform.

Chloe peeked in the door and watched the project manager concentrate on the papers piled on her desk, cross referencing things on her computer. Chloe took advantage of the distraction and tip-toed across the office to slip her arms around the brunette's shoulders. Beca jumped slightly before relaxing into Chloe's embrace. She spun her chair around to pull Chloe into her.

Chloe leaned down and softly pressed her lips to Beca's, deepening the kiss for a brief moment. When they broke contact, the project manager's face broke into a wide smile. "Well hello."

"Hi."

Beca looked around. "Thought you were bringing food. I'm starving. Not that I'm not delighted to see you." She grabbed Chloe's hips and turned her, pulling her onto her lap.

As the redhead was telling her the food was on its way, Jessica walked in with several bags of food. "I have dinner." The blonde's voice was sing-songy, almost teasing. "See you Thursday Chloe."

Chloe pulled out and separated the food. "I thought I'd duplicate our first 'mock date' when you brought food from across the street.  _But_  this time, I want you to try my cheeseburger and garlic Parmesan cheese fries while I eat your chili cheese dog and cheese fries. That okay?" Beca answered her by unwrapping the burger and taking a huge bite.

"Mmagis gssgd." The brunette grabbed a handful of napkins and started wiping off her face. "Dadgum Chloe. You know how to order a good burger for sure. You know, last time I ordered from that place, I asked for a rare beef burger, but I got a raw deal." The redhead giggled as she playfully shoved Beca.

The two continued to eat, surprisingly enjoying each other's food as they visited about random things. "Your advisor meeting went well, eh? Do you now hold all of the answers for your future?"

The redhead giggled as she blushed slightly. "Not all the answers silly, but I have decided on a direction at least… which helps. I've always wanted to work with children, so I am going to work towards a board certification in pediatric physical therapy. My advisor gave me a few applications to different residency programs and said he'd write me recommendations."

Beca could sense the relief in Chloe's demeanor. She asked a few more questions so she could have a better understanding of what the redhead's next year would look like. "Oh, I have something for you, well for your apartment actually." Beca had been dying to find a suitable time to give Chloe her present, trying to not be giggly at her own excitement.

Chloe was meticulous at unwrapping her gift, pulling each piece of tape off separately, ensuring that none of the design was pulled off. The slowness of her method was driving the brunette insane. "Seriously Chlo? Are you saving the paper for later?" The redhead just snickered.

When the box was revealed, her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion until she pulled the frame out of the box. As she saw the picture slideshow, she squealed in delight. Her tear-filled eyes were glued on the frame. "Beca? You did this for me?"

The project manager chuckled as she pulled the redhead towards her. She pulled out her phone and got a good selfie of them both. With Chloe still in tight, Beca launched the frame's app on her phone and showed her how to upload the new picture. When the photo appeared on the frame, Chloe started clapping her hands in delight. "We can add and change pictures on the fly?" Beca nodded. "I love it Becs." The redhead threw her arms around the brunette.

The pair spent a few minutes looking at the pictures, of the time they spent together during Spring Break along with pictures of Chloe's friends. Even the pictures of Toad and Lil Red made her laugh. The joy in Chloe's eyes made all her nervousness about the picture selection for the frame well worth it.

"Jessica said something about Thursday. Are you ladies having a girls' night?" Chloe nodded. "Stacie and I normally have Thursday Night Follies. Would you mind if she and I went out?"

The look on Chloe's face was one of surprise. "Why would I mind if you spent time with your best friend? I'm going out with my friends."

Beca shrugged shyly. "Ummm I just want to make sure it's okay."

"Long as you don't pull an Aubrey on me and disappear into the restroom with her." Chloe grinned as Beca fervently shook her head. "I need to get back to work I suppose."

Beca stood up and handed her the maid's hat. "Your bonnet m'lady."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Gawd, this entire outfit is hideous. I can't believe I even come in here dressed in this."

The project manager situated the hat and kissed Chloe's forehead. "I think you are adorable in anything you have on… especially when you have nothing on." She swatted Chloe's butt teasingly as the cleaning lady left her office.

* * *

After going around and giving all of her girlfriends hugs, Chloe slid into the fourth open seat at the table. "I've missed you gals."

"It's only been a week Chloe." Ashley pushed the condiments aside to make room for the appetizers the server had brought to the table. "Speaking of… how was your Spring Break?" Jessica nudged her friend as they both laughed.

"Yeah Chloe, how  _was_  your Spring Break?" Jessica smirked. "I saw some of the pictures." The redhead looked perplexed. "Beca brought your frame in on Monday asking for some pictures of all of us to include." She motioned to the women sitting around the table. "I think she's a little sweet on you Beale."

Ashley was the only one at the table who didn't know Beca and was asking for all sorts of details about the project manager. Chloe was chattering away – about Beca and all the things they had done the previous week.

Meanwhile Aubrey was sitting quietly, drinking her wine and simply listening. She already knew about Chloe's week, but more importantly she did not want the others to begin asking questions about her week. The longer she sat, the deeper she got into day dreaming about the long-legged brunette who had occupied most of her free time.

"Hello…. Bree?" Ashley snapped her fingers in front of her friend's face. "You with us?"

Aubrey snapped out of her thoughts. "Mmm yeah. I'm here."

Her friend thumped her in the shoulder. "Where'd you go just now?"

When Chloe softly cleared her throat, Aubrey's eyes grew wide as her discomfort began to build, not knowing what Chloe was about to say. Her friend placed a gentle hand on her arm. "Has Aubrey told you about her new exercise regime?" The mischievous smile her friend had was disarming. The redhead friend turned to Ashley and Jessica. "Aubrey has been trying Pilates."

"That's interesting," Ashley chirped. "I hear that really strengthens your core muscles." She proceeded to start asking a multitude of questions about the exercise class. "Do you enjoy it?"

Aubrey threw a warning glare at her redhead friend. "I love it," she answered sweetly, hoping Chloe wouldn't say more. Her friend would not make eye contact so had no idea what her friend was going to say.

"Maybe I'll join you this week." Ashley was excited at the possible challenge.

"I know, let's all try it out." Jessica had seen a change in her boss since she had started the physical fitness class. "I'm in! Oh Chloe, weren't you going to talk to your advisor after Spring Break?"

Despite her fear that her friends were going to join a class and see right through why she kept going, Aubrey was glad that the attention was being redirected from her.

Chloe let her girlfriends in on her decision to apply for residencies to work towards her board certification in pediatric physical therapy. She explained that most employers would pay her residency tuition plus a limited salary of up to seventy percent of what she could expect to earn as a first-year practitioner. "The reward comes in the earnings potential I can expect as a board-certified therapist."

By this time, Aubrey had regained her composure and had joined in on the conversation. "I, for one, am glad you are hanging around for at least the next year. I don't want my best friend to move away from me." The girls all coo'd their agreement.

"I don't want to leave you gals either. And I want to see where things go with Beca, too."

* * *

"Here's to Thursday Night Follies." Stacie clinked her bottle against Beca's. "Cheers Shortstack!"

"Cheers Legs." Beca was swinging her feet back and forth on the bar stool as she drank her beer.

Stacie began to chortle as she held her hand over her mouth to keep the beer from spewing from her nose. "I love when you can't reach the rungs on your seat."

Beca gave her a sarcastic look. "Har de har har Stace. I love it when I walk into my kitchen and see you with a woman's hand shoved down your pants."

The taller woman threw back her head as she laughed. "Bree is so embarrassed Becs. I feel terrible, but that woman… she's horrified."

"Hell Stacie, what do you expect? First you two are about to screw in my kitchen then her best friend busts you in the restroom. I only know her as my uptight boss. What's gotten into her?"

Stacie grinned. "Me."

The two friends sat drinking beer and sharing bowls of snacks as they discussed stories about the new women in their lives. "Stacie… Posen obviously likes you – that or tolerates you because you are a beast in bed." She gave a mock shudder. "You are aware that you are probably the first woman she's ever been with, right?" Stacie made a non-committal sound. "She's a pretty classy lady if you get my drift."

"You know Beca, she's the instigator here. Anytime we are alone, she is all over me, like instantly."

"Look at you Stacie. You are fucking hot. My best friend… but I admit you are hot. And watching you in Pilates class, I don't blame her for the longing factor. But if you want to keep her around after the lust phase is over, how about you start wooing her?"

"Wooing her? What kind of ancient bullshit is that?"

Beca good naturedly shoved her friend. "She's good people Stacie. Aubrey deserves better than being screwed in the restroom stall of a restaurant. You know, like the time you brought her flowers to the office? If you actually like her, it's the least you can do."

Stacie hung her head in mock shame. "We'll see." In an attempt to change subjects, the taller woman began grilling her friend about the redhead. Per Stacie's modus operandi, she tried to get details from Beca about any possible sexcapades.

"Stacie! No! You are incorrigible. Just for that, you can help me with a project I have tonight. Finish up your beer."

* * *

As Chloe walked up to her apartment, she saw a familiar figure sitting on her porch, back against the wall. The woman's eyes were closed as she was softly singing along to whatever song she was listening to her in her earphones. She stood in front of Beca until the other woman realized she was there and jumped up. "What are you doing here Becs? Not that I'm not happy…"

Beca sheepishly shoved her hands in the pockets of her jeans. "I know you had girls' night, but I felt like seeing you is all."

Chloe pressed her front against Beca as she slipped her arms through the shorter woman's, locking her hands behind her back so she could pull her in for a kiss. "I'm glad you did. How was Thursday Night Follies? Want to come upstairs for a bit?"

"Jolly… sure."

The redhead unlocked the outside door and grabbed Beca's hand as they began to climb the stairs to the second floor. She unlocked the door to her apartment, stepped inside, and flipped on the light as Beca paused right outside the door.

Chloe gave a sharp gasp. "Beca Mitchell. What  _did_  you do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the inevitable note from a writer who has had a slightly longer than normal delay in updating. Cedar Fever hit Central Texas two weeks early and hit with a vengeance - even Toad and Lil Red got it. So we've all been trying to act like we've felt okay when really we just been trying to survive.
> 
> I hope each of you have had a great whatever-you-celebrate season and are enjoying the twilight week when nobody even knows what day it is.
> 
> P.S. Thanks to everyone who continues to support ToadnFriends on Instagram! They send their love.


	20. Red Light, Green Light, Gaslight

Beca stepped into Chloe's tiny studio apartment and softly closed the door behind them. She kept silent to let the redhead look around, trying to judge if her reaction was positive. "But how…" Chloe turned to the brunette, still surprised at what she saw.

The project manager held up a key. "Aubrey. I hope it's okay. I'll give it back to her at work tomorrow." She went up and slipped her hand into Chloe's. The shock was still heavy, almost as if Chloe did not believe her eyes. Beca began to slowly walk her around the small flat.

"This is why… these are the frames you bought last week at the flea market." Chloe stopped at each photo, each a different size and hung at varying heights. "Beca…"

"Please don't be mad at Aubrey." Beca rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, worried. "She helped me pick out most of the pictures and suggested I corral Stacie into hanging them when you were at girls' night." The redhead's new silence unnerved Beca. She was now second-guessing going into Chloe's apartment without her permission. They had done so well at beginning to build each other's trust, and now she had squandered that faith again. Yet the redhead did not let go of her hand as she made several laps around the apartment examining each framed picture.

The next time Chloe faced her, her eyes were rimmed with tears and face flushed. Beca reached up and placed her palm on Chloe's cheek. "I know I had no right to come into your home without your knowledge. Aubrey assured me it would be okay." The project manager was now babbling, sure that she had violated the redhead's trust.

Chloe placed her hand atop of Beca's and pressed their foreheads together. Beca used the pads of her thumbs to wipe away the tears of the woman in front of her, still hopeful the redhead wasn't cross. "No Becs. What you see here," she used the sleeve of her shirt to wipe away more of her own tears, "is not me being upset. I'm touched by your gesture. And that you asked Aubrey to help means even more to me. But… why?"

They moved to the small couch and took a seat. "Last week, when I hurt my back and you brought me here…. Nothing in here screamed Chloe. And that made me sad. You have such a bubbly, vibrant personality. I know these pictures probably aren't what you want hanging in your apartment, but…"

Chloe silenced her by pressing their lips together, holding the back of Beca's neck in an almost frantic gesture of passion. When the kiss broke, the redhead was crying again which confused Beca to no end. "This… is perfect. I couldn't ask for anything better. I have the picture frame on which you change the photos daily – thanks for that by the way. Now this?  _You_ … are perfect."

"You aren't disappointed? That I invaded your space? Came in here without your permission?" Chloe shook her head and kissed Beca gently again.

The project manager grinned, while melting into the redhead's kiss at the same time. "What was that for?"

"Just because," Chloe looked Beca up and down, realizing how soft her skin looked, glowing even. The redhead was struck by the urge to touch Beca, really touch her, feel her, kiss her. "I thought about you all week Becs." Her voice was only a whisper. "How about we find a darkroom and see what develops." She giggled as Beca rolled her eyes.

"Such a punny girl you are." The brunette got off the couch and pulled Chloe into her. She ran her hands down the redhead's arms until she reached her elbows. Leaning forward, Beca breathed into the redhead's ear. "It's a school night naughty little girl."

Chloe responded by running her tongue down the outside of Beca's throat, gently biting her skin. She slowly walked the brunette backwards until they fell onto the tiny bed shoved against the wall of the studio apartment. She took advantage of her position hovering over the project manager and ran her tongue down to her neck then throat. When Chloe nipped at Beca's skin, the brunette dug her fingers into the redhead's back, pulling Chloe closer into her.

The redhead changed from a nip to a firm suck on Beca's neck. She then maintained the suction and drew her mouth firmly up the project manager's taut skin to find her mouth, thrusting her tongue inside. The brunette melted beneath Chloe as their kiss was deep… long lasting.

Beca was breathing heavily as she giggled and squirmed from under Chloe to lay next to her. Chloe dramatically flopped on the mattress. "Beccccccccaaaaaaaaaaaa. You weren't serious when you said it was a school night, were you?"

The project manager grinned and nodded. "But I do have to say you are quite adorable when you pout."

Suddenly Chloe was back on top of the brunette, sucking on her lip and pressing her breasts into Beca's. She could tell Beca was resisting the urge to touch Chloe because the moment she did, there would be no going back. The redhead took advantage of the momentary control she had to run her hands down Beca's arms to grasp at her wrists, raising her hands to lock them against the wall.

"I want you Becs." Chloe was almost gasping as she sucked the brunette's tongue into her mouth, trying a more aggressive approach.

Beca turned her hands over, gently wrapping her fingers around Chloe's wrists to break free before using her legs as leverage. She ducked her head to her chest as she began peppering Chloe with calmer kisses before capturing the redhead in her arms and pulling her in tight. "I know you do Chlo,  _but_  it's a school night."

She stuck out her lower lip as she began to whine. "I'm an adult Beca – about to graduate. Don't you think I'm old enough to decide how to spend my nights?"

"About to graduate… that's the key. Even if most of your coursework is over, you have a fairly important exam coming up. And study sessions for that exam."

Chloe wriggled and squirmed as she tried to make her way back to Beca's mouth.

"Tell you what – how about we compromise tonight? I'll spend the night. Just sleeping, mind you. This weekend you can show me your study schedule and we'll work out something through graduation." Reluctantly Chloe agreed because having Beca with her was certainly better than waking up alone.

* * *

Friday was often Beca's favorite work-day of the week because it meant she'd have the weekend to do with as she pleased. Per her compromise with Chloe about 'school nights', she was going to cook the student dinner, and they planned on enjoying an easy night together. She knew the redhead hadn't exactly been overjoyed at the guidelines she'd put down about them spending time together during the week. However, the next month and a half were the most important culmination of the last three years of Chloe's life as she prepared for her exam.

After checking her own schedule for the next week, Beca realized that she hadn't had a meeting with the Guam team in a few weeks due to her time off and catching up from said time off. She sent Kurihi, the local team lead, two meeting dates and times from which to choose along with a request for details on how the installations were going on the first phase of project execution.

Picking up the phone, she called Jessica to ask if Aubrey had time to see her. After a brief moment on hold, Jessica told Beca to come over to the office.

"Hey Posen." Beca grinned because she knew the use of her last name irritated Aubrey to no end. As the blonde threw her an evil glare, she held up her hands in mock defense. "Okay, okay." Her sheepish grin let Aubrey know that the project manager was only teasing because she liked her.

"I have a question, well several questions." The small brunette was nervous for some reason as she tried to shake the feeling out of her hands. "First, what is the company policy on extending business trips for personal reasons?" Aubrey tilted her head sideways as her expression became curious. "And for allowing someone to join you. Of course, there'd be no cost to the company." Beca's foot was tapping out a pattern on the floor as her leg nervously shook up and down.

Aubrey clarified that if pre-approval was obtained, and no additional expenses were charged to the project that she foresaw no problems. "Why Beca? Do you have a business trip planned soon?" Aubrey was mentally running through the projects on which Beca was currently working trying to remember the stages of each.

"Ummmm I can answer that next week. After my call with Kurihi's team." Beca quickly added, "of course I would never plan a work trip solely for my own benefit."

The blonde reached over the desk and placed her hand on Beca's arm in an attempt to calm her. "I trust you implicitly. Do your questions have anything to do with a certain student who is graduating soon?"

Red crept up Beca's neck as she gave a shy smile and nodded. "I wanted to talk to you, Jessica, and Ashley, too. I'm going to need some help to pull this off. It's her graduation present, and I'd like to keep it a surprise as long as possible. Do you think you guys can help?"

"Absolutely." Aubrey was becoming more and more impressed with her employee on a regular basis. "Just let us know what we need to do."

"Ummm can we do dinner on Thursday and talk about stuff?" Beca was nervously shifting in her chair. She wasn't used to asking others for help.

"She's going to want to join us Mitchell. You know Chloe."

Beca shook her head. "Nope. We are laying down some guidelines this weekend about studying and preparing for her exam. Plus, she doesn't even have to know about it. I am meeting with the Guam team Tuesday or Wednesday night. I'll know more by Thursday. If it's not Guam, I want to take her somewhere. She's worked hard and deserves this."

As Beca stood to leave, Aubrey spoke again. "Hey what are you two doing Saturday? I'd like to maybe try dinner again, you know with you two, Stacie, and me." This time it was Aubrey who was blushing.

The project manager lifted her hand to wave as she walked out. "Dinner… sure thing boss. Sure thing." She chuckled as she went back to her office.

* * *

Chloe texted the brunette as she entered the building and headed towards the elevator. This gave Beca time to wash her hands and to meet Chloe at the door with a glass of Chardonnay. "Ohhh thank you." The redhead took a small sip of her wine before kissing Beca. "I could get used to this."

"What, coming over right after the prep is done?" Beca's dry humor merely made Chloe giggle.

"Coming over and being met with a glass of wine and a kiss." Chloe corrected. "It'd be nicer if you had less clothes on though." She wriggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah and then I'd probably end up burning myself on the stove. I have a tendency of hurting myself around you." Beca motioned for Chloe to take a seat on the other side of the breakfast bar.

"What can I do to help?"

The brunette smiled. "Sit there and look pretty. This is a one-person job." She waved her hand over her counter showing how the mise en place had all been finished. Under her breath but loud enough for Chloe to hear her, she added, "but you could have shown up a little earlier to help." She grinned at the redhead to make sure she knew she was kidding.

Beca dried off the scallops and expertly salted them before placing them in a hot pan to sear and caramelize. Once they were a rich, golden brown on both sides, she pulled them from the pan, set them on another plate, and covered them to keep them warm. As she got ready to make lemon caper pasta, she asked Chloe if she'd set the table. "Everything is simple to find. Just keep opening cabinets and drawers."

While waiting for her water to boil, the project manager poured various ingredients into the scallop pan at correct intervals to start the sauce. When she dropped the angel hair pasta, Chloe came over and loosely wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's torso. "Mmmmm this smells fabulous." She peered over Beca's shoulder as everything was finishing.

Beca shoo'd the redhead to the table as the food was plated up and served. The place settings were next to each other, and the redhead had even found a candle. She slipped her hand into Beca's before leaning over to subtly suck one of the brunette's lips and sandwiched it in between her own, sexy if nothing else. The smaller woman pulled back a bit. "As much as I like where that was heading, why don't we eat? I doubt you had lunch today, and to waste my masterful chef skills would be a travesty."

Beca reached over to cut one of Chloe's scallops, artfully wrapped some pasta around the fork, speared the scallop which she'd early scraped through the sauce, and lifted the full bite to the redhead's mouth. The moan that escaped Chloe's mouth was sinful at best as her eyes rolled back in her head. As she chewed and recovered some of her dignity, she made sure to compliment Beca with more than just sighs and whimpers. "You are an amazing cook Becs, dare I say chef?"

The project manger brought Chloe's hand to her lips to kiss her fingers. "Stick around and see what else I have up my sleeve." Once the women had finished eating, Beca moved her body closer to Chloe's to press a lingering kiss against her lips. The passion and emotion was intense despite the kiss staying simple. Beca grabbed the sides of Chloe's chair and scooted it around for easier access. Chloe naturally moved her hands to the sides of Beca's face as the two merely kissed.

As the two finally broke apart, Chloe's pupils were blown, and she seemed off-balanced. "You okay Chlo?" Beca ran her fingers across the redhead's cheek.

"Mmmm yeah." Chloe seemed to shake off the dazed expression as she looked at Beca and smiled. She stood and began to gather dishes. "You cooked; I'll clean." After a brief discussion, she agreed to let Beca help in order to get everything done more quickly.

* * *

Chloe was stretched out on Beca's couch, head in her lap, which seemed to be quite common for the pair since they had started spending time together. Beca was absent-mindedly stroking her hair when Chloe sat up, crossed her legs and turned to face the other woman. The brunette was slightly confused by this out of character nature.

"Can we talk Becs?" The redhead seemed nervous as she waited for a response. How Chloe was acting bothered the project manager. She felt it was best to just nod her head and scoot closer. Close proximity normally seemed to comfort the student. "Do you know how touched I was that you shared your story about your mom last week?" Beca again nodded. "I realize how difficult that must have been; I hope to never again betray the trust you have placed in me."

"We are past that Chloe." The redhead silenced her with a short kiss.

"I know I shouldn't talk to you about my past relationships, especially this early in what we are developing. But I have to as I feel it will give you some insight as to why I sometimes act the way I do."

"You don't have to Chlo." Beca scooted even closer. "Things are okay.  _We_  are okay."

"I know I don't  _have_  to, but I  _want_  to." Chloe went on to discuss the last relationship she had been in. "I was in undergrad, a freshman. His name was Tom, captain of the swim team, a junior. He was everything an eighteen-year-old girl would want. He had the looks, the charisma… and was popular. I loved the attention he gave me as well as the attention I got when I was with him. For a while, the relationship seemed to be working, dare I say perfect. I thought I was in love, as much as any freshman would feel."

Chloe began to fidget as the memories started to kick in. She explained that after Spring Break, things between herself and Tom began to change. "Over the break, I had talked my parents into coming to Barden to meet Tom for a long weekend. He and I had talked about it and agreed we were ready to take that step in our relationship. When I told him, he told me I was wrong – that we had agreed to wait longer before doing the family thing. 'It's too soon,' he said. I felt like a fool when I called my parents to have them cancel their trip."

Beca was trying to not show how upset this conversation was making her. Chloe was visibly distressed, and all she could do was hold her as a show of support. And listen.

"He began to say things and do things that… well made me feel like I was going crazy." Chloe talked about questioning her lucidity, her memories and even her perception of reality. "Tom and I were together for another year after that. He effectively disoriented me so badly that he had almost total control over my life. He managed to separate me from virtually everything I valued other than the relationship with him."

"Luckily the one thing I held onto was the Bellas. When my friends, led by Aubrey of course, noticed the changes in me, they came up with a plan to get Tom out of my life. Even after he was gone, I was unable to fully trust the Bellas, my best of bestest friends completely. Tom had sown so many seeds of doubt in every aspect of my life that I only had distrust in my heart. He'd convinced me that I wasn't worth loving, that I was fortunate to have him my life because only he could love a person such as myself."

Beca was now incensed beyond imagine. How someone as precious as Chloe could ever feel that way about herself was unthinkable. She could only imagine what the redhead went through.

"Aubrey got me into regular counseling sessions through the university where I was finally able to talk about Tom's gaslighting and how it impacted my life. I've been out on a random date or two since then, but never the same person twice. You are the first person I've honestly cared about since Tom. I suppose I'm not as well-adjusted as I thought I was, and some of those fears crept in and took over." Chloe let out a long breath that neither knew she'd been holding.

After a bit of silence, when Beca was sure it was okay for her to talk, she pulled Chloe into her arms. "Chlo, baby. Look at me." They wrestled positions a moment until they had a clear shot of each other's eyes. "You… are a special woman. I wish you hadn't had to have gone through that, and I'll be eternally grateful for Aubrey for helping you to escape. You deserve to be happy. You deserve to believe in what is around you. You deserve love." She wiped away the tears that Chloe had been shedding.

"Do I Beca? God." She sniffled as she looked up at the ceiling. "I often wonder if I deserve anything good."

Beca was aghast. "Oh Chloe baby. Yes. Yes, you do deserve it; you deserve all things good. I only hope you will let me be the one to show you." Not knowing what else to do, the project manager slowly stood up and guided the broken woman into her bedroom. She helped Chloe change into a sleep shirt then curled around her as she stroked the redhead's hair until she fell asleep.

* * *

Aubrey heard a knock on her door. Not expecting anyone, she was surprised to see Stacie standing outside with a huge bouquet of flowers and a bottle of wine. "Surprise." The leggy brunette stood outside, gauging the blonde's reaction. They had texted a few times about cutting back on the sexy times, particularly in public places. Stacie wasn't entirely sure the rules of engagement for this turn in hers and Aubrey's "encounters".

"For you." She offered the flowers. "And if you'll allow it, for us." She held up the wine and waggled the bottle back and forth. "2011 Tenuta Tignanello." Aubrey raised her eyebrows as she motioned for Stacie to come inside.

"I'm impressed." The blonde examined the label.

"Good. The guy at the wine store said that bottle would do it." Stacie lowered her chin and looked at Aubrey wistfully. "I've missed you in class… honestly I've just missed you."

The blonde sighed. "I haven't been avoiding you, I promise. I've just had a busy week." She stepped towards Stacie and reached up the extra few inches to kiss the taller woman. "I've missed you, too." She then went to put her flowers in water. "I thought we were meeting at the restaurant."

"Meh. I thought we could maybe have a glass of wine before we went. Doesn't have to be from that," Stacie quickly added. "Plus, a beautiful woman such as yourself deserves some flowers to brighten her weekend."

Aubrey turned her back to Stacie to hide the redness creeping up her neck. She slid the wine into her rack and selected another. "I'm going to save that one if you don't mind." She opened the new bottle and poured two glasses.

Stacie had taken a seat on the loveseat and scooted to the far side in hopes Aubrey would take a seat next to her, which she did. After enjoying a moment of silence between them and a few sips of wine, Aubrey leaned over and gave Stacie a proper kiss. She leaned her forehead against the brunette's and smiled. "I'm really glad you came by."

* * *

Aubrey and Stacie arrived at the restaurant before Chloe and Beca. Stacie helped tie the Congratulations balloons to the back of one of the chairs while Aubrey placed some small decorations on the table and slipped a manila envelope under her chair. "She's so going to kill me." Aubrey was actually giggling.

"Naw, this is right up Chloe's alley. She's going to love it. Early surprise."

"Oh this isn't for Chloe!"

Before Aubrey could explain what she was doing, Beca and Chloe joined them at the table. Chloe was in on the arrangement and played her part well as she gushed over the decorations and let Beca pull out her chair with the balloons. The four women spent most of the meal catching up on the events of the previous week since they had last seen each other. Chloe shared how the evil Beca Mitchell had set up a study schedule and was going to refuse to see her when she was supposed to be studying. Stacie laughed and said that sounded like something Beca would do.

While the four women were stuffed, they couldn't resist ordering a dessert to share amongst them all. Aubrey stood to excuse herself to the restroom. As Stacie stood to go with her, Chloe leapt up and said, "Uh huh, no way Jose. I don't trust the two of you in a public restroom alone. I can go with her."

During the time the best friends were gone, Beca mentioned to Stacie that Aubrey seemed a lot more relaxed. The taller brunette shared their agreement to back off from having sex, at least in public places. "Plus, I showed up unexpectedly at her house today with flowers and an expensive ass bottle of wine. I think she was impressed." Beca gave her friend a high five as a show of approval.

When Chloe returned, she asked to change to the decorated chair, with all the balloons. Beca raised her eyebrows in confusion. "With all this?" She waved her hands around at the fru fru decorations. "This is all yours, babe." Chloe batted her eyes as she begged, knowing Beca couldn't resist her.

When Beca was in her new seat, batting away the balloons that were attacking her hair, Aubrey reached down for the large envelope she had earlier hidden. "Actually Mitchell, this is all for you. I got a visit from Human Resources on Monday. You know Sally."

The project manager's eyes grew wide. "I swear I didn't say anything Aubrey. I promise." Now Beca was nervous that someone had said something to HR and she'd gotten blamed for a sexual harassment complaint.

"I know you didn't. Sally had pulled your file and wanted to go over your performance, latest review, etc." The blonde reached across the table with the envelope which a stunned Beca took. "Go ahead, open it."

The project manager opened the envelope and pulled out a plaque wrapped in bubble wrap. "What's this?" She looked around the table, but nobody was talking. When she unwrapped it and read it, she began to grin from ear to ear.

"What does it say babe?" Chloe already knew but was trying to get Beca to talk.

"Beca Mitchell, Senior Project Manager"


	21. Moving Closer to Graduation

A confused Beca looked across the table at her boss. "I don't recall applying for this Bree."

Aubrey covered her mouth as she gave a giggle. "Sally's visit was to remind that me that I should have submitted the paperwork with your last evaluation. I apologize that your promotion is a bit overdue." She was pleased that Beca seemed pleasantly surprised, happy with her promotion. When she'd gone upstairs to turn in the paperwork, Sally let her know that the paperwork would be backdated to the project manager's eligibility date, so her next paycheck would include backpay. She was keeping that tidbit of information to herself as another surprise. Aubrey had never gotten the impression Beca needed money, but extra was always nice.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and pressed her lips against the brunette's cheek. "You deserve it babe. I'm proud of you."

Stacie reached over the table to give her friend a high five. She waved the server to bring the bottle of champagne that had been reserved for the announcement. Chloe and Aubrey both gave a loud shrill when the cork gave a loud pop and the liquid began to spill from the neck of the bottle. She quickly poured four glasses and passed them around.

Once the celebratory toasts were made and the champagne had been consumed, Chloe scooted her chair back. "Well you two… Since this slave driver here has me on a strict study schedule during the week, the weekends are about the only playtime I have. If you two wouldn't mind, I'm going to excuse myself and this cutie here so we can enjoy our playtime." She pulled Beca from her chair as the women gave the other two women farewell hugs.

* * *

Aubrey snuggled herself under Stacie's protective arm draped over her shoulder as they headed towards the blonde's place. A subway ride and short walk later, they were standing outside of Aubrey's home. "I enjoyed tonight," Stacie said as she swung their hands back and forth between them. She leaned forward and nuzzled Aubrey's neck with her nose before kissing her neck.

"The night is still young Stace. Would you like to come in?" She shyly tilted her head towards the entry beckoning her inside.

"Do you want me to come in?" The leggy brunette's voice was teasing.

The blonde turned back to Stacie, reached up and nipped her earlobe. She sidled up the few steps leading to her front door, gently tugging the other woman to follow her. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't." She unlocked the door to pull Stacie into the house with her.

As she closed the door, Aubrey dropped her purse on the table then gently pushed the other woman against the doorframe. She pressed a soft kiss against Stacie's lips, soft, delicate, like butterfly wings, lasting just long enough for Stacie to inhale her breath and feel the warmth of her skin. Stacie whimpered as Aubrey backed away, taking the taste of her lips which stayed behind as the blonde had moved away.

"Tea?" Despite the blonde's back being turned, Stacie could hear the mischievous lilt of Aubrey's voice. "Make yourself at home."

Stacie stumbled over to her spot on the loveseat as she watched the blonde prepare two cups of tea. She couldn't keep the stupid smile from her face. The warm feeling she got when she was around Aubrey was comforting, and she was quite getting used to that sensation. Beca had been right – she needed to respect Aubrey and treat her how she deserved.

"Penny for your thoughts." Aubrey's voice was soft as she handed the brunette her tea and tucked her feet beneath her. She sipped her warm golden liquid. Stacie remained quiet and nestled herself next to Aubrey.

Once they both finished their tea, Stacie placed their cups on the coffee table and scooted even closer to the blonde. "Tonight was pleasant Aubrey. Thank you."

"Are you okay Stace?" A concerned Aubrey placed her hand on Stacie's knee. Stacie nodded. "Talk to me then. You aren't acting like… well like Stacie."

The brunette gave a huff. "I think that's because you are changing me Bree." Stacie shared how she had always taken advantage of her looks and her body to tease others and basically get what and who she wanted. She broke eye contact with Aubrey and gazed at the edge between the ceiling and wall.

The blonde leaned over to capture Stacie's earlobe between her lips. "Does it count if you are what and who I want?" she murmured.

Stacie pulled her shoulders up to her ears as she tried to ward off the chills that accompanied Aubrey's touch. "Of course it counts Bree. But. With you. It's more than that. Than this." She motioned up and down both their bodies. "The desire between us has been established, definitely." Her grin was sheepish. She gulped as she continued. "I want … more."

Aubrey moved even closer, pushing one leg behind Stacie's back and throwing the other around her waist. "Why Stacie Posen," she drawled with a long-forgotten Southern accent. "Are you asking me to go steady with you?"

Stacie's stuttering and stammering showed that she had been caught completely off guard with Aubrey's statement along with the way she said it. Then again, the blonde had a habit of acting out of the character that Stacie had set for her. She tossed her hair over her shoulder as her sheepish grin turned wolfish. "Why yes Ms. Posen, yes I am."

"Woo hoo," Aubrey whooped, maintaining that ridiculous Southern persona. "I now have myself a good, old fashioned, girlfriend."

* * *

"Playtime, eh?" Normally Chloe was the one who teased Beca but this time, the younger woman couldn't resist as she reached over to tickle the redhead. Chloe squealed as she tried to get away from Beca. "Wasn't this morning playtime?"

Chloe gasped. "Beca Mitchell, are you reducing our incredible sexy time spent together in the wee hours before dawn to  _recess?_

The brunette chased her around the couch. "Those are your words, not mind. But  _playtime_  would not have been what came to mind."

"What would have you liked for me to have said to our best friends. 'Sorry to eat and run, but we have to run so we can eat?'"

Beca screwed up her nose. "Chloe!"

"Well?" Tired of fleeing, the redhead collapsed on the couching, hoping Beca would forget why she was chasing her. When Beca didn't appear, grabbing at her sides, Chloe was curious as to where the brunette was. The quietness of the apartment was almost unnerving. A small person with long dark hair came leaping over the side of the sofa, landing with a leg on either side of her causing Chloe to shriek at the top of her lungs.

"Gotcha!" Beca's eyes were gleaming as she wiggled her fingers mischievously at the frightened redhead whose legs were immobilized by the woman atop her rendering her unable to escape.

"Nooo," Chloe cried as she pinned her hands under her arm pits in an attempt to protect herself. "Becs, being tickled is torturous. Please?"

The brunette dropped her hands but didn't move off the woman beneath her. She did move her forehead forward until it rested against Chloe's. "Okay. Since you said please." Her smile was soft, trusting. "You aren't really upset with me about the study schedule thing are you Chlo?" Beca's expression had turned to one of honest concern.

Chloe shook her head. "Not at all. I'm glad you did that, otherwise I probably wouldn't be prepared for my certification exam." Beca tilted her head, about to ask why, when Chloe answered the unasked question. "Because I've got my eye on this woman, you see. I think I have it pretty bad for her."

"You do, eh?" The growing warmth in Beca's chest was about set her on fire. "Tell me about her?"

"She's funny. And adorable. And kind. Oh, and hot. That's important." Chloe giggled.

"Oh it is, is it?" Beca leaned forward to bury her head in the hair around Chloe's neck, searching for skin to press her lips against.

"Uh huh." Chloe craned her neck to the side to allow Beca to kiss her neck. "And without a study schedule, ummmm," Chole was getting lost in what she was saying as Beca began to nuzzle her neck. "I might not even crack a book." Beca ran her teeth down to Chloe's shoulder and bit lightly through her shirt. "She's kind of errrr addicting."

"Sounds like you think you are lucky to have her." Chloe nodded. "I, on the other hand, think  _she's_ lucky to have you." Beca shifted her hips to press herself against Chloe rather than pinning her between her legs. She leaned her head down and kissed the redhead, breath soft and moist, hot and breathy. She kissed Chloe exactly how she wanted to be kissed at that moment. No dominance but searching for intimacy and harmony. The redhead's lips melted into hers, heat rising between them as tongues touched. The pace was simple deliciousness.

Despite Chloe's whimpers, Beca broke the gentle kiss and leaned back slightly, tugging her own shirt over her head and flinging it to the side. Chloe leaned up to press her lips against Beca's again as she reached behind the brunette and unclasped her bra. Soon that article of clothing was tossed over with the discarded shirt. She ran her hands over Beca's back to soothe the chill bumps that came with the suddenly bare skin. Chloe brought her hands around and fondled Beca's breasts, staring at them in admiration. She ran her tongue across one nipple then the other as Beca gasped and fell forward, enshrouding them both in a curtain of chocolate brown hair.

Beca pulled Chloe's face against her, encouraging the manipulations Chloe was now performing on her breasts. She slowly started to rock her pelvis against Chloe's hips as she whispered in the redhead's ear. "This woman you like… is this going to bother her?"

Chloe gave a sharp suck on Beca's flesh as she shook her head. She released Beca's nipple with a pop that brought a moan from the brunette. "Can we…" Chloe didn't have to finish her request before Beca was pulling her off the couch. She wrapped her arms around the redhead and kissed her hard as she walked backwards to her bedroom.

* * *

Both women undressed themselves before easing beneath the covers of Beca's bed. The brunette held Chloe's face and contemplated what she saw in the redhead's gaze. "Would you hate me too much if we slowed things a bit down in here?" Beca's question was posed shyly.

"Slow is fine with me."

"I just… I want to feel. If that makes any sense." Beca's words came from her heart, just as her actions. Chloe moved in close as Beca began to run her hands over her body, firmly but gentle. Rubbing, exploring... the power of the essence of touch. Beca could feel the week's tension melt from Chloe's body beneath her fingers as she ran her fingers to her head, intertwining her fingers in your soft fire engine red hair, massaging her scalp.

"I love the way you touch me." Chloe's voice broke the silence. Startled, Beca shook her head to clear her random thoughts and returned her hands to the redhead's body, her fingers soothing her neck, brushing against her throat.

"I love touching you." Beca leaned forward, whispering in her ear. "Very much so." Beca pulled Chloe into her side, holding her tightly as her hands continued to roam, relaxing the student. Beca continued her one-sided conversation about how much Chloe meant to her.

She knew how exhausted Chloe was and how she had been trying so hard to keep up with her studies as well as maintain their relationship, so Beca wasn't surprised when Chloe fell asleep in her arms. She watched the student's rhythmic breathing, peaceful and calm. Beca continued her caress across Chloe's face and her shoulders. The touching coupled with Chloe's naked body shamefully aroused Beca. She wanted the woman, but she dared not awaken her as she lay sleeping.

Beca drew her feet up Chloe's bare legs, making contact with that skin as well as Chloe involuntarily snuggled closer into her. She gave in and whispered her desires into Chloe's ear. A slight smile escaped Chloe's lips at the feeling of closeness they shared.

Muscles had turned soft, yielding to Beca's hands. She knew Chloe was enjoying the touching, whether she was fully conscious of what was happening or not. Beca pushed the guilt from her mind as she felt how wet she had become running her hands over Chloe's sleeping body.

Beca's buzzing phone rattled on the table from the other room caused Chloe to stir from her deep slumber. The project manager was unable to control her urges any longer and took advantage of the redhead stirring from her sleep to turn more on her side. She took one of Chloe's breasts into her mouth as she began to gently massage the other. Chloe shifted her hips towards Beca as she gave a sleepy moan of contentment. Her eyes opened slightly as she gave the woman rubbing her a brief smile, then she closed her eyes again.

The brunette moved her body between Chloe's legs to give her access to more of the woman's body as she peppered kisses up and down her torso to her neck and back down to her breasts. Chloe remained relaxed, willing Beca to continue to do whatever she wanted.

As Beca continued to touch, Chloe found herself becoming increasingly aroused. She had awoken somewhat, still drowsy but was quickly moving to a point where she needed more stimulation. She reached up with both hands and began massaging her own breasts then tweaking her nipples. Beca froze, watching her in awe, swallowing down the shock that flashed between her legs.

"Slow is suddenly looking better and better," Beca murmured. She watched as Chloe inched one hand towards her own crotch teasingly, stopping right before she touched herself. Beca settled down between her legs and kissed her softly but with strong passion and purpose. She ran her fingers across Chloe's stomach allowing her nails to gently scrape the skin. Beca was melting, literally and figuratively from touching Chloe.

She gently pushed and prodded the student until she was laying on her stomach. Beca had decided to make Chloe a complete piece of putty. Time had come to focus on her legs. Chloe moaned as Beca began to rub her leg muscles deeply and the bottom of her feet. "You going to sound like a porn movie for me baby?" Beca was teasing, referring to the night she'd gotten hurt at the park trying to impress the redhead with a gymnastics move. She teasingly ran her tongue over Chloe's feet.

Another moan. "Fuck, what do you mean 'like a porn movie' Bec? This is better than that." Chloe shifted, pressing herself into the mattress.

Beca's hands tightened their grip as they walked their way back up her calves. She wasn't exactly trying to be erotic, but her actions were exciting both of them to no end. She straddled Chloe's back and leaned down to whisper in her ear, breasts pressed against her back. Beca doesn't even know what she said and realizes that Chloe probably didn't either as both were probably only concentrating on the touch.

Chloe broke the silence with a low sigh which turned to a deep moan as Beca moved herself down and spread herself on the back of the redhead's thigh. She wasn't shocked at how wet she was but she did wonder if Chloe was equally as aroused. Beca reached down and touched herself slightly, gathering moisture on her finger to run across Chloe's naked back. The redhead whimpered and attempted to turn over as Beca rewarded her by allowing her to suck on her finger with remnants of Beca's juices.

She didn't want to rile Chloe up too much and kept her motions slow as she used her fingers to trace down Chloe's back, up her arms, back down to her hips. When Beca began to trace the inside of her leg, Chloe lifted her hips off the mattress, almost to her knees. She was begging, silently.

Beca sat back behind her, touching with only one finger. As she separated Chloe's legs she could see the moistness glistening and dripping from her body. Holding back no more and without warning, she sank two fingers deep into Chloe's body. The redhead immediately collapsed back to the mattress with a shrill keen. When Beca withdrew her fingers to taste the arousal, Chloe whimpered. Beca bent her knees and began to kiss Chloe's lower legs. The redhead pushed herself up on her knees to jut her ass out in a silent beg for affection. Beca turned over on her back and slipped her head between Chloe's legs. Chloe sat up, settling herself onto Beca's face, sitting on her chest.

The project manager's face was immediately drenched as she began to rapidly move her tongue across Chloe's swollen clit and in and out of her body. The redhead had set a fast pace, rocking back and forth as her body took over. Beca knew she could make Chloe shake and tremble, take her so high, so high until she exploded. Chloe's eyes were screwed shut as she panted out Beca's name along with a stream of epitaphs and praises to higher beings. As Chloe arched backwards, Beca lifted up with her shoulders to shift Chloe to laying on her back. She hooked her arms beneath Chloe's legs, face still buried, moisture still flowing from a writing redhead.

Beca almost climaxed herself when she heard Chloe's voice turn soft. "Please take me Beca. Please." The aching whimper was orgasmic to her ears. Not realizing, Beca began to use slow, long strokes to bring Chloe down. She was afraid that if she gave Chloe what she was begging for, she'd lose herself. When Chloe clinched her hair and pulled her face in deeper, she began to rock against Beca's slow moving tongue. Chloe's soft whimpers became increasingly loud, relentlessly begging, aching and moaning.

Beca began to suck and lick again as Chloe's back arched towards the ceiling. The brunette slipped her hands beneath Chloe's back as the liquid continued to pour down the sides of her face. Chloe's body was shaking, trembling… and then when she was about to explode, Beca slipped three fingers deep inside.

The redhead cried out and came down hard, her body shattering in orgasm, tightening on Beca's fingers to the point where she couldn't move her hand but could still curl her fingers to where she knew Chloe needed to be touched. Beca squeezed her own legs together, feeling the pleasure that coursed through her as she listened to Chloe's screams and cries. After one last spasm, Chloe collapsed, exhausted. "Please baby. Don't move. Not yet baby. Please."

After the women had caught their breath and their hearts had slowed to a more regular rate, Beca slowly slipped her fingers from Chloe's spent body and made her way up. She trailed kisses up Chloe's stomach then ventured up to kiss the tears that had been shed. Beca managed to reach the covers to pull over them and snuggled into Chloe who somehow found the strength to hug her before they fell fast asleep.

* * *

Two weeks were left until exams and three weeks until graduation. Results would be posted online sometime after graduation. Chloe had done an excellent job at keeping to the study schedule Beca had created for her. She'd pulled together a group of dependable classmates who got together on rotating days to review different topics with a different person leading each session. The variation helped to keep the ideas fresh among the students.

Between studying and work, Chloe always looked forward to the weekend as a respite from the relentless battering her brain was taking. Beca always made their time together relaxing, special. She took care of absolutely every detail so Chloe could shift into full relaxation mode.

Beca had also left a gap in Chloe's schedule on Thursday evenings for her choir group, at least for her set of college friends. She knew their importance in the redhead's life and didn't want to monopolize all of Chloe's free time. Plus, they had some important secret tasks they were doing for her for Chloe's graduation. Tonight – Project Chloe's Graduation Gift began.

* * *

Ashley reached over to snag a chip from the community basket and scooped up the hot sauce from the small bowl in front of her. "I love these thin chips. That they are served hot is a bonus." She swayed back and forth in her chair. Aubrey kicked her beneath the table. "Jessica, if you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?"

The blonde secretary snorted. "Are you asking for my bucket list trip? That's random Ash."

"I mean we all have those places we'd love to go. Mine, is Antarctica. I read that you can see up to five species of penguins. Penguins are so cute. Always dressed up, fancy looking." Ashley pilfered another chip.

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Seriously, you want to go to the South Pole just to see penguins? You know there are other places to see penguins, right? Places that aren't so cold…"

"The zoo doesn't count Bree." Jessica snorted again.

"Jess, I'm talking about South Africa, the Galapagos Island, and yes… the zoo." Aubrey threw a few chips at her friend.

Chloe looked at her friends with a dreamy look on her face. "Remember Worlds girls? When we went to Copenhagen? That was such a fun trip."

All the girls began excitedly talking about the competition along with their favorite memories of visiting Germany. "That was like, what, three or four years ago?" Ashley asked. "We should do something fun after Chloe gets out of school. Who all still has a valid passport?" Everyone raised their hands but Chloe who screwed up her face. Her best friend swatted her on the shoulder. "Come on Chlo, get with the program."

"I have enough to remember right now without being concerned about my passport. Plus, after I graduate, I'll still be broke. You guys are goofy."

Aubrey quickly looked at the other two women at the table, her mind working quickly. "Are you going to be at Beca's this weekend?" Chloe rolled her eyes as if this was the world's most ridiculous question. "The girls and I were wanting to do a top to bottom spring cleaning on your apartment for you. You can't have had time to do any housework yourself. Probably not in a while, as busy as you've been and all."

"Are you calling me a slob?" Chloe chewed her straw a bit before taking a long sip of her strawberry margarita.

"Absolutely not." Aubrey stuttered.

Ashley spoke up. "Oh hush Chloe. What Bree is trying to say is that we'll be in your apartment Saturday tidying up. Then you can head down the home stretch without a care in the world… other than passing your assessment, of course."

The friends then spent the rest of dinner talking about places they'd been, and places they'd love to visit. Chloe finally admitted she'd want to go to someplace tropical. "I want beaches. Nothing but beaches. Sun, sand, and relaxation. And lots of drinks with cute little umbrellas. No responsibilities. No cares. No worries."

"Don't want much there do you, Chlo?" Ashley teased her friend. "Actually… a beach vacation sounds like what you need. A simple escape to get away from it all."

"Hey," Jessica blurted. "Have you heard anything from your residency applications?"

"No." Chloe flopped back in her chair. "Not yet. I'm not expecting anything until closer to graduation." She continued to tell her friends about the three applications she had submitted. "There's a company on the Upper East Side and one in Newark."

"That's just across the river, Chlo." Aubrey was happy to hear her friend wasn't going to be too far away. "Jersey girl!"

"Yeah but the one I have the best chance of getting into, the one I really want, is in New Haven."

"New Haven?" Aubrey's mouth fell open in shock. "As in Connecticut? Chloe, that's so far."

"Two hours by train." Chloe shrugged.

"Are you up for a four-hour commute?" Ashley expressed her concern.

Chloe looked around the table at each of her friends. "If I were to get that position, I wouldn't commute. I'd move there."


	22. Graduation and Beyond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is mostly fluff. Sometimes I get in that kinda mood. Plus everyone needs a bit more fluff in their life. (Personally I like marshmallow fluff.)

 

Chloe's certification exams were Thursday and her last day at work was on Friday. Her co-workers wanted to have a going away party for her, and since it was Chloe, they knew it had to be special. Aubrey and the lead custodian came up with a plan and went around to the offices for which Chloe was responsible for cleaning. They explained that Chloe was leaving her position due to graduation and shifting to a residency program. Many of the people were disappointed to hear that they would be losing the cheerful staff member.

"She's always so thoughtful, such a ray of sunshine. She always remembered my children's birthdays and even my anniversary. She'd leave little gifts with cute little jokes. My kids ate it up." He seemed pleased about being asked to be a part of her farewell party. "The little ones will help. They undoubtedly make some cards and maybe a banner for my office."

The employees agreed to decorate their own offices as a sendoff present. Aubrey let them know she'd have balloons and décor in her office and offered Jessica and Ashley for assistance. Since they began seeing each other, the redhead had always saved Beca's office for last so everyone would congregate there to way for the big finale. The other cleaning staff and employees from the floor were invited to join Aubrey and her friends to bid Chloe goodbye from her place of employment.

* * *

That night, a timid knock was heard on Beca's door. She chuckled since Chloe had messaged her not fifteen minutes ago to let her know she was almost there. Despite the door being unlocked, Chloe always knocked. The brunette opened the door with a glass of wine for Chloe who gratefully took a few sips before flopping on the couch.

"Becs… you are a lifesaver. Thanks for the wine." Beca was in the process of pulling off the redhead's shoes and socks as Chloe drained her glass which was immediately refilled by the project manager. She pulled Chloe's feet up into her lap and began to rub. While the student had been seated for the exam, the physical affection was undoubtedly welcomed.

The two talked about the assessment and how Chloe thought she did. The student was optimistic about her performance and having the entire process over was relieving. "And tomorrow is my last night at work. Oh Beca, I'm finally starting to see a light at the end of the tunnel."

* * *

Both Jessica and Ashley worked frantically to get at least a few decorations in each office. Many of the employees were more than happy to help, so Aubrey was delighted at the turn out. Beca spent an exorbitant amount of effort decking her own office out with graduation décor. She had conned Stacie to helping her while Aubrey organized everyone else's efforts.

By the time Chloe got to work, everything was as ready as it was going to be. The student was utterly delighted as evidenced by her shrieks of excitement with each room she entered. The best part about her final night at work was that she didn't have to actually clean. The rooms had been wiped down, trash emptied, etc. as the embellishments went up. After Chloe moved from room to room, the only thing that needed to be done was remove the decorations. Most of the balloons and streamers were moved to Beca's office to beef up what was there.

When Chloe saw the people who had gathered in Beca's office, she was overcome with emotion. Her friends, her colleagues on the cleaning staff, the people she cleaned for and even some of her fellow students from her study group – many people were there to celebrate the accomplishments of Chloe Beale. As individuals milled around, eating and drinking, Chloe's heart was exploding with happiness. She definitely felt loved.

Beca came up behind her, slipped her arms around her waist, and nuzzled her face into her hair. "Happy?" She asked. Chloe nodded. Beca was careful to keep her voice low. "Have you seen Stacie and Aubrey lately?"

Chloe spun around and looked at Beca with a chagrined look on her face. "You don't think…"

Beca nodded. "Yes… I think. What do you say? Shall we go find them?" The project manager smirked as Chloe slipped her hand into Beca's as they began to walk around the deserted halls. They checked the restrooms. Nothing. "That'd be too dangerous with all the work people here. They then headed towards Aubrey's office. As they approached, a sliver of light was escaping from beneath the door. Beca put her finger to her mouth, indicating Chloe should stay quiet. They moved forward, listening for telltale noises of the couple having sex.

The project manager slipped up to the door, placing her hand on the handle. As she turned the knob and flung the door open, she yelled out, "Busted!" Their two friends turned to look at Beca confused. Aubrey and Stacie were sitting on the office couch, holding hands but nothing else. "Damn it; we thought you'd be in here going at it again."

Stacie laughed as she got up. "Jokes on you bud. We weren't even close. But I like the way you think." She winked as she pulled Aubrey up and headed back to the party.

Aubrey had ordered a variety of cupcakes since she surmised not everyone would enjoy Chloe's favorite strawberry cake with strawberry icing and all things strawberry. A few types of sherbet and soda punch were the party drink of the night. And Beca had supplied some salty snacks as well.

Eventually all but the close friends had left. The six women found places in Beca's office to collapse. Stacie pulled a bottle of champagne out of a bag, popped out the cork and dumped it into one of the punch bowls. "Now  _that's_  some punch."

Beca opened one of her lower cabinets and began to pull out some presents as Chloe protested. "Girls, this is way too much. You've already done too much. The surprise party, cleaning my apartment, that's plenty."

Ashley picked up the first large box and passed it to her. "Hush Chlo. You're our friend and we can do what we want. This is from Jessica and me."

Chloe eased the tape from the paper and gently unwrapped the outer box to find several items inside. Beca groaned. "We are going to be here all night." She leaned over and planted a wet kiss on Chloe's cheek to ensure the redhead knew she was kidding.

Inside the larger box was a series of matted and framed black and white prints of different joints – knee, hip, shoulder, hand, and foot – each printed on a vintage page from an old medical journal which had medical jargon related to the joint in question.

"It's for your new place…" Jessica immediately stopped with a horrified look on her face. "Your new office… It will need some décor." She hoped that Beca did not connect with what she had said.

Chloe looked at each of the prints and pronounced them perfect. She squirmed from beneath Beca's arm to give Ashley and Jessica a hug. "I love you guys."

Aubrey was next. "From Stacie and me. Be careful please."

Chloe was always careful since she was slow as molasses. She freed the box from its wrappings to find it was a little larger than a shoebox. The tape on each of the sides was slit, she lifted the lid and gently took out an adorable clay sculpture. Once the tissue paper was off, Chloe took quite some time examining the obviously custom-made figurine.

There was a long-haired brunette woman lying face down on a table with a blue cloth covering her from the waist down. A woman with long, curly red hair in a doctor's coat was standing beside the table with her hand on the brunette's back. A gray bag sat on the floor with the initials DPT and a caduceus drawn on it. Another sign in the middle stated: Chloe Beale, DPT. Finally, was a mockup of a magazine cover which had another likeness of Chloe that said Chloe Beale, Doctor of Physical Therapy, Class of 2019.

"Oh Bree, that's…" she pointed to the figure, "… that's me." Then she gasped as if seeing the person on the table for the first time. "Is that Beca?" Aubrey nodded. "There's so much to look at here." After thoroughly examining the clay model, the redhead ran to her best friend and grabbed both Aubrey and Stacie to draw them into a fierce hug. "That's amazing," she said through her tears. She turned back to Beca. "Babe, did you see?"

Jessica and Ashley who were leaned over the present examining it moved back some to give the project manager a chance to see it. "Yeah baby. I see." Beca was afraid to say anything else in fear she'd start crying, too. Despite being a total softie around Chloe, she had to keep somewhat of a tough image around the other girls.

Once Chloe calmed down, she looked at Beca almost expectantly, not that anyone ever really expects a present, but yeah, they do. The smallest brunette pulled out a large, heavy gift and sheepishly handed it over. "This is nothing compared to Bree and Stace's gift."

Chloe called her silly and unwrapped the large wooden sign. "For your office," Beca explained. The main piece was two foot by three foot which proclaimed, "Trained and Licensed Physical Therapist." There was another large caduceus, in brass, along with some other feel good doctor type sayings. A smaller name board hung below which had Chloe's name and title. Beca explained that her specialization could be added once Chloe finished her residency.

The redhead flung her arms around Beca's neck and buried her face into her neck. "I love it Becs. It's perfect." She turned to all the women in the room. "You guys are the best. I would have never made it through the last three years without you. Thank you so much."

* * *

Chloe's image popping up on Aubrey's FaceTime was a surprise. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the graduation ceremony and headed over to Beca's?" The blonde was rummaging through her own closet trying to decide what to wear so she could be ready when Stacie showed up to pick her up. The blonde refocused her attention on the screen when she saw the nervous look on her best friend's face.

"I got two of my letters Bree, for my residency."

"Where are they from? Did you get in?"

Chloe told her that one was from the facility in Connecticut and the other from the one on the Upper East Side. "I haven't opened them. But this one," she waved the envelope from New Haven, "is thicker." Her face was a combination of anxiety and hopefulness. "I'm not sure if I want to deal with this before graduation. Plus Beca leaves tomorrow for her work trip to Guam."

"Just rip the band-aid off Chlo." Aubrey wished she could physically be there with her friend. "Otherwise you'll be worried about it all afternoon and won't be able to enjoy your graduation."

The redhead slid her finger under the flap of the one from the clinic on the Upper East Side and withdrew the letter. Her face dropped as she read the words. "I didn't get this one." She then held the other one to her chest before ripping into it. Her eyes scanned the letter, once, then twice before her face broke into a wide grin. "They accepted me into their program, contingent on passing my certification exam of course. I'd start in August!" The blue eyes which had earlier been filled with concern were now bright with excitement.

While Aubrey wanted to fully support her friend, she was sad for herself at the same time. The possibility of Chloe actually moving brought pains to her chest. "Have you talked to Beca about any of this?"

The smile that was plastered on the redhead's face immediately fell. "I haven't had time Bree. She leaves tomorrow; I can't tell her this. Her trip would be ruined."

"You can't keep this from her Chloe. Does she even know that Connecticut and you moving was ever a possibility?" Her friend shook her head. "Keeping it from her is going to totally blow her trust again when you finally do come clean."

"At least waiting until after her trip gives me another week."

* * *

"I'm not sure why everyone felt it necessary to take Beca to the airport with me, but I appreciate the support." Aubrey had rented a large SUV which fit everyone – Jessica, Ashley, Stacie, Chloe and Beca, of course. Chloe scooted closer to Beca. "I'm going to miss you baby." Everyone else in the car was in on the plan and were quivering with excitement.

As they approached the drop off area for international flights, all the women piled out of the vehicle, and Stacie went to the back to wrestle with Beca's large suitcase and another case of New York gifts for her team while the project manager grabbed a small carry-on and her computer backpack. When Beca's bag thumped to the ground, Chloe looked at Beca. "That's a lot of clothes for a week Becs. I somehow don't see you as an over packer."

Beca took Chloe's hands in hers and managed to force a sad look on her face. "Sweetie, did Aubrey not tell you? My trip has been extended. I'll be gone for two weeks." Chloe's eyes filled with tears as the project manager pulled her in tight. "Babe, it's okay."

"You'll be busy with work and all the fun things your team will have planned."

"We'll talk every day. I promise."

"H… how do you know?" Chloe sniffled as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Because you are going!" Aubrey, Jessica, and Ashley all shouted at the same time.

"Surprise?" Beca said sheepishly as she stuffed her hands into her pockets.

Jessica and Ashley were falling over each other explaining to Chloe how everything she needed was packed in the suitcase with Beca's clothes. Aubrey shoved a passport and boarding pass into her hands. "You are going to have such a good time." Her friends all huddled around her giggling as they took turns hugging Chloe and telling her goodbye.

"Have a blast bud." Stacie hugged the project manager. She motioned to Aubrey. "Me and the ball and chain will take care of your guys' mail and all that jazz." She was rewarded with a hip check from the blonde.

"Come on babe. Finish your goodbyes. We need to check in and get through security." Beca slipped her hand through Chloe's, grabbed their shared suitcase, and balanced her box of gifts on top. Chloe kindly grabbed the carry-on and Beca's laptop bag as they both gave their final farewells.

As Chloe and Beca waited in line to check their bags, the redhead clung to the project manager's side. "How did you manage this babe? The packing, the passport, everything. I don't think I even have enough clothes for a two-week tropical trip."

Beca admitted that Chloe's friends had taken care of everything, including the clothes. "The spring-cleaning that Saturday was a scouting day to see what all needed to be purchased. Aubrey dug all around for your passport. I'm glad she found it, too. Because getting you a new one without you finding out would have been a bitch."

"That still doesn't take care of my lack of clothes. I've been in school for years and don't exactly spend a lot of time poolside."

Beca looked over at the redhead and grinned. I'm telling you the girls took care of all of that. Let's just say you have a new summer wardrobe." They finished their check-in process and moved to the security line. Beca turned to face Chloe and pressed her lips against her check. "I hope you're okay with this trip. Only part of it will be work and even then, my team tends to get things done quickly."

Chloe looked at the brunette and batted her eyelashes. "I'll take a free beach vacation anytime."

"Awesome." Beca gave her another kiss. "I know that when your residency starts, your hours will be long, and I won't see much of you anyway. At least this way you get to relax before the mayhem begins."

The redhead suddenly clammed up. She realized she hadn't talked to Beca about the likelihood of her moving to Connecticut. The acceptance letter to New Haven weighed heavily on her mind. The two-hour trip via rail would not make it impossible for the pair to see each other on weekends, but she was feeling guilty for not having a more serious conversation with Beca prior to this trip. She could only hope that Beca would understand and not completely hate her. For now, she had to push her previous decision to the back of her mind and try to make the best of this vacation.

* * *

Beca had banked her air miles for as long as she'd been working this job. She had more than enough miles to upgrade her own business class seat to first and to get Chloe a first-class seat as well. She wanted Chloe to have a perfect experience and would go to the ends of the earth to please the her.

The redhead wasn't exactly pleased when she saw the layout of the seats as they weren't exactly side by side, more of in a staggered layout so that each passenger could have total privacy. Beca promised her that with the length of the LAX – Tokyo flight, she'd appreciate the extra room. "But I want to sit  _next_  to you Becs." Beca chuckled knowing Chloe would probably find a way to make that happen.

Sure enough after the flight took off and Chloe got bored fiddling with all the gadgets in her carrel, she somehow managed to climb into Beca's seat. She slid forward a bit and wriggled her hips so she could fit right into the space between Beca and the side of the seat. "Good thing we aren't Stacie and Aubrey, huh? They could never do this." Chloe slid her arm through Beca's and snuggled closer still. "I thought Guam was a part of the U.S." Chloe chirped. "Why do I have to have a passport?"

Beca explained about travelling through Tokyo which necessitated the proof of citizenship. "Also, Guam isn't our only destination. I love the island; don't get me wrong, but two weeks is pushing it for a visit. And my guys would be up our butts." She dug around in her bag, pulled out the dog-eared travel guidebook she had taken with her the first trip, and plopped it in the redhead's lap. "When you get tired of slumming with me and head back to your own seat, you can see if any of this interests you. I thought we could also head to Palau or Majuro, maybe Pohnpei." She rummaged a bit more and found some printouts about things to do in those areas.

As she flipped through the guidebook, Chloe started to get anxious "Becs…"

"Yeah babe?"

"There's a lot of scuba diving on Guam. Well everywhere in fact." Beca hummed an affirmative response. "Don't you have to have a license or something for that?"

Beca made a point of avoiding eye contact with the redhead. "Yup. It's called PADI certification. And these places require an open water qualification. You are going to love the places we go."

"Baby, look at me." Chloe tugged on Beca's shirt. The project manager looked over at her slowly trying to keep her face devoid of smiles. "I have never even been snorkeling before. I, I… ummmm, I'm not whatever, I don't have that paddling thing." She was panicking as she realized scuba was something Beca was really into.

The horrified expression on Chloe's face was too much for Beca to bear. She dug in her bag one final time and pulled out an iPad. After toggling it on and bringing up a document, she tapped the title page. "PADI Open Water Diver, a Three-Day Course". The look of horror on the redhead's face changed to one of confusion.

"Becs, what's this?"

"Call it connections. I know you just got out of school and all, but there is some book work here. The files are on the iPad. Jon can work with you while I'm at work." Beca looked at Chloe hopefully hoping the reading wouldn't scare her off. "My director over procurement and installation, Tasi, he's the brother of Kurihi, my local project lead. Tasi and Jon run a dive shop and… well like the book says, you can get open water PADI certified in just a few days, less if you go in prepared."

Chloe tossed the iPad over the back of the seat to her own followed by the guidebook and papers about the other islands. She turned over to face Beca as she crawled over her to get back to her seat. The redhead paused momentarily, gave a teasing quick hip thrust as she passed over Beca and went back to her seat. After turning a few electronic pages, the redhead held up the device and waved it back towards Beca. "Slave driver you are. I just finished school and you have me studying again already."

* * *

After the evening meal, which Chloe had taken the liberty to steal her dessert – the best part, Beca felt her energy fading and decided it was time to catch some sleep. She stretched over the back of the seat and kissed Chloe good night. Once she pulled the curtains around her suite and covered her eyes with the sleep mask, she settled comfortable into her lay-flat seat.

At some point during the night, Beca attempted to turn over and discovered a heavy weight on her torso. Sometime during her sleep, Chloe had snuck through Beca's curtains and curled up around the brunette much like she did in the small bed at Chloe's apartment. The project manager couldn't bear to disturb her girlfriend and let her sleep.

Her girlfriend? She and Chloe had never actually discussed defining their status with the redhead being so busy and all. Beca played with the auburn hair of the woman currently wrapped around her and thought that perhaps putting a title on their relationship wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.


	23. Guam and Palau

During the layover in Tokyo, Beca began to tell Chloe all about her local team. "They are going to absolutely adore you Chlo." She commandeered the iPad and navigated to the team's Instagram page where her last trip had been fully documented. "Just so you have an idea what to expect." The team had continued posting team building exercises and project updates, so there were many more photos than before.

"And I haven't seen these before, why?" Chloe's pouty lip and shuddering eyelashes never failed to make Beca melt.

"It's work, Chlo. Besides you've been a little busy lately. I'm only showing you now so you can see what you are going to be up against this week." The redhead seemed to enjoy the possibility of what she was going to see and experience on her trip. She pulled out her phone and connected to the airport wi-fi. "Ummm babe?" Beca was confused at what the woman was doing on her phone. They had agreed to keep electronics use to a minimum.

After a bit, Chloe pronounced her task done and handed her phone to the project manager. She had updated her own Instagram with tons of pictures of Toad and Lil Red as they flew half-way around the world in First Class. Apparently, the redhead had documented everything from finger bowls to meals to the amenities bag in which Toad ended up sleeping while Lil Red commandeered the eye-mask.

"How did I miss you taking all these pictures?" Beca chortled as she flipped through the posts. "You even had them pose with the attendants? Chloe!" The redhead seemed quite proud of herself. Likes and comments from her friends in New York City had already started rolling in, and Beca made her turn her phone off so she wouldn't start answering.

* * *

When the pair landed on the island and cleared immigrations and customs again, Beca could see her lead manager's family waiting on them. "The little boy, his name is Guafi. Looks like he's been taking Chamorro dance lessons. Please don't laugh at his costume. It's traditional native garb, and I'm sure Amista had to bribe him to wear itin public."

As soon and Beca and Chloe cleared the security door, Guafi came barreling towards them, launching himself into Beca's arms. The project manager looked confused and looked around the young lad – to his left and right – then eyed him carefully. "Who are you?"

Guafi's face dropped as he pushed back from Beca's upper torso so he could look her in the eye. "Beca, it's me, Guafi!?" His terrified expression was one only a young boy could give.

Struggling to not smile, Beca said, "Guafi? No. The Guafi I know isn't this tall." She hefted him up further on her hips. "Nor this heavy." She then laughed as she gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Guafi, I'd like you to meet my friend from New York, Dr. Chloe." She placed him down.

He stretched out his hand. "Hi Dr. Chloe, I'm Guafi. Nice to meet you."

The redhead bent down to his level and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, too. You can call me Chloe." As she stood up, she introduced herself to Kurihi and Amista. When they questioned her about the doctor title, she explained she had just graduated and Beca was bringing her on a graduation trip. "Since I'm not exactly here in a professional capacity, I'd just as soon leave the title at home. I'm uber excited to see your beautiful island. Beca has told me so much about it."

"Beca, Beca, Beca." Guafi was chanting as he tugged on her hand to get her attention. "I started dance lessons. Are you and Dr. Chloe going to come to the center and see me dance?"

The project manager ruffled his hair. "Yes, my little warrior. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Amista leaned over to Beca and said quietly, "Your friend is so pretty and kind, too." Then to everyone, she announced, "Well you know the routine now Beca. We'll take you to Hano's so you two can rest and freshen up. Then family dinner at our place at six."

* * *

Chloe was in awe when she saw the cottage in which they would be staying. "Babe, it's beautiful. Can we go swimming? Please, please, please?"

The week was going to be long with all of the begging the brunette knew was coming. Beca explained that their body clocks were out of whack and a nap was called for. "How about I set a timer for one hour? Then we can do as you please. But you need to try at least a short nap. I promise you'll need the energy for family dinner tonight." Despite the inevitable pouting, Chloe curled up next to Beca and promptly fell asleep.

When the alarm went off, Beca rolled over to discover Chloe was dead to the world. She had not moved an iota after falling asleep. The brunette quietly got up to draw open the blackout curtain and returned to bed. Wrapping her arm around the redhead's torso, she sang in a low, sing-songy voice, "Wakey wakey." She started kissing Chloe's jawline then continued down her neck and across one of her shoulders. Chloe slightly shifted and gave a low whimper. "Time to get up sweetie. The beach awaits."

"Mmmm bright light." The redhead buried her head under a pillow and rolled away from the sunshine pouring in from outside.

"I promised you the beach before we go to dinner. Time to wake up." Eventually Beca was able to get Chloe awake enough to comprehend. "I'll get us some suits while you try to come to your senses."

While Beca was pulling out suitable clothing to take a quick swim, Chloe was trying to wake up more. The project manager discovered that the girls had done an amazing job at packing for their friend. They had gotten several swim ensembles which all included a suit, a matching cover-up and flip flops. Each set was packed in a gallon ziptop baggie to keep things organized. As Beca dug down towards the bottom, she thought she saw a glimpse of some lace and quickly stopped her search realizing that no decent swimsuit would have lace such as that. She was afraid to consider what else was in that suitcase.

She pulled the covers off Chloe and pointed to the set she had laid out on the table. "Get dressed sweetie." Beca pulled out her own swim trunks and shirt and pulled them on then slipped on a pair of water shoes.

Once they were both decent, Chloe opened the sliding glass door to let the salt saturated air into their room. "Becs this is astonishing." Her reaction was similar to Beca's when she had first seen the view several months prior. The redhead held out her hand and the two walked together down the steps and the short distance to the beach. They walked along, allowing the surf to lap at their ankles, breathing in the brine from the water crashing around them. When Beca unexpectedly pulled Chloe right into the water, the redhead shrilled loudly and protested at the top of her lungs while laughing all the while. They swam about, playfully splashing each other.

"Here comes Hano. I guess that means playtime is over. For now." Beca explained that Hano was the owner of the guest house and Sirena's cousin. "Sirena researches and applies for grants. She also works sales."

"Is everyone related to someone here?"

Beca nodded. "Small island."

"Attau!" The slender islander woman wrapped her long arms around the project manager, picking her up off her feet. As she swung her back and forth, Chloe gave a twitter as Beca was rolling her eyes. Hano was kind enough to not accost Chloe allowing for a more peaceful introduction. "Pardon my familiarity. Attau is family. Welcome to the island."

Chloe and Beca dried off on the huge towels Hano had brought then the three sat for a bit snacking on the fruit, cheese, and other treats their hostess had brought to break their hunger from the trip. Hano peppered Chloe with questions, not in an obtrusive way, but the redhead could tell she really wanted to know why Beca had brought her along. Finally, she announced it was time to get ready for dinner and headed into the main house.

"She's… friendly." Chloe eyed Beca to see her reaction to that statement.

"They all are Chlo. That's the Chamorro culture. You'll see."

* * *

As during her last visit, there were a slew of people at the dinner at Kurihi and Amista's house. Beca asked Tasi to point out the contractor for procurement. She had only seen him twice before in New York and couldn't seem to find him in the crowd.

"Attau, you know these are family gatherings. He's okay, but… he's not family. He likes to hang out at the hotel bar." Tasi winked before turning to Chloe. "Are you excited to get your PADI certification?" He explained that Jon would pick her up in the morning when Beca left for work. "This one tells me you've completed almost all the bookwork during your flights. My partner can start you on the lagoon dives which are required, much better than a swimming pool. After that, we can start the open water dives."

Beca shifted back and forth on her feet. "Ummm do those have to be just Chloe?"

Tasi tossed his long beach-dude hair back as he laughed. "No Attau. But until she gets her actual certification, she has to be with either Jon or myself." She told him she wanted to pick his brain about a trip to Palau later before letting him return to the feast.

Chloe snuck her arm through Beca's. "Attau. Why do they call you that? I saw a picture in your office with that on it, too."

"It's Chomorro for 'she who hides herself'. Apt, I suppose. When I came here the first time, I was even more standoffish than I am now." She snuck a quick kiss in on Chloe's lips then shrugged her shoulders. "I don't mean to be… it's just who I am."

* * *

The week went well as Chloe worked on her PADI certification. The full team joined the open water dives; their excuse being that since Beca was there, all the excursions were team building exercises. Despite living on the island, the beauty of the dive areas never seemed to get old for them. Being able to spend time with Beca was a bonus.

While Beca was working and in between dive lessons, Amista took Chloe to several of the places the project manager had gotten to visit. Guafi joined when he wasn't in school. He got a kick out of posing Toad and Lil Red in funny ways. One day, the huge coconut crab that posed with tourists got hold of Toad, and Chloe started shrieking before the crab's handler could coax the beanie baby from its claws.

She got fairly close to Amista during her stay. Chloe shared how she and Beca had met and how Chloe had fallen in love with the coffee Beca had brought back.

"Have you told her yet child?" Chloe tilted her head sideways, not wanting to admit anything, particularly to a woman she had just met. "Have you told Attau that you love her?"

Chloe lowered her head. "That's… complicated."

Amista patted her on the leg. "One never knows where life leads. I suggest you tell her sooner than later."

* * *

In between sightseeing with Amista, scuba lessons with Jon, and watching Beca work, Chloe spent her time enjoying the beach at Hano's cottage. As with the project lead's wife, the proprietor was easy to talk to, friendly. "I don't recall Beca mentioning she was dating anyone last time she was here." Hano was becoming more bold with her questions.

Chloe blushed as she again told the tale about how and when they had met. The redhead wandered over to the built-in shelf in the small guest house and picked up a frame. After studying it, she gently placed it down and looked at the other. They were sketches of Hano's place – one from the porch looking onto the back and another from the beach looking towards the porch.

"If you are thinking those look familiar, I think they should. Beca drew them last time she was here." This fact caused a warmth to rise within Chloe as she remembered similar drawings Beca had shown her which included a rendition of herself before the two had met. She smiled as she kept this private thought to herself.

* * *

After researching a bit and talking to the island natives, Beca and Chloe decided to visit Palau. They initially had wanted to visit two places, but Tasi convinced them there was enough to keep them occupied on Palau. Hano, who was adept at travel arrangements, took care of their immigration fees, made lodging arrangements and organized some of the tours which needed to be done in advance.

On Palau, the first agenda item was three solid days of scuba diving. They shared the dive boat with two other couples and half as many dive masters. Each couple had guidance from an experienced person. Because they would have to wait at least a full day before travelling by air after their last dive, Beca had wanted to do the dives first. She then arranged additional things for them to do to include another full day excursion as a special surprise for the redhead.

Beca borrowed Tsai's GoPro to use for taking underwater pictures and video. He had insisted that it was ridiculous for her to purchase her own while on the islands. Their first dive spot was normally reserved for divers more advanced than Chloe. Their dive master set a line onto the redhead then set a reef hook for her so she wouldn't be carried away by the strong currents and could enjoy the views of anemones, eels and soft corals. Beca could almost hear the squeals come from the redhead's mouth when she saw the first shark. Chloe was trying hard not to panic and use excessive oxygen as she remembered the dive master telling her the white tip sharks and grey reef sharks they would see were not aggressive.

Each dive location brought more and more sea life from rays to turtles and schools and schools of fish. There was one particularly interesting channel where the dive master had them both disengage their reef hooks and follow him as he "surfed" the channel current as the water carried them along at a leisurely pace. Coupled with the dives they had experienced in Guam, both the women realized the unique experiences they had been afforded on this trip. The unadulterated looks beneath the ocean were priceless experiences.

* * *

On the evening of their last day of diving, Beca and Chloe were lounging on the bed in their room. "Have you enjoyed yourself?" Beca twirled auburn locks of hair around her fingers. Chloe nodded. "We still have three more days here." She could feel Chloe's smile on her chest.

"Bec, I…" Chloe stopped as she realized Beca was about to speak as well. "No, you go first." She giggled as they both said that at the same time, too.

"I was going to say that maybe we need to talk." Beca's words came nervous, stilted almost. She could feel Chloe's body tense in her arms which made her more cautious to say what was on her mind. She took a few breaths to steady herself and make sure she used the words she'd planned. "I've been thinking Chloe. We've been dating, what, three months now?"

Despite their perfect vacation, there was some guilt still troubling Chloe since she had yet to face her biggest secret. She pushed back to look into Beca's eyes and found only adoration there which comforted her and allowed the redhead to relax.

"Ummmm I was wondering if we could errrr make it official?" The brunette's voice was still unsure, hesitant. Until Chloe smiled at her. Somehow that smile made everything right with the world. "I'd like to be able to introduce you as my girlfriend. Is that okay?" Chloe nodded as she reached up and gave Beca a deep kiss. The brunette let out a deep breath as she grinned.

"I kinda thought it already was official."

"Well now it's official official. Okay your turn."

Chloe shyly looked down. "I'm honored to be your girlfriend Becs. You know, Amista and I spent a lot of time together while you were working with your team."

"Oh yeah?"

"She told me I should tell you how I feel about you." Beca hummed against the top of Chloe's head. "I believe her exact words were 'One never knows where life leads. I suggest you tell her sooner than later.'"

"Sounds like Amista. What are you supposed to tell me?"

"I love you."

* * *

The last few days in Palau were activity laden but not as intense as the diving had been. For Chloe's special surprise day, Beca hired a private boat and guide to take them to Rock Islands, a series of several hundred mushroom shaped islands, many of which had been virtually unadulterated by humans. The secluded atolls and hidden lakes were a source of constant excitement as Chloe proclaimed she was exploring the 'last frontier'.

"I think that term is for the utmost depths of the ocean babe."

Their tour guide let them know that despite the lush green foliage they saw, the Rock Islands didn't have soil. All the vegetation clung onto bare rock, limestone forests. He was a wealth of information about the cultural traditions and of civilizations – both current and past. When they had arrived in the area, he had switched to a battered kayak. After showing the ladies some of the more sheltered lakes where small fish bred and remained until they were large enough to survive, he guided the kayak to one of the pristine beaches and let them out.

Beca wrestled a large umbrella from the kayak while Chloe got out a small bag with towels and a few bottles of water. While they made themselves comfortable, the guide paddled a ways back out in the cove and dropped a hand line with bait and a hook into the water. "What's he doing?" Chloe spread suntan lotion over Beca's back then turned around to have her own covered as well.

"Fishing."

Chloe rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Beca. She finished lotioning up her arms and legs. "My dad was a fisherman, you know?"

Beca raised her eyebrows. "No, I didn't know that. The girl of many mysteries."

"Yeah he he quit because his net income wasn't enough."

Groaning, Beca fell back onto her towel. "I should know to never trust unlicensed puns – always check they're o-fish-al."

"You're not quite up to scale Becs."

"That's okay, you're still hooked." The couple were laughing at their puny exchange, almost to the point of giddiness when their guide caught a fish.

Chloe sat up as she watched with interest. Then he caught another and another. He quickly had a long string of fish and paddled back to the shore, dragging his canoe well onto the beach. He threw the fish onto the beach as another guide paddled up in a similar kayak. He unloaded a small table and a bag. "Want to learn how to clean a fish?" The confused look on Chloe's face showed she wasn't quite sure what was happening.

"Lunch Chloe. He just caught our lunch." Beca chuckled as she wasn't sure her girlfriend had ever made the connection about where her food came from. "I've always wanted to learn how to fillet a fish."

"Errr I'll just take pictures," Chloe said with a shudder thinking of the blood and gory mess.

Their guide started a fire then put some pre-cut vegetables on the grate to start getting soft. The other brought Beca over to the table and told her to watch as he demonstrated. "The fish were bled out as they were caught." Beca asked what that means. "That keeps the fish fresh." He showed her the head were a cut had been made and explained that their guide had drained the blood into the water. They each descaled a fish with the back of their thin, curved knives then sliced open the fishes' stomachs and pulled out the guts.

He took the freshly gutted fish to the water and rinsed them clean. They then cut off the fish heads, right at the gills. He put the heads in a clear baggie. "My wife makes a great fish stock. I save the heads and bones for her." He rubbed his belly as he grinned at the beach guests.

He sliced along the backbone of the fish then placed the palm of his hand flat on the fish and wiggled the thin, flexible blade to make a fillet which pulled smoothly off the bone. Beca wasn't quite as successful at making a pretty fillet but she made one nonetheless. Which each consecutive fish, her pieces began to look more as expected rather than chunks of pink flesh.

The second guide took all the fillets to the water's edge, trimmed them up, and made sure no pin bones were present. By the fire, a bag of seasoning was produced. The fish were lightly seasoned and placed on the grill next to the packets of vegetables.

Chloe had been taking pictures and even used the GoPro to video Beca's first attempt at butchering a fish. "My guys are going to harass me for days," Beca groaned ceremoniously.

"Well I think you're fintastic."

Once the meal was cooked, the four people, well four people and two beanie babies, sat on another blanket that had been spread and enjoyed a light lunch of freshly caught fish and a cold drink of unknown origin that had been kept in the ice chest. After everyone was thoroughly stuffed, one of the guides brought out a ziptop bag full of what looked like items wrapped in banana leaves. He tossed one to everybody and explained what they were to Beca and Chloe. "'Ulei' or traditional Palauan coconut candy." He described how the candy was made from freshly grated coconut and brown sugar then wrapped in banana leaves. "Blantalos," he shook one of the leaves he had unwrapped. "Even this is banana string."

"Oh Beca, remember the woven basket you brought Aubrey? If we got Hano to make eseveral of those, we could fill them with ulei. Their guide told them where to find a place back on Palau where they could get Palauan woven banana leaf baskets and let them know that the women would customize however they wanted.

* * *

Chloe and Beca's guide left the other to finish cleaning up lunch and headed off for their final destination in the Rock Islands. Containing her excitement to this point had been difficult for Beca but she knew Chloe's reaction would be well worth it. She hijacked the GoPro to guarantee the capture of her response.

"We are now headed to a special island, Eil Malk – to Eil Malk Lake. The lake is over 12,000 years old and is better known as Jellyfish Lake." Chloe was taken aback by the common name of the lake. He chuckled under his breath. "Two species of jellyfish live in Jellyfish Lake, moon jellyfish and golden jellyfish." They pulled up on a beach. "Welcome to Eil Malk Island. We get to the lake by this short trail." He motioned to a well-worn path. He grabbed a small duffle and lead them down the path talking as they walked.

"This lake used to be connected to the ocean but has long since been closed off. These two species of jellyfish can't be found any place else on earth. They spend their day swimming from one side of the lake to another, following the path of the sun where the algae to grow. With food plentiful and no natural predators, the lake is teeming with the squishy creatures dancing in the sun."

As the trio broke through the greenery, Chloe gasped at the view. The lake was literally swarming with jellyfish. Their guide could not have painted a better picture. As the redhead looked around, she saw several people with snorkels, masks, and flippers walking backwards into the water. Pointing, she enquired, "what are they doing? Aren't they going to get stung?" The redhead was almost panicky as she saw their guide pulling snorkel gear from his bag. "No, no, no, no." She clung onto Beca for emphasis.

"Baby, I'd never let you get hurt. They do have tentacles, but their sting is imperceptible to humans." She waved her hands towards the water and the people venturing in. "You'll love it." As a show of faith, Beca entered first and submerged herself neck deep. Her mask was over her eyes and she was breathing through her snorkel so she took a quick look into the water before popping back up. "Wow Chloe, you can't miss this. It's … incredible."

She went further down this time and came up sputtering and choking. After she'd gotten most the water out of her lungs, she pushed her mask down around her neck. "Except, don't be a dork like me and forget you aren't scuba diving and try to breath underwater!"

Soon the redhead was geared up and had walked out next to her girlfriend. Beca went down towards the bottom and swam upside down so she could video Chloe's reactions which were nothing less than spectacular. Even through the mask and around the snorkel, the expressions on the redhead's face were priceless. Eventually she got brave enough to cup her hands together and move them towards one jellyfish to let it rest in her palms. If anyone could grin through a snorkel, it was Chloe Beale.

The couple swam through the gelatin like creatures towards the middle of the lake, amazed at the swirling globes of golden marshmallow puffs that didn't seem to care about their presence. As they both came up, giddy with the experience, Chloe said, "it's like swimming through a living lava lamp. I would never imagine I'd be doing this." She swam up against Beca, both flipping their fins to keep their heads above water. "I love you babe." Chloe took the GoPro so she could get shots of Beca as they made their way back to their guide.

When they made it back to the shore, they grabbed the towels their guide offered. He had also neatly folded Chloe's coverup and held it up for her to slip into. "I love this vacation Becs. Who would have thought that I'd spend so many days in swimsuits and island clothes?"

* * *

After hiking back to their kayak and making their way back to the original boat, the women were hot and sweaty. "We have one more stop here in the Rock Islands," the guide proclaimed. "I think you'll like this one." He motioned to Chloe as Beca gave a mock look of dismay at being left out. "We are headed to The Milky Way." Once they reached the center of another brilliant blue lake, he dropped anchor and dove to the bottom of the shallow waters. Beca tossed him a plastic bucket which he filled with clay from the ocean's bottom.

The women playfully covered every bit of exposed skin, tossing clumps of the soft mud at each other. As always pictures were a must to document their insane journey. The clay from the bottom of this lake was propertied t have medicinal properties to make one look more youthful, ten years so if one were to believe the guide. They lounged around on the shaded boat for about a half hour, waiting for the clay to dry. Then Beca cannon balled into the water with Chloe following quickly behind. The mud was quickly washed away from the skin and each helped the other to ensure their hair was clay-free as well.

On the journey back to Palau's mainland, Chloe was wrapped in an oversized beach towel, lounged against Beca as the boat bounced along the waves. The small brunette kept grunting with each bounce until Chloe turned to give her a disgusted look. "I'm not that heavy."

"I'm kind of fond of my boobs though babe. You're smooshing them."

"You mean  **my**  boobs?"

"Yeah,  **your** boobs."

Chloe turned and snuggled her head against her girlfriend's chest. "Mmmm pillows." Beca just rolled her eyes and pulled the redhead in close.

* * *

The rest of their time in Palau was spent hiking, birdwatching, and learning more about the local history and culture. On their last night, Chloe was watching as Beca packed their bag. She stretched out and flipped onto her back to watch her girlfriend upside down. "I think we are going to need a vacation to recover from our vacation."

"Why go on a vacation if you aren't going to stuff as much into it as possible?"

"To relax, of course." She motioned Beca towards her with her index finger. "Please?"

Beca took a seat on the bed and began to rub Chloe's head. "Are you not relaxed?"

"Mmmm," Chloe purred. "Very. Thank you for all this. It means a lot to me. Surprise trip, arranging everything, getting the girls to pack."

Jessica and Ashley had done an amazing job with Chloe's clothes. They had found the perfect island outfits and coordinating shoes, amazing swimsuits, and well… garments that never truly saw the outdoors. The first set of lingerie Chloe wore for Beca had left her speechless. Simple, but provocative, the silky see through bra and barely-there panties had the brunette salivating and unable to move as the redhead commanded in the bedroom that evening. The girls had packed four such sets for Chloe and another surprise set for Beca. After much cajoling, the brunette slipped into her black night ensemble, admitting that simply wearing the lingerie made her feel sexier.

* * *

The couple had one final day in Guam before their trip back to the United States. Chloe had made a list of souvenirs they had bought to compare against the list of their friends they needed to thank upon their return. "We need to get some of that confectioner candy from the airport in Tokyo."

Chloe shook her head. "No, we got that on the way over here."

The project manager shook her head sheepishly. "I might have eaten it all." When Chloe gave her a peeved look, Beca continued. "What? Guafi helped!" Her smirk said she might not have been telling the complete truth. "There's some tea I picked up for Bree when I was in Tokyo, too. I want to get her more since she slipped it in a few of her conversations before we left. Do you have enough coffee?"

"Yup. And we got coconut bags for everyone and the ones from Hano. She's super sweet for weaving everyone's name into their bag." There were also all sorts of trinkets and island specific gifts for their friends. In a specialty store, Beca even found a chicken kelaguen poster as a gag gift for Stacie. There was a picture of the dish and words proclaiming an "island favorite".

The couple had considerably more belongings going home than when they came. Kurihi knew a shipper who tourists used and was able to get many of their souvenirs packed so the boxes could go safely as checked luggage. The shipper made excellent recommendations on what the girls should carry-on and what could go beneath the plane.

Kurihi and Amista hosted a farewell party for Beca and Chloe the night before they left. "I'm beginning to think these people use anything for an excuse for a get together." Somewhere in one of the island shops, Chloe had found a cute outfit she called her "Chamorro" outfit. A floral print skirt with a textured khaki top and sandals completed the look.

With the time Chloe had spent on the island with the team, Amista, and Hano, she felt as if she was a part of the family. She could see why Beca loved this project so much and would stay at the office until late into the night for meetings and to ensure everything was running perfectly. The redhead was not only proud of the team, she was proud of Beca.

At one point, Amista cornered the redhead in the yard, She didn't say much, only looking at Chloe with raised eyebrows. The therapist gave a soft, warm smile. "You were right Amista. I told her."

"Good girl," the older woman patted her shoulder. "Now that you have started being honest, those complications of which you spoke… will become less complicated."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my two Bechloe shipper pals with birthdays this weekend. I wish you the very best and send you lots of Toad and Lil Red hugs and snuggles. I wish you the happiest of birthdays.


	24. Boom

"Nice digs you have here Mitchell." Aubrey leaned against the breakfast bar, daintily sipping on her red wine. "I'm beginning to think I'm paying you a bit much." The blonde motioned around her employee's apartment. Beca rolled her eyes as she grabbed herself a beer.

Chloe had immediately begun to plan an island party when she and Beca returned from vacation. In addition to the apartment being fully decorated, she had spent the morning making traditional foods from Guam. Amista had been kind enough to provide some family recipes which were simple enough to recreate on the mainland without island specific ingredients.

All six women were lounging about various locations in Beca's home. Stacie had worn her 'Got Kelaguen' t-shirt. She got a kick out of sharing about the hot military chick that had been in one of her classes that got all excited about Stacie's shirt. They had made plans to go out until Stacie found out the chick wanted to find a place that served kelaguen.

Chloe spread out platters of food across the breakfast bar, and their friends served themselves family style. Ashley and Jessica raved about the kadon pika, a spicy stew, which they ladled over red rice. Stacie was working on her second serving of a chicken and onions dish which seemed to be marinated in lemon juice.

"Try the other bowl Stace. It's fish and shrimp." Beca grinned over at Chloe as the redhead pushed the bowl towards the long-legged brunette.

As Stacie dug in to the other dish, both Chloe and Beca started giggling. "What is this Chlo? Both these are the best foods here."

"Kelaguen."

Stacie glared at her best friend but didn't stop eating.

After dinner, Beca connected her iPad to the television. In addition to Instagram, which the girls followed religiously from the states, so many pictures and videos existed that hadn't made it onto social media. "I'm so excited to see the 'rest of the story'." Ashley made quotation marks with her fingers. "I can't believe you got certified to dive Chloe; that's so cool."

"The trip wouldn't have been the same without the dives. And none of this would have been possible without you guys." Chloe flashed a smile at her friends. "The clothes and swimsuits you picked were perfect. Amazing combinations for beach days and dive days."

"And the other…?" Jessica gave her a wink.

Beca immediately blushed and started the picture/video presentation that Chloe had put together effectively shutting down any conversation about the lingerie. They had certainly put the naughty items to good use when they had visited Palau "where nobody we know can hear us," but Beca wasn't the type of woman to share her escapades.

* * *

After a few hours of vacation memories and gift opening, Chloe and Beca's guests had said their goodbyes and the couple sat on the couch exhausted. "That was tiring." Chloe gave a tremendous yawn, stretching her arms out to either side. She curled up, putting her head in Beca's lap.

"Your idea," Beca chortled. Secretly she had been glad to have Stacie and all of Chloe's friends over. She was really beginning to feel a part of the group which was special, more than she'd ever had before. "Seriously Chlo, why don't you go get ready for bed? I'll finish up in here and be right behind you."

When Beca finally made it to the bedroom, Chloe was snuggled deep under the covers. The project manager quietly shut the door to the bathroom before flipping on the light to change clothes and brush her teeth. She eased into bed and crept quietly in behind the redhead who was curled up on her side. Chloe shifted and murmured, "Mmmm forgot to pee."

The tiny brunette laughed at the random eccentricities of her girlfriend. Normally once she landed in bed, Chloe was not leaving until the next morning. And even then, she sometimes had to be seriously coaxed to get out the warm bed. Beca put her hands behind her head and watched the bathroom door as she waited for the redhead to come back out.

Beca took a double-take when she saw Chloe exit. "I thought you were exhausted Chlo." Beca ran her tongue over her own lips as she looked Chloe up and down. "Not that I'm complaining." Chloe had changed into one of the lingerie sets from vacation – it was a simple dark blue lace bra coupled with a tiny matching pair of thong panties and a sheer cover up that, well, frankly didn't cover anything.

Chloe's devilish smile broadened as her girlfriend continued to leer at her body with a growing look of hunger on her face. She approached the bed and slid between the covers again, kissing Beca's shoulders and running her tongue down her arm.

"Mmmm," Beca murmured, "that feels good." She hadn't been expecting this and wasn't quite prepared for Chloe to have come out of the bathroom looking like a goddess in blue.

"It's meant to babe." Chloe ran her fingertips from Beca's neck to shoulders then back to her arms and to her back. "You feel a bit tense. Do you need some attention baby?" The redhead's voice was teasing, taunting almost. Since silence was her answer, she began to gently rub Beca's shoulders. She leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "What do you want, sweetie?"

"Kiss my neck." Beca's voice was barely audible.

The redhead moved around to lightly graze Beca's lips with her own then covered her neck and shoulders with kisses and went back to focus on her neck and throat. The smaller woman gave a hum of satisfaction as Chloe licked across her throat with a firm tongue and captured her lips to engulf Beca's soul in a deep kiss.

"I seriously thought you were tired babe. But again, I'm not complaining." Beca tilted her head and flashed her sideways grin that she knew her girlfriend adored. Chloe leaned forward, coaxing the brunette's tongue into her mouth and sucked. She tenderly touched Beca's chin to urge her mouth open as they kissed… deeply… erotically.

Unconsciously, Beca moved her hands to Chloe's breasts, meticulously kneading each one in turn, catching her nipples through the thin lace fabric of the bra. Chloe's breath hitched as she took over Beca's mouth and her mind as they each seemed to be in their own world yet very much connected.

When the kiss ended, Chloe rested her head on Beca's chest to be quietly held and cradled as only Beca could do. After a lengthy silence, she looked up the brunette oh so sweetly who couldn't resist another soft kiss. Beca's voice was but a wisp of moist heat in Chloe's mouth. "I think I could show you a new meaning of relaxation, with my lips, my tongue, my mouth, my fingers."

Chloe's moan was low, guttural. "You haven't any idea how much I would enjoy that right about now."

"Somehow I think I have a pretty good idea."

"Mmmm, you do, eh? Tell me why you think that." Chloe climbed over to straddle Beca as two pair of blue eyes locked causing the brunette to take a deep gulp of air. The redhead leaned down, auburn hair cascading over Beca and began kissing all about her shoulders, throat, ears, … all places sensitive.

"Fuck. The way you respond to me… is … exciting. Your sounds, your movements." Beca had finally found her voice, albeit quiet. She moved her hands across Chloe's back to remind her just how close their bodies were.

"I do indeed enjoy your touch. This is true." Chloe reached up and slid her delicate cover-up from her shoulders to the crook of her elbows. "I'm also turned on by your mind and your passion." She leaned back slightly and let the sheer piece of cloth slip to the bed. "In fact, I think I have become to thrive on it, on you."

Beca reached behind Chloe and released the clasps on her bra. Chloe tossed the cover-up and bra to the chair. "Do you remember our first kiss?" The expression on Beca's face was sly, almost cocky. "When our eyes locked, each of us watching the other, my tongue slipped in between your lips. We watched each other. I believe our eyes mirrored the fire burning within our souls."

Chloe made quick work of removing Beca's shirt then lay down a top her, skin to skin, as Beca's eyes drifted closed at the warmth of the other woman's body. She reached for Chloe's hand, raising it to her lips. She kissed the back of the hand before turning it over to kiss the palm. Running her tongue up Chloe's fingers, Beca gently sucked them one by one then guided the moistened fingers to her own breast. Chloe began to squeeze Beca's nipple earning a gasp from Beca.

The project manager wrapped her legs around Chloe's waist, pulling her in tightly and encouraging her to stay close. "Chlo… kiss me." Beca's voice was barely audible yet Chloe conceded to her request and pressed their lips together. She felt nearly frail on top of Beca as this kiss was different, not as erotic as before. More relaxing as a jumble of two people molding into one. Yet the longer the kiss continued, the more passionate it became.

Chloe began shifting her crotch against Beca's body. Slow but achingly rhythmic. "Fuck Chlo. I want you. Please." The project manager wasn't sure how much of the stimulation she could take as Chloe dipped her head down and took one of Beca's nipples in her teeth, toying with it. Fire was consuming Beca, a fire that soon needed to be quenched.

The smaller woman made a command decision and flipped her girlfriend to her back and pushed the thin, lacy thong down Chloe's legs. She scooted down the mattress and buried her head between the redhead's thighs. Without warning, she plunged her tongue into Chloe, finding her clit with her tongue. While she couldn't see Chloe's reaction in the dark, the redhead's heavy breathing and shivers of delight told her that she didn't mind the change of plans.

Chloe must have been as worked up as Beca because after only a few deep tongue thrusts Chloe's walls began to tighten. She wrapped her fingers in Beca's hair and guided her to her clit. Beca latched on and began to suck. The moment she slid her fingers into Chloe and began to thrust in and out, Chloe released a guttural cry as her body went into full spasm. Her back arched as she convulsed over and over.

Once everything stilled around the couple, Beca eased her fingers from the redhead and made her way back up her body. This time, Chloe was the one to wrap an arm around Beca who put her head on Chloe's shoulder. No words were spoken as the brunette gave her girlfriend a final kiss and they fell asleep.

* * *

A few days after the island party, Chloe asked Beca out for a weekend lunch before she had to get back to work. Now that their relationship had been established, Beca wanted to talk about the next few weeks before Chloe's possible residency began. She didn't know how any of that worked really, so she was happy they would have an afternoon to have the opportunity to chat.

When Beca got to Chloe's studio apartment, the redhead was about to get in the shower. "Wanna join me?" She slipped a finger beneath Beca's collar and teasingly pulled the woman towards her.

"We'd never get food, and I'm hungry." Beca smiled at her girlfriend and kissed her softly. "Go." Using Chloe's hips, she turned the woman towards the bathroom and gave a small push. "I have a few e-mails to finish up."

"I know where to find you." Chloe's voice was sing-songy.

"Your apartment is like one room Chloe," Beca chuckled. "Take your shower."

As the bathroom door closed and she heard the water start, the project manager sat her laptop on the small coffee table in Chloe's studio apartment. As she shifted it around to make sure the device wasn't wobbly, a manila folder accidently got pushed off the table and a few sheets of paper fell out. Beca reached down to pick up the items.

As she went to slide the documents back inside the file, a heading caught her eye. She had skimmed the top two pages before she realized that she was invading Chloe's privacy, but she had seen enough.

* * *

Chloe came out of the bathroom with a terry-cloth wrap tucked in around her torso, towel drying her hair. "Babe, what kind of food do you want for lunch?" When no response came, she called out, "Beca?" The apartment was indeed small, and one quick glance around the room told her she was alone which confused her. Then she looked to the couch where Beca had gone to sit as she went to shower. As her eyes landed on the folder containing her residency letters, her heart plummeted.

The redhead immediately panicked and grabbed her phone off the night stand hoping to see a text from Beca that explained something other than what she knew was the truth as to why her girlfriend wasn't there. There wasn't as much as a single text from the project manager. She sent a message to Aubrey.

_From Chloe: I think Beca found out about my residency_  
_From Aubrey: I take it you didn't bother telling her_  
_From Chloe: Today was the day_  
_From Chloe: Can I come over?_  
_From Aubrey: You should have told her in Guam. I told you this Chlo_  
_From Aubrey: I'm about to meet Stacie. We have plans_  
_From Chloe: Oh_  
_From Aubrey: I can cancel_  
_From Chloe: No. Don't. No reason why my mistake should mess up your day_  
_From Aubrey: Are you sure?  
_ _From Chloe: I'm sure._

Chloe thumbed a message to Beca then erased it. After some more thinking, she felt she needed to at least try something otherwise the project manager would think she didn't care she'd left. She chose something short to test the waters.

_To Tiny Project Manager: Beca?  
To Chloe: DON'T EVEN_

Chloe sat for a few moments. Then she typed out a longer message.

_To Tiny Project Manager: Beca. I was going to talk to you about things today. I promise. Please, call me. Please?_

Chloe watched the screen. After a few minutes of non-delivery, the iMessage resent as a text message but she had a sneaking suspicion Beca didn't receive it. She took the plunge and called. After one ring, Beca's phone went directly to voice mail. Chloe realized her number had been blocked so she didn't bother to leave a message. Dejected, she flopped down on the couch and started thinking about what to do to clean up this screw up.

* * *

With her sketch book balanced on her bent knees, Beca propped her bare feet on the balcony railing. Her apartment was high enough to escape the vehicle fumes while still allowing her to hear the hustle and bustle of the busy streets beneath her. The start-up of the pounding on her front door caused a groan to escape her throat. Realizing the knocking wasn't going to stop, she powered up her phone and ignored the messages that blew up her inbox and voicemails.

_To Legs: If that's you, use your key. I haven't double locked the door.  
_ _To Legs: Don't try pulling the 'sending someone else to have dinner with me' trick again._

She heard a key slip into the lock and her door creep open a few inches. A slender stick with a white bandana on the end came through and bounced up and down a few times. "Very funny Stacie. Come on in." Beca's concentration was still on her drawings. She closed her pad and put her pencils away before coming inside. She looked up to greet her friend. "Fuck. Stacie, why did you bring  _her_?"

Aubrey had told Stacie coming along wasn't a good idea, but Stacie insisted. "She needs to hear from … well from someone other than just me. I'm her best friend and will always be on her side. You can bring objectivity."

"But I'm Chloe's best friend, not exactly objective." Despite her discomfort, Aubrey finally agreed to go. "One word from Beca, and I'm out."

Beca grabbed two beers from the fridge and handed one to Stacie, keeping the other for herself. The taller brunette rolled her eyes and handed Aubrey the beer and got a third out. "Come on pipsqueak. I haven't seen or heard from you in a week. You are my best friend."

"Doesn't explain why  _she's_  here." Beca scoffed as she motioned to the blonde.

"You haven't shown up to work in a week Becs. You didn't even call in. She's your boss. Moreover, I'd like to think over recent months, you come to think of her as your friend." Stacie cautiously approached Beca. She knew a hug would probably end up with her getting punched, so Stacie went with a soft hand on Beca's forearm. "You haven't responded to either of our texts or voice mails. Dare I say you haven't talked to Chloe either." Beca rolled her eyes at Stacie's last comment.

"Sorry I didn't call in Bree. That was a dick move on my part, especially since you've always been so supportive of me." Beca didn't look at Aubrey, instead studied the label on her beer bottle. "I appreciate you, I do. But right now… can I just talk to Stace?"

The pain that was etched across Beca's face made Aubrey's heart hurt for her employee. "I understand Beca. Take whatever time you need. I know you've been handling the crucial work things from home." She put a gentle finger beneath Beca's chin and raised her head so they could look at each other. "But Stacie's right. I do consider you my friend, and I've been concerned." Aubrey leaned up and kissed Stacie's cheek. "I'm going to head home. Lunch tomorrow?"

After her boss had left, Beca asked how the two were getting along. "Great," Stacie responded. "She's been talking to me about my future – getting my certification as a fitness and nutrition coach or even back to college to finish my degree. Aubrey's been a good influence, not to mention…" She wriggled her eyebrows suggestively at her friend to try to get at least a smile from her. Stacie reached over and grabbed Beca's sketchbook knowing that she'd been outside drawing. "May I?" Beca nodded.

Stacie flipped to the back and looked at the last of the drawings. One in particular caught her eye. It depicted two pair of feet entangled at the end of a bed, one with a lacy blue thong dangling around the ankle. There was a chair which had a matching bra hanging from the back and a coverlet tossed on the seat. Stacie chuckled. "Sexy. There must be a pretty racy story behind this one bud. You haven't even titled it yet."

Beca selected a pencil from her pouch and took the book. She scribbled something at the bottom of the page and turned it back around for her friend.

" _Deceit_?" Stacie was floored. "Woah. How do you get from this," she motioned to the picture, "to deceit?"

"Seriously? We went on an incredible vacation, gone over two weeks. Stacie, we had the best time, you know we did. I even asked her to make things with us official… Shit." Beca drained her beer and got another. "And then I find out that not only has she been accepted to a residency program over two hours away, she's accepted the position."

"Oh." Stacie wasn't sure of words that could make things better, so she chose to not say anything.

"The letter was dated before we left. So…," she waved her hand over the drawing, "deceit."

"Maybe she didn't decide until after you got back."

Beca shook her head. "Nope. The acceptance letter was signed and dated the day we left. Again … deceit. Stacie, we had over two weeks alone. We could have discussed it, or hell she could have even just  _told_  me about it. But she didn't. They say 'fool me once, shame on you and fool me twice, shame on me'. So tell me Stacie, what do they say when you fool me three times?"

She motioned for Stacie to flip to the next and final drawing. A ceramic heart was half shattered by a claw hammer which was laying amongst the splintered pieces. She tapped the artwork several times. Its caption read  _Heart Hammer._ "This… is how I feel. Aarrgghh." Beca flipped several pages back to drawings she made while on vacation. She found one of herself and Chloe. She ripped it from the journal and stared at it. Then she systematically tore it in half, separating the brunette from the redhead. "It hurts Stace. I hurt. So… I'm done."

* * *

Over the next week, Beca spent part of her time at home. She also went to the library she had taken Chloe when they were trying to get to know each other after having one of their initial misunderstandings. She wasn't trying to be nostalgic about that visit, she just loved the library. The peace and quiet she found in the stacks provided some solace from her thoughts and let her draw without distraction.

On Sunday, Beca decided that a week alone was enough moping. She needed to buck up and get back with being an adult. She texted Aubrey and let her know she'd be in first thing Monday. She had yet to unblock Chloe's number and couldn't help to wonder how often Chloe had tried to contact her or if she'd tried at all.

The first thing that caught Beca's eye when she walked into her office on Monday was the sad shape her plants were in. Without Chloe to care for them, they were dying a very rapid and painful death. She was tempted to just throw them down the trash shoot but decided that'd be rude and disrespectful.

She went down the hall to Jessica's desk. "What do you know about plants?"

The secretary squinted her eyes together in confusion. "Ummm is this a trick question?"

"Nope, somebody bought me some plants and had been helping me take care of them. That person doesn't work here anymore, and they are dying. I don't think it's the plants fault. I kinda like them and don't want them to die. Can you help?"

"I'll see what I can do." Jessica smiled brightly, making a mental note to get in touch with Chloe to see exactly what was needed to save the plants.

* * *

Tuesday afternoon, Beca felt someone staring at her. She glanced up from her desk and saw a mop of fuzzy red hair watching from the door. Beca rolled her eyes and kept working. Chloe went into the office and shut the door. A pissed off Beca threw her pen down and glared at the unwelcome intruder. "What?" Chloe didn't say anything. "Damn it Chloe, I am working. What the hell do you want?"

"I came by to see if I still have a girlfriend." Chloe's voice was soft, calm. She didn't look down nor look away but kept her gaze locked onto Beca who scoffed at her statement.

"Seriously Chlo? You can by to see if you still have a girlfriend. WhatEVER makes you think you might?"

The redhead twisted her lips then answered. "For one, we didn't break up. You didn't break up with me."

"For Christ's sake."

"Well you asked me to be your girlfriend. To reverse that, technically you have to break up with me. I came by to see if I still have a girlfriend."

Beca motioned to the door. "Leave. Just get out." Chloe didn't budge. Beca let out a sigh. "Please?" Her voice was softer this time.

"When can we talk?"

"Why do you do this to me? You cause all this drama." Beca waved her hands around. "Then you want to talk and make everything better. I let you. And boom, I get gut punched again." Beca made an exploding motion with both her hands and the matching noise with her mouth. "We can't talk. I'm done. I'm done with this. I'm done with you." She immediately knew her words were harsh as they came out of her mouth and instantly regretted them but tried to hold her ground as Chloe stood in front of her desk trying her best to not burst out in tears.

"Did you go to the library last week Becs?" Chloe was reaching for the project manager's sentimental side. Beca nodded. "Do you remember what we talked about there? Beca again nodded and closed her eyes to be transported back.

_Chloe reached up to pull Beca's hand off the couch arm and held it. "What's your greatest fear?"_

_Beca's eyes widened in shock. "Wow you just went for it, eh? My greatest fear?" Beca thought for a moment. "Failure, I suppose. I tend to be a perfectionist." She moved her arm off the back of the couch and wrapped a few scarlet locks of hair around her finger. "What about you?"_

_The redhead closed her eyes. "Not being good enough, I suppose. My family has always been super supportive, so I'm not sure where that fear comes from. I have a need to please everyone – my family, my friends, my instructors. I don't want to disappoint anyone by not being good enough."_

_Gazing down at Chloe, Beca softly replied. "Sounds like you are looking out for everyone else. What about Chloe? Who's looking out for her?"_

Beca covered her face with her hands, trying to maintain her composure. "You are good enough Chlo. You always have been. Maybe you just need to stop trying so hard to please others. Yes, I'm disappointed. But not because you weren't good enough."

"Then why Beca? Why did I disappoint you?  _This time?_ " Chloe spit out the last two words with venom as the built-up stress began to leak through her composure.

"BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU CHLOE. That's why." Beca felt a dagger go through her heart as she realized what she had just screamed at Chloe. Never would have she dreamed the first time Chloe to hear those words from her to be in such a manner. She hadn't returned the words on vacation because she was still processing her feelings.

She spun her chair around to face the window so she could cry in shame without Chloe staring at her. A few moments later, she heard the soft click of her door closing. Chloe was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the #fluff had to come with a price. #sorrynotsorry


	25. Drink, Drank, Drunk

Ashley nudged Jessica and motioned to someone knocking back drink after drink over in a back booth. "Jess, is that Beca?" They agreed that it looked suspiciously like their friend's girlfriend, and she was certainly intoxicated.

As they got closer, they agreed it was indeed Beca and decided to play a little guardian angel tag team. Jessica slid into the booth next to her co-worker, sandwiching her against the wall, while Ashley sat across from them. "Hey Becs, how ya doing?"

Beca squinted long and hard at Jessica trying to figure out if she knew her. "Ummmm still imathirsty. Neeeed alkyhaul." She tried to push Jessica out of the booth so she could get out. When the blonde wouldn't budge, Beca pushed her belly against the table a bit then quickly slipped to her knees. She crawled across the gross floor and popped up on the other side before either woman could react.

"You don't need any more to drink Beca. Time to get you sober." Jessica tried to keep her at the table by grabbing her by the arm.

"Gerroff me!" Beca slurred. "I'm ash sober ash 'm gonna git. And nuffink you can do boutit." And she stumbled back to the bar for another beer.

Ashley followed her and caught the attention of the bartender. She silently pointed to Beca and drew her finger across her throat indicating Beca should be cut off. The bartender certainly looked relieved. But Beca was having nothing to do with this. She crawled on top of a barstool to reach over the bar. She fumbled until she got her hands on three shot glasses. "Vodka," she announced. When the bartender refused, Beca's attitude turned indignant. "I not drunk howdareyouIm the mostest soberest girl in dis room!"

While her attention was elsewhere, the bartender filled the shot glasses with water and pushed them towards Beca. Ashley grabbed two as Beca clutched the remaining one carefully in both hands as she staggered her way back to the table. "Hersh to nuttin" Beca held her shot glass up before downing the water, not even noticing the lack of alcohol.

Together, Jessica and Ashley wrestled Beca back on the other side of the booth hoping she wouldn't be able to escape again. Jessica texted Aubrey who was out with Stacie. The couple agreed to come provide back up. Stacie knew that drunk Beca was quite a handful despite her small stature.

"Imsickofhershit." Beca haphazardly threw her hands around in a random manner. "Wannanudder shot!" Again, Beca tried to push her way past Jessica then tried to crawl under the table again. Ashley grabbed her hand from across the booth.

"I'll get this round Beca." Ashley flashed her a smile and went to the bartender for 'another round' of water shots. She also got a few bottles of water to try to get Beca hydrated. Jessica smirked when Beca slammed back her shot and smacked her lips in satisfaction.

"Lemmetellyou. Wait." Beca fumbled in her pocket and pulled out her phone. "'m ba hrorible person." She pushed some buttons, jammed her fingers against the screen trying to unlock the device. She pressed and pushed then started to beat her phone against the table.

Jessica grabbed her phone to keep Beca from shattering the screen. She grabbed the project manager's wrist and splayed out her fingers so she could press Beca's thumb against the home button to unlock the screen. She slid the phone over to Beca who looked at it wide-eyed before leaning over the screen.

"Kooe!" She shouted at the device. "C'mdrainkwifus. Koooe!" She looked at Jessica and Ashly, confused. "Whhy ius sihe o noot ansqwering?" Beca banged her phone with her fist. "Wake pu. I need hto fsay I'm hsorry. hi suck." The tiny brunette leaned against the wall with a forlorn look on her face.

"Glad she hasn't figured out that she has to actually dial the number," Ashley whispered to her blonde friend. They kept Beca flush in water shots until Aubrey and Stacie arrived. "You two arrived just in time. At some point, we were going to get enough water in her and she'd realize these aren't vodka shots."

Stacie reached over and pulled her intoxicated friend out of the booth. Beca tried to settle on her feet and looked her friend up and down. "Whoa. I sweahr io'm noqt tringlq pto hit on you couz youaremyfriend. Butulook hot."

* * *

"Where do you want your package ma'am?"

Chloe haphazardly motioned to the couch as Stacie flopped Beca's body down. "God she's deadweight heavy for such a tiny woman. You need any help?"

"Nope." Chloe shook her head. "Thanks for bringing her by. I think. Explain why you brought her here again? You know she's not talking to me, right?"

"Yeah. Well something must have happened today. Jessica and Ashley happened to see her at the bar, drunk as a skunk. They kept serving her 'shots' of water until Bree and I got there. Apparently Beca was telling her what a horrid person she was. She tried to call you to go drinking with them but forgot how to use her phone. She passed out on the subway, so I had to carry her like a sack of potatoes over here." Stacie flexed her arm muscles. "Glad I got these guns. Thanks for taking her in. I know you you've had a rough go of it the last week or so."

After Stacie left, Chloe just glared at Beca's limp form. She was tempted to leave her laying just as she landed. Then she gave in to her caring side and took off Beca's boots. She unbuttoned her jeans but there was no way to get her body out of those skinny jeans so she just placed a pillow beneath her head and tucked a blanket around her.

* * *

Beca eased opened her eyes the immediately slammed them shut the moment the streaming sunlight hit her face. When she tried to sit up, her splitting headache caused her to fall back to the couch, groaning.

"There's ibuprofen and water on the coffee table." Chloe's voice came from the bathroom.

Beca felt around for the bottle then found the pills through barely open eyes. She drained the water bottle and gave a sigh of relief. Then she realized where she was. "Ummm Chloe, how did I get here?"

Chloe stepped out of the bathroom. "Apparently you were totally wasted at a bar. Jessica and Ashley came across you, luckily because no telling where you would have ended up. You kept begging them to get me to come drinking with you or something like that. They called Stacie. You passed out on Stacie, and she tossed you on my couch." Chloe put her forefinger on her chin and looked up thoughtfully. "Yep. I believe that about covers it."

"Errrr Chloe I'm …"

"I don't have time to talk right now Becs." Despite being glad Beca was there, Chloe's voice was short and matter of fact. "I've been trying to talk to you. I even came to your office yesterday. But today… no."

"Oh."

"Don't look so sour Beca. I have a meeting and don't have time for this drama." She finished glossing her lips then walked over to her table to gather up her belongings. She dropped a single key on the coffee table. "This is my spare. Just kick it under the door when you leave."

The redhead was dressed rather professionally, unlike Beca had ever seen. "You look nice Chloe." Beca's voice was low.

Chloe gave a small smile. "Thanks Becs." She walked towards the door before pausing and turning back. "Dinner?"

The project manager stood up and faced Chloe. "I'd like that."

"Let's shoot for 6:30 – 7:30. Text me a place. … that is if you've unblocked my number." With that, Chloe left.

Beca flopped back on the couch as she tried to recall what happened last night. The last she remembered was going to the bar for a few drinks. Next thing – waking up on Chloe's couch, some place she would have never imagined, especially after how things ended with the redhead's visit to her office the day before.

She grabbed her phone off the coffee table and made sure she unblocked Chloe's number, realizing how ridiculous she had been for blocking it to begin with. The project manager was jonesing for a shower but with her nasty smelling clothes, a shower would be futile. As she went to at least wash her face and give her hair a good brush, she noticed Chloe had left a stack of clothes on her bed. Beca was relieved to see an old t-shirt and sweats she'd left at the apartment before. After the nice shower which cleansed off the bar grime, she slipped in the clean clothes and got ready to leave.

Right before she left, Beca looked around and took in all the pictures she had framed for the apartment. At least Chloe hadn't taken them all down. Nostalgia hit her in the chest. Hard. Maybe she had a chance for redemption after all. Then Beca's mind started spinning downward. Was she in need of salvation for discovering Chloe had been lying by omission? Or was Chloe the one who needed forgiveness for not talking to Beca about her choosing a residency that she hadn't even told Beca she'd been accepted to.

With one more glance around Chloe's apartment, Beca closed and locked the door then kicked the key under the frame.

* * *

"How do you think things are going at Chloe's?" Stacie plucked a strawberry slice from the dish and presented it to Aubrey who gently took it in her mouth.

"Chlo had a meeting today." She checked her watch. "She's probably already gone. How did she seem last night? Must have been a shock to her for you to dump Beca on her." Aubrey snagged a grape and tossed it at her girlfriend's mouth. Stacie expertly caught it in her mouth like the couple had been playing this game for years.

Stacie's phone went off, alerting her to a message. She held up a finger to Aubrey as she checked her phone. "That's Beca. They didn't talk this morning but are meeting later for dinner. God save us all."

"That should be an interesting dinner. Chloe's meeting today… is with her residency supervisor."

"That situation… is a whole clusterfuck." Stacie ran her hands through her hair. "Beca is absolutely torn up about things."

"Mmm, Chloe, too." Aubrey leaned over and kissed the brunette. "We can't get ourselves get caught up in their business right now Stace. Things have their ways of working out. I know Beca confides in you just as Chloe talks to me. I'm so glad that we agreed to be as neutral friends as possible. I'll be glad when this is over."

"You and me both."

* * *

Beca arrived at the restaurant a little early. Despite her still being angry at what she had seen in Chloe's apartment what seemed like forever ago, she missed the redhead. And no matter what Chloe had hidden from her, the redhead did not deserve the treatment she got yesterday.

As silly as Beca felt, she pulled Lil Red and Toad from her pockets. She didn't really consider taking Lil Red from Chloe's apartment theft since she was Toad's sister after all. The project manager had asked for a table for three and had arranged the two beanie babies at the setting. She hoped this little bit of Chloe-silliness would help the woman relax a bit

She saw Chloe coming in and stood to wave her over. Beca pulled out Chloe's chair for her before sitting back down herself. The redhead put a bag next to her chair and motioned the server over. Neither woman spoke through the first glass of wine nor until after placing their order. The silence wasn't exactly comfortable as neither woman knew what to say.

"Ummm how was your meeting?"

Chloe nodded her head. "Good." She gulped down half a glass of wine before continuing. "I met with my residency supervisor." She kept her eyes glued on her wine glass.

"You must be exhausted Chlo. New Haven is quite a haul from here. Four hours on the train. Thanks for having dinner with me tonight." Beca was trying to keep neutral as she spoke about the residency that her girlfriend had chosen.

"I think it's time we talk about all this. Get everything in the open." She reached down to her bag and pulled out a familiar looking manila folder. She pushed it towards Beca.

Beca felt her stomach clench as she recognized the file as the one that she'd accidently knocked from Chloe's coffee table the other day starting this whole mess. "Hey Chlo, we can wait, you know. Enjoy our dinner?"

"We don't have to talk about everything right now, but I want to show you something." Chloe's voice and demeanor were flat. She flipped open the folder. The first two pages were the acceptance letter and agreement from the New Haven residency.

"Yeah, I know." Beca's voice was dejected as a familiar ache settled in her chest. Despite her brief glance at the acceptance and agreement letter from New Haven, they were branded in her mind as they had haunted her in her sleep for days.

Chloe pulled out another sheet of paper. "This is my rejection letter from the clinic on the Upper East Side." There was one final page. She took it out and gave it to Beca, choosing to not say anything.

"What's this?" Chloe motioned for Beca to read. "Newark? It's an acceptance letter for a residency at a clinic in Newark?" The redhead's smile was smug as she nodded.

"Notice there's not an acceptance agreement. And the signed agreement for New Haven is still in the folder."

"I'm confused."

Chloe reached back into her bag and pulled out a doctor's jacket and pointed to the embroidered name.  _Dr. Chloe Beale, PT, Newark Pediatric Therapy Center_. "I didn't take the position in New Haven Becs." She gathered the pages to put back in the folder and put the folder and jacket back into the bag then reached over to hold Beca's hand. "I know we need to talk. A LOT. But I couldn't go through this whole dinner with you thinking I was going to be spending the next year an hour and a half, two hour train ride away from you."

The tension level between the women was much more comfortable as the server placed their meals in front of them. Neither woman spoke much as Beca was processing what she'd just been told, and Chloe was watching Beca process. Yet now that the women had started to reconnect, neither seemed to want to let go. Chloe kept her grip on Beca's hand light but steady while Beca's foot hooked around the redhead's leg for steady contact. They enjoyed their dinner almost like the past several days hadn't happened.

* * *

"This was nice Beca. I've missed you. This." Chloe was perusing the dessert menu. "I am totally craving some ice cream."

Beca reached over and took the menu out of Chloe's hand. "I have some ice cream at my place. As nice as dinner has been, I think we have some more talking to do. This isn't quite the setting for that." She motioned to the server for the check.

Back at Beca's place, she scooped up ice cream for both women while Chloe settled herself on the couch. "Coffee?"

"A big glass of milk sounds yummy." The redhead was sitting on one end of the couch with her feet tucked beneath her.

The brunette handed Chloe her bowl and glass then Beca settled down next to her with her own. "And now let the real conversation begin. Why didn't you tell me Chloe?" Beca blurted out what had been on her mind all night.

"I'm not sure Beca. When I got the acceptance letter to New Haven, Aubrey told me I needed to tell you … about all three residencies. I thought I had time to figure it out while you went on your trip. I didn't want you to worry about things while you were oceans away from me. I felt that was a lot to lay on you."

"Even Aubrey knew?" Chloe nodded as Beca absentmindedly wrapped her own hair around her fingers in a nervous gesture. "We were gone over two weeks Chloe. You had plenty of time to tell me then. And then after we come home, I find out by accident."

"I was going to tell you… that day you found the folder."

"But you didn't Chloe. Day late and a dollar short." The silence between the pair was unmistakably thick. "How am I supposed to trust you?"

"Yes I know about the trust issues. And I know your trust issues go as far back as high school – the jerk teenagers in your Sunday School class. I know we've both been through a great deal Becs." Chloe reached her hand out to Beca. When the project manager didn't grasp her hand, Chloe tried to hide the hurt she felt. She breathed deeply a few times to clear her mind. "During our time apart the past week or so, I reflected on my therapy at the university when Aubrey was trying to save me from myself. What it means to believe that I am good enough and that I am worthy of other's love. When I told you that you are the first person I've cared for in a long time, I meant that with all my heart."

"Chloe, I know you care about me. That's never been in question. But this roller coaster ride I've been on… has been real. My emotions have been bouncing all over the place since the day I accidently read your acceptance letter from New Haven."

Beca remembered Chloe's visit to her office the day before, the root cause of her epic drunk fest. She felt the heat of her flush as it crept up her neck. Pulling her knees to her chest, she wiped her eyes on her jeans. "I've never felt more out of control."

"For what it's worth Beca, I'm sorry. I know I was wrong not telling you about my residency offer. I take full responsibility."

The brunette tried to keep her reaction in check and choked back the reaction she wanted to give. "I just don't understand  _why._ " Chloe shrugged. "Okay if you can't me why you didn't tell me, why did you sign the New Haven acceptance letter then go with Newark?"

By now, Chloe was fighting tears as she felt she wasn't getting across to Beca. Her positive energy was quickly subsiding. "I talked to Aubrey…"

Beca leapt up and started to pace. "Why is Aubrey playing so much a part in this story? You know who is missing from this story? Beca. Me! I should have been more of a player."

The redhead's voice was quiet as she looked around the entire apartment except at Beca. "I'm sorry Becs. Aubrey's been my friend forever, since undergrad. You know she saved me… from myself. I wanted to make the right decision so that I wouldn't disappoint you. But you made it crystal clear yesterday that I disappointed you anyway. And what's even worse, I lost her confidence, too. The two most important people in my life are upset with me."

Beca's agitation was beginning to rise and it showed in her raised voice. "That's not my fault Chlo."

"I never said it was. I've already told you this was my fault. Completely. Can we get back to why I changed my mind?" Chloe quickly checked her snippy attitude hoping Beca hadn't noticed. Beca was leaned up against the breakfast bar with her arms crossed, her eyes bearing into Chloe's. "I can't do this with you standing like that. Will you come back?"

Beca rolled her eyes and returned to the couch. "I made application to three clinics, but New Haven was always my first choice. They are a premier pediatric clinic with high ratings." The project manager started to talk but Chloe placed a hand on her knee in a silent request to let her finish. "I did sign the acceptance letter but never sent it in. The time we spent together on my surprise vacation made me realize that there's no way in hell I could move away from you. The train to Newark… is only twenty minutes. This way, I get the job and the girl."

The project manager closed her eyes, calming herself then reached over to pull the redhead into her for a one-armed hug. "Chloe, I won't lie to you. I am torn up about this entire situation. I want to trust you. I really do. I just… hurt, and I don't know how to get past that."

The pair talked for a bit longer before Chloe decided it was time for her to head home. In her heart she had wanted Beca to ask her to stay but her mind told her that would never happen. Beca walked her to the door. "Text me tomorrow?" Chloe's voice was tentative. Surprisingly Beca nodded. The redhead leaned forward to give Beca a kiss, but the brunette turned her head so the kiss landed on her cheek rather than on her lips. Chloe tried not to react as she plastered a smile on her face and waved good night.


	26. Therapy Talks

Beca stretched her entire body from her feet to the top of her head, reaching out her arms and flexing her fingers. She hadn't slept this well in the past few weeks since this drama with Chloe started. When she rolled over and came face to face with Lil Red and Toad who were tucked in beside her, she chuckled. Maybe beanie baby cuddles comforted her. Sitting up, she swung her legs off the edge of the bed and continued her stretching. A trip to the bathroom allowed her to splash water on her face, brush her teeth, and put her hair into a pony tail.

The refrigerator did not have a lot but enough to scrounge together an okay breakfast. She started a pot of coffee before pulling out the last remaining bagel, some cream cheese, and the final yogurt container which was only half full but enough to put some calories in her stomach. Beca chuckled at the lame meal she had cobbled together but figured it was better than leaving the apartment.

After finishing a few cups of coffee and her meager breakfast, she began to straighten up her apartment. She cleaned up the kitchen and straightened up her living room. Today was going to be a good day; she could feel it in her bones.

* * *

While Chloe's morning tea steeped, she sliced a quarter of a cantaloupe and a banana. She wiggled her hips to the music playing from her phone. She had avoiding checking for any messages from Beca to keep from being disappointed. The longer she steered clear of her phone, the better chance she had of hearing from the brunette. It also staved off any disappointment there might be if no message arrived.

She wanted to text Aubrey but knew that this would mean she couldn't avoid seeing any messages that had (or hadn't) been sent by Beca. Her desire to message Aubrey beat out the fear she hadn't heard from Beca. As she unlocked her phone, she was surprised to see she had missed a message from the project manager the night before, around eleven. No words were sent but a video was attached. She downloaded the rather lengthy video, plopped down on her couch and pressed play.

* * *

A title screen flashed:  _Therapy Talks with Toad and Lil Red Starring Toad Mitchell and Lil Red Beale._ Chloe paused the video so she wouldn't miss any of it while she laughed at the adorableness of even the thought behind this video. She had no idea what to expect. After she got control of her mirth, she started it again.

Apparently Beca was using a phone tripod to keep the device upright. The video clip started with the phone camera focused on the two beanies who were facing each other, being held by the project manager. Chloe couldn't help but to smirk when Beca had the beanie babies start conversing with each other as they each had unique voices.

Beca started talking to the stuffed animals. She used her own voice when talking but Toad and Lil Red were animated, each with a special sound. "Hey kids. Wanna help me send a message to Mommy Chloe?" She made both beanies nod their heads.

"Yes Mama Beca." Toad hopped up and down.

Lil Red stood up on her hind legs. "We'd love that."

Beca motioned to the phone. "Go ahead kids; just talk towards my phone there. Mommy Chloe is right there."

"Don't you love us anymore Mommy Chloe? You didn't talk to us last night at dinner." Beca moved Toad side to side as he spoke.

"Did you even notice I was gone from home Mommy?" Beca put her finger on Lil Red's head as she spoke and bowed it down towards the table, a sad gesture which matched Lil Red's voice.

Chloe paused the video as an ache gripped her chest. She realized that indeed, she hadn't acknowledged Beca's bringing the kids to dinner, even making them have a place at their own table. Normally Chloe was the one with quixotic actions and romantic ideas. Beca had obviously tried to make her smile at dinner, and she hadn't even mentioned it. She'd been too caught up in her own issues.

She started the video again.

"Mama Beca is sad," Toad's voice was miserable. "She told us you  _both_  messed up. Maybe if you say you are sorry, she'll get un-sad."

"She knows she needs to say she's sorry, too. But we are worried Mommy Chloe." Beca danced Lil Red from side to side. "She's really down. She told us how important you are and that she  _wants_  to trust you, but she can't trust herself to trust you."

"Okay kids, it's time for bed." Beca got up from the table and picked up both beanies. A clear view into the bedroom allowed Chloe to see Beca tucking them into bed together before Beca came back and turned off the phone.

The redhead could only surmise that Beca hadn't meant to send the video to her. Then again, maybe she did. However, the insight provided to Chloe was invaluable. She was going to step up her efforts to apologize and make things better between herself and Beca. While she figured out how to do that, she also had to reach down inside of her and come up with why she had hidden the situation from her girlfriend. Beca deserved at least that much.

* * *

Aubrey rang Chloe on FaceTime soon after the redhead texted her she needed to talk. "How did things go with Beca last night?"

"It was okay." Chloe shrugged. "Hey is Stacie there?" Aubrey nodded. "Can you get her?"

Soon the leggy brunette stuck her face next to Aubrey's in the screen. "Hi Chlo. What's up?"

"I got a video from Beca last night. Well it was more from Lil Red and Toad than it was from Beca. I don't know how to take it, how to react, or even if I should respond."

Stacie chuckled. "I will bet donuts to dollars she's been having trouble sleeping and took Ambien. She always does strange things on that drug." The small smile Chloe had on her face fell a bit. Stacie laughed again. "Doesn't mean the video wasn't honest. In fact, she was probably as truthful as she could have been in the past few weeks." Chloe forwarded the video to Stacie and waited for her to call back.

The longer Chloe waited, the more nervous she got. The video wasn't that long, and she wasn't sure why Stacie hadn't called her back. When her FaceTime tone sounded and Stacie's face appeared, Chloe was relieved. Both Stacie and Aubrey were laughing.

"Oh Chloe, that was priceless. Sorry it took us a minute to get back with you. We had to watch it a few times. Priceless." Stacie grinned. "I'm surprised that she was even able to give it a title. But that was definitely Beca at her Ambien best and she was being candid with her own feelings through the kids."

Aubrey kissed her brunette girlfriend on the cheek as she slung her arm around her shoulders. "Don't give up. Stacie is going to get in touch with Beca. Things are going to be okay Chloe. You'll see."

* * *

Beca hadn't as much as touched her phone this morning. She had promised Chloe a text but had no idea what to say. She was about to unlock her phone when her phone rang. Stacie was calling.

"Hey Shorty. I hope you are up. I'll be there in about fifteen."

"Yeah I'm up. Being dressed is a different story."

"I won't mind if you aren't."

"Shut up perv." Beca laughed. "I'm hanging up now. I'll take off the security chain." She disconnected the phone, made sure her friend could get in the front door, and changed out of her pajamas.

By the time she came out of the bedroom, her leggy friend was waiting on the couch. "Hey short stack. How ya doing?"

"I'm alright, all things considered. I slept well last night.'

Stacie reached over and picked up a prescription bottle of pills from the coffee table. "I bet so." She shook the container. "How much have you been depending on these?"

"Not a lot actually. I did take one last night which is why I slept well." Beca ran her hand through the end of her pony tail, tugging it.

"I know you did." Beca's confused look let Stacie know that her friend had no idea what she had done the previous evening. She wasn't sure how Beca would respond. "It is said that a person's true character comes out when intoxicated – be in by alcohol or by drugs."

"Okay Stace, spill it – whatever you are blabbering about."

Stacie unlocked her phone and navigated to the message Chloe forwarded her. "A certain redhead sent this to me this morning. Apparently, you and the beanie babies had a little video party last night. I swear you should be locked in a padded room when you are on Ambien. Anyway – go ahead." She motioned to the video. "Watch it."

* * *

After the video was over, Beca groaned. She cocked her hand back to throw the phone before her friend caught her hand before she released the device to fly across the room. "Easy there killer. That's my phone."

Beca unlocked her own phone to navigate to her video clips. Sure enough the video was there. She looked at her sent texts and saw that she had sent the video to Chloe at 11:04 pm the night before. "Fuck Stacie. What did I do?"

"I think you told her you wanted to talk, Opened up the communication lines a bit. Aubrey and I talked to her this morning, you know. Otherwise I wouldn't have known about this here little gem." She tapped her phone. "She wants to try to patch things up and is willing to put herself on the line, all out."

Beca's contemplative expression grew deeper as her gaze fixed on her phone which was back on the coffee table. "I guess I didn't know how much I wanted that, too. Toad and Lil Red – those cute little devils." She reached over and picked up her device. "I promised her a message yesterday. I suppose she's expecting one from me, not the kids. Give me a min."

The shorter brunette took some time and thought through what she wanted to say.

 _From Tiny Project Manager: Good morning Chlo. Kids say hi. But you already heard from them this morning  
_ _From Cute Redhead: Morning Becs. Hi to the kids, too.  
_ _From Tiny Project Manager: I was hoping we could talk today, really talk this time_  
From Cute Redhead: I'd like that

* * *

Beca was leaning up against one of the stone lions outside of the library. When she saw the redhead walking down the street towards the brown brick building, she grinned. When Chloe climbed the stairs, she stopped short of the brunette. "Hi." Chloe seemed to be acting shyer than normal, anxious maybe.

The brunette reached out to the redhead and wrapped her arms around Chloe, burying her face in the scarlet hair. "I've really missed you, this." Beca's words were muffled in her girlfriend's locks. Chloe began to sniffle as she latched on to the brunette.

"I can't believe we are back here – your thinking spot."

" _One_  of my thinking spots," Beca corrected. They made their way back to the hidden area they had sat at before. This time, Chloe did not lay in Beca's lap but crossed her legs, facing her so they could have eye to eye communication.

Beca reached into her pocket. "Oh, I have some peeps that want to say hi." She pulled Toad and Lil Red from her pockets. She switched her voice back to ones she used the previous evening. "Hi Mommy Chloe. We missed you last night. Did you get our cool video?" She stretched over and had the beanies give Chloe lots of stuffie kisses.

The redhead began laughing and took both the kids. "Hi kids. Yes, I got your message. And I still love you both, very much. And I love your Mama Beca, too. Thanks for making me realize just how much." She tucked Lil Red in between her crossed legs and sat Toad on Beca's shoulder.

"Last night's conversation didn't resolve much." Chloe's eyes dipped down to Toad who Beca had moved to her lap. "You had some specific questions and deserve some answers more defined that I gave you. I want to do better Beca. I want to answer what I can."

"Chlo," Beca started. "My issues are…"

The redhead stopped her. "I need to tell you these things Beca. Talk it out. To help me understand a bit better myself. I thought through some things since I left your apartment last night, and this is what I have been able to surmise. When I first got the acceptance letter to New Haven, I was terrified to tell you."

Confusion spread across Beca's face. "Why Chloe? A pediatric residency is your goal, a specialty certification working with children. Right?"

Chloe nodded. "But I would have never survived four hours of commute a day Becs. I would have had to move there. Moved to New Haven. Away from you."

Despite understanding sinking in for Beca, she didn't react the way Chloe thought. "Chlo, we could have seen each other on weekends. I would have come to see you, and you know you'd be welcome in the city. For only a year, we would have survived."

"I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure how you react. The thought of losing you over me moving to Connecticut scared me. Avoidance I guess. My thoughts were – I don't tell you and I don't lose you. But I lost you anyway."

Beca reached over and put her hand on Chloe's leg. "You haven't lost me. We'll work this out. I promise."

"And I was going to tell you. I swear I was. I never meant for you to find out the way you did."

"I know." Beca gave the redhead a smile and positive vibes towards her girlfriend. She hoped to comfort her. She pulled Chloe's hand towards her and linked their fingers together. "May I ask a question?" Chloe nodded. "Did you think about why you changed your mind? From New Haven to Newark?"

"That's easy." Chloe flashed a bright smile. "I told you. After Guam, I realized that two hours was an hour and a half too far away. I wasn't trying to be flippant last night when I said I wanted to get the job and keep the girl." Her grin dropped as quickly as it came. "But I lost the girl."

Beca leaned over and kissed Chloe on the cheek, squeezing her hand. "You haven't lost the girl."

"I know I ruined your trust Becs. I'll do whatever it takes to earn that back." Tears leaked from Chloe's eyes.

"Hey…" Beca tugged on Chloe's hand to get her to make eye contact. "Seriously look at me." Chloe lifted her eyes. "Sometimes I'm a drama queen, okay? Especially when I get my feelers hurt."

"I'm sorry I hurt you babe." Chloe reached up and cupped Beca's cheek in her palm.

"And I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. I should have listened to you, let you explain while I kept my mind open."

* * *

Beca used Yelp to find a high rated tapas restaurant in the area. They shared countless plates, enjoying the variety, stuffing their faces until they were both about to pop. Dinner had been a smattering of casual conversation mixed with tidbits of information about Chloe's residency. When Beca asked for the check, she was disheartened that the meal was over so quickly despite them having been there for several hours.

Beca and Chloe walked along the sidewalk, stumbling from side to side with bouts of laughter from the redhead's jokes and little puns. She grabbed Beca's elbow with both her arms and pulled her close. "Dinner was good Beca Mitchell. Thank you."

"I'm glad you approve Chloe Beale. Meals are always better shared with you. I said it at the library, and it bears repeating. I missed you during our time apart. More than I can ever show."

When the couple got to the subway station, Chloe grasped both the brunette's hands and pulled her in close, pressing their foreheads together. "I guess this is where we go our separate ways."

"Chloe," Beca tightened her grip on Chloe's hands, "go home with me?" Beca's voice was soft, quiet. "I mean, if you want to that is. I sleep better when you are with me."

Chloe swayed back and forth, swinging their hands. "I don't know," she teased. "What if I like getting drug induced videos when I wake up?" Beca's face flushed a deep red. "Sure I'll go home with you Becs. I sleep better when I'm with you, too."

* * *

"I haven't heard from Beca. You heard from Chloe?" Stacie wrapped her legs around the blonde's who shook her head. "I guess that's a good thing. Surely they have worked their shit out this time."

"God I hope so. This is all getting to be tedious. Plus Chloe's birthday is next weekend, and I don't want that to get all messed up."

"Chloe's birthday? Does Beca know?"

"I doubt it. They haven't exactly been on speaking terms."

After a brief discussion, the couple decided to put Beca and Chloe on the spot and ask them to go to lunch with them the next day. This way they could see for themselves how their friends were coming along on making up after the huge blow up.

* * *

Beca had not let go of her girlfriend's hand throughout the entire trip back to the apartment. She absently rubbed Chloe's skin with the pad of her thumb while the redhead leaned into her side. When they entered the elevator to go up to Beca's apartment, Chloe pressed her back against the brunette's front and grasped both her hands as Beca buried her face in Chloe's hair then quickly found bare skin to press her lips against.

Right before the elevator arrived at the correct door, Chloe turned around and ran her hands through Beca's hair, pulling their faces together for a solid kiss. Beca's mind blurred as the kiss was solid filled with want, desire, lust. The time apart had dialed up their desires. Beca stumbled to the door of her apartment and fumbled with the key in the lock.

Chloe's hands were exploring the project manager's sides, her back, her neck. When they couple stepped into the apartment, the redhead tucked her head into Beca's chest. Their kisses became frantic yet passionate.

The moment the door was secured, the women were jolted from their state by their phones going off simultaneously. Just one device could have ignored, but both at the same time was more distraction then either could handle. The pair broke apart, chests heaving as they panted their desire.

"Aubrey," Chloe said at the same time Beca spoke.

"Stacie." They both laughed "They want us to meet for lunch tomorrow. I guess their nosy asses want to know if we've gotten our head out of our asses."

"Yeah or torn each other's faces off." Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca's nose. "Are we going?"

"I don't think we have a choice Chlo." She motioned towards Chloe's phone. "Let's tell them 'yes' so they will leave us alone." Beca texted Stacie then turned her phone completely off. After Chloe sent her text, Beca pulled the phone from her hands and powered it off as well.

Chloe pulled Beca over to the couch and pushed her down before crawling over the brunette, straddling her hips. She ducked her head and pressed her lips against Beca's. "Now… where were we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, I took liberties with Chloe's birthday since hers is early June. They were on vacation then, so I shifted it some to be a bit closer to the Chloe's residency.


	27. Birthday Weekend

A lazy arm flopped over a bare shoulder, pulling its owner over atop her so she could sprinkle kisses over the exposed skin. "What do you think we should tell them?"

"About what?" She turned over to kiss her girlfriend solidly.

The first woman playfully shoved her lover's shoulder. "You know they suspect something. They are bound to start asking questions soon."

"I say let them ask." A coy smile accompanied this statement.

"Well  _I_  say we just tell them. Unless you want to keep it a secret."

"Stacie Conrad! Our relationship is not a secret." Aubrey sat up with purpose as she sent a dangerous look towards the naked brunette who had just been kissing her.

Stacie didn't know whether to be shocked or to take the blonde's reaction in stride. "But our plans on shacking up are! Aubrey Posen." She emphasized her comment with her girlfriend's full name much like Aubrey had done her.

"Shacking up? You make that sound so dirty." Aubrey couldn't help the smile that escaped.

"Because you have ulterior motives for me moving in. Of this I'm sure." Stacie sat up behind Aubrey and wrapped her long legs around the blonde's torso.

"If the topic comes up, I suppose we can tell them. But..."

"But nothing. We are telling them." Stacie playfully nipped Aubrey's shoulder to emphasis her statement.

* * *

Another couple were struggling awake as well. As with her normal habit, Beca opened her eyes then slammed them shut again when the streaming sunlight hit. Her body seemed unusually warm. When she went to toss off the thick comforter and let some air under the covers, she discovered one of her arms was pinned to the bed, immobilized by a person who was putting out an extreme amount of body heat. Forgetting about the heat she was trying to escape, Beca snuggled against the redhead, pulling her in more tightly. Her mind drifted back to the previous evening.

_After the texts which had so rudely interrupted their make-out session had been duly answered, and Chloe had straddled Beca, pinning her on the couch, she stared at the brunette just long enough to make her nervous. "Ummm…" Beca wasn't quite sure of which words to select._

_"Stop worrying; I can see the wheels in your brain turning." Chloe bent down and kissed her on the tip of her nose. "I am just looking at you. I've missed seeing you. I'm sorry Beca, honestly."_

_Beca reached up and silenced the redhead with a searing kiss, pulling her down to Beca's level as her hands slipped up Chloe's shirt. She froze when Chloe flinched at her touch. "Too much?"_

_"Too cold," Chloe giggled. She got to her feet, pulling Beca up and bravely leading her to the bedroom. "Too much?" She parroted Beca's words from a few moments ago as they fell onto the mattress. Chloe's lips found Beca's, and they kissed – their kisses encompassing all the missed kisses from the past ten days._

As Chloe began to stir, Beca's mind snapped back to the present. She looked at the redhead and realized how much she adored the passionate woman laid sprawled out in her bed. Chloe's desires were fueled strictly by her emotions – her motivation driven by joy, fear, love, sadness, and even anger. The extra determination her passion provided seemed to be what drove Chloe to her successes in school and over the multitude of obstacles thrown in her path.

Chloe was not waking up quickly enough for Beca's liking, so she reached over to the bedside and got Lil Red. Adopting the voice she used in the video, she talked as she used the beanie to bounce on Chloe's face. "Mommy. Mommy. Mommy. Wake up. It's time for coffee. And breakfast. And beanie attention. Mommy. Mommy."

The project manager could tell Chloe was trying to keep the smirk off her face as she came to a more awareness of her surroundings. "Lil Red. Let Mommy sleepy." Chloe decided to play along as she whined.

"No Mommy. Toad and I are too short to make coffee and Mama Beca doesn't let us mess with appliances anyway. Wake! Up!"

Chloe gave a mock gasp. "Well you tell Mama Beca that she can make her own coffee and to make some for me while she's at it."

When Beca started to take Chloe's discussion with Lil Red at face value and get up to make coffee, the redhead grabbed her and pulled her back into bed. "C'mere Mama Beca." She pressed her hands on either side of the brunette's face and kissed her solidly.

"Don't get me started. We'll never get out of bed, and it's late enough already. We'll be tardy for lunch then Stacie and Aubrey will crucify us." Beca wriggled out of Chloe's grasp and padded to the kitchen to start the morning caffeine brew. She heard Chloe get out of bed and head to the bathroom. Beca followed.

"What do you think their deal was last night?" The project manager wrapped her arms around Chloe as she brushed her teeth and washed her face.

"I am positive they were trying to irritate us. They knew we were having dinner, and I suppose just figured we would have made up and wanted to interrupt said making up." She turned around in Beca's arms and smiled sheepishly. "Have we made up?" She leaned in to kiss the project manager who quickly pulled back. Horror crossed Chloe's face as this rejection was unexpected.

"Of course we've made up," Beca laughed. "But you just brushed your teeth, and I haven't. If you'll switch with me, I can clean up then kiss you properly."

Once the couple had both finished their coffee and a quick morning snack, time was running short. They showered separately, dressed, and headed to meet their friends.

* * *

"Your birthday is next weekend? How did I not know this?" Beca had a playful pout look plastered on her face. Chloe looked down at her lap. "Seriously Chlo, your birthday? That's a big deal!"

Chloe shrugged. "I've never been a big one on birthdays."

"Balderdash! That's not true my friend." Aubrey called her on what she said. "You live for your birthday. In undergrad, you forced us all the celebrate your birthday week."

The redhead sighed. "Pull my fingernails out why don't you. Sharing my secrets." She wasn't upset, just seemed embarrassed. She turned to her girlfriend. "I didn't tell because it honestly never came up, and we haven't exactly been talking recently."

Beca squeezed the redhead's hand beneath the table and leaned her face over to Chloe's. She pressed her face to the redhead's neck and nuzzled beneath her hair. "It's okay babe." She popped back and looked around the table. "Okay soon to be birthday girl, what are the plans? Spill them."

Aubrey insisted she had some ideas but wanted things to be a surprise for Chloe. "No woman should be responsible for planning her own special day."

"Week!" Chloe giggled.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I'll get with Beca about my ideas at work tomorrow. I'm sure she'll have some plans herself as well."

* * *

Because all the women except Chloe worked during the week, the decision was made for a birthday weekend. Stacie was able to get someone to take her weekend shifts. Friday evening was Jessica and Ashley's surprise event for the birthday girl. Everyone was waiting for the birthday girl and her girlfriend they arrived. Early evening reservations had been made for early had been made at Bar SixtyFive at the Rainbow Room located on the sixty fifth floor of Rockefeller Center. This unique bar had been perfecting its excellent cocktails and stocking rare scotches and whiskeys since it opened the year after prohibition ended.

A large corner booth had been commandeered, and presents were displayed on a nearby table. The college friends had enjoyed decorating the swanky bar with an excellent view of the city with gold and silver birthday décor. Aubrey and Stacie arrived right before the birthday girl, carrying their gifts and Beca's.

Meanwhile on the street, Chloe was practically skipping as she clung to Beca's arm. "Where are we headed Becs?" She kissed the shorter woman. "Nobody will tell me what we are doing this weekend." She faked a pout in hopes she could convince Beca to provide some clues.

Beca stumbled as Chloe's motions pushed her off balance. "No Chlo." The brunette was amused at how adamant the woman was about finding out about the birthday plans for her weekend. "Patience…"

All Chloe knew was she had been told to dress chic and had chosen a cute little body conforming navy dress with a high neck and cut out detail. It was stylish, and when paired with her barely-there strappy shoes, she was primed for a night out with her besties and her favorite girl. Beca had on black dress with a scalloped neckline. The skirt was flirtier and fuller as the stretchy knit material flared out away from her hips. The couple definitely turned eyes as they passed.

They arrived at Rockefeller Center and took the elevator up to the correct floor. As they stepped out, realization dawned on Chloe as she began to look around until she spotted her four friends in the corner booth. She dropped Beca's hand and rushed over to give Jessica, Ashley, and Aubrey hugs. Beca approached Stacie and stretched out her hand in greetings. The taller brunette shook it before pulling the project manager into an embrace.

"How soon I have been abandoned," Beca chuckled. Stacie laughed as she locked her arm around Beca's neck and rubbed her head with her knuckles.

Once the women settled around the curved booth, drinks were ordered all around. The college friends each ordered a specialty cocktail while Stacie and Beca ordered a scotch and whiskey respectively. Some tapas were ordered along with some larger appetizer plates, and the group of women spent the evening celebrating Chloe – her birthday, her recent graduation, and her upcoming residency.

When Jessica crawled out of the booth and headed to the table on which the gifts were piled, Chloe began quivering with excitement. She loved presents, and her friends always gave her good ones. As she opened each one, her delight was evident in her reactions. Most of the presents were small as they were for most birthdays among the friends. Experiences, such as spending an evening among friends at a rooftop bar high above Rockefeller Center, were the highlight of her gifts.

Jessica placed a card in front of her redhead friend. "From Ashley and myself." She nudged it forward.

Chloe slid her finger beneath the flap and wiggled it along the edge to open it. She pulled out the card, smirking at the humor written. She looked at the small business card that had been tucked inside the fold of the card. "Village Tattoo," she questioned. "What's this?"

"It's July, and your residency doesn't start for a while. Jessica and I thought you might want to get a tattoo, a small one – maybe on your wrist." Ashley was beaming at her friend. "If you get it now, there will be plenty of time for it to heal before you start."

"I've always wanted a tattoo but never had the nerve to go through with it." Chloe was pondering the gift. "Yes!" She announced. "I want a ladybug... right here." She poked a place on the inside of her wrist. "An Indian shaman once told me that a ladybug is my spirit animal, my animal totem." She leaned over and kissed Beca. "You'll go with me, right?" Of course, Beca agreed as Jessica and Ashley claimed they wanted to go, too. In fact, everyone wanted to go. The outing would be another friend affair.

The present from Aubrey and Stacie was next. The small box was shaped like a space ship. A fancy space themed letter was inside the box.

_Houston, we have a problem… a really big problem. A sudden explosion wakes you and your crew from their sleep. You're in deep space, light-years from home and you've lost control of your ship. Can you escape the darkness of universe? To have any hope at all, you're going to need brains, cunning and an amazing crew._

_In this game, you have to regain control of a spaceship. Bring your team of up to 6 players and escape the darkness of the universe._

_Outer Space – New York's best Sci-Fi Escape Room – meet us at Escape Games NYC tomorrow at 11:00 am. Give us an hour, and we'll give you the experience of the lifetime._

Chloe shrieked. "Oh. My. God. I've always wanted to do one of these. Aubrey, Stacie – you two are the bomb."

The blonde grinned as she looked around the table. "Everyone is invited. I have a feeling we are going to need to every single brain we can bring. This experience is rated a difficulty of nine!" Everyone chattered happily and were excited about the game. "The game only takes an hour, so we'll still have most of the day."

"Wellllllllllllll not quite the rest of the day. I'm afraid I have to steal my girl a little after three." Beca was grinning as she stared at Chloe.

"Beeeeeeeecccccs," Chloe whined. "It's present time. I'm supposed to get  _all_  my presents today. It's the rules."

The project manager rolled her eyes. "Whose rules? Yours?" She playfully scoffed. "Here's a present, but tomorrow is still a secret." Jessica handed Chloe her last present, this one from Beca. The small, flat, square was wrapped in bright colors – very Choe-esque.

The redhead ripped off the paper to find a DVD case and a sticky Post-It note which read  _For Your Eyes Only._  A chorus of catcalls and a symphony of teasing arose from the table. "Did my little Becs make a sex-tape?" Stacie reached over to tickle her short friend.

"God no. You guys are incorrigible. The DVD is a collection of things I thought Chloe might be interested in seeing."

"Like you two joining the mile-high club?" Beca was surprised to hear the quip from her boss.

"No Bree, us about to get it on in your kitchen," the project manager bantered back as Jessica and Ashley simply watched the teasing back and forth between the others at the table. "Seriously, it's private."

* * *

"Tonight was incredible Becs. Thanks for everything. I love spending time with you, but my friends mean a lot to me." Chloe reached behind her and fumbled to find her girlfriend's hand.

"Don't thank me Chlo. Tonight was all Jess and Ashley. That bar is da' bomb though. I would have never thought of having ladies' night at a place like that. But I am glad you enjoyed yourself." She breathed in the sweet scent which lingered on her girlfriend's hair as she kissed the back of her head.

Chloe wriggled around until she faced Beca. "I've waited as long as I can. Can I find out what's on the DVD?" Her eyes were sparkling with excitement. "The anticipation has been killing me. Is it really a sex tape?"

"Hell no Chloe." A horrible look crossed the brunette's face. "For that to happen, one of us would have had to video, and I know I haven't done that. Is there something you aren't telling me?" Chloe giggled as she shook her head. Beca prodded her to sit up so she could get up and get her laptop. "These are multimedia files which is why we have to use the computer."

"Remember your first visit here? When you saw my younger self during the glory years of my gymnastics career?" Chloe nodded. "I had honestly forgotten I had the pictures up in here." She motioned to the wall unit where the pictures were still standing. "You asked about videos…converting my collection to digital media."

Chloe placed her hand on Beca's leg. "And then I totally blew things by suggesting it would be a great present for your mom." She glanced at the project manager to judge her reaction. "I didn't know."

"I know you didn't. But that's okay. I thought about what you said. And I realized that my mom was there for all my performances live. But… my future kids… they deserve to have this preserved for them. Happy birthday baby. Now you can look at all the pictures and all the videos to your heart's desire."

* * *

All six women walked out of the Escape Room on a total high since they had solved the puzzle right before time was up. After the final puzzle had been completed and the door unlocked, the worker told the team that the that particular game had a success rate of only 60%. As they walked to the restaurant, they replayed each of the clues and every puzzle that had been solved in their journey and agreed that this needed to be a regular part of their activities.

During lunch, Aubrey finally got ballsy enough to ask Chloe what had been on the DVD she'd received the previous day from Beca as a gift. "You guys seriously think it was a sex tape?" Chloe laughed.

"Why else would Beca write  _For Your Eyes Only_?" Aubrey looked as though she actually believed Stacie's version of what was on the DVD.

Chloe looked over at Beca who gave a slight head nod. "Stacie knows this about Beca's past, but I'm not sure the rest of you do. When she was younger, Becs was a world-class gymnast, medal winning world-class. The first time I was at her apartment, I saw pictures of her at various ages. I teased her that I wanted to see the videos of her performances which I knew had to be stashed somewhere." She flashed a smile towards the project manager. "For my birthday, Beca had the pictures and VHS tapes converted to digital media so I could see them."

"What?!" Stacie leaned forward. "I haven't even gotten to see those tapes, and I've been her best friend for years. I expect a viewing party."

Beca glared at Stacie. "Nope. That's why the DVD was marked  _For Your Eyes Only._  Maybe later." Stacie still frowned.

Jessica, Ashely, and Aubrey were not so much concerned with the videos as they were shocked with the news that Beca used to be a competition gymnast. They were clamoring for stories, asking if she went to the Olympics, etc. Beca answered as much as she could before she got overwhelmed.

She looked at her watch and proclaimed it was time for her and Chloe to head off for the redhead's final experience of the weekend.

* * *

Beca was still humored by Chloe's insistence to be informed of their destination. "If I haven't told you yet, I'm not going to tell you Chloe. Patience. We'll be there in about half an hour anyway."

The couple headed toward the nearest subway station and got on the 1 train. The last stop on this line was South Ferry. Beca consulted the map on her phone and began to walk. Soon signs appeared for the Manhattan Heliport. When she saw the banner, Chloe's eyes about popped out of her head.

"A-a-are we going on a helicopter ride?"

"Yup." Seeing Chloe's white face concerned Beca as she realized she didn't know how Chloe felt about heights. "Is this okay Chlo? Ummm I know neither of us has touristed much in the city, so I thought this would be a good way for you to see the landmarks from a different viewpoint."

After thoughtful consideration and several deep breaths, Chloe managed to eek out a smile and a brave face. She had a death grip on Beca's hand. "I'll be okay. Just… just… no I'll be okay."

Beca spent some more time ensuring that this was something Chloe was willing to do before they went to check in at the helipad. While they were waiting, Beca opened a bag Chloe hadn't noticed before. After their vacation, Beca had decided that she needed a GoPro herself and had purchased one with all the bells and whistles. After the couple decided that Beca would wear the GoPro, the brunette pulled another contraption out of the bag – a small harness which she strapped to Chloe.

"What's this Becs?" Chloe busted out laughing when Beca pulled out Toad and Lil Red and fitted them into the harness.

"This is to make sure they don't fall into the Hudson! You don't think we could go on an adventure like this without them, do you?" By now Chloe was thoroughly distracted and not nervous a bit about going up in the chopper.

The pilot explained all the safety rules as well as where he would fly and where he wouldn't. "The city is pretty strict about the no-fly zones. We will only be flying over New York Harbor and the Hudson. As well, the closest we can get to Ms. Liberty is about half a mile. However, I assure you that you will not be disappointed. You'll never see New York City's famous landmarks the same after this."

The huge headsets allowed the couple to listen to the pilot's conversation with air traffic control but kept Beca from hearing Chloe's shrieks of excitement. But she was certain the GoPro would pick up some as they zoom up the river and were provided new perspectives of Central Park, the Freedom Tower, and the Empire State Building. They caught glimpses of the George Washington Bridge as well as the Brooklyn Bridge. When they flew past Hoboken, New Jersey, the pilot pointed out where Captain Sully had landed the US Airways flight in the Hudson River.

Before she knew it, Chloe was safely back on terra firma delighted with her short half-hour highlights tour of the city. She carefully tucked Toad and Lil Red back into Beca's satchel as Beca disconnected the GoPro and placed it in the bag as well.

"What a rush Beca. Wow! This really has been a birthday to beat all birthdays. I can't wait to call the girls."

The project manager had a crooked grin on her face. "I'm sure they can't wait to hear from you."

* * *

All the way back to Beca's apartment, Chloe kept chattering about the weekend from the rooftop bar to the escape room to the helicopter ride. "And I am pumped about my tattoo. Oh! I have lots of pictures to look at and videos to watch of my girlfriend as an adorable child." She hadn't noticed that though all of this, Beca was relatively quiet. She had learned sometime letting Chloe spout off her emotions was one way to drain her of excess energy.

When they got back to the apartment, Chloe was still fired up. Beca started heating some water for tea then put on some calming music in hopes of helping her girlfriend wind down. She got the redhead settled on the couch and tucked a huge, fluffy comforter around her. Once the tea was ready, Beca snuggled under the blanket as well. Chloe could sense Beca was needed some tranquility so leaned into her as she relaxed.

"Chlo?" Beca's voice was quiet. "Did you honestly enjoy your birthday weekend?"

"You know I did Becs." Chloe was concerned Beca had doubts. "What's that about? Why did you ask me that?"

"I… I … umm there are some things I need to talk to you about."

Alarm went through Chloe's mind and her heart twinged. "And I thought all of that was settled and put behind us."

Beca shifted uncomfortably on the couch. "I have to say this. It's been weighing heavily on my mind and on my heart." Chloe started to pull away, to put distance between herself and the brunette. Beca grabbed her arm and wouldn't let her go.

"When we were on vacation, you told me you love me. That sent me over the moon. Nobody has said that to me in a long time. The shock was so great that I needed some time to process." Beca stopped for a moment to regain her composure. "Then my world blew up and we weren't talking and you came to my office. I was furious – SO FURIOUS – and I yelled at you. I screamed those three precious words at you and felt my heart shatter."

Chloe heard Beca sniffling and looked over to see her fighting back tears. "Nobody deserves to hear those words in anger, especially you, and especially not for the first time. I'm sorry Chloe. I am so so sorry. For everything – the arguments, the trust issue about your residency, everything. Most importantly I'm sorry for screaming at you."

"So tonight – in front of God and everyone – I want you to let you know that I do love you. Resolutely. Without question. I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is coming to a close - maybe two to three more chapters.


	28. Surprising Secrets

The next Saturday had been deemed tattoo day. Ashley and Jessica had provided recommendation for two of the artists at that studio, so Beca researched them and made an appointment with Steph, the person who seemed to be the best. She sent out a group text to let everyone know the address and what time to show up.

Chloe had been utterly excited the entire week and had been looking at hundreds of photos and drawings online to try to decide exactly what she wanted her tattoo to look like. She made Beca sit right beside her on the couch so they could properly debate the ins and outs of ladybugs. When Beca would chuckle and shake her head, Chloe would remind her  _this will be on my body the rest of my life._

When the day finally arrived, Chloe was nervous as her mind raced around things. She realized didn't quite know what to expect and if it would hurt as badly as many people said it would. Beca assured her she'd survive and to just enjoy the experience. As they left for the tattoo parlor, Beca shoved one of her smaller sketch books into her back pocket without Chloe seeing.

Jessica, Ashley, Aubrey and even Stacie were waiting outside when Beca and Chloe arrived. The redhead had put on a brave face for her friends because she didn't want anyone thinking she was getting cold feet. Beca led the way into the building and approached the counter. "Mitchell, we have two appointments with Steph." The woman nodded in acknowledgement and went to the back.

"Two?" Chloe was confused. "Why two appointments?"

Beca grinned. "If you don't mind me horning in on your plans, I thought I'd get a tat, too. Get it? Tattoo!" The project manager laughed at her own joke.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Chloe squealed and began to jump up and down. "What are you getting?" The redhead's curiosity was killing her.

"Well, if you are getting a ladybug, I want a grasshopper. Here," she pointed, "on my forearm. Probably larger than the one you want though."

Stacie clapped her hand on her friend's back. "Way to go munchkin."

"What's it going to look like?" Chloe was all kinds of curious now, probably trying to ease her own discomforts. She knew how long she'd looked at ladybugs and still didn't know exactly what she wanted.

Beca winked at Aubrey and pulled the sketchbook out of her back pocket. She flipped a few pages in and said, "I have it narrowed down to one of these two. I thought maybe you'd help me decide."

Chloe sucked in a breath of air with a whoosh. Tears immediately formed as she lightly touched the perfectly drawn insects. The project manager had even used pencils to color in the exact shades of green she wanted. "Becs, those are perfect."

Despite having a good idea of why her girlfriend was upset, Beca put her arm around Chloe's shoulder and asked, "why are you upset Chloe? This is an extension of your birthday week. You are supposed to be happy!" Chloe's friends crowded around to comfort her as well.

"B-b-be-because I didn't even think of asking you to draw my ladybug." The tears actually started to fall. "Your grasshopper is amazing, and it's even more special because you drew it. Personalized. Nobody will ever have the same ink on their body. Ever."

The project manager couldn't stand to see Chloe distressed any longer. She flipped a few pages further in the book and showed her girlfriend a myriad of lady bugs – cartoon ladybugs, realistic ladybugs, the works. She'd drawn them in different sizes and had even used a page to display shades of red that could be used for coloring.

Chloe threw her arms around Beca. "Oh my goodness, Beca. You are the most incredible woman. These are amazing, much better than the ones I had found online."

Beca turned to one more page which pictured a small bug, colored and about the size of a dime. "You can obviously choose the one you want, but this particular one is my favorite." She backed up to give Aubrey, Ashley, and Jessica room to flip through the pages to help Chloe decide on a design. They determined that Beca's favorite was their favorite, too.

The artist took the sketch book back to make the stencil. The other worker explained the paperwork to both Chloe and Beca and had them sign to the agreements required by the studio.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask you to draw my lady bug Becs." Chloe was hanging on her girlfriend with her head buried in Beca's hair. "But thank you for doing it anyway."

"All is forgiven Chlo. After I decided to get my own tat, I started playing with my design. When I asked Aubrey how you would feel if I did the same for you, she said you'd love it. And here we are."

Once the artist was done with the stencil, she returned the book to Beca and had Chloe sit in the chair while she readied the rest of her supplies. She showed Chloe the sterilized needles as she assembled the machine and filled tiny containers with black ink and red ink. Beca checked and double-checked the shade of red to ensure it matched the drawing.

Chloe's first tattoo experience went well, and the lady bug came out exactly as Beca had drawn it. Despite knowing the tat would look better after healing, Chloe made her friends take pictures before it was covered.

While Steph was cleaning her area and preparing for her second appointment, the girls stuck their heads together and selected Beca's grasshopper from the drawings in her book. This one would be a bit more complicated because of the shading on the insect's body and wings, but Beca had seen Steph's work online and had confidence she'd do an excellent job.

* * *

_A few weeks later_

Stacie felt someone watching her and turned to find her best friend leaning against the door jamb. The taller brunette started then walked towards her pal. "Damn, you scared me there Mitchell. Don't you know not to sneak up on people taller than you?" She assumed a mock karate pose before going to hug Beca whose arms were crossed – very closed off. Stacie backed off and shot a confused look at her friend.

"I went by your apartment today Stace." Beca locked eyes with her friend who immediately got a chagrined look on her face. "Imagine my surprise to find out you had moved out. Almost three weeks ago!" Stacie started to speak but Beca held up her hand, stopping the woman from explaining. "Three weeks Stacie? Seriously? Does Chloe know?"

"I don't think so." Stacie was wringing her hands anxiously, not knowing what reaction to expect.

"You know this is going to crush her. Not that you moved in with Aubrey – and I presume that's where you are living – but that she didn't know. Frankly, my feelings are hurt, too. You used to tell me everything."

"I'm sorry Becs. We decided the weekend before Chloe's birthday week. If it counts for anything, I wanted to tell you that day we all got together for lunch right after you and Chloe made up."

"It only counts if you actually told us."

"Well," Stacie continued, "so much was going on. Like I said, you two had just reconciled then we wanted Chloe's birthday celebrations to go well and her special time to be about her, not about us."

"You do understand Aubrey is her best friend, right?" Beca ran her hand through her hair. "Chloe is a wreck – nervous about her residency starting next week. She doesn't need this on top of things. Fix this Stacie. Not tomorrow, not the next day. Today."

Beca's words and attitude were colder than Stacie had ever experienced. She knew that her best friend adored the redhead. Maybe she wasn't aware of just how fiercely protective she was of Chloe. Stacie remembered a time when Beca would have defended her like that. She only hoped she and Aubrey hadn't done irreparable harm to their relationships with their best friends.

* * *

When Aubrey answered the phone and discovered her girlfriend on the other line, she was tickled. Stacie calling her during the day was a treat since they both worked so much. However, when she found out why Stacie was calling her heart dropped. "No, I didn't tell her. Stace, I hate to admit this out loud, but I honestly forgot. She's going to kill me." Aubrey listened for a moment. "Beca was pretty angry then?" Aubrey listened. "Give me a few minutes to think. I'll text you. Love you."

Aubrey hung up and began to berate herself for not having told Chloe sooner. After thinking things through, she messaged Chloe to see if she was available the next day. Her residency started soon, so Aubrey had been meaning to do this anyway. Not too long after Aubrey sent her text, her phone rang. Chloe.

"Hey Bree. I'm making cookies, so it was easier to call. I don't have any plans for tomorrow. What's up?"

"I thought maybe you'd like to do a girls' day out. Spa day, my treat."

Chloe squealed. "Yes, yes, yes! I'd love that. I miss you guys."

"Not all of us. Just you and me." Aubrey thought for a moment. "I feel like I've been neglecting you lately and you are about to be extremely busy with your residency. That okay?"

"I will never complain about time just with us Bree. See you tomorrow."

* * *

Aubrey would not tell her best friend what all spa treatments they were getting. They simply moved from treatment to treatment. The friends started out with a half hour body scrub followed by a full hour body wrap. Chloe was beginning to get totally relaxed and stress free which is what her friend wanted.

The Swedish massage was an hour and a half. Aubrey had contemplated talking to Chloe during the massage but decided the tension might ruin their experience. She kept the conversation light and non-confrontational. Once their hour facial was over, they finished the day in the sauna allowing the steam to open their pores.

"Ahhhhh," Chloe sighed. "Today has been exactly what I needed. I feel so spoiled, especially after everything I just got for my birthday. Thanks Bree."

The guilt rose within Aubrey as she knew she had to spill the beans before things got any further along. "You know I love you Chlo, right?" Despite having imagined the conversation over and over in her head, Aubrey wasn't quite sure how to bring up that Stacie had moved in with her the weekend Chloe and Beca had gotten their tattoos.

"Of course Bree. You've been my best friend forever." Chloe reached over to grasp her pal's hand as she leaned back against the wooden wall slats.

"You know I'd never knowingly hurt you?"

Chloe slid her mask up off her eyes to find Aubrey looking at her. "What's going on Bree?"

"I have something to tell you." Aubrey knew that her best friend would be understanding and forgive her, but she didn't want to hurt her to begin with. "May I start by saying that I never meant to keep anything from you? This happened when you and Beca were struggling; then it was your birthday; the right time to tell you never seemed to come along."

The redhead tilted her head sideways to look at her friend. "What are you hiding?" She didn't know if she should be nervous, if she was about to get blown out of the water or what.

"You know the weekend you and Beca got your tats?"

Chloe squealed as she showed Aubrey her wrist. "Look, it's pretty much healed. I love it… and Becs grasshopper, too."

Aubrey's smile was week. "Stacie moved in with me."

"What?" Chloe's voice was quiet and meek as she did the calculations in her head. "Why are you just now telling me?"

"Chlo you had enough going on with Beca. And then we didn't want to overshadow your birthday. That was your time, not time for Stacie and I to make a big deal about living together." She couldn't tell what Chloe was thinking – was she upset, angry, or shocked?

"Oh." Chloe stood up and wrapped her towel around herself and made her way to the sauna door without saying anything else. Aubrey watched her exit the steam bath as she tried to process the redhead's reaction.

After some time had passed, Aubrey left as well and went to the lockers where their clothes had been stored. Chloe was almost completely dressed and did not say a word to her best friend. Aubrey stopped Chloe from leaving with a hand on her arm.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Chloe. I mean it when I tell you why. If it makes you feel better, Beca is angry, too."

Anger flashed in the blue eyes of her best friend. "Beca knows?"

"Hey now, she only found out yesterday. She went by Stacie's work and read her the riot act. Stacie called me, and I asked you here today to talk to you about it."

"So that's all this was? Today? Bribery for not telling me you had your girlfriend move in?" Chloe made a gruff noise as she huffed out her breath. "Today was nice Bree. Thanks. But now I feel used. A day at the spa is not enough to make up for this." With that, Chloe gathered her belongings and left.

* * *

Chloe was waiting at Beca's when she came home from work. "Ummm how was your day at the spa?" Beca asked cautiously.

"Fabulous," Chloe responded. "Until I found out it was a kickback to get me to forgive her."

Beca had time to process finding out Stacie and Aubrey were living together and tried to defuse the situation a bit. "Bribery? I don't feel Aubrey was trying to do that; I think she didn't know how to tell you. She knew how stressed you are about your residency starting and wanted to do something to soften the blow." Chloe didn't look as though she completely believed that excuse.

"How about I cook dinner so you can relax and not ruin the relaxation you experienced today?"

"Can we order in? I am feeling a little clingy and want you next to me."

"Of course, Beca chuckled as she retrieved the delivery menus and took a seat next to Chloe so they could decide what to order.

* * *

By the time Chloe's residency began, she had all but forgiven her best friend for her lapse in judgement regarding not letting her know about Stacie moving in. Beca was so relieved that Chloe's stress levels were manageable again that she held no ill will towards her best friend either.

The first weekend after Chloe's first full week, Aubrey and Stacie invited them over for dinner to not only celebrate Chloe's new adventure but to also share their new living arrangements. Neither Beca nor Chloe had been to the apartment since their best friends had started living together.

By now, Stacie had already been moved in for almost a month, and the evidence of boxes and clutter was gone. Chloe and Beca were both amazed at their friends having split up kitchen duties to prepare what effectively was a gourmet meal.

"I'm impressed Legs. I never knew you could cook like this."

Stacie admitted to only being the sous chef with the brains of kitchen being her girlfriend. "But I didn't exactly have the best digs for cooking before. I can hold my own though."

All throughout dinner, Chloe shared stories about her first week of residency. The decision to work with children had been perfect, and she absolutely loved the practice she'd chosen for the next year of her life. Her life seemed to definitely be falling into place.

Once all four women had eaten their fill, Beca and Chloe had insisted they clean up while their friends relaxed since they had done all the work preparing the meal. Nothing had been mentioned about the brief time Chloe and even Beca had ignored their friends for not telling them about their move-in.

* * *

A few weeks later, Beca got a call from Stacie's work colleague, the other women who pulled a lot of shifts at the Pilates center. Despite being the limber person Beca knew, Stacie had somehow managed to injure herself. Stacie's work buddy didn't want her trying to get home on her own.

Beca was also under strict orders to not let Aubrey know. Stacie was terrified her girlfriend would panic. Beca worried about this but decided her best friend trumped her boss right now. It may not have been the wisest idea, but it was what Beca chose. Stacie had said to not let Aubrey know where she was going but didn't say anything about after Beca got there or after she found out how badly Stacie was hurt.

The project manager cleared half a personal day with Jessica who agreed to not mention her absence to the boss unless Aubrey specifically asked. She then headed to Stacie's work. When she arrived, she headed to the rear office to find her best friend on the floor, curled up on her side. Huge ice packs were strapped to her back with compression bandages.

Beca couldn't resist gently nudging her with her foot. "What's up slick?"

Her best friend groaned as she tried to fight back a chuckle. "You'll never believe." She continued to explain what happened. She'd been retrieving boxes from a high shelf in the store room. "They were heavier than I thought, and well, I didn't keep proper form. I think I pulled some back muscles. I feel so foolish."

After talking a bit longer, the two decided the best place for Stacie would be at her and Aubrey's house. When Stacie tried to stand, Beca realized precisely how much pain her friend was in. The struggle to get the taller brunette home was going to be rough.

Without telling her friend, Beca texted Aubrey and asked her to meet them at home. She didn't provide a lot of details, but the incident with Chloe taught her to not keep secrets among friends. Besides, Aubrey would find out when she got home after work anyhow.

After Beca finally got Stacie to her house and comfortable, she messaged Chloe asking her for suggestions on what to do. By this time, Aubrey had shown up and was fretting over her girlfriend's injury. While Stacie was a little perturbed that Beca had texted Aubrey but soon got over it when every need was instantly handled.

* * *

A few weeks later, Chloe called Beca from the Newark train asking if she could come over. The couple had settled into a routine which allowed for the redhead to concentrate on learning the intricacies of pediatric therapy during the week while Beca finished all her work to leave weekends free for her girlfriend. This was not a normal night they spent together, but Beca was never one to say no to Chloe.

Chloe opened the door to Beca's apartment with such force that it slammed against the wall and bounced back, nearly hitting her in the face. "Aaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh." Beca could see that her girlfriend was livid about something and thought it best for her to remain quiet and let her work through telling her on her own. Chloe was muttering as she walked around the apartment. "I can't believe this. I can't believe her. She did this to me  _again."_ With this, Beca surmised that her girlfriend was talking about Aubrey. "Did you know?"

Beca shrugged. "Ummm did I know what?"

"Bree! She asked me for help with Stacie; you knew that, right?"

"I know she was going to ask you if you knew anyone who did sports injury therapy and could help Stacie off the books since she doesn't have insurance."

Chloe snorted as she rolled her eyes. "She  _didn't_ have insurance."

"No Chloe, Stacie doesn't have insurance. She's an independent contractor for the Pilates company, and insurance is too expensive."

"Well she has insurance now." Chloe crossed her arms and challenged her girlfriend who was clueless at why the redhead was so angry. After some more pacing, Chloe seemed to run out of fire and collapsed on the couch, and Beca immediately sat next to her.

"Talk to me Chlo. What has you so upset?"

"Bree put Stacie on her insurance Becs."

"Ummm she can't Chloe; it's not open enrollment. And domestic partners have to wait for open enrollment."

Chloe looked at Beca like she wasn't listening to what she was saying. "She didn't add her as a domestic partner Beca. They got married. Aubrey and Stacie got married."


	29. Resolution?

Beca's mouth about hit the ground. She was as shocked as Chloe was angry. "They got married?"

"How else could have Stacie gotten insurance so quickly? My friend said her insurance went into effect yesterday. When I asked him how this happened, he said that newly married employees can add their spouse to their insurance immediately. I asked the woman who does our insurance billing, and she said the same thing. Typically, it will go into effect after the employee's first pay period."

"We got paid last week." Beca got up and poured them both shots. "Wow, they got married." She and Chloe both downed their whiskey and the project manager poured one more.

"This all sucks. First, she doesn't tell me Stacie moved in with her. Now she doesn't tell me she got married. Why?" The shots which had been take in short succession were giving Chloe a buzz and headache. "Does she not love me anymore?" The redhead's doubts were quickly flooding in.

Beca put her arm around her girlfriend but wasn't quite sure what to say because she felt the same betrayal with Stacie. "I'm positive it's not that Chlo. You know Aubrey loves you. Maybe they both have just gotten wrapped up in what's going on in their own lives, tunnel vision."

"Do we say anything?"

"I don't know Chloe. I'm not sure I even need to be talking to either of them anytime soon. I'm afraid of what I'll say. Too stunned. Angry. I'm not just mad at how I'm feeling but also for what this is doing to you."

The couple decided to work their emotions out for themselves first before confronting either of their friends. Beca even put in a request to telecommute so she wouldn't run into Aubrey at work.

* * *

As the next week passed, both Beca and Chloe ignored messages and voicemails from their respective best friends. Stacie had come to Beca's apartment a few times, but Beca had her door double locked and refused to answer. Aubrey's e-mails were ignored, consequences be damned. Beca had let Jessica know that if an absolute emergency came up that she could call but not Aubrey. She had a feeling Jessica knew what was up and would respect her request.

The next Saturday, Chloe opened up to Beca about how she'd been feeling. "I've done a great deal of processing this week. I think I know where some of my bitterness is coming from. One thing for certain is that I'm jealous. All through college, Aubrey and I would talk about our dream weddings."

"I'm jealous not only that Aubrey didn't tell me but that I didn't even get to be a part of it. Even if it had been at the courthouse, I could have been there, stood next to her. You could have stood next to Stacie. I feel cheated."

Beca let her girlfriend rant and get rid of her anger. She knew the redhead needed to get it out; she just didn't know how to fix the situation. All she knew was Chloe without Aubrey was about as uncomfortable and herself without Stacie.

As Chloe went to shower, Beca read a week's of ignored texts and listened to a slew of voice mails. By the time her girlfriend emerged, the project manager had a better understanding of why her best friend had gotten married with nary a word.

"I still am not sure I understand Becs." Chloe was struggling with even the consideration of forgiveness. "I still can't wrap my mind around all of this. And then there's work. I'm just frustrated, exhausted, and my mind won't seem to let me land on a reasonable explanation."

"I feel the same Chloe. But I miss the hell out of Stacie. Don't you miss Bree?" Chloe nodded. "We are going to keep missing them unless we give them a chance to apologize, or at least to explain."

* * *

Chloe couldn't quite bring herself to listen to her best friend expound on something as important as getting married without letting her know. The redhead was beyond busy with her residency and had fallen into a pattern of complacency in regards to her friendship with Aubrey.

Frustration was building with the blonde because she could not get through the walls that Chloe had built. Eventually Aubrey stopped putting pressure on her best friend to truly listen to her explanation. As difficult as it was, she hoped Chloe would come around sooner than later.

Stacie and Beca's relationship was fairing better although not back to perfect. They had decided, for their personal well-being, to keep neutral in regards to their respective loves. Beca did, however, tell Stacie how busy Chloe was at work in hopes she'd let Aubrey know that some of the angst might be related to the stresses of residency.

* * *

The Guam solar project was moving along well. Originally planned to bring cost-effective energy to low-income residents, this phase was almost complete – well ahead of schedule. Now the project could move into money generating phases – businesses then moving into the military installments.

Soon Beca would close out her involvement in the project and let it run on its own. The project manager knew she'd soon have to pick up another project so decided to return to the office to do her work.

Aubrey made a point of not making Beca feel like she was being put in the middle of her and Chloe's disagreement for which the project manager was grateful.

* * *

Slowly Chloe's issues faded, and she found herself missing her best friend more than she thought she would. Somehow though, she couldn't allow herself to fall back into the easy pattern of simply allowing the blonde to be her friend. As much as she wanted to, she just couldn't. Something was holding her back.

Every night of every week, Chloe would fall into bed exhausted from either an extra long day at work or a weekend full of studying for her exam. The advantages were that it kept her mind off missing Aubrey.

Her relationship with Beca was stronger than ever. She knew Beca saw Aubrey during the week at work and sometimes saw Stacie as well. But the project manager was wise enough to not bring up either of them to Chloe.

One Friday as Chloe was on the train back into the city, her phone buzzed with a surprising message.

[Aubrey: Chloe?]  
[Aubrey: I miss you.]

Tears immediately sprung to the redhead's eyes as she realized that her college friend might be nudging them towards rebuilding their relationship.

[Chloe: I miss you, too, Bree.]  
[Aubrey: I want to see you. Would you be willing to have brunch with us tomorrow?]  
[Chloe: All of us? Beca and Stacie, too?]  
[Chloe: I'd need to talk with Beca.]  
[Aubrey: She hasn't left work yet. If I talk to her and she agrees, will you be there?]

Chloe thought for a moment then remembered this was Aubrey, her friend who had always been there for her no matter what, through thick and thin. She was tired of being miserable.

[Chloe: Of course. This has gone on far too long.]  
[Aubrey: I love you Chloe.]  
[Chloe: I love you, too.]

* * *

Because the weekend had arrived, Chloe went directly to Beca's apartment. While she hadn't moved in with the project manager, Beca had cleared her out a drawer and closet space to make weekends more comfortable.

Beca hadn't been home long when Chloe came into the door. "Hi babe." The brunette was sitting on the couch fiddling with her computer, answering e-mail when her girlfriend came in.

They shared how each other's day went and made general conversation. Finally, Beca cautiously asked Chloe if she had heard from Aubrey. Chloe said she had. "And?" Beca asked.

"She said she was going to talk to you about going to brunch tomorrow."

"How do you feel about seeing them?"

Chloe sighed. "Honestly Becs, I miss my best friend. I think I miss her more than I am mad at her. Being angry or upset or holding a grudge doesn't do anyone any good. I'd like to go. If that's okay with you, of course."

The project manager smiled. "You know I support any decision you make."

"And that's why I love you."

* * *

When Beca and Chloe got to the restaurant the next day, Stacie and Aubrey were already at the table. Stacie leaped up and hugged them both. Aubrey looked a bit cautious and kept her seat. Chloe decided to overlook this and wrapped her arms around her best friend's shoulders. "Hi," she whispered into Aubrey's ear.

Aubrey reached up and clasped her hands around Chloe's arms. "Hi back." She craned her head around and kissed Chloe's cheek. "I missed you," she whispered.

Stacie and Aubrey already had drinks, so Chloe and Beca ordered mimosas. As the server came with their drinks, he offered to top off Stacie and Aubrey's who both put their hands on top of their glasses. "We are okay," Stacie told him.

The conversation was light as Chloe caught Aubrey up on her residency and how things were going. "I have a feeling they are going to offer me a position once I get my specialty license. There are rumors of expansion which would require at least two more therapists." Beca was delighted to see how attentive Aubrey was being to Chloe, showing her that what was going on in Chloe's life mattered.

After they had eaten, Aubrey put her elbows on the table and leaned forward towards her friend. "Chloe, I have missed you horribly." The redhead tried to stop her, insisting that they were beyond that, but Aubrey insisted on talking. "Never in a million years would have I intentionally hurt you, yet I did. You are my oldest and dearest friend; I hope you know that." She reached over and grasped Chloe's hand and held on to it like a lifeline in a rough sea.

"Our marriage," she motioned to Stacie, "was honestly spur of the moment. Stacie was injured with no way to get medical assistance. I was frantic, and this was the only way I could see out."

Chloe's eyes were tearing up. "You could have at least told me so I could be there for you." Her voice was soft, barely audible.

"Stacie told me the same thing. But you had only just started in your residency, and I didn't want to ask you to take off work. I know I messed up Chloe. I'm sorry." She squeezed her best friend's hand. "I've missed you so much these last ten months. I can only hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me. To forgive us."

"I already have Bree. I already have.  _But_  don't you ever do anything like this to me again." She playfully shook her finger at the blonde as she jokingly chided her.

Stacie looked at Aubrey and grinned. "And this brings us to another reason we're glad you came out to brunch with us." The taller brunette slide envelopes containing a card to each of the other two women. "Please… together."

Beca looked at her friend confused. She and Chloe both opened the envelope and slid out a thick piece of paper. "We can't do this shit alone." The shorter brunette chuckled. There was a golden heart that said, "Scratch Me." Both women grabbed their knives and began to scrape off the heart.

Chloe immediately let out a shrill squeal. She jumped out of her chair and ran over to Aubrey, pulling her up. "Really?" Aubrey nodded. "Yes, yes, yes, yes."

Beca was fighting her tears as she grinned and came around the table to shake Stacie's hands. "Congrats bud."

After the initial excitement died down and the couples both sat back down, Stacie asked Chloe, "So Chlo did you actually read the cards?"

"Yes," she replied indignantly. "Will you be Katherine's Godmother?"

"What?" Beca snatched Chloe's card from her hand. "That's not what mine says. Mine says 'Will you be Kenneth's Godmother?'" She held the two cards side by side and looked back and forth between them and then between Stacie and Aubrey. "No? Seriously?"

Chloe stared at Aubrey who had just stood up. Her eyes moved down to her stomach which was showing faint signs of a baby bump. "Twins? You are having twins?"

"And we want you there every step of the way Chloe. You and Beca both. And before you ask, nobody but our doctor knows. Not even our parents. I will never ever make that mistake again."

Stacie pulled out two boxes – one wrapped in baby pink and another in baby blue. "Yeah, sexist and traditional. I know but we haven't decided on colors yet. We want our godmothers to help." She handed the gifts to Beca and Chloe.

Beca's was a black t-shirt with white print and logo and said 'The Godmother'. She laughed at gave Stacie a high-five. "I love it."

Chloe's was a gray t-shirt with black print and various type faces. It said 'Only Best Friends Get Promoted to Godmother'. This, of course, sent the redhead on another crying jag. Chloe threw her arms around Aubrey. "I've missed you so much Bree. I'm so happy for you two."

The women ordered another round of drinks – mimosas for Beca and Chloe and orange juice for Stacie and Aubrey, of course. "You guys have to hear what happened this morning." Stacie was laughing so hard she could hardly get the story out. Aubrey was finishing up getting ready in the bathroom and called out to me, 'Stacie, we really  _are_  pregnant. I can't see my toes anymore.' So I said, 'five pregnancy tests, two ultrasounds, hearing their heartbeats, and three months of nausea didn't convince you? But your toes do?'"

Finally, all was right with the world.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

The plane touched down in San Juan, Commonwealth of Puerto Rico. Chloe pulled her hair back with a tie as she grabbed Beca's hand and trotted down the stairs of the aircraft. After looking around, the redhead started pulling Beca towards the terminal to pick up their bags.

"I can't believe this island was flattened by Hurricane Maria."

"That's why I'm here Chlo. We are going to try to duplicate the Sustainable Development course solar project from NYU. Despite the hurricane being almost two years ago, there are many homes and businesses in more rural areas still without power. Can you believe it? Two years."

"We are bringing in people to do the work while the government and our grant partners fund the project. Once 100% of the island is up and running, we can expand the solar projects to businesses and more lucrative land-owners such as the resorts to recoup some of the costs and to push Puerto Rico to be more self-sustainable from fossil fuel energy sources, much like we've done in Guam."

Beca and Chloe stayed about a week while Beca finalized the selection of the island team to run the day to day program. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to get together a crew as solid as the one in Guam because they had set a high bar. But once she had hired the staff, she felt pretty good about things.

Kurihi and Tasi were scheduled to fly to the island in a week's time to get the project running. Beca had given them about a month to stay there because of the dismal shape of the island's overall infrastructure. But if anyone could get the things on the right track, the brothers could.

* * *

Chloe successfully completed her residency and passed her certification with flying colors. The rumors about the clinic expansion were true, and Chloe was indeed offered a therapist position which she immediately accepted.

Aubrey's pregnancy went without complication, and Chloe was with her every step of the way – making up for time missed in other milestones in Aubrey's life. When Katherine and Kenneth arrived, they were welcomed into the world by not only their two mothers but also their two godmothers, four grandparents, and more aunts and uncles than one could shake a stick at – both honorary and related.

* * *

Beca sat on her couch, arm flung around her girlfriend's shoulder. The redhead was leaned into her, relaxed and enjoying the closeness. "Chloe?" The project manager wanted to make sure her girlfriend was awake. "Are you happy?"

She felt Chloe squirm closer into her. "Beca, you know I'm happy. What makes you ask that question?"

"I mean really happy?"

"Yes Beca, I'm really happy." Chloe leaned forward and turned to look at Beca. "You aren't going to leave me, are you? That would change my answer to I'm not happy." She didn't think this was a possibility but had no idea where Beca was going with her question.

"I'm tired of the city, the hustle and bustle. Aren't you tired of the commute?"

"It's not that bad Becs. Remember, I'm going opposite of rush hour."

"Would you consider moving to the 'burbs, closer to your work?"

This question really made Chloe turn so she could see Beca. "Then you'd have to commute. And be in the middle of rush hour."

Beca explained how she could propose a work at home schedule which would allow her to telecommute most days, only going into the city for major meetings. "There's very little I can't do from a home office."

"What about Kenneth and Katherine? We promised to help Aubrey and Stacie with them."

"We would only be a quick train ride away. And think of how much more space we could get. The kids would have a yard to play in, and maybe we could even get a dog."

"Wait, slow down Becs. There's a lot of moving parts here. You keep saying  _we._ Are you wanting  _us_  to get a place?"

Beca chuckled as she blushed. "I guess I should have led with that, huh? Chloe Beale, will you move in with me?"

"Only if we get to tell Aubrey and Stacie first!"


End file.
